Gula Gula
by Goodbye Mira
Summary: Sehun serius menjadi Sugar Baby, dan dia kemudian bertemu seseorang yang sangat pantas menjadi Daddy. Ya, dia teman kakak temannya sendiri. Tapi sepertinya si Sugar Daddy ini tidak sengaja pakai hati. EXO Kai, Sehun, D.O, Chanyeol, Suho dan banyak lagi.
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

Disclaimer: Seperti biasa aku tidak memiliki apa-apa kecuali fanfic ini

Genre: Friendship, karena aku belum menambahkan Romance-nya

Rating: Untuk saat ini boleh T, suatu saat nanti harus kurubah jadi M

Warning: Typo dan OOC yang aku yakini pasti ada, juga umur yang dirubah. Bisakah kita bilang ini Prolog? Waspada Daddy kink.

Note: Hasil dari pembicaraan kami, aku dan dia, memang seringnya parah begini, kemudian Call Me Baby adalah BGM yang sangat pas.

Aku penasaran dengan respon yang akan kudapat, respon itu akan sangat penting pada kelangsungan fanfic ini untuk chapter depannya. Lanjut atau berhenti, semuanya bagaimana reader.

+Gula Gula+

Ini hanya gurauan, kau tahu? Bercanda bercanda.

"Kecuali kalau nanti ada yang jemput." _Nice_, Oh Sehun, pancingan yang bagus.

"Tante-tante, begitu?" Tanya Kai.

"Bisa, aku lebih suka Om-om sebenarnya." Sehun tertawa, Kai harus ingat kalau temannya ini belok benar-benar belok, dia juga agak belok sebenarnya. Ya, siapa peduli? Hidup ini bukan untuk menentukan mana benar dan salah, tapi untuk dinikmati sepuasnya.

Dan pancingannya tadi malah memancing dirinya sendiri, "Terus, dia akan membelikanku Bubble tea dan akan meneraktirku makan sepuasnya."

"Dan aku bisa beli 3DS baru." Kata Kai, Sehun hanya tertawa kikuk. Tadi itu menyindir, karena yang merusak Nintendo kesayangan Kai itu adalah Sehun sendiri.

"Tapi asyik, kan, punya _Sugar Daddy_ begitu? Kita bisa minta segala macam, aku bisa minta makan, minta konsol game, minta uang.

Tapi Sehun disini tidak sepenuhnya mengerti _Sugar Daddy_ itu apa maksudnya, tapi tenang, Oh Sehun sudah punya niat untuk _browsing_ tentang itu.

Dan ujung bibir Jongin terangkat, membentuk seringai yang jadi favorit banyak orang, "Ya, _Sugar Daddy_."

"Tapi jangan yang terlalu tua, setidaknya tigapuluhan." Kata Sehun, ponsel di tangannya sedang _loading_. Soal apalagi kalau bukan soal _Sugar Daddy_.

"Seperti Kangin Seongsaengnim?" Tanya Kai, dia sendiri belum ada bayangan jadi hanya asal sebut nama.

Sehun mengangga, "Tidak." Dia lupa gurunya itu kelahiran tahun berapa dan itu mempersulitnya dalam menghitung umur, tapi kalau membayang dirinya dan gurunya itu pacaran, Sehun tidak kuat juga.

"Jangan dia." Kata Sehun, pusing karena imajinasinya sendiri.

"Kyuhyun Seonsaengnim?" Tanya Kai lagi, yang ini agak terbayang, juga terbayang kegilaannya, "Tapi aku tidak yakin aku akan baik-baik saja kalau dengannya." Tambah Kai.

Sehun mengangguk, dia setuju juga, "Atau Donghae Seonsaengnim?" Tanya Sehun, dari matanya itu… Kai muak.

"Kalau itu memang favoritmu." Dan lagi Donghae Seonsaengnim bakhan lebih tua dari Kyuhyun Seonsaengnim, kalau Kai tidak salah ingat.

"Atau yang lebih muda lagi?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Lalu tadi kenapa kau bilang Donghae?" Tanya Kai.

Tapi Sehun tidak peduli, "Ayolah, Kai, yang lebih muda lagi dan jangan guru kita."

"Dan tigapuluh seperinya terlalu tua."

"Dua-tujuh?"

Sehun malah berpikir, "Terlalu muda."

"Baik, tigapuluh saja." Katanya lagi seakan dia akan benar-benar mencari _Sugar Daddy._

"Tapi mencari _Sugar Daddy_ itu dimana?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kalian membicarakan apa sebenarnya?" Dio. Ya, mereka memang sedang main ke rumah teman mereka yang mungil ini. "Kalau _Sugar Daddy_, aku juga punya."

Sehun dan Kai ternganga, orang yang selama ini mereka kira polos ternyata sudah melangkahi niatan mereka. "Serius!?"

Dan Dio merogoh kantung celananya, Sehun kira dia akan mengambil ponsel, ternyata…

Dua buah permen loli karamel.

_Nice_, Dio, _very nice_.

"Ya tuhan, Do Kyungsoo! Aku bukan membahas permen! Tapi terimakasih permennya." Sehun terbakar, sudah sangat tertarik dan kenyataannya malah begini. Dia hanya mengulum permennya dengan kesal.

Kai benar-benar menghela napas, "Kupikir kau sudah bisa menyusulku dan Sehun dalam topik begini, ternyata kau memang benar-benar polos." Katanya, dia menekan punggungnya lebih lagi ke sofa di kamar Dio.

"Membuatku lapar saja." Tambahnya.

Sehun dan Dio sama-sama menatap Kai tajam, dengan maksud berbeda yang sebenarnya serupa, "Kau mau menghabiskan isi kulkasku lagi, hah?" Tanya Dio.

Kai tersenyum, dengan permen di mulutnya.

+TBC+

Jadi? Lanjut atau berhenti?

Kalau lanjut, boleh aku minta saran siapa yang pantas jadi _Sugar Daddy_-nya Sehun, boleh Suho, terutama karena faktor kartu.


	2. Chapter 2: Bolos

Disclaimer: Seperti biasa aku tidak memiliki apa-apa kecuali fanfic ini

Genre: Friendship, karena aku belum menambahkan Romance-nya

Rating: T

Warning: Typo dan OOC yang aku yakini pasti ada, juga umur yang dirubah. Waspada Daddy kink.

Note: Aku pertama-tama ingin minta maaf kalau-kalau pada akhirnya tokoh yang kupakai tidak sesuai keinginan readers. Mungkin aku agak egois, tapi aku juga mengukur kemampuanku bekerja dengan karakter-karakter tertentu. Aku sedang tidak bisa menulis menggunakan dua karakter, entahlah, otakku tidak jalan.

+Gula Gula+

Panjang, keras, berwarna cokelat, Sehun paling suka kalau sudah memasukannya bulat-bulat ke mulut. Benar sekali, itu adalah permen loli karamel yang Dio berikan padanya dan Kai waktu itu, Sehun masih sering minta pada Dio karena entah kenapa dia menyukai permen loli itu. Satu yang tidak Sehun senangi adalah walaupun tulisan di bungkusnya yang kuning adalah _Sugar Daddy_, permen itu bukanlah _Sugar Daddy_ yang dia inginkan.

Sambil memainkan pembungkus permen itu Sehun suka berpikir, tentu saja memikirkan bagaimana cara keluar dari kelas yang super setelah ini. Super membosankan.

"Mau bolos?" Tanya Kai, tiba-tiba dia duduk dengan tergesa di sebelah Sehun. Sehun awalnya hanya memandangi, biasanya ada apa-apanya kalau sudah begini.

Wajah Kai pucat dan ada air mata di ujung matanya, Sehun ingat Kai adalah tipe anak yang bisa menangis hanya karena suhu tubuhnya sedikit di atas normal. Jadi Sehun meletakan tangannya di kening Kai.

KRING KRING

Persetan bel sekolah. Sehun ingin pulang dan Kai harus pulang sekarang, tidak pakai lama!

Jadi Sehun membereskan tas mereka dan lari ke guru piket dan bilang kalau Kai, nama aslinya Kim Jongin, sedang demam tinggi yang sangat sangat amat tinggi, dan akhirnya mereka berhasil pulang.

Meninggalkan Dio yang masa bodo dengan sekitarnya di kelas.

Di seberang sekolah mereka tepat halte bis, biasanya DKS(Dio-Kai-Sehun) naik bis dari situ, tapi mana mungkin Sehun akan menarik-narik Kai naik bis sementara anaknya sudah tidak punya tenaga begini. Coba ada _Sugar Daddy_ yang siap jemput kapan saja.

TIIN TIIIN!

Dan Sehun paling benci ini, klakson mobil. Klakson dibuat bukan buat dibunyikan setiap saat! Mana etika berkendara kalian!?

"_Whassap_, Hun!"

Hampir-hampir permen di mulut jatuh terbuang begitu saja, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kelasnya sudah mulai dari tadi, Anak kelas tiga." Kata Sehun, membiarkan Kai bertumpu padanya. Mereka sampai tidak sadar teman sekelas Chanyeol sudah berlari turun dari mobil.

"Aku baru ambil PR yang tertinggal. Kai kenapa?" Tanya pengendara mobil itu, dia menurunkan kacamata hitamnya.

"Deman tinggi yang sangat sangat amat tinggi, mau kubawa pulang." Kata Sehun.

Si pengendara menatap Sehun serius, kau tidak serius soal kalimat yang terakhir, kan?"

"Tentu saja akan kubawa pulang ke rumahnya." Kata Sehun, "Cepat, ya, Park Chanyeol, kau mau mengantar atau aku naik bis?"

Chanyeol tertawa, "Kau paling bisa membaca pikiranku, Hun. Cepat masuk sebelum makhluk Tuhan yang paling seksi di sebelahmu itu tumbang." Kata Chanyeol

Tapi Sehun sudah melempar Kai ke jok belakang Avega model lama ini dan duduk di sebelahnya, "Sebenarnya dia sudah tumbang karena kau terlalu lama basa-basi."

Dan setelahnya Chanyeol malah diam.

"A. Yo. Park. Chan. Yeol!"

"Bisakah kau yang menyetir, Hun?"

"Kalau tujuanmu rumah sakit, aku bisa. Sudah! Cepat, Park Chanyeol! _Flirting_-nya bisa nanti!"

Dan Chanyeol tancap gas.

Kemudian Sehun jadi penunjuk jalan saja setelahnya.

Dan Kai? Entahlah, sepertinya tidur, tapi Sehun merasakan bahkan dari jas seragamnya panas tubuh Kai menguar.

Dan sampailah mereka di rumah sederhana yang cantik dengan dua lantai.

"Benar-benar rumah Kai yang kubayangkan. Ayah Mertua, Ibu Mertua, anakmu ini datang."

Sehun hanya geleng-geleng, "Jadi kau mau belama-lama melihat rumahnya daripada yang tinggal di dalamnya?" Tanyanya.

Dan Chanyeol, dengan gaya anjing penurutnya seperti biasa, membantu Sehun membopong Kai ke dalam rumah.

"Ya ampun, Jongin! Dia kenapa, Sehun?"

"Dia demam, jadi aku membawanya pulang, Noona." Kata Sehun, dia lupa wanita di hadapannya ini kakak keberapa Kai, kakak-kakak perempuan Kai sangat sangat amat mirip sampai Sehun tidak kuat.

"Oh, ya Tuhan… Ayo bawa dia ke kamarnya."

Dan Chanyeol jatuh hati, bahkan kalau disuruh menikahi Kai saat itu juga, Chanyeol rela.

Berbanding terbalik dengan kesenangan Chanyeol, sepertinya Kai sendiri sedang sangat amat tidak enak. Dia sudah ganti baju dan minum parasetamol. Dan kini dia malah dikerubungi kakaknya, Sehun, dan Chanyeol.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kai?" Tanya Chanyeol, nada suaranya amat lembut dan dia seperti berbisik pada Kai karena Chanyeol benar-benar bicara di samping kepala Kai.

Kai memicingkan matanya, sepertinya karena pusing juga, "Oh, hai, Chanyeol." Sapanya, dia, Sehun, dan Dio memang biasa memanggil Chanyeol langsung dengan nama, karena mereka adalah anak-anak tidak tahu diri, Haha!

"Aku sudah lebih baik." Kata Kai, napasnya panas dan dia tersenyum walaupun ada air mata di matanya, dia manis-manis-manis sekali, Chanyeol bisa mati-mati-mati!

Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam, tidak bergerak bahkan berkedip, Sehun diam-diam ingin menertawakannya.

"Yeol, tangan." Pinta Kai. Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kanannya dan Kai menuntunnya untuk menutup matanya, "Begini lebih nyaman." Katanya, Chanyeol bisa mati-mati-mati!

"Jongin, jangan manja pada orang lain." Kata kakaknya. Kai sudah hampir melepas tangan Chanyeol.

Tapi Chanyeol buru-buru menyela, "Aku tidak keberatan bahkan kalau harus menemaninya berhari-hari, Noona, sungguh." Muka Chanyeol serius dan tangannya tidak meninggalkan muka Kai, kini tangan itu ditempelkan ke pipi Kai.

Sehun bersiul.

"Baiklah… Ayo kita pergi, Sehun."

Dan kakaknya Kai mendorong punggung Sehun agar ikut meninggalkan Kai berdua dengan Chanyeol.

"Jadi itu pacar Jongin?"

"Bukan." Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Tapi mereka dekat sekali. Jongin itu selalu begitu, padahal tinggal bilang saja tapi dia selalu menahan diri. Aku sendiri tidak keberatan punya ipar setampan itu." Kata Kakak Kai, "Siapa namanya, Hun?"

"Park Chanyeol." Kata Sehun, "Saat ini sepertinya anak itu sedang tergila-gila dengan Kai, Noona."

"Ah, begitu. Kudoakan semoga cepat jadian." Kata wanita itu lagi, "Hei, Hun. Tadi selama kau dan calon iparku sibuk dengan Jongin di kamar, temannya Eonni datang,"

Ada seorang kakak lagi, berarti wanita yang sedari tadi bersama mereka adalah kakak kedua Kai.

"Kalau kau belum mau pulang, kau temani dia, ya. Sepertinya dia agak sedikit aneh, mungkin cocok denganmu."

"Maksud Noona aku ini aneh, begitu?" Tanya Sehun. Kakaknya Kai hanya tertawa.

Jadi Sehun turun ke ruang tamu. Kalau seumur kakak Kai yang tertua, mungkin sudah duapuluh tahunan, ya? Antara bisa dan tidak menjadi _Sugar Daddy,_ bisa jadi bisa tidak, lagipula Sehun juga harus tahu orientasinya dulu. Oh, ya! Sehun lupa, dia harus tahu orang itu laki-laki atau perempuan dulu baru yang lain!

"Hallo?" Sapa Sehun. Di sofa ruang tamu duduk seseorang, laki-laki, bajunya putih biasa, dia masih memakai _earphone_-nya yang sebelah kiri.

"Hai," Sapanya, "Apa kau Jongin?" Tanyanya, dia kemudian mengantung _earphone_-nya asal di telinga.

Sehun duduk, langsung bertumpang kaki. _Very nice_, Oh Sehun. "Bukan, aku temannya Jongin. Oh Sehun."

"Oh, aku Kim Joonmyun, salam kenal." Katanya, dia tersenyum, dan entah kenapa mereka jadi berjabat tangan.

"Formal sekali." Celetuk Sehun, dia memang tidak sopan, semua orang sudah tahu itu.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Joonmyun, "Sebenarnya aku ingin meninggalkan hal-hal formal begitu." Katanya.

"Oh…" Menurut Sehun Joonmyun ini mirip Ayahnya dari segi ke-formal-an.

"Kau sekelas dengan Jongin? Kenapa kau ada disini dan bukan di sekolah?" Tanya Joonmyun.

"Ya, aku sekelas dengan Jongin," Kata Sehun, kalau dia pakai nama Kai, yang ada Joonmyun pasti bingung.

"Aku disini karena," Sehun member jeda untuknya sedikit berpikir, "Bisa dibilang ini namanya bolos, yah." Katanya.

"Wah!" Seru Joonmyun, dia melepas _earphone_-nya betul betul. Sehun tadinya pikir dia akan ditatap sinis, tapi sepertinya Joonmyun ini _fine_ saja dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan.

"Dulu aku tidak sempat begitu." Kata Joonmyun.

"Memangnya dulu kau kenapa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku ini dulu selalu jadi Ketua Kelas dan adalah murid teladan, aku belum punya keinginan untuk bolos waktu itu, sampai aku menyelesaikan sekolahku juga aku tidak pernah bolos. Tapi saat teman-temanku bercerita soal kenakalan mereka dulu, aku bingung harus nimbrung darimana, aku tidak tahu aku pernah nakal seperti apa." Jelas Joonmyun.

"Memang sekarang kau semester berapa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Wah… Aku bahkan sudah kerja."

"Kerja!?" Seru Sehun tidak percaya, di hadapannya Joonmyun sepertinya senang sekali. Sehun lupa pada hitungan selama di tangga tadi. Ya, memang logisnya Joonmyun sepantar kakak sulung Kai.

"Ta-tapi kau terlihat seperti duapuluh." Kata Sehun tidak percaya.

"Aku tigapuluh." Kata Joonmyun, dia tersenyum manis.

Sehun ingin menangis, Joonmyun ini _vampire _atau apa? Dia terlalu… awet muda.

"Oh, iya, Sehun. Kenapa kau bolos?" Tanya Joonmyun.

"Biasa, gurunya menyebalkan dan aku tidak mengerjakan PR." Jawab Sehun.

"Wah, bisa begitu, ya. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan kalau bolos?"

"Biasanya makan, main ke _Game Centre_, keliling-keliling saja, tapi kadang juga nongkrong di rumah teman, seperti sekarang ini."

"Tapi sekarang kau malah nongkrong denganku, dan kita bahkan tidak punya minuman, Sehun." Kata Joonmyun, anak –tidak, pria ini bisa juga menyindir.

"Kalau begini, Hun. Bagaimana kalau kau mengajariku bagaimana cara membolos yang baik?" Kata Joonmyun, "Untuk saat ini panggil aku dengan nama saja."

"Aku sebenarnya bingung harus memanggilmu Hyung atau Ahjussi." Kata Sehun.

Joonmyun tersenyum lagi, "Kalau begitu panggil aku Appa."

Sehun ternganga, "_Kinky_." Katanya. Mereka berdua tertawa.

"Tapi kalau kau memang minat, aku mau jadi _Sugar Baby_-mu." Kata Sehun.

Joonmyun hanya tersenyum, tapi senyumnya kali ini lebih dalam, Sehun serasa tertikam di dada.

Sehun saat ini sudah mengerti, dari hasil _browsing_nya waktu itu, bahwa _Sugar Daddy_ adalah seorang laki-laki yang akan menanggung seseorang, bisa laki-laki atau perempuan, secara finansial dengan imbalan hubungan… Hubungan itu! Yang begitu! semuanya juga sudah mengerti, kan!? Sehun betul-betul malu saat ini.

"Aku pamit pada Noona dulu." Kata Sehun, kenapa jadi dia yang seperti anak bungsu keluarga Kim. Hallo? Sehun dari keluarga yang berbeda, hallo?

Joonmyun senyum-senyum sendiri, yang dia cari sebenarnya hanyalah masa remajanya yang hilang, tapi dia sama sekali tidak keberatan punya _Sugar Baby_ seperti Sehun. Dia manis untuk anak kelas 2 SMA, tapi dia juga punya sisi yang terlihat jantan, lagipula dia tinggi, tipe Joonmyun sekali. Mungkin kalau pancingan Joonmyun benar, dia bisa mengetahui seberapa jantan _Sugar Baby_-nya ini.

Kemudian Sehun memberi Joonmyun jasnya, supaya benar-benar terlihat seperti anak SMA, kata Sehun. Joonmyun malah membaui jas itu.

"Jadi baumu seperti ini." Kata Joonmyun. Sehun sekarang ada diposisi Chanyeol, karena _Daddy_ sangat keren-keren-keren, Sehun bisa kejang-kejang.

Sehun juga memberi Joonmyun _snapback_-nya, untuk menyembunyikan rambutnya yang jauh dari gaya rambut anak sekolahan.

Dan mereka berjalan kaki.

"Itu mobilku." Kata Joonmyun, menunjuk…

F-type Coupe sialan.

Sehun ingin menangis, dia menyesal tidak belajar menyetir. Dia ingin _test drive_ pada Jaguar _Daddy_…

"Tapi," Kata Sehun, menatap Joonmyun yang lebih pendek darinya, "Membolos itu tidak menggunakan mobil, atau itu aku, aku tidak membolos menggunakan mobil."

"Jadi kita naik apa?"

"Bis?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ide bagus!"

Dan Sehun menjelaskan ada apa saja di rute bis yang biasa dia naiki dengan teman-temannya, Joonmyun juga sebenarnya hapal rute itu, tapi karena Sehun membuatnya melihat dari sisi yang lain, Joonmyun merasa dia benar-benar masuk ke rute bis baru. Ya, Joonmyun senang, dia tidak tertekan seperti saat dulu seumur Sehun.

"Main di _Game Centre_ itu aneh." Kata Joonmyun.

Sehun tertawa, sekarang jam empat sore, "Kenapa?"

"Terlalu banyak orang, terlalu ramai, dan berisik." Kata Joonmyun, mukanya saat berpikir benar-benar lucu, saat ini Joonmyun benar-benar seperti anak SMA.

"Tapi apa itu menyenangkan?"

"Ya, mungkin kapan-kapan aku akan kesana lagi." Kata Joonmyun. "Sepertinya tigabelas tahun yang lalu membolos belum seperti ini, ya? Senang sekali jadi anak generasimu, Sehun." Katanya lagi, kalau dia bicara begitu barulah terlihat dia sudah tigapuluh.

"Kau tidak pernah main keluar, ya?" Tanya Sehun.

Joonmyun tertawa, "Ya, memang tidak pernah." Waktu seumur Sehun dia terlalu ditekan untuk belajar, jadilah keinginannya untuk jalan-jalan tidak jelas seperti ini tidak muncul.

"Terimakasih sudah melakukan apa yang aku inginkan, sekarang kau boleh minta apapun dariku." Kata Joonmyun.

Sehun mendekat, "Kalau aku minta mobil, boleh?"

"Boleh, kau mau mobil apa?"

Dan Sehun merangkul Joonmyun dengan tangan kanannya, "Kalau aku minta 3DS, boleh?"

"Tentu boleh."

Lalu Sehun merapatkan tubuh mereka, dia berbisik, "_Daddy_…"

Joonmyun meremang.

"Hunnie, mau Bubble Tea."

Napas Joonmyun jadi sedikit memburu, mungkin Sehun berhasil membuat Joonmyun berpikir ke arah selatan, "Itu saja?"

"Aku maunya itu." Kata Sehun, melancarkan tatapan aegyo-nya.

"Kau…" Joonmyun jujur berpikir Sehun akan meminta sesuatu yang sangat mahal, tapi dia hanya meminta Bubble Tea? Oh Sehun benar-benar membuatnya penasaran dengan motif _sugaring_-nya. Aneh, tapi Joonmyun suka.

Dan mereka berakhir dengan Bubble Tea di tangan masing-masing, sudah jam setengah lima sore, "Aku harus di rumah jam enam." Kata Sehun.

"Mau aku antar?" Tawar Joonmyun, Sehun menggeleng.

"Tapi rumahku, kan, dekat dengan rumah Jongin, dan kau masih harus mengambil mobilmu, kan?"

Joonmyun tersenyum, "Ya, kau benar." Dia sendiri justru melupakan mobilnya yang diparkir sembarangan di depan pagar rumah keluarga Kim.

+TBC+

First Love dari EXO juga bagus, rasanya manis sekali. Untukku First Love adalah lagu yang dapat mempertahankan feels untuk menulis genre Romance, manis di kadar yang benar-benar pas.


	3. Chapter 3: Mobil Dua Pintu

Disclaimer: Seperti biasa aku tidak memiliki apa-apa kecuali fanfic ini

Genre: Friendship, apa sudah mulai ada Romance-nya?

Rating: T

Warning: Typo dan OOC yang aku yakini pasti ada, juga umur yang dirubah. Waspada Daddy kink.

Note: Sepertinya salah fokus lagi. Playboy sudah rilis! Mari bersorak untuk suara Chen dan Lay yang membunuh! Serius, aku sampai hampir menangis saat pertama mendengar versi Koreanya dan benar-benar menangis saat mendengar rap Tao di versi Mandarin-nya. Lagu ini terlalu keren. Terlalu rating M!

Aku harus tahan sebentar lagi untuk bisa menggunakan lagu Tuan Jonghyun kita yang tercinta itu di fanfic ini. Seseorang di dalamku akan duduk manis sampai waktunya tiba.

+Gula Gula+

Sehun hanya melamun, setelah diingat-ingat dia tidak punya sama sekali kontak _Daddy_-nya, dilihatnya ke samping, disana Kai masih dibalut jaket tebalnya yang untungnya boleh dipakai di kelas karena dia masih agak sakit, guru yang mengajar saat ini menyebalkan sekali, banyak melarangnya tapi mengajarnya tidak jelas. Kemudian Kai jadi makin susah konsentrasi aja dan dia tidur sambil tetap bersandar di kursi, lagipula jaketnya nyaman.

"Kim Jongin, kalau tidak mau belajar lebih baik kau pulang saja." Katanya tiba-tiba. Kai juga tiba-tiba bangun.

"Seonsaengnim, dia masih sakit." Kata Dio.

"Lagipula sebentar lagi juga bel." Celetuk seseorang, dia ada di barisan yang paling dekat jendela, biasa anak laki-laki yang agak nakal.

Guru itu sudah mau marah, matanya terlihat kesal.

KRING KRING

"Sudah, ayo pulang." Kata temannya. Dan perlahan anak-anak meninggalkan kelas. Sehun, Kai, dan Dio juga cepat-cepat keluar kelas, jangan sampai mereka yang dimarahi. Guru itu memang menyebalkan, semua anak kelas dua sedang mencoba membuat dia keluar dari sekolah ini.

"Kapan coba dia keluar?" Tanya Dio, tatapan matanya sudah siap membunuh, dia benar-benar bukan Dio kita yang manis lagi.

"Secepatnya." Kata Sehun, dia menyisir poninya lagi dengan jari, bercermin di cermin kamar mandi yang luas.

Dio mengusap mukanya dengan air, "Dia sudah terlihat muak." Kemudian dia menyeringai, "Kalian tahu? Kemarin waktu Kai sakit aku dengar dia dimarahi Wakasek."

"Yang benar?" Kai yang sedari tadi hanya bersandar di depan bilik toilet juga jadi tertarik juga. Masalahnya dia benci kalau tidurnya diganggu.

"Soal apa?" Tanya Sehun, dia saat ini bersandar pada wastafel.

"Biasa, UH. Bayangkan saya, tidak ada seorangpun di sekolah ini yang dapat nilai di atas enam, itu _epic_." Kata Dio.

"_Epic fail_-nya mengajar." Kata Sehun, dia tertawa kecil.

Pintu bilik paling ujung, paling dekat Sehun, terbuka, "Kalau itu memang sengaja." Kata Chanyeol, dia tersenyum licik, tapi kemudian mukanya berbah manis dan menyapa Kai dengan, "Hallo, pacar." Dan senyum lebarnya yang biasa.

Sehun dan Dio menatap Chanyeol sinis, Kai sendiri menghela napas, "Hai, Chanyeol." Katanya.

"Sayang kalian bukan anak basket, tapi anak basket memang berencana membuat guru itu dipecat, dan sepertinya kami berhasil." Kata Chanyeol lagi.

"Selamat, Kapten, tapi darimana kau tahu kalian berhasil?" Tanya Dio.

Chanyeol, si calon mantan kapten tim basket, menjentikkan jari, "Pertanyaan bagus, Tuan Dio." Katanya, "Tadi, baru tadi sekali saat aku izin ke toilet, Wakasek membawa guru baru masuk guru baru ke kelas sebelah, sepertinya itu calon guru matematika baru untuk kalian, Saudara-saudara." Jelasnya.

"Oh, ya?" Tanya Sehun, "Seperti apa orangnya?"

"Uwah!" Chanyeol berseru, "Dia mungil sekali, lebih tinggi dari Dio sedikit, sepertinya."

Dio terlihat tidak suka.

"Tadinya aku pikir dia anak baru, ternyata guru. Dan sepertinya dia tipe orang yang asyik." Kata Chanyeol lagi.

"Dan, hari ini aku mau pergi makan-makan, ada yang mau ikut?" Tanya Chanyeol. Sehun dan Kai terlihat berbinar, Dio yakin kalau tidak disadarkan dua orang ini bisa ikut Chanyeol.

"Katanya hari ini kita mau menjenguk keponakanmu Kai."

"Oh, iya." Kata Sehun dan Kai, mereka sama-sama menghela napas.

"Keponakanmu sakit apa, Kai?"

"Dia tifus dan masuk rumah sakit saat aku sakit kemarin. Ya, aku tahu aku dan Han memang sehati."

Sehun mencibir, "Apanya?"

"OK," Kata Chanyeol, "Kalau begitu aku duluan, ya. Tasku masih di kelas."

Sehun dan Kai diam saja dan Dio sedikit mengangguk, tapi kemudian Chanyeol melipat jadi telunjuk sampai manis kanannya dan mendekatkannya ke telinga, Kai juga begitu. Gestur tangan telepon.

Dio pura-pura batuk.

"Kalau kuberitahu orang tuamu, bisa mati kau, Kai." Kata Sehun, dia tertawa. Walaupun dia tahu keluarga Kai sebenarnya akan baik-baik saja kalau anak bungsu mereka ini belok, tapi itu urusan keluarga Kim, Sehun tidak mau ikut campur.

Kai tertawa, dan Sehun yakin anak ini tidak sadar kalau keluarganya akan baik-baik saja kalau dia memacari Chanyeol.

Omong-omong soal pacar-memacari, Sehun jadi ingat _Daddy_. Saat ini _Daddy_ sedang apa, ya?

Sementara Joonmyun saat ini sedang mengangguk-angguk.

"Aku minta maaf sekali, Joonmyun, aku tidak jadi menemuimu padahal kau sudah ke rumah." Kata wanita yang sedang meneleponnya.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa, kau pasti repot juga, kan, kalau anakmu dirawat."

"Kau benar, aku panik waktu itu, dan dia itu anak yang terlalu aktif, aku takut aku tidak bisa merawatnya di rumah." Kata wanita itu lagi.

"Tapi kalau kau memang ingin bertemu, hari ini aku kosong. Atau kita bertemu di rumah sakit saja?" Tanya Joonmyun.

"Ide bagus, kebetulan hari ini Jongin juga mau datang, padahal dia sendiri baru sembuh."

Joonmyun terkejut, "Benarkah? Siapa saja yang akan ikut?"

"Kau terdengar tertarik sekali, Tuan. Kau suka pada adikku, hah?"

"Jelas tidak, Nyonya. Bukan adikmu." Kata Joonmyun, kenapa juga harus Jongin, Jongin saja dia tidak tahu. Yang dia tahu cuma _Baby_, Oh Sehun.

Wanita itu tertawa, "Biasanya Jongin akan membawa Sehun dan Kyungsoo, mereka selalu kemana-mana bersama dan anakku saja sampai sangat dekat dengan Sehun dan Kyungsoo."

"Oh…"

"Dan… itu mereka datang, sudah dulu, ya. Aku harus memberi mereka makan."

Dan teleponnya ditutup.

Joonmyun juga lupa kenapa waktu itu dia tidak minta nomer ponsel Sehun. Tapi hari ini mereka akan bertemu, setidaknya itu bisa mengobati rasa rindunya pada Sehun. Sebenarnya dia ingin juga menelepon Sehun malam malam dan bicara hal-hal yang yang sebenarnya tidak boleh dan mendengar suara Sehun yang sudah terpengaruh dengan apa yang dia bicarakan. Ah… Itu pasti akan terdengar bagus sekali.

"Sedang melamun apa, Joonmyun?" Tanya Jongdae, dia duduk dengan santai di meja Joonmyun. Mereka adalah teman seruangan di kantor.

"Melamunkan mainan." Kata Joonmyun lambat-lambat.

"Memangnya kau anak kecil?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Setidaknya aku punya mainan." Kata Joonmyun, dia menatap Jongdae dan Jongdae mengerti apa yang dia maksud.

"Oh, maksudmu 'mainan'." Dia menggerakan tangannya membentuk kutip dan Joonmyun tertawa.

"Siapa?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Anak kecil." Kata Joonmyun.

"Anak kuliahan?"

Joonmyun tertawa, "Anak SMA."

"Wah!" Jongdae tidak percaya dan dia tertawa, "Kau parah, Kim Joonmyun. Sangat-amat-parah."

Kemudian Joonmyun berdiri dan merapikan jasnya, "Jangan bilang sekarang kau akan pergi menemuinya."

Sambil pergi Joonmyun berkata, "Aku mau menjenguk anak temanku,"

"Sambil bertemu dengannya?"

"Yap! Kau benar, Kim Jongdae." Dan Joonmyun kemudian pergi.

Masih dengan F-type Coupe putihnya yang kemarin, Joonmyun berkendara menuju rumah sakit dimana anak temannya itu dirawat, dia hapal dimananya karena dia memang dari kecil dilatih untuk cepat menghapal materi, tapi ternyata menghapal nama, tanggal, dan tempat juga mengasyikan, seperti ini temannya yang satu ini, namanya Ryu Han, marga Ryu nama Han, dia anak pertama, umurnya tujuh tahun, dia anak yang aktif dan dekat dengan pamannya, semua itu Joonmyun hapal hanya dari sekali mendengarkan ibunya lebih banyak bercerita soal anaknya yang sakit daripada membahas pertemuan mereka yang batal.

Seingat Joonmyun temannya itu mau membuka café dan dia ingin bertemu Joonmyun untuk saran dan yang lain-lain, yang lain-lain yang Joonmyun tidak tahu, seperti kalau-kalau SMA mereka mengadakan reuni. Kalau itu Joonmyun lebih baik tidak ikut, tidak ada hal lain yang dia ingat di SMA kecuali belajar dan belajar dan itu agak menyebalkan untuk diingat-ingat.

Yang ingin dia lakukan adalah main, main dengan mainan, tapi dia punya apa? Dia tidak punya apapun untuk dimainkan, dia bukan Sehun yang sepertinya hidupnya terus saja bermain dan kadang bolos. Joonmyun sebenarnya iri dengan anak itu, dia juga ingin memainkan hal lain, bukan cuma bolak-balik lapangan golf, kolam renang, dan bioskop, dia tidak memasukan toko buku karena dia memang sangat mencintai novel, tapi kalau dia tidak punya teman untuk diajak berbagi hobi sebenarnya percuma juga, sama saja dia sendirian sepanjang dia melakukan hobi itu.

Dan dia sampai. Oh, tepat sekali si Ibu yang anaknya sakit ada di depan rumah sakit.

"Hai, Joonmyun!" Wanita itu kelihatannya senang sekali.

Dan Joonmyun ingat sesuatu, dia tidak bawa apa-apa, dia menepuk jidatnya, "Aku tidak bawa apa-apa."

Wanita itu tertawa, "Tidak apa-apa, yang penting kita bisa mulai membahas soal rencanaku yang waktu itu."

Kakak Kai terus bercerita selama mereka menuju kamar Ryu Han, Joonmyun benar-benar serius menjawab semua pertanyaan dari wanita itu, itulah yang bisa dia lakukan untuk membantu temannya yang ingin berhenti kerja kantoran dan membuka café.

Saat mereka sampai di kamar Ryu Han, Ibunya tidak buru-buru masuk dan mereka masih seru berdiskusi soal ini itu sehingga yang di dalam kamar bisa melihat keberadaan mereka dan Joonmyun sendiri mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk bisa mengintip ke dalam.

Ada Sehun, Joonmyun lihat dan Sehun juga melihatnya.

"Anak-anak di dalam memang berisik sekali, mereka memang selalu begitu." Kata wanita itu sebelum dia masuk.

"Hannie, Eomma bawa teman, kenalkan ini Joonmyun Ahjussi." Katanya dan Sehun nyaris tertawa, dia memanggil pria itu dengan _Daddy_ sebenarnya.

Ryu Han cemberut, dia tidak suka melihat orang dengan pakaian kantor, "Kenapa Eomma membawa teman kantor Eomma?"

"Uh, _calm down, little man_." Celetuk Dio, sementara dua orang dewasa disana tertawa.

"Dia bukan teman kantor Eomma, Hannie, dia teman sekolah Eomma, sama seperti Sehun Hyung dan Kyungsoo Hyung yang temannya Jongin Samcheon"

"Hyung!" Seru Kai.

"Samcheon…" Kata Sehun dan Dio bersamaan, benar-benar berniat meledek Kai.

Joonmyun tersenyum, "Hallo, Han, cepat sembuh, ya, supaya kau bisa main lagi."

Iya, main. Jangan seperti Joonmyun yang masa kecilnya jarang bermain.

"Terimakasih, Ahjussi."

Joonmyun tersenyum, seperti biasa tersenyum, dan dia melirik sedikit pada trio anak SMA di kamar itu.

"Oh, iya, Joonmyun, ini Sehun." Kakak Kai menunjuk Oh Sehun yang jelas-jelas Joonmyun sudah tahu. Sehun hanya menangguk kecil.

"Ini Jongin, dia adikku."

"Oh, dia mirip denganmu." Kata Joonmyun.

"Tentu saja. Dan itu Kyungsoo."

"Salam kenal." Kata Dio. Sehun dan Kai sadar dia ingin meneruskan kalimatnya dengan panggilan dan Sehun benar, kan, pasti bingung hars memanggil Joonmyun apa. Dan Sehun, daripada susah, memilih memanggilnya _Daddy_.

"Ada sat lagi adikku, tapi dia sedang di kamar mandi."

"Oh, Baiklah. Aku pamit dulu, ya, kalau ada perlu telepon saja, seperti biasa." Katanya, Kakak Kai tertawa.

"Aku akan menelepon, tenang saja."

"Semuanya, aku pamit." Kata Joonmyun dan dia pergi

Dan Sehun melihat ini sebagai peluang bagus, "Noona, aku mau ke toilet." Katanya, dia bicara agak keras, supaya Joonmyun yang ada di luar juga bisa mendengarnya.

"Ada toilet di luar, Sehun. Ke arah pintu masuk." Kata Kakak Kai. Dia tentu saja yang paling hapal tentang rumah sakit ini.

Dan dia malah menyusul Joonmyun, _Daddy_ berjalan terlalu cepat, Sehun selala ada di belakangnya. Dia baru bisa menyusul Joonmyun saat dia membuka pintu Coupe-nya. Tiba-tiba Sehun berpikir ada juga orang yang suka pakai stir kiri. Atau itu hanya dia yang terlalu sering menumpang mobil stir kanan kesayangan Chanyeol?

"_Baby_?"

"Hai, _Dad_. Kau berjalan cepat sekali." Kata Sehun, seenaknya membuka pintu Jaguar Joonmyun dan duduk di dalamnya.

"Kau mau ikut aku?" Tanya Joonmyun.

"Kemana?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ke kamar." Kata Joonmyun. Sehun tertawa malu-malu, dia sudah tahu pembicaraan ini akan kemana.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sehun berdering, lagu EXO yang paling baru, "Hanya pesan singkat." Kata Sehun.

Dari Kai.

_Chanyeol bilang kita masih bisa ikut acara makan-makannya di Vivapolo, dia mau jemput kita di sini._

Dan Sehun dengan cepat mengertik balasan kalau dia masih di toilet.

"Aku mau pergi makan-makan dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo." Kata Sehun, memutar sedikit duduknya jadi dia benar-benar menghadap Joonmyun. Joonmyun juga merubah sedikit duduknya.

"Jadi kau mau main?" Tanya Joonmyun. Dia mengambil dompetnya.

"Iya."

Dan tangan Sehun diambil, Joonmyun membuat tangan kanan Sehun menengadah dan meletakan sepuluh lembar uang kertas bergambar Shin Saimdang di tangan Sehun. Nominalnya parah (coba saja 50,000 dikali 10), Sehun terkejut dan sangat senang. Ini dia enaknya punya _Sugar Daddy_!

Dan Joonmyun meletakan kartu namanya di atas uang-uang itu, "Cukup?"

"Cukup! Terimakasih, _Daddy_." Dan Sehun tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu cium aku." Kata Joonmyun, menepuk kanannya dengan telunjuk dan Sehun menurut.

Tapi bukan Sehun kalau benar-benar melakukan apa yang orang suruh padanya.

Jadi dia mengecup makin dekat ke bibir Joonmyun dan berhenti di bibirnya. Sehun mundur sedikit, hanya untuk melihat mata Joonmyun.

"Kau pernah berciuman?" Tanya Joonmyun, Sehun tahu kalau yang dia maksud adalah ciuman orang dewasa, tentu saja Sehun belum.

Dia menggeleng, "Belum."

"Boleh?" Tanya Joonmyun lagi.

Sehun jadi berdebar. Ayo, _Daddy_, ajari Hunnie apa saja yang orang dewasa lakukan, "Iya."

Jadi Joonmyun mengecup Sehun perlahan di bibir dan hanya mengecup Sehun berulang, lalu mulai mengulum bibir Sehun lembut. Karena ini adalah kali pertama, rasanya harus sangat amat membekas.

"_Daddy_…" Bisik Sehun di mulut Joonmyun, kenapa? Apa _Daddy_ terlalu kasar?

Joonmyun menarik dirinya perlahan, dia tidak ingin sebenarnya.

"Aku harus pergi, Kai dan Dio pasti menungguku." Kata Sehun, pipinya memerah dan bibirnya terlihat lezat sekali.

"Ok."

Dan Sehun menciumnya lagi di bibir, untuk waktu yang sangat sebentar dengan gaya yang lebih kasar dari Joonmyun. Jadi Hunnie suka yang kasar-kasar?

"Terimakasih, _Daddy_, tadi itu keren sekali, nanti Hunnie mau dicium lagi, ya." Kata Sehun, tahu-tahu dia sudah di luar Jaguar Joonmyun saja.

"Jangan lupa telepon." Kata Joonmyun, dan dia hanya mendapatkan gestur tangan OK dari Sehun.

Hah, Sehunnie, kau benar-benar hebat menggantung orang, Joonmyun hanya tertawa kecil.

+TBC+

Dan seperti biasa, aku tidak pernah punya nama untuk kakak-kakak Kai, aku benar-benar tidak tahu siapa nama mereka.

Dan untuk adegan dalam Jaguar F-type Coupe itu, aku malah mendengarkan Transformer versi Mandarin, lagi-lagi karena rap-nya Tao. Lagu itu juga enak didengarkan sambil menulis adegan menjurus.


	4. Chapter 4: Ponsel

Disclaimer: Seperti biasa aku tidak memiliki apa-apa kecuali fanfic ini

Genre: Friendship, apa sudah mulai ada Romance-nya?

Rating: T, tolong jangan biarkan aku menaikan ratingnya saat ini.

Warning: Typo dan OOC yang aku yakini pasti ada, juga umur yang dirubah. Waspada Daddy kink.

Note: Untuk uang yang Sehun terima dari Joonmyun di Chapter sebelumnya, kurang lebih jadinya lima juta. Uang sebanyak itu aku juga mau. Terutama untuk beli album EXO yang punya 20 versi itu. Uang kertas bergambar Shin Saimdang itu uang 50.000-an dan adalah nominal tertinggi dalam mata uang Korea, menurut sumber yang kubaca.

Untuk sekolah Sehun disini aku tidak bisa memasukan SOPA, memangnya dia mau jadi artis? Disini dia bukan trainee SM, dia _Sugar Baby_-nya Joonmyun.

+Gula Gula+

Sehun mengulum bibirnya sendiri pelan-pelan, dia sudah pernah mencium _Daddy_!

Menjadi _Sugar Baby_ memang begitu, kan? Dibayar untuk menyenangkan _Sugar Daddy_, makanya Sehun selalu bersikap baik pada Joonmyun, salah satu faktor dari sikap baik Sehun juga adalah karena dia cocok dengan Joonmyun. Jadi dia selalu berterimakasih atas apapun yang Joonmyun lakukan padanya, orang itu suka kalau kita mengungkapkan rasa terimakasih begitu, kan?

Dan dia mencoba membuat Joonmyun tahu kalau dia tertarik padanya, mana ada seorang Oh Sehun mengejar orang lain? Sehun mengejar Joonmyun adalah satu-satunya kasus dia mengejar orang, Oh Sehun harusnya dikejar-kejar! Sehun inginnya setelah Joonmyun merasa dirinya penting untuk Sehun, maka dia akan merasa Sehun penting juga untuknya.

Tapi Sehun juga tetap harus menjaga sisi misteriusnya, dia tidak boleh memberi Joonmyun semua tentang dirinya secara langsung, hubungan antara mereka harus terbangun perlahan karena Joonmyun tertarik pada Sehun dan sebaliknya, bukannya hanya Sehun yang berusaha dalam hubungan ini. Dan satu lagi, Sehun harus pintar-pintar membuat Joonmyun penasaran padanya, ciuman yang tadi juga sebenarnya Sehun sengaja hanya memberi sedikit, supaya Joonmyun terbayang-bayang dan ingin lebih.

Tapi sebenarnya Sehun juga ingin lebih, kalau bisa yang sangat-sangat lebih dari tadi.

Sehun tertawa sendiri, di tangannya ada kartu nama Joonmyun dan tadi Joonmyun menyuruhnya menelepon, Hunnie harus menuruti _Daddy_, kan? Lagipula sepertinya ini belum terlalu malam.

Pertama-tama, Sehun mencoba mengirim pesan singkat.

_Daddy, ini Sehunnie. Kalau Daddy belum tidur nanti Hunnie telepon_

Sehun jadi merasa sedikit berdebar. Kau gila, Sehun, kau gila!

Dan ponselnya malah berdering, lagu EXO yang baru tapi yang lain lagi, khusus untuk telepon.

"Hallo, _Baby_."

"Hai, _Daddy_."

Sial! Sehun benar-benar tidak tahu harus bilang apa!

"Kau sedang apa, _Baby_?"

"Memikirkan _Daddy_." Jawab Sehun, ini juga untuk menyenangkan Joonmyun dan lagi kenyataannya Sehun memang memikirkan Joonmyun dari tadi, kan?

"Kenapa, _Baby_? Kau tidak puas dengan yang tadi?" Tanya Joonmyun.

Sehun segera sadar, menjalani hubungan hanya untuk menyenangkan orang lain sama dengan berbohong pada diri sendiri. Sehun sebenarnya kesal dengan pertanyaan itu, dan dia memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan Oh Sehun-nya, "Kalau kutebak, kau pasti tidak puas, _Dad_."

Dan respon Joonmyun setelahnya sangat menyenangkan Sehun, "Kau benar, Nak. Aku tidak puas." Dan dengar cara Joonmyun memanggilnya Nak, itu terdengar menyenangkan sekali sampai Sehun ingin berguling-guling.

"Tapi, Hun," Kata Joonmyun, Sehun mendengarkan dengan sangat, "Orang dewasa tidak bisa berpikir terus ke arah sana." Katanya.

"Kami punya banyak hal untuk diurus dan dipikirkan, jadi kau juga jangan membiasakan diri berpikir ke sana terus, ya." Jelas Joonmyun.

"OK, Daddy." Kata Sehun, apa ini berarti Joonmyun tidak mau terlibat sesuatu yang menjuru ranjang dengannya?

"Tapi semua orang butuh hal yang seperti itu, aku juga, kau juga, jadi berilah aku sedikit, ya." Kata Joonmyun lagi.

"OK!" Sehun berseru senang, "_Daddy_ sedang apa?"

"Menonton." Kata Joonmyun.

"Film apa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Pirates of the Caribbean."

"Oh, ya?" Tanya Sehun, "Film yang mana?"

Joonmyun terkejut, ternyata anak ini juga suka menonton, "Kau juga suka nonton film?"

"Sebenarnya karena ditarik Kyungsoo, tapi lama-lama aku jadi suka pergi ke bioskop. Sama seperti _Daddy_ pergi main ke _Game Centre_." Jelas Sehun.

Joonmyun tertawa, dia tidak menyangka Sehun akan sehapal itu dengan apa yang dia katakan. Dan meskipun dia sama sekali tidak bisa main sesuatu di _Game Centre_ tapi selama ada Sehun yang akan memperbaiki semua yang dia lakukan, dia akan sangat senang pergi ke _Game Centre_ lagi.

"_Daddy_ kenapa tertawa?" Tanya Sehun, dia sampai duduk tegak karena Joonmyun melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya bingung.

"Kau manis, _Baby_."

"Terimakasih, _Daddy_, tapi aku ini tampan sebenarnya."

Joonmyun tertawa lagi, kali ini Sehun juga, "Ya, _Baby_, kau tampan, sangat amat tampan."

"Terimakasih, _Daddy_, kau juga sangat amat tampan."

"Oh, ya, Sehun, film apa yang kau suka?" Tanya Joonmyun.

"Aku suka film aksi," Kata Sehun, "Dan beberapa film yang Kyungsoo tonton."

"Memangnya kau nonton film apa saja dengan Kyungsoo."

"Banyak," Kata Sehun, kemudian dia berpikir, "Kyungsoo itu tipe yang nonton segala macam film." Kata Sehun. Joonmyun beranggapan Kyungsoo dan dirinya punya sedikit kemiripan.

"Tapi kalau filmnya tidak menarik, biasanya aku akan melupakannya."

"Sepertinya kau harus kuajak kencan ke bioskop." Usul Joonmyun.

"Boleh, boleh. Kapan?" Tanya Sehun.

"Besok?"

"Aku tidak bisa, _Daddy_. Bagaimana kalau lusa?"

"Aku yang tidak bisa, _Baby_. Kamis?"

"Jum'at sepulang sekolah?"

"OK, Jum'at." Kata Joonmyun, "Tapi sekolahmu dimana, _Baby_?"

"Dekat…" Kemudian Sehun jadi kebanyakan berpikir, dia sudah terbayang denah sekolahnya tapi bingung cara menjelaskannya, "Aku juga bingung menjelaskannya, pokoknya aku ini anak Inchang High."

"Oh,Inchang. Aku tahu itu dimana." Kata Joonmyun, kemudian dia melirik jam, sudah agak malam, "Lebih baik sekarang kau tidur, _Baby_."

"Iya, _Daddy_." Kata Sehun, "Dah, _Daddy_…" Sehun lalu membuat suara kecupan.

Joonmyun tertawa.

"Kau utang ciuman padaku, _Dad_."

Joonmyun tertawa, "Akan kubayar dengan yang nyata." Katanya, "Selamat malam, Sayang."

Dan dia menutup teleponnya.

Dasar! Dia yang bilang jangan berpikir ke arah sana, tapi dia sendiri yang memancing Sehun untuk terus memikirkannya. Orang dewasa memang licik!

+TBC+

Ini cuma jembatan ke chapter berikutnya, sebenarnya.

Sebenarnya aku juga ingin terus update fic ini dengan sangat kilat, seperti dua kali sehari, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Kenapa di dunia ini harus ada sekolah, dan kenapa Kai bicara seperti itu? (Dia bicara tentang sekolah dan nilai begus dan mencintai EXO, dan itu benar-benar menusukku.)

Kenapa aku ingin update terus? Karena aku takut feels untuk menulis fic ini hilang dan aku juga ingin mulai menulis fic yang lain.


	5. Chapter 5: Bioskop

Disclaimer: Seperti biasa aku tidak memiliki apa-apa kecuali fanfic ini

Genre: Friendship, apa sudah mulai ada Romance-nya?

Rating: T, tolong jangan biarkan aku menaikan ratingnya saat ini.

Warning: Typo dan OOC yang aku yakini pasti ada, juga umur yang dirubah. Waspada Daddy kink.

Note: Aku baru sadar, kalau aku menulis DKS(Dio-Kai-Sehun) sebagai anak nongkrong yang tiap pulang sekolah pasti pergi ke toilet dulu. Dan Chanyeol mengikuti mereka karena dia naksir Kai, tentu saja.

Maafkan aku karena aku membuat error, aku benar-benar harus banyak banyak belajar. Dan bukannya kemarin itu aku tidak mau update, cuma... Pada akhirnya anak nakal akan tersandung kenakalannya sendiri, terimakasih.

+Gula Gula+

Kai kembali ke kelas dengan muka yang berubah. Bukan, dia bukan tiba-tiba putih atau tiba-tiba mancung, dia cuma sedikit memerah dan bibirnya berdarah, Sehun sadar itu saat dia duduk di samping Sehun.

"Kutebak, pasti kau bertemu Chanyeol." Kata Sehun, Kai tidak menjawab.

"Jadi kalian sudah benar-benar jadi?" Tanya Sehun lagi, Kai masih tidak menjawab, dia malah menahan tawanya.

"Heh, hitam." Panggil Sehun.

Kai menutup mukanya dan menunduk, kemudian dia menengok ke arah Sehun, "Dia menggigitku terlalu keras disini." Katanya, dia menunjuk bibirnya yang berdarah.

Sehun diam untuk beberapa saat, "Sudah bisa kutebak kalian pasti ada apa-apa sejak makan-makan waktu itu. Sialan sekali kau, Kkamjong."

Kai tertawa, kecil dan ditahan, "Terimakasih, setidaknya aku ada kemajuan daripada kau yang tidak dapat _Sugar Daddy_."

Oh, si sinting ini belum tahu siapa _Sugar Daddy_ Sehun.

KRING KRING

Kabar baik, kelas sudah selesai, Sehun bisa segera menunjukan _Sugar Daddy_ dan F-type Coupe-nya pada Kai.

"Aku punya, ya. Akan kutunjukan padamu," Kata Sehun, "Hari ini juga."

Benar-benar hari Jum'at yang indah.

Dan seperti biasa mereka bertemu Chanyeol di depan toilet sebelum masuk ke dalamnya.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan hari ini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Bertemu dengan _Sugar Daddy_." Kata Kai. Kalem, tenang, tidak bermaksud apa-apa.

Tapi kalau Chanyeol sedang minum saat ini dia sudah pasti menyemburkan isi mulutnya ke muka pacarnya sendiri.

"Ka-ka-kau punya _Sugar Daddy_!?" Tanyanya panik, "Kenapa, Cinta!? Aku ini mencintaimu, kau tahu, kan!?" Dan dia merengek sambil mengguncang bahu Kai, yang cuma menghela napas.

"Bukan aku, tapi si Albino." Kata Kai. Sehun yang sedang cuci tangan itu terkekeh dan dia mencipratkan air di tangannya ke muka Kai.

"Kenapa kau memberitahunya, heh?"

"Siapa _Daddy_-mu, Hun. Aku jadi penasaran juga pada orang yang mau berurusan dengan anak di bawah umur." Kata Chanyeol. Anak jaman sekarang memang ajaib.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kalian bingung." Kata Dio, "Aku tahu orangnya."

Semua mata memperhatikan Dio, dia benar-benar sudah seperti Miss Universe! Tapi dari semua mata, Sehunlah yang paling terkejut, bisa-bisanya seorang Dio tahu siapa _Daddy_-nya! Apa kelakuannya di parkiran rumah sakit itu terekam CCTV!? _OH NO_!

"Coba saja datang agak pagi ke rumah Sehun di hari Minggu, biasanya ayahnya sedang baca koran."

Dan kepolosannya menyerang lagi. _Very nice_, Dio.

Chanyeol tertawa dengan tawanya yang akan menggema di toilet, "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa berteman dengan kalian, Kai, Hun." Katanya.

"Ah… Kau ini, bukan ayahku, Dio. Ini _Sugar Daddy_, _Sugar Daddy_!" Sehun, tentu saja, dia marah-marah.

"Oh, memangnya gula punya ayah, ya?"

Chanyeol makin keras tertawanya.

"Sudahlah, Dio. Kalau dilanjutkan Sehun itu bisa meledak." Kata Kai.

"Bukannya lebih baik kita keluar, siapa tahu Daddy-mu sudah datang." Kata Chanyeol.

Dan benar saja, saat mereka sampai di depan gedung sekolah mereka sebuah F-type Coupe putih datang, membelah manusia-manusia di hadapannya dengan tenang dan lembut, tanpa klakson, Sehun suka itu.

"Itu mobil _Daddy_." Kata Sehun bangga, tentu saja dia bangga sekali!

"Oh Sehun…" Chanyeol memanggilnya, dia terlalu terpesona melihat Jaguar itu, "Itu Jaguar F-type Coupe!?"

"Iya." Kata Sehun lagi.

"Hai, Sehunnie." Sapa Joonmyun, dia turun dari F-type Coupe tepat di hadapan keempat anak kecil ini. Persetan tinggi badannya, Chanyeol memuja mobil pria ini!

_Daddy_ hari ini tampannya serius, Sehunnie bisa gila. Kacamata hitamnya, rambutnya, setelannya, semuanya terlalu keren, dia berniat membunuh Sehun sepertinya.

"_Dad_, ini Chanyeol, dia pacarnya Jongin, aku tidak tahu sejak kapannya, tapi dia pacarnya Jongin."

Dan, Kai dan Dio baru sadar siapa orang ini sebenarnya beberapa saat kemudian.

Kai dengan semangat memukul Sehun, "Dia ini teman kakakku, sinting!"

"Joonmyun-sshi?"

Joonmyun, seperti biasa, tersenyum dengan manis.

Tapi Chanyeol senang sekali, "Selamat siang, Tuan. Kapan rencana anda mau menjual mobil ini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Memangnya dia bisa beli?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ya, pergi makan saja berbekal voucher." Kata Dio, mungkin ini yang membuat dia berteman dengan Sehun dan Kai, mulutnya.

"Kenapa? Kau mau beli?" Tanya Joonmyun, "Sayangnya aku tidak berniat menjualnya, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya spesial." Kata Joonmyun. Apa itu? Sehun penasaran juga.

"Lagipula kenapa kau tidak pakai Audi R8 kalau memang ingin mobil sport stir kiri? Aku sendiri sangat suka R8." Tanya Joonmyun.

"Sebenarnya ayahku tidak mengizinkan pakai stir kiri." Chanyeol sedikit menggaruk lehernya. DKS melirik padanya, apa dia serius?

"Iya, ayahmu benar, memang susah pakai stir kiri disini, tapi aku suka pakai stir kiri." Dan Joonmyun tertawa.

"Memang sekarang kau pakai apa?" Tanya Joonmyun, entah sejak kapan omongan soal mobil ini jadi serius.

"Hyundai Avega, tapi rencananya mau ganti. Aku hanya belum menemukan yang cocok."

"Oh," Joonmyun melirik Sehun, "Kapan kita mau pergi, _Baby_?" Tanyanya.

"Sekarang, _Daddy_." Senyum di bibir Sehun bangga sekali.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Chanyeol, kapan-kapan kita bisa ngobrol lagi." Kata Joonmyun, "Kalian juga, Jongin, Kyungsoo."

Dan Sehun melompat ke dalam F-type Coupe meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Si Oh Sehun itu kacau sekali." Kata Kai, tapi dia tidak akan bilang apa-apa pada Kakaknya, dia yakin Sehun juga tidak ingin orangtuanya sampai tahu kalau anak bungsu mereka mengencani orang dewasa hanya untuk uangnya.

"Kau serius soal ganti mobil, Chanyeol?" Tanya Dio, dia tidak percaya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, beda dengan senyumnya yang biasa. Kai berdebar.

"Bahkan kalau kau minta aku memandikanmu dengan uang koin, aku bisa." Katanya.

Tapi Joonmyun bisa memandikan Sehun dengan uang kertas dengan nominal terbesar kapanpun dia mau.

"Jadi," Joonmyun memulai, mereka sudah selesai makan setelah nonton film. Padahal sebenarnya mereka sudah makan sebelum nonton, anak seumur Sehun memang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan, kan?

"Kapan kita mau membicarakan tentang uang saku?" Tanya Joonmyun.

Sehun menoleh ke arahnya, dia tahu ini soal apa dan yang dia katakan cuma, "Boleh?"

Ini adalah hal yang dilakukan _Sugar Baby_ dan _Daddy_-nya.

"Kau minta berapa?" Tanya Joonmyun, langsung saja, dia tidak berpikir harus melakukan sesuatu agar Sehun mau dibayar sangat murah, lagipula Joonmyun mau membayar berapapun yang Sehun minta.

Asal angkanya rasional.

"Sejuta sekali kencan." Kata Sehun, nada serius tapi sebenarnya bercanda.

Joonmyun nyaris tersedak, dia lucu sekali. Kalau dia memberi Sehun sejuta setiap kencan, Joonmyun pasti akan kehilangan gajinya setiap bulan hanya untuk Sehun, dia bahkan tidak akan bisa bayar listrik. Sehun benar-benar lucu.

Joonmyun tertawa, "Serius?"

"Tidak." Kata Sehun, dia tersenyum, "Sebenarnya aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan pada uang yang _Daddy_ berikan." Kata Sehun. Dia tidak akan bilang kalau uang itu terlalu banyak, dia tidak mau dibayar murah.

"Kau tidak membeli sesuatu?" Tanya Joonmyun.

"Belum, aku belum memikirkannya. Mungkin aku akan beli sepatu." Kata Sehun, kemudian dia menghela napas, "Mungkin aku akan bayar utang." Kata Sehun.

Ah, Joonmyun belum bayar utang ciumannya.

Joonmyun tertawa. perkataan Sehun tadi benar-benar menusuk keduanya, Joonmyun punya utang ciuman, sementara Sehun punya utang 3DS pada Kai.

"Bagaimana kalau sejuta sebulan?" Tanya Joonmyun.

Sehun sebenarnya tidak tahu harus pasang tarif berapa, tapi dia pikir sejuta juga cukup untuk sekarang, "Boleh." Katanya.

OK, berarti _deal_ sejuta sebulan.

"Kau akan memberiku hadiah, kan?" Tanya Sehun. Anak ini langsung sekali dan seperti anak kecil.

"Tentu saja." Kata Joonmyun, "Hari apa saja kita bisa bertemu?" Tanya Joonmyun.

"Dari yang kupelajari darimu, kau kosong hari Jum'at, aku juga." Kata Sehun.

"Aku kosong Jum'at dan Senin, aku bisa pulang cepat di dua hari itu." Kata Joonmyun.

Sehun bingung sendiri kapan dia kosong, selain hari Rabu dan Jum'at dimana Dio tidak biasa diajak jalan, tapi di hari itu dia juga bisa jalan dengan Chanyeol dan Jongin.

"Kau sepertinya suka sekali jalan dengan teman-temanmu, ya?" Tanya Joonmyun.

Sehun mengangguk, itu benar sekali.

"Aku juga bisa saja datang kapanpun kau memanggil." Kata Joonmyun, "Bagaimana kalau aku menghubungimu saja untuk bat janji bertemu?" Tanya Joonmyun.

Ide bagus.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau aku absen dari bertemu _Daddy_ sesuai janji?" Tanya Sehun.

"Harus ada hukumannya," Joonmyun tersenyum, lebih nakal dari biasa, "Aku akan memberimu apapun yang kau mau." Katanya.

"Kau bisa memberiku apa?" Tanya Joonmyun.

Sehun setengah bercanda, memeluk dirinya sendiri, "Aku tidak punya apa-apa selain badanku, _Daddy_."

"Kau benar-benar menawarkan badanmu?" Tanya Joonmyun.

"Apalagi yang bisa kuberikan?" Tanya Sehun. Kecuali kalau Joonmyun ingin mengambil PR-nya yang menyebalkan, Sehun benar-benar mempersilahkan.

"Baiklah, aku ambil badanmu." Kata Joonmyun. Dan itu terdengar tidak benar.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai, kita pulang." Ajak Joonmyun dan dia menarik Sehun ke F-type Coupe-nya.

Joonmyun hanya duduk saja disana dan sedikit membenarkan letak spionnya. Dia bahkan tidak memakai sabuk pengamannya.

"Kenapa kita tidak jalan, _Daddy_?"

"Aku mau bayar hutang." Katanya, dia menatap dalam ke mata Sehun, ini membuat Sehun berdebar.

Dan Joonmyun menyentuh bibir Sehun dengan ujung jarinya, Sehun serius tidak tahu harus apa. Awalnya dia mengira Joonmyun akan benar-benar memasukan jarinya ke mulut Sehun, tapi kini wajah Joonmyun yang mendekat, sedikit miring ke sisi kanan. Dan Sehun mengikuti apa yang Joonmyun lakukan.

Dia dicium _Daddy_ lagi.

Seperti yang ada diingatan Sehun, Joonmyun mengulum bibirnya seperti itu, seperti saat ciuman pertamanya. Sehunpun mencoba melakukan apa yang dia pelajari dari Joonmyun pada Joonmyun sendiri, tapi dia memang tidak bisa apa-apa dan menurut saja saat lidah Joonmyun masuk ke antara dua bibirnya, ke dalam mulutnya dan mengacak-acaknya sampai dia benar-benar berantakan dengan napas yang tidak terartur.

Bibirnya basah, wajahnya merah, dan napasnya berantakan. Tidakkah Sehun terlihat sangat lezat saat ini? Joonmyun tersenyum dengan bibirnya yang juga basah saat setelah melepas ciuman Sehun.

Tapi bukan Sehun kalau cepat puas, jadi dia mencium Joonmyun lagi, berusaha melakukan apa yang Joonmyun lakukan padanya sementara Joonmyun sendiri dengan sukarela membuka mulutnya untuk Sehun.

Akhirnya Hunnie mencium _Daddy_ lagi.

+TBC+

Terimakasih.

Ini adalah chapter ketiga terpendek dalam Gula Gula tapi aku mengerjakannya paling lama. Maafkan karena aku menghilang setelah aku bilang aku ingin update dua kali sehari. Tapi anak nakal akan tersandung kenakalannya sendiri dan aku sering terjebak dalam keadaan yang tidak menguntungkanku dan mengorbankan ide-ideku, terimakasih pada kawan-kawanku yang baik di sekolah, kalian benar-benar tidak melakukan apapun, tapi dari situ aku tahu mana ide yang paling kupikirkan dan tidak dan aku akan menulis yang paling kupikirkan.


	6. Chapter 6: Cafe

Disclaimer: Seperti biasa aku tidak memiliki apa-apa kecuali fanfic ini

Genre: Friendship, apa sudah mulai ada Romance-nya?

Rating: T, tolong jangan biarkan aku menaikan ratingnya saat ini.

Warning: Typo dan OOC yang aku yakini pasti ada, juga umur yang dirubah. Waspada Daddy kink. Cameo boyband kesayanganku, ayo siapa yang bisa tebak?

Note: Ide dasar dari fanfic ini sebenarnya adalah seorang pria usia tigapuluhan yang saat ini sedang dekat denganku. Kami bertemu setidaknya seminggu dua kali, tapi kami seperti merahasiakan kalau kami ini teman, dari teman-temannya dan teman-temanku. Orang di luar kami mungkin akan mengira kami adalah dua orang yang sebatas kenal, padahal pria di hadapanku ini adalah teman ngobrol yang asyik untuk kujahili.

+Gula Gula+

Hari Rabu, Dio seperti biasa akan pergi. Inilah alasan utama kenapa bahasa Inggris anak itu sangat amat bagus, apalagi kalau dibanding Kai dan Sehun, dia anak les.

Mereka berpisah di toilet seperti biasa dan Dio sama sekali tidak menunjukan penyesalan karena dia tidak bisa ikut _event_ pamer harta-nya Chanyeol. DKS(Dio-Kai-Sehun) sebenarnya sudah dari kemarin ingin melihat apa yang bisa dilakukan isi dompet seorang Park Chanyeol.

Tapi dia masih ke sekolah dengan Avega.

"Katanya mau ganti?" Tanya Kai.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Waktu aku bilang aku mau ganti mobil, Ibuku bilang lebih baik tukar dengan Audi A5 Sportback punya Ayah."

"Kau menukar Hyundai dengan Audi?" Tanya Kai lagi.

"Ya seperti itulah, Sayang. Ayahku suka koleksi mobil, tapi dia jarang pakai A5 Sportback, entah kenapa." Cerita Chanyeol, mereka cuma berkumpul di depan Avega merah Chanyeol yang sebentar lagi akan dilepasnya.

"Kalian percaya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Kai dengan Sehun menggeleng.

"Ah… Jangan sejahat ini padaku." Kata Chanyeol. Apa ini karena Chanyeol terlalu sering bersikap seperti orang biasa saja dan bilang kalau Avega-nya adalah punya Ayah. Tapi Avega itu memang awalnya punya Ayah sebelum diberikan pada Chanyeol.

"OK kalau kalian tidak percaya. Hari ini yang penting adalah makanannya, kan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Iya!" Seru Sehun dan Kai, mereka jadi seperti anak kecil kalau menyangkut makanan.

Dan Chanyeol mengemudikan Avega ke suatu rumah, "Rumahmu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Rumah Eomma." Kata Chanyeol dan dia parkir di pinggir jalan.

Rumah itu kecil dan garasinya di bawah tanah. Chanyeol memutar-mutar kunci mobilnya sambil berjalan ke pintu masuk rumah itu yang mungil.

"Eomma, aku pulang!" Seru Chanyeol. Ibunya tersenyum, berjalan santai mendekati anaknya, kemudian mengelus pipi anaknya yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya ini. Kai jadi berdebar, itu calon ibu mertua.

"Selamat datang, Sayang." Kata ibunya. Menurut Kai dari ibunyalah Chanyeol belajar banyak menggunakan kata sayang dan cinta untuk memanggil orang yang penting untuknya, Kai sering menjadi orang yang dipanggil begitu oleh Chanyeol.

"Eomma, ini Sehun, dia temanku." Kata Chanyeol.

Kai merasa dia akan sangat malu saat ini, sementara Sehun dengan kalem memamerkan senyumnya yang manis.

"Dan ini pacar." Kata Chanyeol. Kai ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tiang terdekat.

"Oh! Benarkah?" Ibu Chanyeol terkejut, tapi dia terlihat senang-senang saja, "Siapa namamu, Sayang?" Dan Kai sudah dipanggil sayang lagi.

"K-kim Jongin." Katanya malu-malu. Ah! Bukan malu-malu! Dia benar-benar malu! Oh, terimakasih, Pacar, Kai benar-benar mencintai Yeollie.

"Tapi biasa dipanggil Kai." Tambahnya. Anak bernama Kim Jongin ini malu, dia ingin kabur. Tapi dia senang bisa menunjukan kalau dia milik Chanyeol pada ibu Chanyeol sendiri.

Inilah yang membuatnya membentuk Kai, sebenarnya bukan dia tapi guru tarinya. Jongin itu anak yang pemalu, dia butuh persona yang lebih suka pamer dan berani, dan itu adalah Kai. Tapi bukan berarti dia membangun kepribadian baru, dia hanya membentuk persona yang membuatnya bisa sedikit lebih berani.

"Jangan malu-malu, Kai Sayang. Duduklah dulu, akan Eomma buatkan minum." Kata ibu Chanyeol.

Disini Kai benar-benar ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding, dia tidak pernah membayangkan akan memanggil ibu dari Park Chanyeol sebagai ibunya. Kai ingin terjun, dia tidak tahu harus apa.

"Kau, kan, sedang tidak dilamar, Kai." Kata Sehun, mengejek seberapa temannya ini salah tingkah.

"Diam kau, Oh Sehun."

Chanyeol sendiri pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil uang. Uang itu untuk tukar tambah Avega dengan A5 Sportback. Ibu dan anak Park ini terdengar sedikit berisik di dapur setelah ibu Chanyeol memberi Kai dan Sehun jus jeruk.

Dan akhirnya Chanyeol dengan senyum cerahnya mengajak Sehun dan Kai pergi.

Chanyeol turun ke garasi, mengendarai A5 Sportback keluar dari sarangnya. Silvernya sangat menyilaukan.

"Kemana kita?" Tanya Sehun. Dia duduk di jok belakang Sportback seenaknya. Sementara Kai duduk di sebelah Chanyeol dengan santai.

"Bertemu Baekhyun." Kata Chanyeol.

"Siapa Baekhyun?" Tanya Kai.

Sehun pura-pura batuk. Kalau saja ada Dio pasti bisa lebih seru.

"Anak kesayangan Appa." Kata Chanyeol.

"Anak dari istri kedua?" Tanya Sehun.

"Sembarangan." Timpal Kai.

"Aku cuma penasaran." Sehun mengangkat bahunya.

Chanyeol tertawa, "Bukan, dia lebih tepatnya orang kepercayaan Appa." Jelasnya, "Kita akan menemuinya di Vivapolo."

"Kenapa Vivapolo?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku meninggalkan gitarku disana. Kau percaya?"

Sehun hanya diam. Percaya atau tidak itu tergantung Chanyeol, bisakah dia membuktikan apa yang dia bicarakan?

"Tapi," Kata Kai, "Orang tuamu baik-baik saja, kan?" Tanya Kai.

"Apa kau memikirkan soal rumahku?" Tanya Chanyeol, Kai memperhatikannya.

"Orang tuaku baik-baik saja. Eomma membeli rumah itu karena rumah itu lebih dekat ke SD-ku dulu dibanding rumahku." Jelas Chanyeol, "Dan karena Eomma membeli rumah itu dengan uangnya sendiri maka rumah itu adalah rumah Eomma. Rumah-rumahan ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kerukunan orang tuaku, Sayang. Mereka baik-baik saja."

Dan A5 Sportback itu parkir di depan Vivapolo.

Di dalam Vivapolo ada seorang pria yang asalnya menenteng jas tapi kemudian dia buru-buru memakainya.

"Baekhyun-ssi." Chanyeol merendahkan suaranya lebih lagi dan memanggil pria yang terkejut itu.

"Iya, Bos!"

Dan saat Baekhyun berbalik yang dia temui adalah muka Chanyeol yang cerah. Dia kesal.

"Heh! Heh! Apa-apaan itu!? Memanggilku seakan-akan kau Bos! Kau mau kulaporkan pada Bos karena sudah pakai mobilnya, hah!?"

Baekhyun marah-marah, dia memukuli Chanyeol yang tertawa. Sebenarnya dia ini umur berapa?

"Tenanglah, Hyung. Mobil itu sudah jadi milikku sekarang." Kata Chanyeol, "Mulai sekarang kau harus hapal yang mana mobil bos-mu dan yang mana mobil anaknya, mengerti?"

"Jangan mengajari aku, Yoda! Aku sudah tahu!" Kata Baekhyun, dia masih kesal.

"Ayolah, Hyung. Jangan marah-marah." Kata Chanyeol, "Aku minta maaf sudah membuatmu panik tadi."

Baekhyun menghela napas, "Aku panik karena Bos bilang dia mau ke Vivapolo dan menyuruhku menunggu. Gajiku bisa dipotong kalau dia melihatku santai-santai seperti tadi." Kata Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku, Hyung. Setidaknya Appa tidak akan melihatmu santai karena kau sudah siap siaga sekarang." Kata Chanyeol.

"Iya, iya, terimakasih, Chanyeol-goon."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Oh, ya, Hyung. Ini Sehun, temanku." Kata Chanyeol, memeperkenalkan Sehun pada Baekhyun lebih dulu.

"Dan ini Kai-"

"Pacarmu." Tebak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun penuh selidik, "Kenapa kau tahu?"

Baekhyun tertawa, "Aku kenal kau sejak kau masuk SD, Yeol. Aku hapal tipemu."

Chanyeol tersenyum, Baekhyun memang sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri sejak Baekhyun pertama kali muncul di restoran ibunya.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun, aku bisa dibilang kakak dari anak ini," Dia menunjuk Chanyeol, "Salam kenal." Katanya.

Entah kenapa Kai dan Sehun yang biasanya tidak punya sopan santun jadi ikut sedikit membungkuk bersama Baekhyun. Mungkin ini yang membuat ayah Chanyeol betah mempekerjakan pria yang nyaris tigapuluh tahun ini, dia punya daya tarik yang membuat orang-orang mengikutinya.

"Dan, Yeol. Gitarmu yang kemarin tertinggal aku simpan di belakang kasir." Kata Baekhyun, menunjuk kasir yang saat itu dijaga seorang wanita.

"Juga, Yoora-yang menitipkan ini padaku." Baekhyun mengambil segepok voucher dari saku jasnya. Chanyeol senang, Kai dan Sehun akhirnya mengerti darimana kumpulan voucher yang Chanyeol dapat.

"Bekalmu untuk makan." Kata Sehun.

Kemudian Chanyeol bercerita, "Yoora sering dapat voucher begini dan bingung bagaimana memakainya, jadi aku pakai saja dan akhirnya dia memberikannya padaku."

"Tapi sayang disini tidak ada voucher dari café kesayanganku." Kata Chanyeol, kemudian dia mengambil gitarnya.

"Café apa?" Tanya Kai.

"Mau ikut aku kesana?"

Café kesayangan Chanyeol adalah café milik seseorang bernama Gyuwook. Café itu kecil dan bernuansa teduh, tapi Chanyeol selalu senang kesana.

"Kau harus memberiku gratisan, Ahjussi." Kata Jongdae, ujung bibirnya terangkat.

"Apanya yang gratisan? Memangnya kapan kau bayar, hah!?" Pria itu hanya menghela napas dengan kelakukan Jongdae, "Kalau saja ibumu bukan teman dekatku, kau sudah kuusir dari ini, anak muda."

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang, "Ahjussi, aku datang!" Seru Chanyeol.

"Iya, iya." Kata Gyuwook.

"Aku bawa teman." Kata Chanyeol, "Dan aku mau bayar pakai lagu lagi."

Matanya menangkap kalau disana juga ada Joonmyun, mereka cuma saling bertukar senyum. Chanyeol kembali lagi ke tempat dia mempersilahkan Sehun dan Kai duduk untuk sekedar memberitahu Sehun kalau _Daddy_ ada disini.

Café hari itu sedang ramai jadi wajar saja kalau Sehun tidak sadar _Daddy_-nya juga ada di tempat yang sama.

"Bayar pakai lagu?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Kau mau coba?" Tanya Gyuwook.

Jongdae dan Joonmyun bertukar pandang, "Aku sudah sering mendengar suaramu, Jongdae. Aku penasaran dengan suara temanmu ini."

"Maksud Ahjussi, Joonmyun?"

"Ya."

"Boleh." Kata Joonmyun.

"Park Chanyeol! Kau mau nyanyi atau main disini!?" Kemudian Gyuwook berseru. Dia melihat dari jauh Chanyeol sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

"Aku kesana!"

Dia memang membiarkan pelayan yang melayani pesanan Kai dan Sehun, tapi dia juga mewanti-wanti dua bocah itu untuk mengasihaninya sedikit. Disini Chanyeol benar-benar akan membayar semua yang dimakan dua bocah itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Aku menantang anak ini bernyanyi, kau harus siap mengiringi." Kata Gyuwook.

"Tapi setelah ini aku dapat gratisan, kan?"

"Untuk hari ini, iya."

Chanyeol berseru senang, "Ayo, Joonmyun Hyung, kau mau nyanyi lagu apa?" Tanya Chanyeol, dia terdengar sangat bersemangat. Jongdae dan Gyuwook terlihat agak bingung, tahu-tahu Chanyeol sudah tahu nama Joonmyun saja, mereka tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya dua orang ini sudah saling kenal.

Joonmyun berpikir, lagu yang terus ada dipikirannya adalah salah satu lagu baru EXO. Karena nada dering Sehun ternyata adalah lagu EXO yang paling baru, Joonmyun sendiri jadi memeriksa lagu-lagu yang ada di album terbaru EXO dan tanpa sadar dia jadi selalu menyanyikan lagu ini.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin menyanyikan sebuah lagu." Kata Joonmyun.

Chanyeol melarikannya jadi akustik dari dua gitar dan membagi dua lagu itu untuknya dan Joonmyun.

"Tes, tes… Hallo, ini aku yang biasa di drum, Park Chanyeol. Hari ini aku dan Joonmyun Hyung akan menyanyikan lagu untuk orang yang spesial." Katanya, kemudian dia sedikit bercanda dengan vokalis band café ini.

"Hari ini Taeil Hyung juga akan menemani kami. Ini seperti band yang biasa walau tanpa Minhyuk Hyung." Kata Chanyeol. Dia memang banyak bicara tentang band yang sudah terbentuk selama lima tahun itu, tapi semua orang senang-senang saja mendengarnya bicara. Ya, dia memang bintang café itu.

Sehun dan Kai bertatapan, Joonmyun, Chanyeol, Taeil, dan seorang gitaris sudah duduk di atas panggung. Mereka tidak percaya ada Chanyeol dan Joonmyun yang akan menyanyi berdua.

"Ini adalah Beautiful dan lagu ini untukmu, Sayang." Kata Chanyeol, Kai merasa malu, sementara siulan mulai terdengar

Yukwon, si gitaris, mulai memainkan lagu. Mata Sehun dan Joonmyun bertemu, mereka bertatapan. Daripada cara Chanyeol yang langsung, Sehun sangat suka cara Joonmyun yang terselubung. Joonmyun sebenarnya sedikit terkejut melihat Sehun disini, dia tidak mengira kalau akan ada Sehun juga, tapi dia tetap tenang seperti Joonmyun yang biasa.

Dan Joonmyun mulai bernyanyi.

Sehun merasa dia bisa mati, Joonmyun terlihat sangat-sangat lembut begitu pula suaranya dan Sehun jadi sangat-sangat sulit bernapas. Kaipun tidak ada bedanya, suara Chanyeol yang rendah memang diciptakan untuk menusuk jantung orang, tidak heran sekalinya penabuh drum ini bernyanyi maka seisi café akan bertepuk tangan.

Seperti saat ini. Mereka disambut tepuk tangan saat menyelesaikan lagu itu, kemudian Joonmyun membungkuk dan turun dari panggung.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Jongdae, merujuk pada perasaan Joonmyun saat ini.

Joonmyun susah berkomentar, "Keren." Katanya. Itu jugalah yang Sehun pikirkan tentang suara Joonmyun.

"Aku suka suaramu." Kata Gyuwook.

Jongdae tertawa, "Jangan percaya dia, dia juga bilang begitu padaku dulu, tapi tadi dia tidak mau mendengarku bernyanyi."

"Kalau kau manggunakan suaramu untuk menggangguku, aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu bernyanyi di caféku, Jongdae." Kata Gyuwook. Dia kenal Jongdae dari kecil dan sudah sangat terbiasa dengan teriakannya yang menggelegar, Gyuwook tidak mau mendengar Jongdae berteriak-teriak lagi di cafénya. Cukup diingatannya saja. Tapi mungkin suatu saat dia akan baik dan membiarkan anak dengan suara yang indah ini bernyanyi di cafénya.

"Jadi utang kami lunas, kan?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Iya, iya." Bukannya Gyuwook membenci Jongdae, hanya saja inilah caranya menunjukan pada orang yang sudah seperti anaknya sendiri itu rasa sayangnya. Sebenarnya Gyuwook adalah guru musik dan dia selalu menghargai suara yang indah. dia tidak mau membuat Jongdae terlalu percaya diri pada suaranya dan akhirnya membuatnya tidak berkembang.

"Sebentar, ya." Kata Joonmyun, entah pada siapa karena saat ini Jongdae dan Gyuwook malah mengobrol. Joonmyun turun dari kursinya dan menghampiri meja Sehun.

Meja itu dikelilingi tiga kursi dan Joonmyun tahu kursi yang kosong disana pastilah untuk Chanyeol. Tapi Joonmyun pikir tidak ada salahnya juga menghampiri Sehun yang sedang dengan manis minum milkshake sambil memandanginya.

"Jum'at ini ikutlah denganku." Katanya singkat, tangannya di bahu Sehun menepuk bahu anak itu. Sehun masih minum jadi dia tidak berkata apa-apa dan dia itu berarti tidak menolak, kan?

Dan kemudian setelah beberapa menit, Sehun melihat Joonmyun pergi dengan seseorang yang sama-sama berjas, Sehun bisa menebak kalau itu teman sekantornya dan mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu makan siang mereka disini. Walaupun seperti itu Sehun sebenarnya masih ingin bersama Joonmyun lagi, di dalam F-type Coupe-nya. Sehun akhirnya sadar ada hal yang membuat F-type Coupe spesial untuknya, di dalam mobil itu dia pertama kali berciuman.

Dan Joonmyun melirik padanya.

Sehun serasa sesak. Dia ingin mengikuti, tapi saat ini bukanlah waktu yang pas untuk mengikuti Joonmyun. Joonmyun sendiri hanya melirik Sehun dan tidak menyuruhnya mendekat, kenapa juga Sehun memaksa mendekat?

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sehun berdering, seperti biasa lagu EXO. Ini untuk pesan pendek.

_Kalau kau bisa, Jum'at ini menginap di tempatku,ya._

Sehun tersenyum, apa kira-kira yang akan dilakukan _Daddy_ pada Jum'at malam nanti?

+TBC+

Entahlah tapi aku tidak puas.

Sepertinya aku harus berburu BGM baru untuk fanfic ini.


	7. Chapter 7: Sekolah Dasar

Disclaimer: Seperti biasa aku tidak memiliki apa-apa kecuali fanfic ini

Genre: Friendship, mungkin disini berkurang dulu Romance-nya?

Rating: M, mohon ampun semuanya! Ini belum ke ranjang, mohon ampun!

Warning: Typo dan OOC yang aku yakini pasti ada, juga umur yang dirubah. Waspada Daddy kink.

Note: Mungkin hari ini mood-ku saja yang sedang tidak baik. Aku tidak mengerti aku ini ingin apa. Mungkin bawaan siklus? Bisa iya, bisa tidak.

Ini agak diluar jalur, tapi melihat si Bibeom membuatku ingin diam dan menunggu debut subunit-nya saja.

Disini ada boyband hip hop sinting kesayangan, aku senang memakai mereka.

+Gula Gula+

Dia… Dia itu selalu begini, dari dulu sampai sekarang. Kalem, manis, imut-imut, anak baik yang jago bahasa Inggris, itu karena les. Tapi serius, Dio merasa dia kalem kalau dibanding dua teman sakit jiwanya ini, setidaknya Dio tidak akan memborong jajanan kantin dan terang-terangan _flirting_ di kantin. _No_, itu bukan _style_ Dio.

Dia bukan Kai yang dikejar-kejar kapten tim basket dan memang suka membuat si kapten mengejar-ngejarnya, dan juga bukan Sehun yang punya _Sugar Daddy_.

Cuma! _Sugar Daddy_ itu sebenarnya apa coba? Konsepnya tidak masuk ke kepala Dio.

Kadang dia ingin cari tahu juga, tapi dia takut kalau yang muncul adalah hasil yang sama dengan mencari kata _Blow_ dan _Job_ disatukan. Tidak! Tidak! Sebenarnya Dio bukan takut, tapi malas, kenapa juga ada yang orang yang bersetubuh kemudian sempat mengambil foto? Kenapa juga? Untuk apa? Konsepnya tidak masuk ke kepala Dio.

Walaupun sebenarnya Dio juga tahu harus memasukan yang panjang itu kemana. Ayolah, dia sudah kelas 2 SMA, dia pernah dua kali belajar soal reproduksi dan dia mengerti, terutama karena diracuni kopi-susu itu. Tapi Dio adalah Dio, dia tidak merasa ingin melakukan hal yang dulu dipelajari itu dan dia tidak akan melakukannya. Sampai dia ingin tentu saja.

"Dio." Panggil Kai, dan itu membuat mata Dio yang bulat menatap ke arahnya.

"Buku tulisku, tolong."

Dio sadar, dia sekarang duduk di tempat Kai dan Kai duduk di depannya, di tempatnya. Dan meja ini kosong, berarti buku Kai ada di tasnya.

"Bukuku juga, tolong." Katanya, sambil menyerahkan buku tulis Kai.

"Melamun, Bung?" Tanya Sehun.

Pikiran Dio tadi seperti pergi, dia agak bingung, habis apa dia tadi, ya? Masa bodolah dengan semuanya, "Entah." Katanya.

Mungkin dia butuh hiburan.

"Sehun."

"Ya." Jawab Sehun disebelahnya. Cara menjawabnya manis, seperti anak kecil.

"Ayo pergi nonton." Ajaknya.

"Ajak aku juga." Sela Kai.

"Jangan, nanti kau cuma numpang tidur." Kata Sehun, kemudian dia tertawa.

"Nonton apa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Cind-"

"Gurunya datang! Gurunya datang!"

Seruan itu membuat Dio batal mengajak Sehun nonton dan membuatnya bersiap-siap di tempatnya, tempat Kai sebetulnya. Hari ini matematika dan guru yang menyebalkan itu sampai pertemuan terakhir belum juga pergi, untung Dio baik jadi dia tidak membakar guru itu.

Tapi yang masuk justru seseorang yang lain. Warna jasnya lebih cerah dari guru biasanya, rambutnya hitam pendek, kulitnya putih, agak berisi, dan saat dia tersenyum Dio merasa anak-anak perempuan di kelas itu memajukan kursi mereka sedikit untuk lebih jelas melihat senyum itu.

"Aku Kim Minseok, guru matematika yang baru, salam kenal." Katanya. Dia manis-manis-manis, seperti tujuhbelas saja, mungkin malah limabelas.

"Boleh aku panggil Oppa?"

"Umur Seonsaengnim berapa?"

"Sudah punya pacar?"

"Boleh bagi nomor ponsel?"

"Nomor sepatu juga boleh?"

"Seonsaengnim tinggal dimana?"

Senyum Kim Minseok menunjukan kalau dia agak terganggu, tapi anak perempuan selalu begini, berisik, berisik, berisik, Dio benci! Terlalu gaduh untuk kehidupannya yang inginnya tenang.

"Tolong bertanyanya satu-satu." Katanya.

Dan anak perempuan gaduh lagi.

Kemudian Sehun angkat tangan.

"Lebih baik anda sendiri yang memperkenalkan diri anda." Kata Sehun, maksudnya lebih baik begitu daripada mendengar anak perempuan berebut bertanya.

Kim Minseok terlihat senang, anak perempuan terlihat kesal pada Oh Sehun yang masa bodo.

"Iya, kau benar." Kata Minseok.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku Kim Minseok, guru matematika. Aku tigapuluh satu tahun."

"Tigapuluh satu!?" Anak-anak perempuan tidak percaya.

"Aku tinggal di sebuah apartement di kota ini dan nomor ponselku adalah nomor yang aktif." Katanya.

Anak-anak perempuan mengeluh. Serius, bukan Minseok saja tapi orang manapun juga pasti akan merasa tidak enak kalau didekati seperti ini ini. Minseok merasa dia bisa dimakan kapanpun juga.

"Boleh kupanggil Oppa?"

"Tolong jangan lakukan itu."

"Apa rasanya sakit?"

"Apa?" Kim Minseok tidak mengerti.

"Saat Seonsaengnim jatuh dari langit."

Kim Minseok tidak bisa menjawab. Anak-anak perempuan ini tidak serius, kan?

Kai tertawa, dia terdengar puas. Apa dia tidak kasihan pada gurunya yang semarga dengannya ini, Sehun saja…

Oh, dia juga tertawa. Kyungsoo lupa kalau dua orang ini etikanya sudah luntur.

Kim Minseok yang takut dimakan dan mencoba kuat akhirnya melempar pisau pada anak-anak. Sebenarnya bukan pisau tapi cukup menusuk.

"Jangan lupa kerjakan latihan 8.1 halaman 226 nomor 3 dan 4. Minggu depan dibahas."

"Tapi, Seonsaengnim…"

"Tidak ada tapi, kalian sudah ketinggalan banyak sekali." Kata guru baru itu.

Dio merasa hari ini menyebalkan.

Terutama saat dia masuk toilet sepulang sekolah. Dia tahu ada Kai dan Chanyeol di sana dan tahu-tahu matanya sudah ditutup Sehun.

"Kalian ini bagaimana!? Jangan melakukan yang iya-iya disini!"

Sebenarnya yang iya-iya itu apa? Dio juga ingin lihat. Dia seumur dengan Kai, jadi apa yang Kai lakukan harusnya dia juga boleh, kan? Tapi saat Sehun melepaskan tangannya Kai dan Chanyeol sepertinya masuk bilik, jadi ceritanya dia tidak boleh lihat apa-apa?

"Kenapa kau menutup mataku?" Tanyanya.

"Kau tidak boleh lihat kelakuan mereka."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau…" Sehun berpikir, "Kau masih di bawah umur."

_Hell_.

"Aku Januari, kau April." Kata Dio, nadanya datar tapi dia kesal. Sehun tersenyum saja dan Dio kesal.

Dia benar-benar butuh hiburan.

Dan Dio pergi, dia tidak lihat Kai keluar dari bilik sambil menjilat bibir dan Chanyeol merapikan celananya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun.

"Entah." Kata Dio.

Tapi sebenarnya keluarpun dia segan, bertemu laki-laki atau perempuan sama bahayanya untuknya. Bahaya yang bahaya. Harusnya dia lupakan saja.

Dan bahunya ditepuk, di keadaan seperti ini tinju Dio melayang semaunya dan mengenai muka…

"Kalau kau tidak suka, setidaknya jangan memukul."

Jihoon!

"Ma-maaf."

Ah! Ingatannya benar-benar berbahaya.

"Hei, ada apa ini?" Tanya Chanyeol, dia bertumpu pada kusen pintu di sebelah Dio yang seperti mematung.

"Aku baru mau mencarimu, tapi temanmu ini meninjuku." Kata Jihoon.

Chanyeol terlihat terkejut.

"Maafkan aku." Kata Dio, tinjunya masih mengepal, rasanya benar-benar seperti membeku.

"Dio?"

"Tidak, tidak. Maaf."

Dio masuk lagi ke kamar mandi, membuat Kai dan Sehun bingung.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kai.

"Tidak." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Dio?" Kai meletakan tangannya di bahu Dio. Dio sendiri, dia merosot duduk di lantai toilet, dia agak pucat.

"Kau ini tidak niat memelihara fanboy, ya, Dio?" Tanya Chanyeol, dia belum melihat muka Dio, makanya bicara masih semaunya, tapi Dio juga masa bodo.

Dio kita yang kalem, manis, dan imut-imut ini memang selalu imut-imut dan dia susah percaya pada orang, makanya temannya cuma tiga, Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol, walaupun fanboy-nya banyak, Jihoon yang tadi juga, anak itu memang suka sesuatu yang mungil-mungil.

"Kau takut pada laki-laki?" Tanya Sehun.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Terigu." Kata Kai. Dia benar, karena yang duduk di sebelah Dio saat ini juga adalah laki-laki. Semuanya laki-laki.

"Tidak," Kata Dio, "Ini adalah sesuatu yang harusnya tidak kuingat."

Dio berdiri.

"Dio," Panggil Sehun, "Mau kemana?"

"Aku mau pulang saja."

Tapi kemudian lengannya ditarik, dia ditahan dan dia justru malah ingat kejadian itu.

"Kau pucat, Dio." Kata Kai.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kai. Aku cuma kaget." Kata Dio.

"Kenapa kau harus kaget?" Tanya Sehun, dia masih duduk di lantai.

"Ada hal yang membuatku…" Dio member jeda, entah untuk apa, "Membuatku begitu."

"Kenapa, Dio?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Kai tidak melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Dio, tiga orang ini benar-benar menuntut cerita.

"Aku…" Dio bingung mau cerita atau tidak, mungkin dia harus, "Pernah nyaris diculik."

Kai memeluknya sebelum Sehun dan Chanyeol bisa berkata, "Diculik!?"

"Iya."

"Aku jadi mengerti kenapa cara menatapmu horror sekali waktu kita pertama bertemu." Kata Sehun, mereka pernah membahas tentang kapan sebenarnya mereka mulai saling kenal dan apa kesan pertama saat melihat satu sama lain, dan mata Dio sudah horror sejak saat itu.

"Aku juga jadi mengerti kenapa kau benci orang baru." Kata Chanyeol. Dulu dia pikir Dio ini ada rasa pada Kai jadi dia punya semacam dendam pada Chanyeol yang mengejar-ngejar Kai.

Kai memeluk Dio lebih erat lagi, "Hari ini kita pulang dengan mobil Chanyeol," Kemudian dia melirik pacarnya, "Iya, kan, Pacar?"

Chanyeol memberi hormat, "Siap, Pacar."

Dio tersenyum, ini membuatnya tidak terlihat seperti anak SMA, "Tapi aku ingin Churros." Katanya.

Kemudian Kai dan Sehun masing-masing menyakukan tangan Dio di saku jaket, mereka akan melewati lapangan basket yang adalah tempat nongkrong fanboy Dio.

"Permisi, Tuan Muda mau lewat." Kata Chanyeol.

"Jangan berlaga kaya karena kau baru ganti mobil, Chanyeol." Timpal salah seorang anak basket.

"Maaf, tapi Tuan Mudanya itu ini," Chanyeol menunjuk Dio, "Bukan aku."

"Jihoon mana?" Tanya Dio.

"Latihan _three point_, sepertinya dia kesal."

Dio jadi merasa tidak enak, Dio bukannya tidak ingin memelihara fanboy-nya, dia cuma terlalu berhati-hati pada orang yang tidak terlalu di kenalnya, bahkan kalau orang itu Jihoon sekalipun yang adalah teman sekelasnya.

"Hei! Pyo Jihoon!" Seru Chanyeol, Jihoon menghampiri kapten tim basket itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

Dio agak ciut, tapi meninju Jihoon itu salahnya, "Hai." Entahlah tapi Dio jadi takut, apa karena Pyo Jihoon ini kenampakannya lebih sangar dari Chanyeol.

Jihoon tidak bilang apa-apa.

"Aku mau minta maaf soal yang tadi, aku tidak sengaja," Kata Dio, "Itu refleks."

"Iya, tidak apa-apa." Katanya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan Dio pelan-pelan menjabatnya.

"Teman-teman!" Seru Jihoon pada anak nongkrong disana, dia pamer telapak tangannya, "Bekas tangan seorang Do Kyungsoo!"

Ya… Sekali fanboy, maka akan tetap fanboy.

"Sudah, kita tinggalkan saja mereka." Kata Chanyeol, "Churros itu ada dimana, Dio?" Tanyanya.

"Seingatku ada di dekat SD." Kata Dio. Dia satu SD dengan Chanyeol, jadi mudah bagi Chanyeol untuk menyetir ke SD-nya. Dan memang ada tujuan Dio disana, berupa Churros yang terlihat enak.

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau!"

Dan Dio melihat apa yang dulu terjadi padanya, terlalu mirip.

"Kai, kau saja yang antri." Kata Dio. Dia melewati Chanyeol dan Sehun yang duduk di A5 Sportback dengan cepat.

Siapapun pikir yang Dio tuju sekarang adalah anak perempuan yang sedang rewel, tapi menurut Dio tidak. Sama sekali tidak.

Dia merebut anak perempuan yang kira-kira masih kelas satu SD itu, kemudian dia diteriaki, "Apa yang kau lakukan!? Dia ini anakku!"

"Tidak! Kau bukan Appa!" Jerit anak itu.

Demi apapun juga, Dio tidak berani berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"Beris-"

Tinju Chanyeol menghantam muka pria itu dengan keras, "Kau yang berisik, dia bilang dia bukan anakmu." Katanya, "Perlu kutelepon polisi?"

"Aku mau Appa!" Anak itu menjerit lagi dan ingin menyebrang jalan menuju SD.

Oh, jangan!

Dio menarik lengan anak itu sebelum dia sempat tertabrak mobil yang lewat, dalam ingatan Dio ada yang pernah berkata begini padanya.

Tunggu, lihat dulu kalau mau menyebrang.

"Tunggu, lihat dulu kalau mau menyebrang."

Dan anak itu seperti Dio dulu, sama ketakutannya pada orang yang membawanya masuk ke SD.

Chanyeol membelokan A5 Sportback ke SD, tapi Dio sejak masuk gedung belum keluar juga, jadilah dia, Kai, dan Sehun masuk juga. Sekolah sudah bubar dari tadi jadi sekarang sangat sepi, sepertinya guru-gurupun sudah banyak yang pulang.

Chanyeol mengintip ke ruang guru, dari SD ini hanya sedikit yang berubah, dan Chanyeol masih hapal banyak tempat. Disana ada Dio dan anak perempuan tadi yang sepertinya menggenggam tangan Dio dengan erat, sementara seorang guru disana sibuk dengan ponselnya, menelepon seseorang.

"Iya, terimakasih."

Dio tidak ingat kalau dia juga sebegini bergantungnya pada orang yang waktu itu menolongnya, mungkin dia dan anak ini adalah tipe anak yang berbeda.

"Yeri Sayang, bisa kau lepaskan tangan kakak ini?" Tanya gurunya, yang Dio tidak hapal wajahnya, pasti dia tidak pernah mengajar Dio dulu.

"Tidak mau! Kakak ini baik." Kata Yeri, anak kecil itu makin rapat pada Dio.

Dulu Dio malah duduk dipojokan ruang guru dan menunggu ibunya datang, tapi dia ingat sekali, waktu itu Wali Kelasnya berterimakasih pada orang yang menolongnya, namanya Jongdae sependengaran Dio dan Dio sangat percaya pada telinganya.

Dio jadi berpikir, dia harusnya berterimakasih dengan benar pada kakak yang namanya Jongdae itu.

Tiba-tiba dari kaca yang tembus pandang terlihat F-type Coupe datang, mobil itu seperti punya Joonmyun, dan seseorang dengan jas dan kacamata hitam turun dari mobil yang parkir agak sembarangan itu. Orang yang turun dari F-type Coupe itu berlari ke ruang guru tanpa melepas kacamata hitamnya, dia melewati Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun yang ada di depan pintu begitu saja.

"Yeri!" Panggilnya.

Mata Sehun membulat, bahkan dari sebelum dia melepas kacamata hitamnyapun Sehun sudah sadar kalau ini memang _Daddy_.

Yeri berlari ke arah Joonmyun yang baru saja melepas kacamatanya dan Yeri memeluknya terlalu erat sampai dia mengaduh.

"Appa!" Dan Yeri terus memanggil-manggil ayahnya.

Jadi? Joonmyun sudah punya anak?

"Maafkan aku, Yeri." Katanya pelan dan dia mengucapkan beberapa kalimat lagi untuk menenangkan anak kecil ditangannya ini.

"Aku mau Appa." Kata Yeri.

Joonmyun tersenyum, "Kita ke kantor sekarang, ok?" Dan Yeri mengangguk dengan manis.

"Saya sangat berterimakasih, saya tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau tidak ada anda." Kata Joonmyun pada guru disana.

"Saya juga tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau tidak ada pemuda ini." Kata guru itu.

Joonmyun menoleh kepadanya, "Wah, kebetulan sekali." Katanya, "Apa kabar, Kyungsoo?"

"Baik, Joonmyun-sshi." Jawab Dio.

"Yeri, ayo bilang terimakasih pada Kyungsoo." Kata Joonmyun pada Yeri. Untuk Dio, Joonmyun itu mungil dan Yeri juga mungil, Yeri memang masih SD tapi Dio rasa dia akan terus mungil sepanjang masa.

"Terimakasih, Kyungsoo Oppa." Kata Yeri.

"Harusnya dia berterimakasih padaku juga." Celetuk Chanyeol, suaranya menggema di ruangan yang sepi. Kai ingin pulang saja saat semua mata menatap Chanyeol.

"Maaf." Kata Chanyeol. Wahai Pacar, anda memalukan dan Kai ingin pergi.

"Iya, Yeri, kakak itu tadi melawan orang jahat."

"Dia melawan orang jahat yang tadi?"

"Iya." Jawab Dio.

Sehun mendorong punggung Chanyeol yang kalau mundur selangkah lagi bisa menginjak kaki Sehun dan sepatunya yang baru dicuci. Kai juga ikut-ikutan, akhirnya Chanyeol masuk ruang guru dengan terpaksa.

"Aku sangat berterimakasih pada kalian, anak-anak." Kata Joonmyun, padahal dia sendiri belum terlalu tua untuk berkata begitu. DKS dan Chanyeol akhirnya berdiri sejajar di samping pintu menghadap Joonmyun dan seorang guru disitu.

"Aku bisa mati kalau tidak ada dia." Kata Joonmyun lagi dan Yeri di gendongannya dengan sukarela memberi ciuman di pipi Joonmyun.

"Jadi kau sudah punya anak, Joonmyun-sshi?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Joonmyun tertawa, "Katakan padanya siapa aku, Yeri."

"Kau Joonie-Myunnie!" Seru Yeri, DKS ada rasa kalau dua orang ini punya keanehan turun-menurun.

"Yeri, jangan panggil aku dengan nama, panggil aku-"

"_Uncle_!" Seru Yeri, dia memeluk leher pamannya sampai si paman tercekik, tapi Joonmyun tetap tertawa seperti biasa, Sehun mulai merasa kalau tawanya itu buatan, tapi entah kenapa dia juga jadi agak lega.

"Kalau begitu kami duluan, semuanya." Dan Joonmyun pamit, Sehun merasa dia tidak dianggap ada disana. Seorang Oh Sehun dianggap tidak ada, Kim Joonmyun minta dibakar atau dikuliti?

"Oh, ya, Sehun. Besok." Kata Joonmyun, dia berkata terlalu cepat sampai Sehun butuh waktu lama untuk mencerna apa yang dia katakan.

Besok dan itu adalah hari Jum'at. Kai menyikut perut Sehun.

+TBC+

Tolong maafkan aku karena dari awal aku memang tidak merencanakan siapapun untuk Dio. Tolong… Maafkan aku…

Dan untuk Clara Tan, tadinya aku ingin PM saja tapi ternyata…  
Bisa tolong kau bagi ceritamu, kumohon~ Aku akan sangat senang mendengarnya.


	8. Chapter 8: Malam di Apartemen

Disclaimer: Seperti biasa aku tidak memiliki apa-apa kecuali fanfic ini

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Rating: M, aku sangat tahu inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu.

Warning: Typo dan OOC yang aku yakini pasti ada, juga umur yang dirubah. Waspada Daddy kink. Setelah boyband kesukaan sekarang aku akan pakai girlband kesukaan.

Note: Aku baru sadar kalau DKS sebenarnya adalah kelompok main-ku sendiri. Dua anak dengan otak rating M dan seseorang yang mengerti tapi polos, tapi kalau kami akan membentuk ARM, kami akan membentuk… _arm_?

Dan Kamis malam itu aku agak sedikit salah fokus lagi karena SeBaek. Serius! Mereka itu ratingnya terlalu tinggi! Next Door butuh lebih banyak adegan SeBaek!

Kemudian, kemudian, Bastarz dengan seenaknya merilis preview album dan aku langsung jatuh cinta pada lagu Thief. Jihoon terlalu epic! Jadi disinilah, kalau ada yang ingin tahu siapa Pyo Jihoon yang kupakai, dia itu P.O Block B, memang temannya Chanyeol dan dia juga mengidolakan teman segrup sendiri (Taeil).

Tapi akhirnya Sehun(Sehun si Sugar Baby) mem-posting foto Suho yang tanpa atasan ke IG. Ok! Ok! Aku menangis waktu lihat foto itu, aku tidak kuat dan tidak tahu harus bicara apa, tapi itulah yang membuatku yang sudah salah fokus bisa fokus ke fanfic ini lagi. Untunglah, aku terselamatkan.

+Gula Gula+

"Kotak apa lagi itu, Jongdae?" Tanya Joonmyun. Saat baru sampai ruangan Jongdae sudah duduk di sana memandangi isi sebuah kotak. Biasanya kotak begitu isinya data, jadi wajar saja kalau Joonmyun agak ngeri.

Jangan sampai dia harus lembur malam ini.

"Ini anak kucing." Kata Jongdae.

"Tidak ada ibunya?"

Jongdae menggeleng, "Setahuku."

Joonmyun menarik kursi ke depan meja Jongdae, "Mau kau bawa pulang?"

Jongdae cuma mengangguk.

"Aku jarang lihat yang seperti ini." Kata Joonmyun. Anak kucing itu punya loreng hitam, tapi dibanding kucing loreng yang lain warnanya sangat gelap, kalau saja warna dasarnya bukan cokelat muda tapi oranye cerah dia mungkin terlihat seperti harimau, "Warnanya keren."

"Makanya." Kata Jongdae, nadanya diayun seperti Jongdae yang biasanya.

"Tapi masih lebih manis Byeol." Kata Joonmyun.

"Oh, ya, terserahlah." Jongdae tertawa seperti Jongdae yang biasanya.

"Aku jadi ingat ceritamu, Jongdae."

"Yang mana?"

"Soal anak SD."

"Ah…" Jongdae ingat, "Kenapa kau ingat-ingat lagi?"

"Hanya teringat saja, kau memang selalu seperti itu, ya."

"Mungkin." Jongdae bersandar dikursinya, "Tapi dia lucu sekali waktu diam di pojokan, aku penasaran jadi seperti apa dia saat ini?"

"Kau jadi seperti orang tuanya saja."

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkannya, Joonmyun. Aku harap dia baik-baik saja dan punya teman yang benar-benar melindunginya."

Joonmyun tersenyum, "Kau manis sekali, Jongdae." Sikapnya dan perhatiannya pada orang lain adalah hal yang manis dari Jongdae.

Jongdae tertawa, "Ya, ya, terimakasih."

Suara hak sepatu yang mengadu lantai membuat dua pria ini kembali ke pekerjaan masing-masing. Kalau itu Bu Bos, mereka bisa kena sindir lagi.

"Jangan terlalu serius begitu, teman-teman." Kata wanita itu. Duduk di meja Jongdae di sebelah kotak anak kucing.

Jongdae menghela napas, "Kupikir kau itu Bu Bos, Yongseon."

Yongseon tertawa, sementara Joonmyun menarik kursinya lagi ke depan meja Jongdae dan duduk bersila di atasnya tanpa melepas sepatu.

Melihat itu bahu Yongseon turun, "Kalian santai sekali, terutama kau, Joonmyun. Kau terlihat senang."

"Iya. Memang kau sedang tidak senang, Yongseon?"

"Ya…" Yongseon menghela napas, "Ada banyak berkas yang harus ditandatangani, hari ini aku harus keliling." Kata Yongseon, dia meletakan berkas ditangannya di meja Jongdae. Sedikit, tapi pasti masih banyak lagi di ruangannya.

"Hari ini hari Jum'at, kan? Aku juga ingin bersenang-senang." Katanya. Sementara Jongdae yang sadar berkas itu untuknya hanya mengesampingkan kumpulan kertas penting itu.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pergi keluar." Tawar Jongdae.

"Kalau kau yang bayar aku ikut." Kata Yongseon, tapi Jongdae justru melirik Joonmyun.

"Aku tidak bisa pergi kalau sore."

"Ya!" Yongseon berseru, "Kau pasti sudah merencanakan liburan yang menyenangkan."

Joonmyun tersenyum, "Biasa saja."

"Yang berbeda cuma kali ini kau bawa mainan." Kata Jongdae, kemudian mereka berdua tertawa menyisakan Yongseon yang bingung.

"Kalian ini membicarakan apa?" Tanyanya.

"Urusan laki-laki." Kata Joonmyun, Jongdae tertawa.

"Dasar." Kata Yongseon.

"Tapi sekali-kali kita butuh kopi dari luar kantor, teman-teman." Kata Jongdae.

"Iya!" Seru Yongseon, "Kopi instan sudah tidak mempan lagi, aku butuh kopi hitam yang benar-benar pekat untuk menyelamatkan pekerjaanku." Tambahnya.

"Kebetulan di seberang ada café yang yang baru buka." Kata Joonmyun.

"Café baru?" Tanya Yongseon.

"Sepertinya, baru seminggu." Kata Joonmyun.

"Ah, Mouse Rabbit?" Terka Jongdae.

"Sepertinya, aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan." Kata Joonmyun.

"Bagus?" Tanya Yongseon pada Jongdae karena sepertinya lebih tahu daripada Joonmyun yang sekedar lewat saja.

Menurut Dio café itu bagus, interiornya, menunya, tapi entahlah dua anak ini yang cuma bisa menghabiskan makanan tanpa menilai. Terutama Kai yang terang-terangan bilang masakannya biasa saja, Dio lebih suka Sehun yang memuji masakannya karena memang masakan seorang Do Kyungsoo itu harusnya enak dan tidak bisa tidak enak!

Dio meletakan kepalanya di meja, "Aku ingin nonton." Katanya.

"Ayo." Kata Kai, walaupun dia masih sibuk dengan kue-kue manis di meja.

"Aku tidak bisa kalau hari ini." Kata Sehun.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Dio.

'Dia mau dijemput _Daddy_." Kata Kai.

Dio adalah Dio, dia tidak mengerti, konsepnya tidak masuk ke kepalanya.

"Tapi, Hun, kau tidak bilang padanya kalau kau disini?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau ini cerdas, ya." Kata Kai, "Tentu saja supaya dia menjemputmu kesini, kita tidak akan ke sekolah lagi, kan?"

Ah… Sehun baru kepikiran, "Benar juga." Kemudian dia mengetik pesan singkat pada Joonmyun agar jangan menjemputnya di sekolah, tapi _Daddy_ malah meneleponnya.

"Kau bolos, Baby?"

Sehun tertawa kikuk walaupun dia tahu _Daddy_ tidak masalah kalaupun dia bolos, "Iya."

"Oh… Kau dimana?"

"Di café."

"Café mana, _Baby_?"

"Mouse Rabbit."

"Mouse Rabbit? Itu dekat kantorku."

"Serius? Kantor _Daddy_ dimana?"

"Pokoknya dekat, _Baby_."

"Ya, dimana, _Daddy_?"

"Di seberang." Dan Hunnie mendengar _Daddy_ tertawa.

"Aku kesana, ya?"

Joonmyun menyapu keadaan kantornya, Yongseon masih disana sedang bahagia dengan Dutch Coffee yang baru dibeli Jongdae dari Mouse Rabbit. Sehun sudah jelas, dia tidak kenal Jongdae apalagi Yongseon.

"Jangan, _Baby_."

"_Daddy_ sibuk?"

"Iya, _Baby_." Kata Joonmyun, "Kujemput kau disana nanti sore, OK?"

"OK, _Daddy_."

Dan telepon ditutup.

Joonmyun menyeruput Dutch Coffee-nya lagi. Jaraknya dan Baby hanya selebar jalan, memikirkannya membuat Joonmyun tidak sabar.

"Kapan jam makan siang?" Tanyanya, dia sdah tidak sabar untuk makan.

"Sepuluh menit lagi." Kata Yongseon, "Aku pergi dulu, ya, teman-teman."

Dan dia makan siang di kafetaria kantor, sementara Sehun dapat hidangan khas Jepang gratis dari Dio sebelum Dio dan Kai yang disusul Chanyeol pergi nonton. Sehun akhirnya kembali ke Mouse Rabbit dengan Milk Tea di tangan.

Disana terparkir Volkswagen CC 2.0T Executive hitam, ada seorang pria dengan jas dan kacamata hitam mendudki kapnya. Sore ini mataharinya terik dan CC 2.0T benar-benar membuat silau, tapi Sehun masih bisa melihat kalau pria berkacamata hitam itu adalah _Daddy_-nya.

"Sore, _Daddy_." Sapa Sehun.

Joonmyun tersenyum, melepas kacamata hitamnya, "Tadinya kupikir aku harus menghukummu, _Baby_." Dia tersenyum, tapi itu mirip seringai, kalau Jongdae atau Yongseon yang melihat mereka akan bilang kalau itu sangat tidak Joonmyun, tapi karena Sehun kenal juga sisi yang seperti ini dari _Daddy _maka dia sudah biasa. Dan Sehun makin gerah saja.

"Sebaiknya kau simpan tasmu di jok belakang."

Jadi Sehun menuruti dan duduk di sisi kanan pengemudi, "Panas sekali." Keluhnya, karena memang mobil yang dijemur itu sangat panas dan lagi mobil ini hitam. Sehun melepas dasinya kasar dan membuka kancing-kancing teratas kemeja seragamnya.

Untuk Joonmyun itu pemandangan bagus, putih mulus memerah, tapi tempatnya bukan disini, jadi dia mencengkram bagian kancing kemeja Sehun, bukan untuk mencekik, "Jangan dibuka disini." Katanya serius.

Sehun menatap langsung ke matanya, Joonmyun benar-benar terbawa, dia benar-benar tertarik, "Kenapa?" Tanya Sehun, nada suaranya tidak berbeda dari yang biasa tapi otak Joonmyun mencernanya dengan cara yang salah.

"Aku tidak mau apa yang milikku dinikmati orang lain."

Ya, _Sugar Baby_ memang milik _Daddy_-nya.

Sehun tersenyum, sejak awal dia memang berniat menurut dan kali ini dia mengancingkan lagi kemejanya tapi tidak memakai dasi, "Baiklah."

"Dan pakai sabuk pengamanmu." Kata Joonmyun, "Sekarang kau mau kemana?"

"Hm… Makan." Anak kecil yang sedang tumbuh memang butuh banyak nutrisi. Jadi mereka beli kebab yang adalah langganan Sehun dan berkendara ke parkiran apartemen Joonmyun.

Apartemen Joonmyun ada di sudut gedung dan di lantai yang tinggi, Sehun bisa melihat kota yang penuh lampu dari sana.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada orang tuamu, _Baby_?"

Orang kalau bicara dengan detail minim seperti Joonmyun saat ini sebenarnya akan sangat membingungan lawan bicara, tentu saja semua orang tahu. Tapi Sehun sudah sangat mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ditanyakan _Daddy_.

"Aku bilang aku akan menginap di rumah teman, mengerjakan tugas." Kata Sehun.

"Dan kau diizinkan pergi?"

"Tentu saja, _Daddy_, aku sudah kelas dua SMA." Kata Sehun, dia memasang wajah kesal, tapi Joonmyun malah tertawa.

"Kau mau mandi?"

"Mau. Kau?"

Joonmyun tidak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum, "Aku malas." Seorang Kim Joonmyun memang selalu malas bertemu air sebenarnya.

Sehun terlihat tidak suka, "Kalau mandi denganku?" Tanyanya.

Joonmyun tertawa, "Baiklah, kalau denganmu aku mandi."

Tapi pada kenyataannya Joonmyun membiarkan Sehun berendam sendirian sementara dia duduk di kloset melipat kaki. Joonmyun punya kecenderungan untuk menggulung seperti kucing, seperti bayi dalam kandungan.

"_Daddy_ mau masuk kesini atau tidak?" Tanya Sehun.

Joonmyun duduk di pinggir bak dengan handuk di pinggangnya. Mereka sudah mandi tapi Sehun ingin berendam lebih lama dari seharusnya.

Sehun senang memperhatikan, rambut yang jatuh ke kening, matanya, senyumnya, bibir itu sepertinya sudah lama ditahan agar tidak tersenyum seperti itu.

"_Daddy_ kalau di kantor seperti apa?"

"Aku?" Joonmyun menaruh tangannya di dada. Dadanya bidang dengan otot yang terlatih, begitu juga lengan atasnya. Kadang melihat badan Kai itu hal yang menyenangkan karena ototnya terlatih, tapi melihat dada _Daddy_ lebih menyengkan.

Hunnie mendekat pada _Daddy_, "Aku penasaran, _Daddy_."

Dan _Daddy_-nya meraih tangannya di pinggiran bak, membawanya untuk meraba otot perutnya, "Tentu saja kalau di kantor aku bekerja, _Baby_."

Hunnie meraba perutnya kemudian meraba ke atas ke dadanya, "Ah… Kalau mengerjaiku kapan?" Tanya Hunnie, sementara tangannya melewati puting dengan lembut.

"Memangnya kau siap?" Tanya _Daddy_.

"Entahlah." Mata mereka bertemu, Hunnie tahu _Daddy_ menatapnya dengan cara yang lain, Sehunnie balas menatap dengan berani, "Tapi aku ingin diajari, _Daddy_."

"Kau ingin belajar apa, Anak Manis?" Tanya _Daddy_, dia tertawa.

"Apa-apa yang dilakukan orang dewasa."

Anak-anak, anak-anak memang selalu ingin tahu urusan orang dewasa, ingin belajar jadi orang dewasa, dan ingin menikmati kedewasaan. Anak-anak selalu begitu, ingin cepat dewasa.

Dan _Daddy_ mencuri cium dari bibir _Baby_-nya yang tipis, "Aku mau nonton At World's End, _Call_?"

"_Call_! _Call_!"

Sehun sengaja meninggalkan tasnya di atas rak sepatu Joonmyun, tapi dia bawa bajunya ke dalam kamar mandi, kaos biasa dan celana pendek. Joonmyun tersenyum melihatnya berpakaian.

"_Daddy_ tidak akan pakai baju?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak mau." Kata Joonmyun. Apa dia selalu begini? Melakukan hal-hal yang sepertinya tidak akan dilakukannya seperti bertelanjang dada di apartemen sambil menyetel film favoritnya. Sehun tidak tahu juga, dia cuma bisa duduk di sofa memeluk toples besar keripik kentang punya _Daddy_, sementara _Daddy_ serius sekali dengan At World's End padahal Sehun yakin dia sudah menontonnya lebih dari sepuluh kali, dia sudah melakukannya sebenarnya.

Sehun mulai berpikiran aneh, dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Joonmyun yang bersandar di sofa, kemudian kepalanya diusap.

"Kau mau makan?" Tanya Joonmyun, mengambil keripik dari toples di pelukan Sehun.

"Mau."

"Makan apa?"

"Kau."

Joonmyun diam, matanya benar-benar ke TV sedari tadi, Sehun mulai beranggapan kalau dia tidak berhasil, "Kau." Kata Joonmyun di akhir film.

"Jangan menggodaku terus." Katanya.

Sehun menatapnya di mata, langsung dan mereka melewatkan adegan penutup film karena Joonmyun menyerang Sehun di bibir, satu tangannya di leher Sehun, ke tengkuk, ke kepala. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak suka ada yang memegang kepalanya, itu membuatnya merasa aneh, tapi dia menikmati semua perasaan aneh saat bersama Joonmyun.

Hal itu juga termasuk lidah Joonmyun yang jahil, masuk ke mulut Sehun dan menyerang semua yang bisa dicapai oleh lidahnya, gigi, lidah, langit-langit mulut, apalagi yang belum dicapainya? Sehun dengan kesal mendorong lidah itu dan Joonmyun justru menghisap lidahnya. Sehun kalah tapi tidak mau kalah.

Dia menatap mata Joonmyun dengan mata yang membara, ini dia yang Joonmyun cari, semangat anak kecil. Maka dari itu dia membiarkan Sehun menariknya dalam ciuman lagi dan membiarkan anak kecil itu mendominasi, Joonmyun ingin tahu bisa jadi sejantan apa anak ini.

Anak kecil itu cepat belajar dan Sehun benar-benar bisa melakukan semua hal yang Joonmyun pernah lakukan, termasuk menaruh tangannya di belakang kepala Joonmyun. Apa selama ini Joonmyun menjalani kehidupan sebagai orang yang terlalu tua? Terlalu tenang dan datar, sehingga dia tidak pernah merasa semenggebu saat mencium Sehun?

Disini dia ingin menang, dia ingin diatas, dan dia tahu Sehun juga punya naluri yang sama, jadi akan menyenangkan berebut dengan Sehun. Dan dia ingin mendominasi, terus dan terus seperti itu, sampai dia benar-benar menekan Sehun ke sofa, membiarkan anak itu tidak bisa membalas dan melepaskan bibir Joonmyun.

Anak kecil, belum belajar cara mengatur napas saat berciuman.

"Untuk memakanku kau masih harus banyak belajar." Kata Joonmyun. Dia menarik Sehun dari sofa, mereka melewati rak sepatu dan pintu kamar mandi, masuk ke kamar Joonmyun.

Oh, _Nice_. _Too Nice_.

"Kau rajin sekali, _Dad_." Sindir Sehun.

Joonmyun tertawa, "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk membereskannya, _Baby_."

Sehun tidak memikirkannya sebenarnya, dia cuma memikirkan _Daddy_, "Tapi untukku, kau punya banyak waktu, kan?"

Joonmyun tersenyum, kata-kata Sehun membuatnya terdengar sangat dibutuhkan padahal sebenarnya tidak, tapi sedikitnya dia senang, "Aku akan selalu punya waktu untukmu, _Baby_." Dan dia menarik Sehun ke ranjang, menciuminya lagi, turun ke leher.

Tidakkah ini geli, Sehun?

Menurut Sehun iya, terutama bagian di belakang telinga. Tapi Sehun suka saat Joonmyun menghisap lehernya, apa ini akan berbekas?

Joonmyun menahan dirinya dari membuat bekas, bahaya kalau sampai ketahuan guru, tapi dia sebenarnya ingin membuat tanda, menghisap sepuasnya. Sehun memeluknya dan Joonmyun sengaja menggesekan pahanya ke selangkangan Sehun.

"Ahh!"

Oh, apa Sehun tipe yang berisik? Joonmyun sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan suara, lagipula dia tinggal sendiri.

"_Daddy_…"

Lihat mata itu, dia sudah lebih dari terangsang rupanya. _Daddy_ menciumnya di leher dengan tangan yang meraba ke bawah, "Ada apa, _Baby_?"

Sehun mendesah tapi menggeleng. Anak kecil, menurut Joonmyun lucu sekali. Dia tidak memikirkan apapun lagi termasuk untuk minta persetujuan dan langsung menyingkap kaos yang Sehun pakai, dia menciumi perut itu, semakin ke bawah dan dia sengaja mengusapkan dagunya ke selangkangan Sehun sebelum dia bersandar pada paha dalam Sehun. Tangan Sehun ada di rambutnya dan dia mendesah.

Mereka bertatapan dan _Daddy_ terlihat santai, dia orang dewasa yang sudah tahu akan melakukan apa dan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Tentu saja semua itu karena pengalaman, seperti orang dewasa kebanyakan.

Sehun terlihat memerah, merah sekali di kulitnya yang putih, "Buka, _Daddy_."

Oh, _Baby_, kau yang meminta.

Joonmyun menggunakan tangannya untuk menggenggam pangkalnya, sedikit memijat dan Sehun mendesah. Anak ini berisik. Kemudian tangannya bergerak ke kepala, ke bagian penuh syaraf di antara kepala dan batangnya.

"Ha! Engh!"

Ya, _Baby_, teruslah menjadi berisik. Joonmyun rasa dulu dia tidak se-vokal ini waktu pertama kali.

Dan dia membawanya ke mulutnya, mengusapkannya ke bibirnya dan menjilatnya perlahan, Sehun mendesah kecil, sepertinya dia sudah mulai belajar mengatur suaranya. Tapi saat Joonmyun tiba-tiba memasukannya ke mulutnya, Sehun benar-benar mendesah. Itu basah, hangat, dan menggelitik.

"Engh… _Daddy_."

Joonmyun mendengarnya dan membalasnya dengan menghisap kepalanya. Sehun jadi makin tidak karuan, apalagi saat Joonmyun menggerakannya maju mundur. Sehun mendesah, Joonmyun dengan senang hati menelan apa yang akan Sehun berikan padanya.

"AHH!"

Di sudut bibirnya putih, Sehun menatapnya dengan mata lelah tapi dia menjilat sudut bibir Joonmyun dan mereka berciuman lagi, setelahnya Joonmyun memeluknya, rasanya hangat sampai Sehun rasa dia bisa tidur di pelukan Joonmyun.

+TBC+

Kali ini aku mendengarkan Heaven dari After School. Nana cantik sekali, Lizzy juga, aku memang sejak dulu menyukai Orange Caramel. Dan katanya nama kakak sulung Kai itu Jinah, ya? Seperti nama Nana.

Aku minta maaf kalau aku benar-benar lambat dalam mengerjakan chapter ini, ada banyak hal yang lari-lari di kepala, termasuk ingin ganti warna rambut ke warna apa.


	9. Chapter 9: Pagi di Apartemen

Disclaimer: Seperti biasa aku tidak memiliki apa-apa kecuali fanfic ini

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Rating: M, disinilah kita.

Warning: Typo dan OOC yang aku yakini pasti ada, juga umur yang dirubah. Waspada Daddy kink. Setelah boyband kesukaan sekarang aku akan pakai girlband kesukaan.

Note: Oh, Clara, kalau saja aku bisa menghubungimu langsung disini. Aku ini anak kecil yang bahkan berpikir seribu kali sebelum memberi teman sekelasku sendiri kode QR Line-ku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku seperti ini.

Sebenarnya sebagian dari rambutku saat ini berwarna wine, itu mirip dengan cokelat, tapi lebih oranye. Aku bilang aku mau hijau, kemudian aku ditertawakan. Sebenarnya aku ingin abu-abu yang menjurus silver, tapi jatuhnya malah uban.

+Gula Gula+

"Pagi, tukang tidur." Kata Joonmyun, tepat saat Sehun membuka mata.

Sehun masih belum fokus melihat tapi sudah mendengar dengan jelas, "Oh, pagi." Katanya dan dia tidur lagi.

"Jangan tidur lagi, _Baby_. Mau sampai kapan kau di kasur?" Tanya Joonmyun, tapi Sehun malas menjawab.

"Bangun atau kucium?"

"Cium." Kata Sehun. Jadi Joonmyun benar-benar menciumnya di bibir dan Sehun malah memeluknya. Awalnya Joonmyun yang ada di atas Sehun, tapi anak ini mendorong Joonmyun sehingga dia yang ada di atasnya. Pada akhirnya, tetap, Sehun malah tidur di dada Joonmyun.

"Kau ini."

Sehun tersenyum, "Mungkin aku ketularan Jongin," Katanya dengan mata masih ditutup, "Atau mungkin kasurmu kelewat nyaman, _Daddy_."

"Kasurku atau pelukanku?"

"Sepertinya pelukanmu." Kemudian Sehun duduk, dia ada di bagian ranjang yang terkena sinar matahari. Dia duduk membungkuk, garuk-garuk leher, Joonmyun senang memandanginya. Memandangi punggungnya saat Sehun merenggangkan ototnya, Joonmyun yakin anak ini akan jadi jauh lebih mempesona dari saat ini.

Sehun menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Joonmyun, "_Daddy_, aku lapar."

Dan terputarlah lagu EXO yang baru.

"Siapa yang memutar lagu EXO?" Tanya Joonmyun.

"Mungkin itu ponselku." Kata Sehun, "Sepertinya aku meninggalkannya di depan TV."

Sehun berjalan cepat menuju ponselnya yang berdering heboh.

"Hai, Hitam."

"Kau tidak pulang, Albino?" Tanya Kai.

"Aku sudah bilang, kan, aku menginap di rumah _Daddy_."

"Ah, iya, aku lupa." Kata Kai, "Tapi sepertinya Dio tidak menganggapnya serius."

"Hah? Memang dia kenapa?"

"Kau ingat tugas _narrative text_?"

"Tidak, lupakan saja." Kata Sehun, "Lagipula kenapa kita harus mengulang materi SMP begitu coba?"

"Nah, itu dia yang Dio katakan." Kata Kai, "Pokoknya besok pagi kau harus datang ke rumahku, itupun kalau tidak mau jadi sosis."

"Aku punya sosis, kenapa aku harus jadi sosis lagi?" Kata Sehun, tapi Kai malah menutup teleponnya.

"Dasar hitam."

"Siapa?" Tanya Joonmyun.

"Jongin."

"Apa katanya?"

"Ada kerja kelompok di rumahnya besok." Kata Sehun, tugas itu memang tugas berkelompok dan sepertinya Dio sudah kesal harus mengerjakan semuanya sendirian.

"Berarti kau pulang hari ini, ya." Kata Joonmyun.

Sehun tiba-tiba merasa sayang, dia cemberut.

Joonmyun tersenyum, "Itu untuk nilaimu juga, Sehunnie."

Sehun hanya menghela napas, "Daddy punya makanan apa?"

"Tidak ada selain keripik kentang, ramyun instan, dan sereal."

"Kau tidak makan nasi?"

Joonmyun mengambil dua mangkuk, dua sendok, dan sebungkus sereal dari lemari, "Aku tidak masak nasi." Katanya, dia mengambil sekotak susu dari kulkas, "Aku menunggu ada yang memberi."

"Hah?" Sehun bingung, "_Daddy_, gelas ini bisa dipakai?"

"Bisa." Kata Joonmyun, "Kalau aku beruntung, seseorang akan datang dan memberiku makan, kalau tidak… Ya, aku keluar."

Sehun mendengarkan sambil makan sereal, "Hm…"

Joonmyun mengunyah sementara Sehun bertanya lagi, "Memang ada yang akan memberimu makan?"

"Biasanya Yongseon." Kata Joonmyun.

"Siapa Yongseon?"

"Teman." Kata Joonmyun.

Sehun menyeruput susu dalam mangkuknya, menjadikan mangkuk itu kosong. Dia terlihat tidak senang dengan perkataan Joonmyun, sepertinya anak ini menganggap Joonmyun menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Yongseon.

"Memangnya kalau kami pacaran, kau akan melakukan apa?" Tanya Joonmyun.

"Tidak ada." Kata Sehun, lebih tepatnya tidak bisa.

Joonmyun tersenyum.

TING TONG

"Sepertinya itu Yongseon, tunggu di sini, ya." Kata Joonmyun, dia pergi membukakan pintu untuk Yongseon. Sehun menggeser kursinya sedikit supaya bisa melihat pintu dengan jelas.

"Ya Tuhan, Kim Joonmyun. Kapan kau akan belajar untuk pakai baju?" Tanya seorang wanita, dari yang Sehun pelajari namanya Yongseon, teman Joonmyun.

"Sepertinya tidak akan." Kata Joonmyun sembarangan.

"Bicara apa kau, Dik?"

"Ayolah, Yongseon, kau hanya dua bulan lebih tua dariku."

"Ah? kau tidak mau kupanggil adik?"

Yongseon berjalan ke dapur dengan santai, Joonmyun juga kelihatannya santai, jadi Sehun pikir dirinya aman-aman saja duduk di sana.

"Hai," Yongseon menyapa Sehun, wanita ini yang tadi mengomentari cara Joonmyun padahal pakaian juga sama-sama minim, celananya pendek, kerahnya rendah, tapi dia cantik, "Aku Yongseon."

Dan dia terlihat lincah seperti rusa, juga sangat anggun. Saat dia tersenyum, Sehun nyaris tidak bisa bicara. Ternyata _Daddy_ berteman dengan wanita cantik, sebenarnya itu wajar karena _Daddy_, kan, juga tampan.

"Aku Sehun."

"Teman Joonmyun?" Yongseon duduk di samping Sehun, menaruh sebuah tempat bekal di meja. Sehun terlihat tertarik dengan isinya.

"Iya, aku temannya." Kata Sehun, Joonmyun hanya meliriknya. Tidak mungkin dia bilang kalau dia ini _Sugar Baby_-nya Joonmyun.

"Ini kimbab." Kata Yongseon, Joonmyun duduk di tempatnya semula, di kursi yang sama, "Maafkan si sinting ini kalau dia hanya memberimu ramyun instan, aku sudah bilang padanya dia tidak bisa makan ramyun terus walaupun namanya mirip ramyun." Kata Yongseon. Ramyun? Joonmyun? Kalau dipikir-pikir Joonmyun dan ramyun itu kata yang mirip.

"Hei." Joonmyun merespon, tapi Sehun dan Yongseon sepertinya sedang sepikiran.

"Sebenarnya dia baru memberiku ini saja." Sehun menyodorkan mangkuknya.

"Hei!" Mereka masih tidak menganggap Joonmyun.

"Kasihan sekali kau, Sehun. Kau tinggal saja di apartemenku, aku akan memberimu makan." Kata Yongseon, dia mulai tertawa, Sehun juga tertawa. Joonmyun terlihat agak kesal tapi sebenarnya dia biasa saja.

"Bercanda, Joonmyunnie." Kata Yongseon. Di pahanya ada berkas yang harusnya cepat Joonmyun tanda tangani tapi dia masih tertarik main-main dengan Sehun.

"Omong-omong, kau kuliah dimana, Sehun?" Tanya Yongseon.

Sehun diam, terlihat setua itukah dia?

"Jangan tanyai dia macam-macam, Yongseon."

"Oh! Ada yang cemburu." Kata Yongseon, "Memangnya kau siapa? Walinya?"

"Kalau aku bilang kami pacaran, kau akan melakukan apa?" Tanya Joonmyun. Sehun tersenyum, pertanyaannya persis yang tadi Joonmyun lontarkan padanya.

"Tidak ada." Dan jawaban Yongseonpun persis, tapi wanita ini tertawa, "Karena tidak mungkin orang setampan Sehunnie ini mau pacaran dengan makhluk sepertimu."

Sehun tertawa, bersama-sama dengan Yongseon, entahlah muka Joonmyun seperti apa saat ini.

"Menurutku mungkin saja." Kata Joonmyun.

Yongseon masih tertawa, "Sudah, jangan membela diri begitu, tanda tangani saja ini." Katanya, dia menyodorkan berkas di pahanya pada Joonmyun, "Aduh, aku ingin menangis." Katanya, dia masih tertawa sedikit-sedikit.

"Noona masih bekerja di hari Sabtu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Sebenarnya tidak, tapi berkas ini harus sudah ditandatangani hari Senin pagi dan kemarin dia sudah menghilang saja waktu aku ke ruangannya." Kata Yongseon, "Kata Jongdae dia kencan, kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Yongseon.

"Tentu saja." Kata Sehun, dia tersenyum.

"Apa?" Tanya Yongseon. Diam-diam _Daddy_ dan _Baby_ bertukar pandang, kemudian Sehun memandang Yongseon yang cantik lagi.

"Rahasia pria." Kata Sehun, Joonmyun terlihat senang, dia mengembalikan berkas Yongseon.

Yongseon menghela napas, "Laki-laki itu sama saja." Katanya, "Sudah, aku pulang dulu. Jangan lupa makan kimbabnya." Kata Yongseon, dia pergi begitu saja, Joonmyun dan Sehun mengekor agak jauh di belakangnya untuk menutup pintu.

"Itu teman kerjamu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Yap." Jawab Joonmyun.

Mereka bertatapan, "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang, Sehun?"

"Belum tahu, ya."

"Oh…" Dan Joonmyun berjalan meninggalkannya, menyalakan lagu dari ponselnya keras-keras, lalu duduk di sofa.

Sehun membuka tutup tempat bekal dari Yongseon, isinya kimbab, sepertinya cukup untuk tiga orang. Sehun memasukan satu ke mulut, kimbabnya enak. Sambil mendengarkan lagu apa yang diputar Joonmyun.

"Ini ?" Tanya Sehun, "_I'm Into You_?"

"Iya." Dan Joonmyun mulai bernyanyi.

"Kau mendengarkan ?"

"Iya." Joonmyun berhenti bernyanyi, "Kenapa?"

"Tidak, tapi aku lebih suka kau memutar sesuatu yang ada Miranda-nya." Kata Sehun, walapun tidak ada hubungannya.

"Kau suka VS?" Tanya Joonmyun.

"Ya, dan aku suka Miranda." Jawab Sehun, "_Daddy_, suka?"

"Siapa yang tidak suka? Mereka semua cantik, terutama sayap-sayap itu, mereka…"

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya ke sofa di sebelah Joonmyun, "Mereka benar-benar seperti…"

"_Angels_."

Dan mereka tertawa.

"Kau tahu VS darimana? Aku jarang kenal orang yang suka VS juga." Kata Joonmyun.

"Aku sedang_ browsing_ waktu itu." Sehun mengingat-ingat, apa yang membawanya sampai marathon VSFS. Sepertinya itu Kim Jongin.

Joonmyun mulai senyum-senyum sendiri, artinya dalam menurut Sehun, "Jangan berpikir untuk _threesome_ dengan perempuan, _Daddy_." Kata Sehun nanar.

Joonmyun menjatuhkan kepalanya, menunduk, "Maafkan aku." Katanya tapi di tertawa.

"Kau tahu, _Baby_, kadang aku punya pikiran aneh yang tidak bisa dicegah." Kata Joonmyun.

"Seperti _threesome_?" Terka Sehun, Joonmyun mengangguk, "Dan _Daddy Kink_?"

"Kalau yang itu kau juga punya, kan? Kita berdua sama-sama suka _Daddy Kink_." Kata Joonmyun.

"Iya, itu benar." Kata Sehun, "Dan itu juga sudah terwujud."

"Tapi terwujud saja tidak cukup, kan?" Tanya Joonmyun, matanya menatap Sehun dalam, dia benar.

"Tidak ada puasnya," Kata Sehun, "Jadi terwujud saja tidak cukup, aku benar, kan," Senyum tersenyum.

"_Daddy_…" Dan dia memanggil Joonmyun dengan halus.

"Haruskah aku menghukummu, _Baby_?"

"Kenapa?" Sehun merapatkan duduknya dengan _Daddy_, "Hunnie, kan, tidak berbuat salah."

Tangannya mengelus pipi Joonmyun, "Justru _Daddy_ yang salah."

"Kenapa, _Baby_?"

"Uang saku-ku?"

Joonmyun tertawa, dia tertawa dengan cara yang menyenangkan seakan dia terkejut dengan semua yang Sehun lakukan, tapi memang kenyataannya dia terkejut dengan apa yang _Baby_-nya lakukan dan dia menyukainya.

"Cium aku dulu."

Sehun naik ke pangkuan _Daddy_ dan menciumnya di bibir, sekilas, dan menatapnya dengan mata yang polos.

"Sudah."

Sialan, pikiran Joonmyun terlalu jauh, dia mengharapkan sesuatu seperti gesekan dari selangkangan mereka.

Sehun tersenyum, melihat mata Joonmyun yang seperti itu, "Aku bercanda." Dan dia mencium Joonmyun lagi, kali ini dengan lidah, sesuai dengan yang Joonmyun inginkan.

Dan saat Joonmyun meremas bokongnya sekali saja, Sehun mendesah.

"Baiklah, kuambil dulu tasku di kamar." Dan dia pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

Oh, _Daddy_ mencoba memancingnya.

Sehun mengikutinya ke kamar, Joonmyun duduk di ranjang, "Kapan kau akan merapikan ini?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak akan selama tidak ada motivasi." Kata Joonmyun, kenyataan kalau tidak ada hal yang mendorongnya untuk membereskan kamar, dia tidak akan melakukannya.

Sehun berjalan mendekat dan kakinya menyenggol sebuah silinder dengan lambing buaya hijau, Lacoste? Merek favorit Dio. _Packaging_ untuk jam tangannya memang silinder, kalau Sehun bisa mendapatkan jam tangan seperti ini, dia bisa pamer pada Dio.

"_Daddy_, ini?"

"Aku sudah tidak memakainya, _Baby_."

"Hah?"

"Aku membeli itu karena aku lupa dimana aku menyimpan jam tanganku yang biasa. Aku belum pernah memakainya, ambil saja kalau kau mau."

Sehun benar-benar mengambilnya, "Lalu jam tanganmu yang biasa?"

"Aku menemukannya di dalam tasku."

"Oh, bagus sekali." Kata Sehun, dia duduk di ranjang Joonmyun. Dihadapannya Joonmyun menghitung uang, duapuluh lembar uang pecahan 50.000.

"Satu juta?" Dan memberikannya pada Sehun.

"Satu juta." Sehun mengambil uang itu, "Terimakasih."

Kali ini Joonmyun yang mengikuti Sehun mengambil tasnya yang ditinggal di rak sepatu Joonmyun. Tas Sehun itu tas hitam, modelnya biasa, apalagi warnanya, Sehun selalu pakai tas itu kemana-mana. Sepatunya juga, sepatu tali hitam yang beberapa hari lalu baru dicuci.

"Sekolahmu mengizinkan sepatu selain hitam, kan?" Tanya Joonmyun.

"Asal warna tua, cokelat atau biru misalnya."

"Oh…" Kata Joonmyun, "Setelah makan siang, ayo kita pergi."

Jadi setelah makan siang, mereka berdua baru mandi dan bersiap pergi. Hari itu Sehun sengaja membawa _jeans_-nya yang paling ketat.

"_See_." Kata Sehun.

"Iya, _Baby_. Kau terlihat keren." Seksi, kakinya benar-benar seksi, pantatnya apalagi.

Kalau berkaca sambil berpakaian semaunya seperti ini mereka jadi terlihat sepantaran. Dan ternyata tinggi merekapun sepantar.

"Aku yakin kau akan tambah tinggi, _Baby_."

"Tentu saja." Kata Sehun, "Aku akan tambah tinggi sepuluh senti lagi."

"Tidak, tidak, pasti akan lebih dari itu."

Senyum tersenyum, "Begitu juga bagus."

Dan mereka pergi ke parkiran, Sehun sambil menenteng tasnya. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada tas yang muat segala macam seperti tas Sehun saat ini. Dan seperti kemarin, Sehun menaruh tasnya di jok belakang. Yang sebenarnya ada banyak barang.

Joonmyun mengemudi, "Ada yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Hm… Tidak." Kata Sehun, "Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir aku ingin pamer."

"Pamer?"

"Iya, pamer jam tangan darimu. Lacoste itu merek kesukaan temanku." Kata Sehun.

Joonmyun tertawa, "Kau ini nakal, ya."

"Iya, terimakasih." Kata Sehun. Dia seperti anak-anak pada umumnya, ingin jahil pada temannya, Dio.

"Kalau begitu kita ke Lacoste." Dan Joonmyun mengemudi di jalanan kota yang sudah sangat dihapalnya. Ada satu hal di Lacoste itu yang dia inginkan, tas golf putih polos.

"Kau tidak takut kotor?" Tanya Sehun, dia duduk dengan bahagia sementara menunggu sepatunya dibayar

"Tidak." Kata Joonmyun,"Mana sepatumu, Sehun?"

"Itu." Sehun menunjuk kasir, sudah _stand by_ sedari tadi.

"Kalau suka kenapa tidak diambil?" Tanya Sehun.

Jadi Joonmyun mengambil apa yang dia inginkan dan Sehun mendapat sesuatu secara gratis, sepatu. Sepatu untuk dikibas-kibaskan di depan mata Dio yang kalem itu. Sehun tertawa.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Aku membayangkan muka temanku." Teman yang selama ini selalu diconteki, selalu disuruh masak, selalu diperas tiap kali mereka pergi bersama. Dio sudah ada di atas taraf muak pada orang sampai dia masa bodo dengan Kai dan Sehun.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai rumah keluarga Kim, rumahmu yang mana, Sehun?"

Sehun menunjukan jalan, sebenarnya agak jauh tapi masih di arena yang sama, "Ini rumahku."

"Ini?"

"Iya."

Dan Joonmyun mundur lagi sampai agak jauh dari rumah Sehun, "Akan jauh lebih menyenangkan kalau di jok belakang tidak banyak barang." Kata Joonmyun.

"Hm?"

Joonmyun hanya menatap mata Sehun.

"Hari ini terimakasih, ya." Kata Sehun, Joonmyun tersenyum. Orang itu suka kalau kita menunjukan rasa terimakasih kita, kan?

Joonmyun merapatkan wajahnya pada Sehun, "Aku ingin berbuat sesuatu padamu di jok belakang." Katanya, dia sedikit tertawa, "Tadinya."

Sehun juga tertawa kecil. Dia membiarkan Joonmyun menciumnya di bibir, kali ini dia tidak pakai lidah.

"Kau suka _outdoor_?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku coba, _Baby_." Kata Joonmyun, "Tapi sepertinya bukan _outdoor_, aku tidak ingin apa yang milikku dinikmati orang."

Sehun diam mendengarkan sambil memandangi mata Joonmyun, walaupun disini gelap tapi mata Joonmyun benar-benar terbaca. Mata itu benar-benar jujur.

"Majukan mobilnya, _Daddy_." Dan mobil itu maju, ke dekat rumah Sehun.

Kemudian Sehun yang mencium Joonmyun, dengan lidah dan tangan di tengkuk Joonmyun, setelahnya dia dengan sengaja menjilat bibirnya, "Aku pulang dulu, _Daddy_."

+TBC+


	10. Chapter 10: Kamar

Disclaimer: Seperti biasa aku tidak memiliki apa-apa kecuali fanfic ini

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Rating: M, tidak terlalu sebenarnya.

Warning: Typo dan OOC yang aku yakini pasti ada, juga umur yang dirubah. Waspada Daddy kink. Setelah boyband kesukaan sekarang aku akan pakai girlband kesukaan. Dengan 6 OC.

Note: Aku tadinya membuka PM-ku untuk yang ingin request, tapi aku sudah terlalu fokus pada fanfic ini. Tapi kalau ada request mungkin akan kupikirkan dan mungkin realisasinya akan bertahun-tahun.

Aku banyak bermain dengan nama-nama di chapter ini, aku harap ada yang sadar. Karena aku tidak ingin memancing rumor dan fanwar, lebih baik aku pakai OC saja, lagipula nama-nama ini hanya untuk dibahas oleh Joonmyun dan Byeollie.

Tentang penname, artikan saja sebagai Alchan-Do-Mira yang sama dengan Chanyeol-D.O-Mira. Aku ganti karena aku ingin ganti.

+Gula Gula+

"Byeollie Ahjumma!"

Moon Byeollie sudah pasti sadar, siapa yang tidak dengar teriakan gadis kecil ini di koridor yang sepi.

"Oh, Yeri-ah, ada apa?"

"Ahjumma tetangganya _Uncle_, kan?" Tanya Yeri, dia manis sekali, dia pasti akan jadi wanita yang sangat cantik. Saat itu gadis kecil ini menatap Byeollie dengan mata yang berbinar, ada seekor anjing yang mengibaskan ekornya riang di samping gadis kecil itu.

"Tentu, Yeri." Jawab Byeollie, apartemennya benar-benar di sebelah Kim Joonmyun kalau ada yang mau tahu.

"Boleh aku titip Byeol? Dia ingin bertemu _Uncle_, tapi _Uncle_ tidak membuka pintu."

"Boleh, boleh." Kata Byeollie, dia cuma bisa menghela napas saja karena namanya mirip dengan nama anjingnya Kim Joonmyun, "Memangnya kau mau kemana, Yeri?" Tanya Byeollie, "Kau terlihat rapi sekali."

"Aku mau ikut Appa kumpul bersama teman SMA-nya."

"Ah, reuni?"

"Iya."

"Baiklah, serahkan saja Byeol padaku, selamat bersenang-senang, Yeri."

"Terimakasih, Ahjumma!" Seru Yeri riang.

Byeollie menggendong Byeol, nama mereka sama, "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Joonmyun memberimu nama Byeol, apa kau lahir di malam berbintang juga?" Tanyanya pada Byeol. Byeollie berjalan ke pintu Joonmyun.

"Tapi aku lebih tidak mengerti lagi kenapa Yeri memanggil pamannya dengan _Uncle_? Tuanmu itu agak aneh, Byeol." Kata Byeollie, dia mengeluarkan ponsel.

"Hallo?"

Byeollie diam dulu, suara orang yang dia hubungi terdengar serak, kemudian sepertinya dia terjatuh, "Baru bangun, Joonmyun?"

"Iya, Karena kau telepon."

Byeollie melirik jam tangannya, sudah mau siang, "Kau ini, apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan semalam?"

"Ah? Oh… Aku memikirkan banyak hal."

"Mantan, ya? Kudengar Seonhee sekarang tinggal di L.A." Goda Byeollie, dia teman kuliah Joonmyun dan dia tahu _track record_ pria itu.

"Jangan bicarakan itu, Byeollie. Aku serius!"

"Kalau begitu bukakan pintu untukku, Kim Joonmyun."

Byeollie mendengar Joonmyun turun dari kasur, membuka pintu kamar, dan sekarang membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Lihat, ini anakmu." Kata Byeollie, memberi Joonmyun Yorkshire Terrier putih itu.

"Oh, Byeol!" Joonmyun memeluk anjing kesayangannya ini dengan sayang, namanya juga anjing kesayangan, "Kau mau masuk, Byeollie?"

"Boleh."

"Sekalian buatkan aku makan."

"Kim Joonmyun…" Byeollie memanggil namanya dengan nada yang mengancam, tapi dia berakhir di hadapan Joonmyun dengan makanan dari tempat tinggalnya.

Joonmyun seperti biasa tidak pakai baju, tapi kali ini dia membawa selimut tipis yang menutupi punggungnya, dia mengulum ujung sendok, "Apa menurutmu aku harus menikah?" Tanyanya.

"Kau? Menikah?" Byeollie terkejut, "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan sesusah apa jadi istrimu." Katanya, kemudian dia seperti sadar sesuatu, "Apa kau sudah merapikan kamarmu?"

Joonmyun mengeleng.

"Nah, kan!" Seru Byeollie, "Tapi kau memang butuh seseorang untuk mengurus kekacauan yang kau buat dan mengingatkanmu untuk mandi dan ganti baju."

Joonmyun tertawa kikuk.

"Omong-omong, kau mau ikut ke reuni?"

Joonmyun bingung, "Reuni?"

"Kau tidak tahu?"

Joonmyun menggeleng lagi, dia mirip anak hilang kalau begini.

"Reuni akbar kampus kita, Joonmyun! Nanti semua mantan-mantanmu berkumpul di sana!"

"Kecuali satu." Kata Joonmyun, matanya menerawang seakan sedang membayangkan orang itu.

"Jang Hanbyeol."

Byeollie hanya bisa menggumamkan maaf saat ini, dia jadi kikuk, karena Jang Hanbyeol yang dulu sudah seperti bintang kampus karena kebaikan hatinya yang tiada tanding saat ini sudah tidak ada di dunia. Byeollie merinding membayangkannya.

"Kemudian nanti ada Doyoung." Kata Joonmyun, dia menaruh kepalanya di meja.

"Hei, selesaikan dulu makanmu." Kata Byeollie.

"Kemarin aku lihat dia di acara memasak." Kata Joonmyun.

"Anak itu memang ingin jadi koki, kan? Kerennya aku lihat di berita kalau dia mau main film." Kata Byeollie.

"Kau serius?" Tanya Joonmyun.

"Coba kau cek internet sekarang, pasti sedang ramai. Chef Kyung Doyoung itu fanclub-nya parah."

Joonmyun malah tersenyum, "Tentu saja, dia memang orang yang spesial."

Byeollie memandang Joonmyun malas, "Jangan mentang-mentang dia membuatkan kimchi spaghetti untukmu jadi dia langsung jadi spesial." Katanya, "Lagipula yang tidak biasa darinya cuma marganya."

"Byeollie, Byeollie…" Kata Joonmyun, mukanya masih menyebalkan, "Kau belum tahu apa yang bisa dia lakukan di ranjang."

Byeollie memukul kepala Joonmyun, "Apa yang kau bicarakan, dasar cabul! Pantas Park Choa meninggalkanmu!"

"Itu bukan salahku, Byeollie! Dia saja yang tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana seorang Kim Joonmyun itu."

"Ya, ya, bagaimana Yang Mulia saja."

Joonmyun tertawa.

"Kalau kelakuanmu masih seperti ini, aku bingung apa yang akan anakmu pikirkan nanti." Kata Byeollie.

"Tentu saja dia aka-"

"Berpikir kalau ayahnya benar-benar sangat memalukan sampai aku mau pergi saja jadi rumah rasanya." Kata Byeollie cepat, "Padahal kau itu lumayan tampan, tapi sayang…"

"Sayang kenapa?"

"Memalukan." Kata Byeollie, dia tertawa.

"Dan katanya Yihan tidak akan datang." Kata Byeollie lagi.

"Serius!?" Tanya Joonmyun, dia terlihat senang sekali.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Joonmyun."

"Setidaknya aku tidak akan bertemu tukang selingkuh macam diam." Kata Joonmyun, "Orang seperti dia jangan sampai pulang lagi ke Korea."

Byeollie tertawa, "Memang tidak akan pulang." Katanya, "Dia mau menikah di Kanada."

"Hah!? Kau serius!?"

"Aku serius, Joonmyun. Memang kau tidak dapat undangannya?" Tanya Byeollie.

"Tidak."

"Kau serius!? Wah, anak itu sepertinya masih canggung denganmu, Joonmyun ."

Joonmyun tersenyum, "Tentu saja, dia punya dosa padaku."

"Dosa karena selingkuh darimu?" Tanya Byeollie, "Kau ini keren, Tuan Kim Joonmyun."

"Terimakasih, Nona Moon Byeollie." Kata Joonmyun.

"Jadi, kapan reuninya?" Tanya Joonmyun.

"Dua minggu dari sekarang." Kata Byeollie, "Hari yang sama dengan rencanaku pulang dari Jepang." Wanita ini memang tidak bisa diam, terbang kesana, terbang kesini, karena memang begitulah pekerjaannya.

"Kau mau aku menjemputmu di bandara?" Tanya Joonmyun.

"Boleh, setelah itu kita reuni."

"OK."

"Tapi, Joonmyun," Byeollie terlihat serius, sepertinya penasaran, "Kenapa kau berpikir untuk menikah."

"Entahlah, mungkin aku merasa tua."

"Kau saja yang tua, Joonmyun. Menurutku kau itu kesepian."

"Kesepian?" Mungkin setelah ditinggal Sehun kasurnya jadi sedikit lebih sepi, jadi Joonmyun malah memikirkan bagaimana kalau ada yang menemaninya.

"Ya, kesepian. Kapan terakhir kali kau berpacaran? Kurasa dengan Yihan dan itu sudah tujuh tahun yang lalu."

"Ya, memang." Kata Joonmyun.

"Apa kau tidak berpikir untuk mencari pacar?" Tanya Byeollie.

"Aku malas melihat perempuan." Kata Joonmyun, walaupun dia tidak pernah malas untuk menonton VSFS. Elsa itu manis dan Karlie itu sangat-amat keren-keren-keren sampai Joonmyun ingin menyanyikan lagu Nona Swift.

"Kalau begitu laki-laki saja, memang sejak kapan Kim Joonmyun ini lurus?" Tanya Byeollie, dia tahu kalau Kim Joonmyun ini pemakan segala, tapi sepertinya dia sudah lebih condong ke laki-laki.

"Kalau tidak sedekat kita aku tidak mau." Kata Joonmyun.

Byeollie menghela napas, "Kau ini punya banyak kenalan, Joonmyun, salahnya yang kau anggap teman cuma sedikit."

"Tapi kau tidak akan dijodohkan, kan?" Tanya Byeollie.

"Sepertinya tidak, itu sudah pernah dan kau tahu sendiri, tidak berhasil."

Byeollie tertawa, mengingat-ingat kejadian itu, "Setidaknya dia gadis yang normal dan beruntung."

"Moon Byeollie…"

Byeollie tertawa lagi, "Jangan seperti itu, Joonmyun. Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita main golf?"

Ya, Golf itu memang olahraga mahal yang menjadi hobi Kim Joonmyun, selain novel dan film, dan Moon Byeollie sebagai teman, yang dulu sering menyamar jadi laki-laki untuk masuk kamar Joonmyun di asrama, tahu betul akan hal itu.

Beda lagi dengan Kai, hobinya adalah makan, main game, dan menari, tapi ada satu hal yang sedang dia geluti karena sudah jadi pacar dari pacarnya; mencari tips bercinta yang hebat. Dia anak kecil yang butuh disiram air dingin supaya sadar dan mengusir pikiran kelewat dewasa itu dari otaknya yang malang.

Bicara soal malang, si bungsu Oh Sehun yang manis saat ini sedang sial. Pagi-pagi dia sudah minum Milk Tea dengan es berbentuk silinder dan sedotan lebar yang kokoh, lalu dia datang ke rumah Kai dengan sepatu Lacoste barunya, dan langsung naik ke kamar anak bungsu keluarga Kim itu. Dia membuka pintu dan menyesal.

"Ahhh!"

Sehun menutup pintu, untungnya pemandangan Kai tanpa atasan itu sudah biasa.

Tapi Kai tanpa atasan sambil _mengendarai_ Chanyeol itu hal yang tidak biasa.

Sehun mengambil sebuah es dari minumannya dengan sedotan, di dalam kamar terdengar Chanyeol bicara, sepertinya dia sadar sudah ketahuan melakukan sesuatu. Kemudian Sehun masuk, mereka masih begitu saja dan bahkan menganggap Sehun tidak ada.

Tangan Chanyeol ada di pinggang Kai dan Sehun meletakan es di bahunya, tanpa melihat ke arah dua makhluk itu. Es itu langsung meluncur bebas ke tangan Chanyeol.

"Engh! Dingin, Sehun!" Keluh Kai, apalagi setelahnya Chanyeol memainkan es yang mencair itu di badannya.

"Itu hukuman karena mengabaikan tamu." Kata Sehun, dia keluar dengan santai dan duduk di depan pintu kamar, gawat kalau ada yang masuk saat Kai dan Chanyeol sedang gila-gilaan.

Tapi Ryu Han yang polos malah mau masuk, Sehun menariknya ke pangkuannya yang duduk bersila di lantai.

Han kesal, "Kali ini apa? Aku tidak boleh masuk karena kalian nonton Victoria?"

Sehun tertawa, anak dipangkuannya ini kalau sedang beruntung bisa menemukan kartu as Kai dan Sehun, "Pamanmu itu gila." Kata Sehun.

"Aku sudah tahu kalau Kai Hyung itu gila." Kata Han. Karena perbedaan umurnya yang membingungkan dengan pamannya, dia lebih suka memanggilnya dengan sebutan kakak, lagipula si paman sendiri yang meminta.

"Tapi kali ini gila yang lain lagi?"

"Yang seperti apa?" Tanya Han.

"Hm… Sebelas tahun lagi baru boleh kau tanyakan." Kata Sehun, sebelas tahun lagi berarti Han sudah delapanbelas tahun.

Ryu Han bangun dari pangkuan Sehun, dia berlari ke tangga, "Eomma! Sehun Hyung jahat! Dia bilang Kai Hyung gila, tapi tidak mau memberitahuku apa gilanya!?"

"Aduh, Han, kau harus memanggilnya paman, jangan kakak." Keluh ibunya, "Biarkan saja dia, Han. Mereka pasti menjahilimu lagi." Katanya.

"Kenapa anakku itu mudah sekali dikerjai?" Tanyanya pelan.

Sehun tertawa, tapi dia lega karena Ryu Han akhirnya pergi.

"Sehun." Panggil Kai, "Mau masuk?"

Akhirnya Sehun memasuki kamar Kai dengan normal, "Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin cepat-cepat masuk." Katanya.

Chanyeol saat itu sedang membuka jendela kamar Kai lebar-lebar. Sehun menolak duduk di kasur dan dia malah duduk di meja belajar Kai.

"Ayolah, kami melakukannya di selimut, Sehun." Bujuk Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mau." Kata Sehun, dia bersila di atas meja.

"Sudah, Pacar, biarkan dia." Kata Kai, dia sudah pegang remote TV lagi. Chanyeol duduk di depannya dan Kai menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Chanyeol yang lalu memeluknya dan mereka berguling di ranjang. Sehun sudah memegang penggaris besi milik Kai, kalau sampai duo mesum-tidak-tahu-tempat ini berbuat macam-macam dia tinggal memukulnya.

Ada suatu yang Sehun pikirkan sejak kemarin sebenarnya, dan sepertinya harus dia tanyakan pada dua orang ini, "Kalian kalau begitu-"

"Begitu bagaimana? Ayo, Sehun, bicara yang jelas." Kata Kai, dia menyeringai, menertawai Sehun yang tidak berani menyebut bercinta.

"Waktu begitu, pokoknya!"

"Begitu apa? Waktu bercinta?"

"Waktu bersenggama? Waktu aku menggagahinya?" Tanya Chanyeol, dia ikut-ikutan pacarnya.

"Iya! Iya! Kalian pakai kondom atau tidak?" Tanya Sehun, dia bertanya dengan suara yang kecil.

Chanyeol menjawab tegas, "Tidak, karena aku ingin dia hamil." Kai memukul kepalanya, biar saja kalau makhluk itu semakin tidak waras. Sampai anak ayam menyusupun Kai tidak akan hamil.

"Tergantung." Kata Kai, "Bagaimana keinginan."

"Menurutmu aku pakai atau jangan?" Tanya Sehun. Chanyeol yang mencuri Milk Tea Sehun tersedak.

"Dengan _Daddy_?" Tanya Kai, Sehun mengangguk.

"Pakai saja, kita tidak tahu dia tidur dengan siapa saja selama ini, kan." Kata Kai, "Dan aku tidak ingin temanku terkena PMS, itu menyeramkan."

Sehun tersanjung, "Oh, Kai, aku sayang padamu." Kata Sehun.

"Tapi menurutku itu tergantung dari _Daddy_-mu sendiri, dia mau pakai atau tidak? Bukannya tugasmu untuk semacam mengabulkan keinginannya, begitu?"

"Menurutku kalian pasti pak-"

"Yang seperti ini?" Tanya Dio tiba-tiba, Sehun nyaris tersedak Milk Tea-nya yang tinggal sedikit.

Dio menggoyang-goyangkan sekotak benda keramat di depan muka teman-temannya, itu kondom.

"Kau dapat itu darimana!?" Ketiga teman Dio berseru bersamaan, dengan kalimat yang sama.

Dio memberikannya pada Kai, "Jatuh dari belanjaan Seungsoo Hyung, kuambil saja, siapa tahu kalian butuh." Katanya. Dio berdiri dengan santai, sesantai polo Lacoste hitamnya yang tidak dikancing. Meskipun itu polo, dia harus sadar kalau kancing yang tidak dikancingkan itu membuat orang berfantasi lebih.

"Kau memang baik, Dio." Kata Chanyeol, dia menepuk pundak Dio yang saat ini sudah duduk dengan polos di kasur, "Aku akan menceritakan kebaikanmu ini pada fansclub."

Kai memukulnya lagi, "Jangan!"

"Aku tidak tahu akan kuapakan kalau aku yang simpan, sebenarnya." Kata Kyungsoo. Dia kalem-kalem saja.

"Kapan kau datang, Dio?" Tanya Kai. "Baru saja, saat kalian bicara pakai-kondom-atau-tidak." Kata Dio, "Omong-omong, sepatu Lacoste yang di depan itu punya siapa?" Tanyanya.

"Punyaku." Kata Sehun, dia mengangkat tangannya yang dilingkari jam tangan Lacoste hitam. Dio terlihat tidak senang dan bergumam kalau dia ingin sepatu itu.

Jadi Dio yang terlihat kesal mengambil remote TV dari tangan Kai. Mengganti saluran dengan asal, kemudian berhenti karena bertemu.

"Oh, Doyoung!" Serunya senang.

Chanyeol adalah presiden fansclub Dio dan juga intel, _paparazzi_, apapun kau menyebutnya, yang jelas kalau ada fakta-fakta tentang Dio dialah yang mengumpulkannya dan memberikannya pada fansclub. Tentu saja dengan bayaran, "Kau fans?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Memang kenapa? Lihat dia, tidakkah dia tampan?" Kata Dio.

"Apa? Jadi kau juga belok?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kau belok, Dio?" Tanya Chanyeol, sementara pacarnya sudah tidak bisa bilang apa-apa.

"Mungkin." Dio sendiri bingung juga dia suka yang mana. Tidak salah, kan, kalau suka dua-duanya?

"Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli, asal dia bisa membelikanku sepatu Lacoste." Katanya, matanya masih menonton Doyoung yang sangat amat tampan.

Dan Sehun menang, Hahaha. Dio itu maniak Lacoste dan saat ini dia pasti sedang iri dengan Sehun.

"Tertarik dengan _Sugar Daddy_?" Tanya Sehun.

"Hei!" Seru Kai dan Chanyeol.

Sehun tertawa, "Hanya menawarkan."

"Boleh, kenalkan aku pada temannya Joonmyun-sshi, siapa saja." Kata Dio.

"Kau ini kenapa, Dio?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku cuma mau sepatu, tapi Eomma bilang nanti saja kalau sepatuku sudah jelek, dan sekarang sepatu itu sudah jadi punya Sehun!" Jelasnya, kasihan juga anak ini, tapi Sehun tidak bisa walau cuma meminjamkan sepatunya, sepatu mereka beda dua nomor.

"Jangan! Jangan! Lebih baik kita mengerjakan PR!" Seru Kai.

"Tapi, Kyung Doyoung-nya?"

"Itu bisa nanti, Dio!" Seru Chanyeol, "Akan kubelikan kau DVD-nya!"

"Tapi aku mau lihat Doyoung dulu."

"Nanti, Dio. Yang penting sekarang hilangkan dulu mengaruh Sehun dari otakmu!" Seru Kai.

Sehun tertawa, mata Dio selalu bulat dan berpandangan polos, dia manis sekali. Dan Sehun berbisik, "Semuanya bisa aku atur." Lalu tersenyum.

+TBC+

Walau ini tidak menjelaskan siapa yang pertama dalam kehidupan seksual JM, tapi setidaknya aku ingin mengusahakan Dio dengan seseorang, berhasil atau tidaknya akan ditentukan ke depannya.

Bisa kita sebut chapter ini sebagai buku absensi mantan Kim Joonmyun (Disusun oleh: Moon Byeollie).


	11. Chapter 11: Undangan

Disclaimer: Seperti biasa aku tidak memiliki apa-apa kecuali fanfic ini

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Rating: M, tidak terlalu sebenarnya.

Warning: Typo dan OOC yang aku yakini pasti ada, juga umur yang dirubah. Waspada Daddy kink. Setelah boyband kesukaan sekarang aku akan pakai girlband kesukaan. Dengan 6 OC.

Note: Aku sebenarnya tidak suka dengan fanfic yang panjang dan berat, tapi rasanya aku juga ingin berlama-lama menulis fanfic ini. Makanya aku mengusahakan update kilat supaya fanfic ini tidak jadi menyebalkan dan ditinggalkan karena update yang lama sekali. Itulah yang ada dipikiranku.

+Gula Gula+

Sebenarnya itu pagi hari yang indah untuk ukuran Senin dan Joonmyun yang kemarin mendengarkan lagu sekarang sedang dengan riang berkaraoke lagu Little Mix, dia kemudian menghela napas bahagia, suara perempuan itu memang sangat nikmat.

Tapi tentu saja suara Sehun lebih nikmat untuk didengar. Mengerang, mendesah, memanggilnya _Daddy_. Itu nikmat.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, itu menghentikan lagu yang sedang diputar.

"Aku salah, Joonmyun!"

"Hah?" Joonmyun tahu siapa yang bicara di telepon, itu Byeollie, tapi dia salah apa coba?

"Aku salah member info!"

"Info apa?"

"Nanti kujelaskan!"

"Ya, sekarang kau dimana?"

"Aku ada di depan pintumu, Joonmyun!"

Oh, Joonmyun juga ada di depan pintu.

"Kenapa, Byeollie?"

Moon Byeollie menyodorkan undangan ke muka Joonmyun, "Mereka menikah di Korea dan ingin kita datang! Yang ini punyamu, ini dititipkan padaku."

Joonmyun membuka undangan itu dengan emosi, undangan itu memang ditujukan untuk Kim Joonmyun, itu namanya. Dari Jang Yihan dan Kim Jinnie.

KIM JINNIE!?

Joonmyun mencari muka perempuan di undangan itu, tolonglah! Beri satu saja foto! Oh! Ada!

Dan _fuck_.

Joonmyun melempar g undangan itu ke lantai, kalau di depan Moon Byeollie dia bisa gila-gilaan.

Mempelai wanitanya adalah mantannya waktu SMA.

"Kenapa, Joonmyun?" Tanya Byeollie.

"Aku tidak akan datang." Katanya datar, tapi kesal.

Jadi! Mantannya akan menikah dengan mantannya yang lain lagi! Mereka pasti sedang membicarakannya, seorang mantan yang pendek, memalukan, dan masih melajang sampai sekarang.

"Kau tahu, Byeol. Jinnie itu mantanku jaman SMA."

"Oh," Moon Byeolli terkejut. Dia tidak tahu masa SMA Joonmyun seperti apa, mereka kenal saat kuliah.

"Maaf…" Kata Byeollie, tapi dia tertawa, "Maaf sudah merusak pagi Seninmu yang indah, tapi aku harus pergi ke bandara secepatnya."

Dan Moon Byeollie saat itu pergi, dia kabur.

Joonmyun cemberut untuk itu, tapi yang terlihat di mukanya adalah raut serius yang menusuk, kata Yongseon. Untungnya Kim Jongdae yang baik hati menahan Yongseon dari menganggunya.

Siangnya Sehun juga menerima undangan yang sama, bagian depan dicoreti dengan tulisan '_Yijung's Gang_' dengan spidol hitam.

"_Please_, _dude_." Katanya, "Ini pernikahan kakakku yang payah, aku pasti akan mati kutu disana."

Sehun melirik teman-temannya, Kai dan Dio, mencari persetujuan.

"Makan gratis?" Tanya Kai. Hal pertama yang dia pikirkan selalu saja makanan.

"Tentu! Tapi kumohon datang, ajak siapa saja yang kukenal, aku bisa mati disana."

"Ada batasan kuota?" Tanya Dio.

"Tidak, asal kalian datang bersama-sama dan membawa undangan khusus ini, kalian boleh masuk."

"Boleh bawa pacar?" Tanya Kai. Setelah makanan, pikirannya ke ranjang –ke Chanyeol maksudnya.

"Bawa saja, siapapun, Kai! Chanyeol Sunbae juga tidak apa."

"Aku boleh ikut?" Tanya Hyejin. Anak-anak ini ribut di depan mejanya, jadi tidak salahkan kalau dia ikut.

"Tentu." Kata Yijung.

"Kalau begitu aku boleh ajak Daeun?" Tanya Sehun, Daeun itu satu-satunya perempuan yang bisa dia sebut sahabat.

"Ajak saja." Kata Yijung. Dia ini anak malang yang butuh teman untuk menonton upacara pernikahan kakaknya.

"Ajak Jieun juga." Kata Hyejin.

"Cuma nanti kita akan naik mobil siapa?" Tanya Dio.

"Pacar?" Usul Kai. Tapi A5 Sportback-pun cuma cukup empat orang.

Setelahnya di toilet Chanyeol juga ikut berpikir, yang akan ikut itu dia, Pacar, Sehun, Dio, Hyejin, Daeun, Jieun dan Jaeho temannya Yijung.

"Bagaimana kalau aku ajak Hyung, dia pasti bawa mobil?"

"Dia itu kerja, Pacar." Kata Kai.

"Tapi Minggu itu hari libur." Kata Chanyeol.

"Sekaligus kita jodohkan saja Dio dengan Baekhyun Hyung." Kata Sehun.

"Hei, Oh Sehun!" Kai dan Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan nada kesal, Sehun cuma tertawa. Memangnya dia salah? Bukannya Dio sendiri yang minta dikenalkan pada orang yang bisa membelikannya barang-barang Lacoste.

Disitu Dio sendirian yang bingung, siapa itu Baekhyun coba? Ya… Sayang waktu itu Dio tidak ikut _event _pamer hartanya Chanyeol.

"Jadi kita berempat semobil, Hyejin, Daeun, Jieun, dan Jaeho di mobil Baekhyun Hyung." Kata Chanyeol. Itu usulan darinya saja, dia belum tanya Baekhyun Hyung-nya tersayang.

Jadi hari itu Chanyeol menemui Baekhyun. Yang walaupun sedang ada pekerjaan, tapi masih mau mendengarkan ocehan Chanyeol.

"Bisa, bisa." Kata Baekhyun, "Tapi hari Minggu ini aku harus pergi ke pernikahan teman kakakku, mewakilinya."

"Memang Baekbeom Hyung kenapa?"

"Urusan bisnis ke Jepang katanya, istrinya saja ditinggal." Kata Baekhyun. Apa urusannya dengan istri coba? Apa Baekhyun ingin menikah?

"Memang siapa yang mau menikah?"

"Teman kerjanya, Kim Jinnie dan Jang Yihan katanya."

"Nah!" Chanyeol berseru, "Jang Yihan itu kakaknya Jang Yijung adik kelasku!"

"Adik-kakak? Kalau begitu umur mereka pasti jauh sekali." Kata Baekhyun.

"Kata Kai mereka beda duabelas tahun." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Hm… OK, kalau begitu teman-temanmu bisa numpang di mobilku." Kata Baekhyun, "Aku juga harus ke acara itu."

Chanyeol sangat senang mendengarnya. Dia bisa segera memberitahu rombongannya. Dia mengirim pesan singkat pada semua anggota rombongan itu.

Tapi Joonmyun tidak. Sama sekali dan sangat amat tidak senang.

Dia tidak ingin bertemu mantan. Terutama Yihan, Joonmyun masih kesal dengannya.

Jadi jam enam sore dia menelepon Sehun.

"Hallo, _Daddy_."

"Kau sibuk?" Belum apa-apa Joonmyun sudah bertanya.

"Tidak, _Daddy_."

"Maksudku hari Minggu."

Wah, sayang, hari itu ada pernikahan kakaknya Yijung, "Aku sudah buat janji dengan teman-temanku, bagaimana ini?"

Joonmyun menghela napas, dari telepon dia terdengar tidak senang. Dia tidak ingin pergi ke pernikahan mantan dengan mantan yang lain, dia pikir dia bisa bawa Sehun untuk hiburan.

"Aku tidak akan sampai malam, mau bertemu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Bukan begitu, _Baby_."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

Kakaknya benar, Joonmyun memang masih anak kecil, masih tidak sepenuhnya orang dewasa, sikap kekanakannya seperti penyakit yang mudah kambuh.

Sehun bingung, Joonmyun belum bicara lagi, "Aku kosong hari Rabu."

"Rabu?" Tanya Joonmyun, dia butuh bertemu denngan 'mainan' favoritnya sebelum 'berperang'.

"_Daddy_ tidak bisa, ya?"

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku bisa hari Rabu." Kata Joonmyun, "Sekarang kau dimana, _Baby_?"

"Di rumah Kyungsoo."

"Menginap?"

"Iya."

"OK, kalau begitu."

Sehun bingung, "Ada apa, _Daddy_?"

"Rabu, _Baby_, tunggu hari Rabu."

Dan sehun tidak bisa apa-apa lagi selain menunggu hari itu.

"_Daddy_." Panggil Sehun.

"Iya, _Baby_?"

"Aku merindukanmu."

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hari ini Joonmyun merasa bahagia, bahagia yang sangat bahagia, mungkin dia harus membayar Sehun lebih dari kesepakatan uang sakunya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, _Baby_." Katanya, "Jadi hari Rabu, jam empat, di sekolah."

"Ok, aku tunggu, _Daddy_."

Joonmyun tersenyum, "_Baby_."

"Iya, _Daddy_."

Dan Joonmyun memberinya kecupan.

Sehun tersenyum, "Akan aku bayar dengan yang nyata, ya, _Daddy_."

Ya, sesuai dengan apa yang Joonmyun inginkan.

+TBC+


	12. Chapter 12: Dio

Disclaimer: Seperti biasa aku tidak memiliki apa-apa kecuali fanfic ini

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Rating: M, tidak terlalu sebenarnya.

Warning: Typo dan OOC yang aku yakini pasti ada, juga umur yang dirubah. Waspada Daddy kink. Setelah boyband kesukaan sekarang aku akan pakai girlband kesukaan. Dengan banyak OC.

Note: Maafkan aku kalau aku pakai idol yang kurang terkenal dan tidak sealiran dengan EXO. Maafkan aku kalau aku pakai terlalu banyak OC untuk disini.

Maafkan aku kalau aku lupa berterimakasih atas semua dukungan yang sampai saat ini aku terima terhadap fanfic-ku, meskipun terlambat tapi aku tetap ingin bilang terimakasih semuanya.

+Gula Gula+

Kai itu cepat sekali tumbuh, jadi waktu kemarin Chanyeol yang mobilitasnya tinggi itu singgah ke rumahnya, dia tidak punya jas yang masih bisa dipakai. Kalau celana bahan yang ketat bukan masalah, tapi kalau panjangnya jadi cuma tigaperempat itu baru masalah.

Dio, dan Chanyeol juga, punya banyak jas yang bisa dipakai, tapi punya Dio itu kecil dan punya Chanyeol itu besar, Kai ada di tengah-tengah. Sehun juga, tapi dia dengan bodohnya tetap tenang saat tidak punya jas.

Dio dengan kalem seperti biasa menarik dua anak tidak tahu sopan santun itu ke rumahnya sore-sore, dua anak tidak tahu sopan santun itu harus diajari etika karena demi Rene Lacoste ini bukan pernikahan kakak Kai dimana Kai bisa berlaku semaunya.

"OK." Kata Kai, setidaknya dia masih punya sepatu resmi yang bagus. Dia tidak akan bertemu dengan siapapun yang akan menilai dia di pernikahan itu jadi dia terbebaskan sedikit dari masalah tingkah laku, tapi masalah penampilan sepertinya Dio harus turun tangan menumpahkan gel ke kepala Kai.

"Kau itu sebenarnya tampan, Pacar." Kata Chanyeol, tangannya di dagu Kai membuatnya sedikit menengadah.

"Oh, Tidak, Pacar." Kata Kai, "Aku tidak yakin soal itu."

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak ke pipi Kai, Dio rasa mereka sudah bukan membicarakan penampilan lagi, tapi dia tahu yang harus dicarikan untuk dua anak ini adalah jas yang pas. Dio mundur perlahan.

"Aku tidak pernah dapat cokelat saat Valentine, tidak ada yang pernah suka padaku. Aku ini aneh, cuma bisa makan dan main game. Aku tidak tinggi, aku bukan anak basket, aku tidak bisa menyanyikan lagu apapun untukmu." Kata Kai.

Kim Jongin punya banyak ketakutan, takut lupa gerakan, takut salah, takut kalah, takut cedera. Kim Jongin suka berkecil hati, suka pesimis, suka merasa kalau dirinya benar-benar buruk. Chanyeol tidak tahu harus sedih atau kesal karena kelakuannya.

"Pacarku ini bodoh, ya." Katanya, mengacak rambut Kai, dia ingin mendorong Kai di muka sampai terguling dari sofa merah Dio.

Kai diam, campuran antara mendengarkan dan masa bodo.

"Aku ini suka padamu, kenapa kau masih bilang tidak ada yang suka padamu? Kalaupun orang itu ada saat ini, tidak akan kuizinkan dia menyukaimu lagi. Kau itu punyaku, aku tidak mau berbagi." Kata Chanyeol, Kai tertawa, dia memeluk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol barbaring dengan berbantalkan sandaran tangan dan Kai di atasnya, memandang langsung ke matanya. Oh, dunia ini indah.

"Kau bisa menari." Kata Chanyeol.

"Ya."

"Dengan seksi." Tambahnya.

Kai tertawa kecil, "Kau selalu memikirkan soal seksi, dasar mesum."

"Memangnya kau tidak?"

"Kau lebih-lebih dariku."

"Tapi matamu lebih-lebih cantik dari bintang di langit."

Oh, Gombal.

"Kau berusaha menggombal, Pacar?"

"Aku serius, Cinta. Dan kau punya bibir yang minta dicium."

"Kalau begitu, cium aku."

Dan Chanyeol menciumnya lembut, lembut sekali sampai menggetarkan. Jantung Kai seakan berdetak berbeda dari biasanya, berbeda juga dari saat dia terengah di pelukan Chanyeol sehabis _dikerjai_.

"Kau harus tahu seberapa seksinya dirimu, rahangmu itu tegas tapi bukan garis yang kaku dan badanmu juga bagus, aku tahu kau bukan anak basket, tapi menjadi anak basket bukan satu-satunya cara untuk menjadi keren. Kau keren, Kai, dengan caramu sendiri." Kata Chanyeol, Kai sebenarnya geli jadi dia menyembunyikan mukanya di dada Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol mamaksa Kai menatap matanya.

"Untukku, caramu berjalan saja sudah seperti malaikat turun dari surga. Malaikatku."

Dasar gombal, tapi Kai sendiri tidak keberatan.

Kai menatap pacar gombalnya itu lagi, "Kalau aku ini- "

"Kalau kau perempuan pasti sudah jadi VS Angel." Sela Chanyeol.

Gombal, gombal, gombal, Dio ingin muntah.

Dio lebih memilih duduk di samping Sehun yang berkutat dengan sepatunya.

"Sepertinya nomor sepatuku naik." Kata Sehun, dia memakai sepatu resmi yang jarang sekali dia gunakan.

"Mungkin sepatunya menciut." Kata Dio, dia lebih memilih menemani Sehun dari pada mendengar Kai dan Chanyeol menggombal.

Sehun melepas sepatunya, agak susah, dia melihat ukurannya, memang beda satu nomor dari sepatunya sekarang, dia tertawa garing, "Tapi aku _fine_ saja dengan ini." Katanya.

"Ya, sudah, kita tinggal mencari jas."

Itulah kenapa siang di hari Selasa yang manis ini mereka bertemu Baekhyun Hyung kesayangan Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol masih lebih sayang Kai, itu terlihat dari caranya bergenggaman tangan dengan Kai sehabis turun dari A5 Sportback.

Dio memicingkan matanya saat orang yang Chanyeol sebut-sebut kakaknya datang, bisa-bisanya dia pakai kacamata yang benar-benar memantulkan cahaya matahari yang silau. Dio tidak suka itu.

"Hai, Hyung!" Seru Chanyeol.

"Siang, Chanyeol-goon!" Seru Baekhyun, demi Seungsoo Hyung yang menjatuhkan kondom bertekstur suara Baekhyun terlalu nyaring untuk telinga Dio. Dio tahu, karena dia les vokal, kalau suara Baekhyun itu tergolong rendah, tapi tetap saja suara itu memiliki tingkat keberisikan yang susah ditoleransi.

Dan Dio terkenal sebagai orang yang miskin toleransi.

"Hyung, ini temanku, Dio." Kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyunmelepas kacamata sialannya. Dio kehilangan kata-kata.

Demi Churros depan SD! Itu _eyeliner_ di mata Baekhyun!

Tidak buruk, sebenarnya, Baekhyun memakainya dengan sangat bagus. Tapi itu membuat Dio mencoret namanya secara imajiner dalam catatan imajinernya tentang kemungkinan siapa saja yang bisa dia peras untuk membeli Lacoste.

Nama Baekhyun itu terdengar _manly_, tapi kenampakannya malah tante begini. Lihat! Lihat seberapa memusingkannya melihat Baekhyun mengusulkan jas ini dan jas itu.

Dio itu bisa pergi bersama laki-laki dan bisa perempuan, tapi jangan dengan laki-laki yang sememusingkan perempuan. Dia ingin laki-laki yang sangat laki-laki, yang kelelakiannya bisa dicontoh agar Dio bisa menjadikan dirinya menjadi laki-laki yang lebih baik lagi juga.

Dan mungkin Dio akan menikmati peran di-_perempuan_-kan.

Oh! Dia punya standar rupanya. Selama ini Dio berpikir kalau dia _fine_ dengan siapa saja, tapi ternyata dia punya sebuah standar yang disebut tipe ideal.

"Aku tahu tempat ini bukan gerai dari merek luar negeri, tapi ini langgananku, aku bisa minta 'kasih sayang' dari ini." Kata Baekhyun, "Dan lagi mereka memang bagus, lihat yang ini…"

Dan _bla-bla-bla_, Dio tidak mendengarkan. Apa yang disebut Baekhyun 'kasih sayang' itu adalah diskon? Cih, kalau pada diri sendiri saja sudah pelit begitu, bagaimana pada dirinya nanti?

Tapi terlepas dari Baekhyun yang jauh dari tipe ideal Dio, Kai dan Sehun adalah orang yang harus dipentingkan disini. Mereka butuh jas, Bung, sebelum ditertawakan di acara pernikahan kakak Yijung karena kelakuan absurd mereka.

Baekhyun sudah menjejali Kai dan Sehun berbagai warna jas, Sehun suka biru yang seperti abu-abu dan Kai benar-benar memilih hitam. Dio membaca ulang undangan, dan dari yang dia lihat sepertinya ini akan jadi pesta _semi-outdoor_ yang manis. Dio berkeras pakai jas hitamnya, tidak ada yang bisa salah dengan jas hitam. Jas hitam selalu benar.

Dio selalu benar.

Dan Sehun dengan mudahnya menyepret foto di kaca toko.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Sehun?" Tanya Dio.

"Menanyakan pendapat _Daddy_."

Sehun mengirimi _Daddy_ fotonya dengan jas biru-abu itu.

_Ada yang lebih tua?_

Tanya _Daddy_.

Pilihan Sehun jatuh pada satu yang warnanya abu.

"Setidaknya kau tidak akan terlalu mencolok dengan jas ini, kau terlihat terlalu bersinar dengan jas tadi." Kata Baekhyun.

Dio mengerti maksud Baekhyun bukan bilang Sehun jelek dalam jas tadi, tapi dia jadi terlalu terang sampai mungkin bisa dikira mempelai pria, "Kupikir warna jas tadi akan menyamai warna pakaian pengantin, dan itu tidak sopan, Sehun." Kata Dio. Chanyeol terlihat mengamati dan akhirnya mengangguk.

"Kau benar, Dio." Kata Baekhyun.

_Well_, sepertinya kalau sebagai teman mereka akan cocok.

Sehun mengerti dan dia mengambil foto lagi. Kali ini dengan Kai yang tidak sengaja duduk di belakangnya.

_Bagus. Apa itu Jongin di belakangmu? Bilang padanya untuk membuka kancing saat duduk._

Dan saat Sehun melirik, Chanyeol yang dengan senang hati .

Dan Daddy mengiriminya pesan sekali lagi.

_Aku ada rapat sebentar lagi._

Ok, itu berarti sampai jumpa nanti lagi. Sehun memilih tidak membalas, takut menganggu juga.

Pada kesimpulannya, Dio tidak punya masalah apa-apa, dia waras, kalem, dan manis. Berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun, mungkin Baekhyun juga. Dio Cuma kadang-kadang merasa berada di sekitar manusia berkelakuan alien itu menyebalkan, apa lagi kalau aliennya tambah satu.

Setelah membayar jas dua anak tidak tahu etika itu, Chanyeol berkendara dengan A5 Sportback. Mereka berisik seperti biasa, Dio ingin muntah di muka mereka sekali-kali.

"Chanyeol, turunkan aku di sini." Kata Dio.

"Hah?" Chanyeol heran, dua anak itu juga heran, "Yang benar saja? Kau pikir ini drama TV?"

Dio mengetuk-ngetuk kaca, dia sudah malas bicara. Chanyeol sadar kalau dia menyetir melewati tempat les Dio. Dia cengir-cengir dan menepi.

"Kau benar-benar mau kesana? Ini hari Selasa, Dio." Kata Chanyeol.

Dio diam, yang ingin dia katakan cuma bahwa dia tidak peduli dalam satu kata yang kasar. Bodo.

Tapi dia pikir itu pasti melukai Chanyeol, seperti kemarin dia membuat Jihoon marah. Serius! Dio tidak ingin jadi orang seperti itu, dia cuma ingin jadi dirinya dan menikmati hidupnya, tapi semakin banyak dia bertemu dengan manusia makan hal itu semakin susah.

Kalau saja Dio sampai hati untuk membuat teman-temannya ini tersinggung, apa yang akan terjadi?

"OK, Hati-hati, Dio." Kata Chanyeol akhirnya, sebelum dia tancap gas.

_Bye-Bye_ Dio yang terakhir pasti tidak terdengar olehnya.

Dan dari sinilah reputasinya sebagai makhluk yang berasal dari bintang muncul, padahal Dio tidak niat untuk bergaya misterius, dia tidak niat untuk tidak bicara juga, tapi kadang ada keadaan yang susah dikomentari. Dio itu bukan Chanyeol yang bisa merubah ruang kedap udara jadi tempat nongkrong paling tenar.

Hah… Oh! Lampu merah!

Dio tanpa sadar berjalan menuju _zebra cross_ seperti caranya pulang yang biasa kalau dari tempat les. Mungkin pikirannya kosong jadi tubuhnya beralih ke mode _free will_, entahlah?

TIN TIIIN

Dio ditarik dari belakang sampai rasanya dia terkecik seragamnya sendiri, dihadapannya sebuah mobil merah melaju tidak sabar.

Apa!? Bukannya ini sudah lampu merah!?

Lampu masih merah dan Dio jadi marah.

"Kau kaget, ya?" Tanya seorang pria, sepertinya dia yang tadi menariknya. Mata Dio membulat, membulat saja.

"Tadi itu bukan salahmu, lampu memang sudah merah. Mobil itu saja yang melanggar aturan."

Ah? Kenapa rasanya pria ini benar-benar menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak Dio tanyakan. Apa dia bisa membaca pikiran? Apa dia orang jahat? Apa dia menguntit Dio?

Pria itu tertawa kecil, "Kenapa mukamu setegang itu? Santai saja. Ah, apa kau masih kaget dengan kejadian tadi? Mau kubelikan minum?"

Pria ini cerewet, dia berisik, tapi suaranya punya kerenyahan yang enak. Dio sampai lupa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku bukan orang jahat, jadi tolong santai sedikit." Katanya lagi, Dio masih memperhatikannya dengan matanya yang bulat.

"Lama-lama kau jadi mirip kakakku." Katanya, dia menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kalau begitu, aku Jongdae." Katanya, memperkenalkan diri.

OK, Dio tidak butuh nama sebenarnya, tapi dia harus tahu sopan santun, "Aku Dio."

"Terimakasih sudah menolongku." Dio kikuk demi pesawat dan kapal selam, Jongdae terlihat sangat ramah sementara dia seperti anti sosial begini. Dio memang anak yang tenang dan kejadian masa kecilnya membuatnya jauh lebih diam dari seharusnya.

Tapi Dio sudah kelas dua SMA, dia sudah bisa pergi sendiri tanpa diculik.

Jadi saat Jongdae dengan senyum tersenyum bilang, "Ayo beli Milk Tea dulu." Dio bisa mengangguk dengan pasti. Ditangan Jongdae dia tidak akan mati, kan?

"Dio-goon, kau mengingatkanku pada seorang anak kecil yang dulu nyaris diculik." Kata Jongdae.

Dio berhenti, bukannya itu dia? Tapi melihat Yeri juga nyaris diculik Dio jadi yakin kalau kasus penculikan bukan hanya mungkin terjadi pada dirinya saja.

"Itu sudah mau sepuluh tahun yang lalu, mungkin." Lanjut Jongdae. Mata Dio yang bulat dinilainya meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Apa anak itu laki-laki?" Tanya Dio, tiba-tiba. Jongdae sampai kaget.

"Ya."

"Apa kau menghentikannya dari menyebrang jalan?"

"Iya."

"Apa anak itu tidak menatapmu sama sekali saat kau mengantarnya kembali ke sekolahnya?"

"Iya, iya. Anak itu selalu diam –tunggu, kenapa kau tahu, Dio?" Tanya Jongdae.

Tapi Dio bukan anak yang banyak bicara, dia banyak bertindak, dan dia menjawab pertanyaan Jongdae kali ini dengan pelukan yang erat, Dio entah kenapa bergetar.

"Itu aku." Kata Dio, "Terimakasih sudah menolongku dulu dan tadi. Aku sudah lama ingin bertemu dengan Jongdae yang ini." Katanya.

"Sama-sama, Dio." Kata Jongdae, suaranya masih renyah seperti tadi, tapi lebih tenang dan menenangkan. Jongdae tidak mau bertanya lagi untuk memastikan apa anak yang waktu itu dia tolong adalah Dio karena dia juga takut membuat Dio terngiang-ngiang kejadian itu.

"Aku dengar nama Jongdae dari guruku, tapi aku terlalu takut untuk mencarimu." Kata Dio, "Aku takut hilang." Tambahnya, nadanya sedikit bergetar dengan cara yang dengan tidak bisa dijelaskannya membuat Jongdae merasa iba. Iba itu baik, teman-teman.

"Kau tidak akan hilang, Dio." Kata Jongdae, dengan ini semoga saja Dio yang seperti ini bisa berani lebih tenang sedikit.

Dio melepas pelukannya, "Menikahlah denganku, Jongdae-sshi."

"Hah!?" Ini yang Jongdae sebut kaget bukan main, tapi mata Dio yang bulat itu terlihat pekat dengan yakin, "K-kenapa?" Jongdae akhirnya cuma bisa bertanya.

"Ibuku bilang dia dan ayahku menikah untuk saling melindungi." Kata Dio, "Dan kau sudah melindungiku dua kali, orangtuaku pasti senang kalau aku mau menikahi orang yang sudah terbukti bisa melindungiku, kan?"

Anak ini polos atau gila? Tolong seseorang jelaskan pada Kim Jongdae yang bingung.

Dio melihat muka Jongdae. Ah, apa kata-katanya salah? Apa seharusnya dia diam saja seperti biasa? Benar, Do Kyungsoo itu memang tidak diatur untuk berbicara dengan orang.

Jongdae mengambil kartu namanya dari dompet, "Tapi menurutku menikah itu juga butuh kecocokan lain, Dio." Katanya.

Dio jadi diam. Jadi dia salah? Apa Jongdae akan risih padanya? Pulangkan saja Dio ke pelukan ibunya, dia butuh memikirkan ulang pilihan hidupnya.

Dan Jongdae memberikan kartu namanya pada Dio, "Coba hubungi aku untuk mengatur kencan, mungkin kita cocok." Kata Jongdae.

Dio merasa lega.

"Ayo kita beli Milk Tea, sebut saja ini kencan pertama."

+TBC+


	13. Chapter 13: Apartemen

Disclaimer: Seperti biasa aku tidak memiliki apa-apa kecuali fanfic ini

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Rating: M, tidak terlalu sebenarnya.

Warning: Typo dan OOC (Ini OOC tingkat serius) yang jelas pasti ada, juga umur yang dirubah. Waspada Daddy kink.

+Gula Gula+

Dio memandang-mandang kartu nama Jongdae, akhirnya dia menemukan hal yang lebih disukai dari Lacoste dan itu Jongdae. Dio ingin bertemu lagi dan lagi dan ingin kenal lebih dan lebih.

"Kemarin kau kemana, Dio?" Tanya Kai, sambil menyalin PR fisika sebelum gurunya datang.

Dio melirik, "Aku pergi kencan."

"Kau!" Kai berseru, "Kau tidak diracuni Sehun, kan?"

"Apanya?" Tanya Dio, "Aku bertemu dengan teman kencanku kali ini karena kemauanku." Jelasnya.

"Oh, begitu."

"Memangnya Sehun kenapa?" Tanya Dio. Dia dan Kai sebenarnya anak yang tergolong tenang, tapi saat berdua mereka akan jadi ribut sedikit.

"Kau itu polos, aku tidak tega cerita." Kata Kai.

Dio terlihat tidak suka dan Kai paling benci ditatap begitu.

"Baik." Kata Kai, "Kau tidak bertemu dengan teman kencanmu ini karena uangnya, kan?"

"Tidak."

Kai menghela napas lega, "Kalau begitu kau tidak seperti Sehun."

"Tunggu, tunggu." Sela Sehun, "Apa yang salah denganku?" Tanyanya.

"Oh Sehun! Cepat sedikit!" Hyejin sudah memegang buku tulisnya yang diconteki Sehun, dia menarik bukunya sedikit.

"Mau kau ambil? Kau ini baik sekali, Hyejin!" Sindir Sehun.

"Makanya cepat sedikit!" Seru Hyejin.

"Sampai mana aku tadi?" Tanya Sehun, dia mencari angka terakhir yang dia tulis tadi.

"Makanya jangan melamun Sehun, kau ini memikirkan apa?" Tanya Hyejin.

Kemudian Sehun terpaku lagi, pikiran pasti kemana-mana kalau menenurut Hyejin, dan Hyejin benar pikiran Sehun sekarang memang kemana-mana.

"Pikirannya pasti ada di selatan." Kata Kai, dia menepuk bahu Sehun, meninggalkan perempuan seperti Hyejin bingung.

"Jangan berdiri dulu, ya, Sehunnie Sayang." Kata Kai, Sehun memukulnya dengan pensil.

Hyejin tidak mengerti, serius. Tapi ini bukan hal yang harus perempuan mengerti, serius, ada kepuasan tersendiri kalau bisa bercanda jorok di depan perempuan yang sama sekali tidak megerti apa yang ditertawakan.

Kemudian gurunya datang, Sehun makin kilat mencontek.

Tapi serius pikirannya jatuh pada _Daddy_, pada bibirnya yang baru dijilat, pada dadanya, pada mulutnya di selangkangan Sehun.

Sehun membenturkan kepalanya ke meja, tapi tidak ada yang sadar. Bagus.

Dan Sehun malah memikirkan lidah itu.

Cepatlah jam empat!

"Jangan berdiri dulu, Sehun." Kata Kai. Anak ini memang benar-benar mengerti Sehun, mengerti soal hal-hal mesum yang Sehun pikirkan.

Kemudian sahabatnya ini berbicara dengan suara yang pelan, takut dimarahi guru, "Kau mau bertemu _Daddy_?" Tanyanya.

"Menurutmu?"

"Menurutku iya." Kata Kai.

Sehun hanya menatapnya, mata Kai bicara seakan dia punya maksud lain.

"Aku masih menyimpan barang keramat dari Dio yang agung." Katanya. Dio yang merasa terpanggil cuma melirik mereka.

"Kalian benar-benar memakainya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja, apa salahnya mencoba?" Kata Kai, "Dan aku menyimpan satu untuk kau coba."

"Kau menyimpankan untukku?"

"Iya, ini barang yang tipis, yang seperti ini kalau dipakai akan terasa seperti tidak pakai. Aku sendiri suka sekali, rasanya benar-benar seperti Chanyeol tapi dikurangi sesuatu yang akan mengalir ke pahamu." Jelas Kai.

"Bisakah kau tidak promo barng keramat di kelas fisika, Kai?"

"Tapi kau ambil, kan?" Tanya Kai.

Tapi Sehun penasaran juga dengan barang itu, "OK, aku ambil." Kata Sehun.

Kai memberikan dompetnya pada Sehun, "Kembalikan nanti di toilet."

Dan Sehun jadi tidak bisa fokus sampai jam pulang.

Setelah bel pulang, Kai yang pertama pergi keluar kelas. Biasanya saat seperti ini koridor penuh dengan anak perempuan yang ribut bukan main dan berjalan seperti siput, Kai juga terhalang makhluk ribut dan lambat itu.

"Aku tidak habis pikir saja."

"Iya, padahal harusnya Chanyeol Oppa bisa mencari orang yang lebih baik."

"Mungkin kalau dengan Jinri akan terlihat serasi, ya?"

"Iya, apa-apaan dia memilih si Kai itu, apa bagusnya dia coba?"

"Lebih baik kita, ya."

"Iya."

Kai pura-pura batuk. Perempuan itu bisa sesinting ini, ya. Membicarakan orang di depan orang itu sendiri.

Dua gadis itu terkejut melihat Kai disitu dan mereka langsung kabur.

Ini hal yang biasa sebenarnya, Kai rasa dia sudah mendengarnya ribuan kali sampai bosan. Dulu bahkan mereka lebih heboh lagi bilang kalau Chanyeol mendekati Kai karena kalah taruhan, atau karena Kai pakai sihir. Yang terakhir ini tidak mungkin, ini jaman apa memangnya?

Makanya Kai membiarkan Chanyeol tergantung lama-lama, dia tidak ingin cuma dia saja yang serius pada Chanyeol. Dan sepertinya kedekatan mereka setahun ini, walaupun mereka berpacaran baru baru ini, membuat para fangirl murka. Biasa, karena Chanyeol orang penting, perempuan-perempuan itu cuma iri padanya.

Kai ini sebenarnya tidak terlalu mempedulikan sekitar walaupun dia yang paling biasa-biasa saja di antara teman-temannya. Mungkin dia yang terlalu diam, cuma makan dan tidur, sementara Chanyeol terkenal karena dia kapten tim basket dan Dio terkenal di jalan yang agak tidak benar di kalangan laki-laki, seperti _gay magnet_, begitu.

Kai tidak peduli, tapi kalau yang ada di depan matanya adalah Chanyeol yang dikelilingi perempuan dia tidak bisa tidak peduli. Kai diam saja disana, memasukan permen loli ke mulutnya.

"Nanti kuusahakan, OK?"

"Tapi kau harus datang, Chanyeol. Kau tidak akan menyesal, aku jamin."

"Iya, nanti kuusahakan."

"Tapi kau datang, kan?"

"Nanti –Kai! Hai, Pacar!" Seru Chanyeol, dia seperti minta tolong dilepaskan dari perempuan-perempuan itu. Kai tertawa kecil sementara perempuan-perempuan itu terlihat tidak suka.

"Hai, Pacar." Kata Kai, dia membelah barisan perempuan-perempuan itu untuk berdiri disebelah pacarnya.

"Ada acara apa ini?" Tanyanya tenang, tapi Kai terlihat seperti berandalan kalau sedang begini. Dia menyelipkan tangannya ke pinggang Chanyeol sekedar untuk membuat perempun-perempuan itu panas.

"Mereka mengajakku pergi acara ulangtahun Sora Sabtu ini." Kata Chanyeol. Siapa itu Sora? Kai tidak kenal dan tidak peduli, tapi Chanyeol jelas sekali minta diselamatkan dari harus pergi ke acara itu.

"Hm…" Kali ini Kai sedikit mengadopsi kebiasaan sahabatnya yang menimbulkan kesan berpikir ini, "Bukannya Sabtu kau ada reuni keluarga?" Tanya Kai.

"Sebenarnya memang seperti itu." Kata Chanyeol, ini akting dan aktingnya bagus, "Tapi mereka memaksaku, aku harus apa?"

"Tapi nenekmu ingin sekali bertemu denganmu, kan? Kalau aku jadi kau aku akan pergi menemui nenekku." Kata Kai lagi.

"Kau benar-benar tidak asyik, Kai." Bisik seorang gadis, tapi sayang suaranya terdengar.

"Benar-benar menghancurkan suasana."

"Sudah kita pulang saja."

Kai dan Chanyeol berbelok ke toilet, "Yang tadi itu tolong jangan dipikirkan, ya." Kata Chanyeol.

Kai mengunyah permen lolinya, menjadikannya pecahan kecil, "Tenang." Katanya, dia duduk di wastafel.

Tapi Chanyeol tahu Kai pasti memikirkannya.

"Kau akan datang ke acara itu?" Tanya Kai.

"Tidak," Kata Chanyeol, dia benar soal Kai yang mikirkan hal tadi dan dia tahu itu, "Aku akan pergi ke reuni keluarga."

"Keluarga yang mana, ya?" Tanya Kai, dia tertawa, tadi itu cuma basa-basi untuk mengusir perempuan-perempuan itu.

"Tentu saja keluarga kita, Pacar."

Oh, Park Chanyeol punya kebiasaan untuk bicara tidak masuk akal.

"Keluarga fiktif, maksudmu?"

Kai sudah mengerti memacari orang paling terkenal sesekolah sama dengan mengundang haters dan dia tidak masalah dengan itu.

"Hei, Kai. Ini dompetmu." Kata Sehun. Di tangannya ada dompet Kai yang sebenarnya isinya nyaris cuma kondom.

"Kau memberinya _microsheer_ ?" Tanya Chanyeol, kode di antara dia dan pacarnya adalah bahan baku kondom dan yang Kai berikan pada Sehun itu bukan yang lateks, Chanyeol tahu kondom apa yang Kai simpan di dompetnya.

"Kurasa dia butuh." Kata Kai, dia mengambil dompetnya dari tangan Sehun.

"Coba, coba." Kata Sehun, dia mendekati Kai sampai mereka saling berhadapan dan Sehun mengambil tangan Kai.

"Hei, apa yang lakukan dengan pacarku?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Tapi Sehun malah menaruh tangan Kai di pinggangnya, "Coba." Katanya, pada keadaan seperti ini hanya Kai yang bisa mengerti Sehun dan hanya Sehun yang bisa mengerti Kai. Itulah persahabatan mereka.

Dan tangan Kai meraba pinggang Sehun, lalu ke bawah. Ah, Sehun menyakukannya di saku belakang celananya, "Ide bagus, Sehun, Aku jadi ingin mencobanya."

"Memang apa yang akan dia lakukan?"

Kai dan Sehun melirik Chanyeol yang mendekati mereka, "Dia pasti suka."

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan pacarku?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Cuma bertanya pendapatnya." Kata Sehun, Chanyeol saat ini kumat posesifnya.

"Tenang, Pacar." Bujuk Kai, dia pelan-pelan menghimpit Chanyeol ke tembok dan Park Chanyeol itu sebenarnya adalah orang yang mudah salah tingkah, itu memudahkan Kai memojokannya. Dan lagi pandangan mata Kai yang seperti ini benar-benar membuat Chanyeol bisa mimisan dan anemia dadakan.

"Cih, kalian." Sehun kemudian tertawa kecil, melirik jam tangan Lacoste-nya dari _Daddy_. Jam empat masih lama.

"Dio sudah pergi, ya?" Tanya Kai.

"Iya." Jawab Sehun, Rabu itu jadwal Dio les bahasa inggris, "Dia bilang lesnya dimajukan."

"Mau main?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun menggeleng, "Aku harus menunggu _Daddy_."

Sementara Dio sendiri sedang bingung mau melakukan apa.

"Kyungsoo, sepertinya kelas hari ini harus batal." Kata Jiyoon, Dio biasa memanggilnya Jiyoon Noona, dia bekerja di tempat les Dio tapi bukan sebagai pengajar.

Dan Jiyoon Noona ini sudah lama sekali kenal Dio, dan dia adalah satu dari beberapa orang yang bisa mengartikan tatapan burung hantu Dio.

"Aku barusan dapat kabar kalau Mr. Summer kecelakaan dan tidak ada yang bisa menggantikannya." Jelasnya. Oh, itu terdengar tidak mengenakan.

Jadilah Dio duduk di ruang tunggu tempat lesnya, dia seperti anak hilang. Tidak tahu harus kemana dan tidak bisa kemana-mana.

Demi apapun juga seorang Do Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah pergi ke suatu tempat tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Dia masih takut.

"Terimakasih sudah menggantarku, Jongdae Ahjusshi."

Jongdae!?

Dio menoleh, itu Jongdae-nya!

Dan dia bersama seorang gadis kecil yang memanggilnya Ahjusshi. Dio pelan-pelan mendekati mereka sampai Jongdae menyadarinya dan dia melambaikan tangannya dengan kikuk.

"Oh! Hallo, Dio."

"Hai." Kata Dio. Kemudian Dio dan gadis mungil bertatapan, mereka saling kenal!

"Kyungsoo Oppa!"

"Hai, Yeri."

Dan Yeri memeluk Dio.

"Kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Iya." Jawab Dio, Yeri memandanginya dengan mata yang berbinar seakan dia ini Superman.

"Kyungsoo Oppa ini yang menyelamatkanku waktu ada Ahjusshi jahat." Jelas Yeri.

"Oh, begitu…" Kata Jongdae.

"Yeri-ah, ini sudah waktunya masuk kelas." Panggil Jiyoon. Dia sedang melakukan pekerjaan karena salah satu pekerjaannya adalah memastikan semua peserta didik sudah memasuki kelas.

"Iya, Jiyoon Eonnie." Kata Yeri.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Yeri." Kata Jongdae.

"_Bye Bye_!" Seru Yeri, dia sudah berlari ke kelasnya.

"Jongdae-ah." Panggil Dio, "Ajak aku pergi."

Jongdae tertawa kecil, "Ayo." Ajak Jongdae. Dio segera menuruni undakan dan menggandeng Jongdae.

Jongdae kaget tapi dia tetap tersenyum, bukankah dia sudah menawarkan kencan-kencan berikutnya pada Dio. Lagipula Dio sudah terang-terangan melamarnya.

"Jadi nama aslimu Kyungsoo?" Tanyanya, sebenarnya dia punya banyak hal untuk ditanyakan pada Dio.

"Iya, Do Kyungsoo." Jawab Dio.

Tapi dari banyak pertanyaan yang dia ingin tanyakan yang paling dia ingin tanyakan adalah, "Kau tidak menghubungiku?"

Dio menatapnya, "Kau bilang aku harus menghubungimu kalau ingin mengatur kencan."

"Jadi kau tidak mau berkencan denganku?"

"B-bukan begitu, hari ini aku ada les." Jelas Dio.

"Lalu kau tidak les?"

"Guruku kecelakaan."

"Oh, kasihan sekali." Kata Jongdae.

Mereka tetap berjalan kaki, tadinya Dio pikir Jongdae membawa mobil, tapi ternyata tidak.

"Aku masih harus ke kantor lagi, Dio, kau mau ikut?"

"Aku ikut asal bersamamu." Kata Dio.

"OK." Kata Jongdae, "Kebetulan hari ini ruanganku sedang kosong, kurasa kita bisa melakukan sesuatu."

"Seperti main catur?" Tanya Dio, Jongdae tertawa. Dipikiran Jongdae anak seumur Dio pasti sering memikirkan hal yang menjurus, tapi sepertinya Dio ini spesies polos yang langka.

"Main catur juga boleh, nanti kukenalkan pada Yongseon, dia jagonya."

"Tapi aku tidak mau kalau tidak denganmu." Kata Dio.

"Tapi aku kesana untuk kerja, Dio, aku tidak akan banyak memperhatikanmu."

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan memperhatikanmu."

Jongdae tertawa, Dio ini keras kepala juga, "Jangan bosan, Sayangku, aku harus mengerjakan laporan."

Sementara Sehun sedang duduk bersama Soojung.

"Menunggu jemputan juga?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Ya." Jawab Sehun.

"Biasanya kau pergi main dengan Kai dan Chanyeol Seonbae."

"Tidak hari ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ada janji dan mereka pasti sedang saling memakan saat ini."

Soojung tertawa, "Memakan tanda kutip?"

"Ya, tanda kutip."

"Aku cukup salut pada Kai." Kata Soojung, "Padahal fangirl Chanyeol Seonbae itu terkenal ganas."

"Ah," Sehun tertawa kecil, "Kai bisa lebih ganas dari mereka."

"Kupikir dia itu orang yang santai." Kata Soojung dan itu benar.

"Ya." Jawab Sehun, kalau dipikir-pikir kelakuan Kai cuma makan dan tidur saja, tapi di balik itu tidak ada yang benar-benar tahu apa yang Kai pikirkan.

Si Soojung ini dibiarkan sajalah, Sehun juga tidak mau ambil pusing.

Dan Volkswagen CC 2.0T datang, warna hitam, seperti punya _Daddy_, Sehun berdiri. Kemudian kacanya terbuka dan muncul seorang perempuan.

Perempuan?

"Sehun, aku duluan." Pamit Soojung, ternyata itu kakaknya.

Dan akhirnya dia sendirian.

Kenapa juga dia menyetujui bertemu jam empat sore? Itu terlalu lama, tapi kalau sekarang dia membatalkan, maka dia harus bayar pakai badan, tapi dia punya kondom, apa yang harus ditakutkan?

Sehun membenturkan kepalanya ke tiang terdekat.

Dia masih tidak kuat membayangkan kalau dia akan tidur dengan _Daddy_ dan merasakan mulut itu lagi, di mulutnya, di badannya, di bawah sana –kipas! Kipas! Harusnya Sehun pinjam punya Soojung tadi.

Dan tahu-tahu F-type Coupe yang biasa parkir di depannya, itu _Daddy_, "Langsung apartemen."

Dan suaranya terdengar seperti sedang memerintah dan bukan mengajak, membuat Sehun merinding.

Apalagi yang _Daddy_ lakukan pertama kali setelah mereka sampai apartemen adalah menariknya ke kamar, ke ranjang dan menciumnya.

Sehun ada di bawah _Daddy_ dengan _Daddy_ yang masih pakai jas dan menarik jas itu dari bahu _Daddy_ agar dia melepasnya, dan Sehun melepas kancing kemeja putih _Daddy_.

Dadanya putih, mungkin lebih putih dari Sehun sedikit.

"Sayang Minggu kita tidak bisa bertemu." Kata _Daddy_ sementara Sehun menggulingkannya agar anak SMA itu bisa ada di atas.

"Maafkan aku, _Daddy_."

Daddy mengusap pipinya, "Tidak, _Baby_, tidak apa-apa."

Dan Sehun mengecup bibir _Daddy_ sekilas sebelum benar-benar menciumnya. Kaki kiri Daddy ada di selangkangan Sehun dan tangannya meremas bokong Sehun.

Sehun mendesah sementara _Daddy _menciumi rahangnya, dia masih Sehun yang berisik seperti biasa, dan tangan _Daddy_ menyusup ke saku belakang celana Sehun.

"_Baby_." Panggilnya, "Kita benar-benar akan pakai ini?" Tanya _Daddy_ memamerkan apa yang dia dapat dari dalam saku Sehun. Entah kenapa Sehun rasanya malu.

"Kau serius, _Baby_?"

Tapi Sehun tidak tahu juga, "Aku tidak tahu." Katanya.

Dan Joonmyun mengartikan itu sebagai tanda kalau anak SMA di atasnya belum sepenuhnya siap.

Dia memeluk Sehun dan mereka berpelukan saja.

"Kau tahu aku mau kemana hari Minggu ini?"

"Tidak, _Daddy_."

Joonmyun menghela napas, "Aku mau pergi ke pernikahan mantan."

"Mantan?"

"Iya, mantan perempuanku dengan mantan laki-lakiku."

"Kau bi?"

"Bi. Ya, bisa dibilang begitu."

"Dan sekarang mantanmu akan menikah dengan mantanmu? Hebat." Kata Sehun.

"Apa hebatnya?" Tanya Joonmyun, "Aku bahkan tidak ingin kesana."

"Kenapa? Kau memikirkan soal mantan? Kenapa harus dipikirkan?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kau ini punya mantan atau tidak, Hei, Sehun?"

"Kau sendiri kenapa masih mempermasalahkan mantan?" Tanya Sehun, "Kau tidak berharap pada salah satunya, kan?"

"Mana mungkin." Kata Joonmyun, "Rasanya aneh saja melihat orang yang dulu ingin kau nikahi menikahi orang yang ingin kaukuliti."

"Jangan-jangan kau masih sayang padanya." Kata Sehun, "Kalau kau tidak sayang kenapa kau mempermasalahkannya."

"Mungkin aku masih sayang, kami kenal dari kecil dan dia juga sahabatku."

"Kau serius ingin menikahinya, ya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Dulu iya, tapi itu jaman aku seumuranmu. Sekarang mungkin tidak" Jelas Joonmyun, "Tapi aku malas bertemu calon suaminya."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku memutuskannya setelah aku memergokinya selingkuh."

"Ah, pasti sangat tidak mengenakan." Kata Sehun, dia diam.

Joonmyun rasanya ingin datang ke pernikahan itu untuk teriak pada Jinnie untuk tidak menikahi bajingan macam Yihan. Tapi Yihan adalah pilihan Jinnie dan mungkin saja Yihan sudah menjadi lebih baik.

Joonmyun saja yang selalu begini-begini saja, dan begini-begini saja, dan begini-begini saja.

"Aku yang gila, Sehun." Kata Joonmyun, wajahnya dekat sekali dengan leher Sehun.

"Atau kau iri karena mereka menikah?" Tanya Sehun.

"Hei, bisa jadi." Kata Joonmyun, entah kenapa dia merasa agak sedikit lepas, agak sedikit ringan.

"Memang kau punya calon?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

Joonmyun naik ke atas Sehun, "Kau misalnya?" Tapi sebenarnya Joonmyun tidak ingin jawaban apa-apa, apalagi saat Sehun sudah menjilat bibirnya.

Yang dia inginkan cuma anak ini.

Dan lagu EXO yang baru terputar.

Sialan , itu telepon.

"Ibuku." Kata Sehun.

"Angkat."

"Hallo, Eomma. Iya, aku di halte. Iya, iya, aku pulang sekarang. Apa? OK, aku pulang."

"Kenapa?"

"Nenekku masuk rumah sakit, aku harus pulang sekarang." Kata Sehun.

Untuk apa tadi dia bawa kondom, coba?

"Kalau begitu kuantar."

+TBC+


	14. Chapter 14: Mobil Empat Pintu

Disclaimer: Seperti biasa aku tidak memiliki apa-apa kecuali fanfic ini.

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Rating: M, tidak terlalu sebenarnya.

Warning: Typo dan OOC (Ini OOC tingkat serius) yang jelas pasti ada, juga umur yang dirubah. Waspada Daddy kink.

Note: Aku kembali! Setelah lama akhirnya aku menemukan hasil buruan!

Tolong katakan padaku kalau ada yang tidak terjawab dari fanfic ini, seperti siapa yang memasuki dalam hubungan Daddy dan Baby, karena aku takut melewatkan sesuatu.

+Gula Gula+

"Berhenti tiduran seperti ini, Joonmyun." Yongseon sudah jelas memerintahnya, tapi Joonmyun masih saja tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Dan apa itu di jidatmu! Ya ampun, Joonmyun! Bisakah kau tidak pegang-pegang benda itu sepagi ini!?"

Joonmyun masih berbaring di sofanya dan Yongseon duduk di sampingya seakan dia psikiater pribadi Tuan Kim ini. Di jidat Joonmyun tertempel banda keramat yang asalnya dari Dio yang agung.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya, Yongseon." Kata Joonmyun pandangannya menerawang ke langit-langit apartemennya.

"Tapi kau harus kerja, Joonmyun." Kata Yongseon.

"Tapi dia membuatku tidak tahan!" Seru Joonmyun.

"ARGH!" Dan dia berteriak.

Yongseon dengan sigap menyumpal mulutnya dengan sisa roti yang sedang dia makan, "Sabar, Tuan. Merpati akan mati kalau kau menggenggamnya terlalu erat."

"Ayo pergi, Joonmyun. Hari ini aku yang menyetir."

Yongseon akhirnya mengibaskan rambutnya yang cokelat ke punggung, kalau dipikir-pikir dia sudah seperti ibu Joonmyun.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini dengannya." Kata Joonmyun pasti, walaupun dia masih mengunyah roti dari Yongseon.

Dan Yongseon cuma bisa menghelas napas saat yang dilihatnya adalah Joonmyun yang menunjuk benda keramat di jidatnya.

"Silahkan, Adikku. Tapi bukannya panas tubuh akan merusak benda yang kau tempel di jidatmu itu?"

Oh, iya! Joonmyun baru sadar.

Dan hari ini Joonmyun naik mobil yang warnanya gila, hijau metal, dengan Yongseon yang menyetir.

Sementara DKS naik bis, dengan Sehun yang bertampang kesal.

"Kudengar nenekmu masuk rumah sakit, Hun." Kata Chanyeol, dia tiba-tiba muncul di kelas Kai saat istirahat dengan tidak biasanya.

Tapi Sehun tidak mau memikirkan tentang neneknya yang kata Eomma sama manjanya dengan Sehun, dia mau _Daddy_!

"Nenekku cuma tertusuk gunting, Park Chanyeol." Jawab Sehun, Kai yang kebetulan duduk di hadapan pacarnya merasakan nada bicara Sehun yang agak kesal. Kai itu sebenarnya peka.

"Tenang, Sehun. Jangan marah-marah." Kata Chanyeol, dia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada untuk perlindungan.

Tapi Sehun berdiri.

Kai was-was.

"Apa?" Tanya Chanyeol, dia takut Sehun tertular jadi tiran seperti Dio. menyuruhnya ini-itu, memerasnya, walaupun Kai juga memerasnya. Tapi Kai lain! Chanyeol berani sumpah, Kai itu memerasnya dengan cinta!

Akhirnya Sehun cuma meletakan dompetnya di hadapan Kai, "Aku punya tanggungan mengganti DS-mu." Katanya.

Dan Kai berkedip, semua manusia berkedip, kan? Tapi karena Kai sudah terlalu lama diam, Sehun jadi sadar kalau anak ini sudah berkedip empat kali. Dan Kai mengangkat benda yang sedari tadi dia mainkan di pangkuannya.

3DS.

Sehun pikir itu tadinya ponsel.

"Sudah ada yang bertanggungjawab atas hilangnya kesenanganku sebelum kau, Sehun."

Aih... Tapi kabar baiknya Sehun tidak usah bayar, berarti uang dari _Daddy_ utuh untuknya. Hore!

Sehun menarik kursi mendekati Kai, " Aku tidak usah bayar?" Tanyanya.

"Ya." Jawab Kai singkat.

"Oh! Kau memang yang terbaik, Kai!" Seru Sehun, dia memeluk Kai sampai temannya itu nyaris _game over_.

"Diam, Sehun! Kau bisa membuatku mati!" Amuk Kai, menyikut Sehun yang memeluknya.

"Tenang, Kai. Jangan marah-marah." Kata Sehun, mengulang apa yang pacar Kai katakan tadi.

Saat itu Dio datang dengan susu melon di tangannya, "Dio!" Dan Chanyeol memanggilnya. Anak itu sudah mau berdiri tapi Kai buru-buru menahannya dengan kakinya yang tadi dinaikkan ke kursi. Chanyeol mau tidak mau tetap duduk di hadapan Kai.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Sehun bingung, tapi Kai ataupun Chanyeol tidak mempedulikannya.

"Dio." Dan Chanyeol masih tetap memanggil Dio yang sekarang duduk di samping Sehun, "Sabtu ini kumpul di rumahku atau di rumahmu?"

"Mu." Kata Dio. Santai tapi tegas, jadi seperti memerintah.

"Aih, bisa tenar rumahku nanti." Keluh Chanyeol, dia memang tidak terlalu suka menunjukkan kalau dia kaya pada teman-teman sekolahnya, dia tidak mau punya banyak teman yang hanya melihat harta orang tuanya.

"Rumah ibumu?" Tanya Sehun. Di antara semua teman Chanyeol di sekolah hanya DKS yang tahu kalau anak ini biasa bolak-balik tiga rumah berbeda.

"Ah!" Chanyeol berseru, kemudian dia menggenggam pergelangan kaki Kai di pangkuannya, mengangkatnya sejajar muka.

Kai tidak pakai kaus kaki, apalagi sepatu, dan dia mulai tersenyum saat Chanyeol menggigit pergelangan kakinya.

"Rumah Eomma kosong sampai Selasa depan, mau mampir?" Ajak Chanyeol.

Apa coba yang dua anak ini pikirkan dari tadi? Duduk berhadapan dengan kaki Kai di pangkuan Chanyeol dan sekarang mereka berpandangan dengan mata yang begitu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Sehun, "Jangan melakukan hal yang aneh di kelas!" Serunya.

Sementara Dio tidak peduli, sampai Kai dan Chanyeol kayang di mejapun Dio masih lebih perhatian pada susu melonnya.

"Kau iri, Sehun?" Tanya Kai meremehkan.

"Kenapa juga aku iri?" Tanya Sehun, nadanya masih tinggi jadi Kai yakin sekali Sehun iri.

"Kau jelas-jelas iri, Sehun." Kata Kai.

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tid-"

"Atau kau tidak berhasil melakukannya dengan _Daddy_?"

Sehun terkejut, Kai seperti menusukan jarum langsung ke harga dirinya, "Hei!"

"Sudah kuduga." Kata Kai santai, Sehun berdecak karena kesal.

"Memangnya semalam kenapa?" Tanya Kai, Sehun rasa Kai dan Chanyeol semakin rapat ke arahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kata Sehun.

"Sehun." Kai memanggil namanya dengan nada yang menekannya, Sehun tidak senang.

"OK," Kata Sehun, dia menghela napas, "Ajari aku supaya berani."

Dan Chanyeol seperti memekik senang, untuknya Sehun yang begini sedang manis-manisnya. Sehun malu, sebenarnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Enak." Dua sejoli ini menjawab bersamaan.

"Yang benar saja?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Ya, memang benar." Jawab Kai, Chanyeolnya mengangguk.

"Tapi itu juga tergantung peran yang kauambil." Kata Chanyeol, mukanya serius dan itu membuat Sehun penasaran.

"Kalau aku yang memasuki?" Tanya Sehun.

"Oh, itu enak sekali." jawab Chanyeol mantap.

"Kalau aku yang dimasuki?"

Kai menjentikkan jari, "Itu juga enak." kata Kai.

Itu sama saja dengan jawaban mereka di awal.

"Tenang saja, Sehun. mengerjai atau dikerjai asal kau tenang pasti akan terasa nikmat." kata Kai, "Terutama kalau dikerjai orang seperti dia ini." Dan Kai menunjuk Chanyeol dengan dagu.

"Memangnya dia kenapa?" Tanya Sehun.

Chanyeol menggeleng sambil berdecak, "Tentu saja itu rahasia perusahaan, Sehun."

Oh, Ya ampun...

Teman-temannya itu berisik sekali, Dio tidak tahan. Biasanya kalau begini dia anak menonton _trailer_ film-film baru di ponsel pintarnya, tapi kali ini dia sibuk berkirim pesan.

Dan hari ini dia naik bis yang berbeda dengan Kai dan Sehun. Sementara teman-temannya pulang, Dio malah menuju destinasi nongkrong mereka yang biasa, sendirian.

Ya, sendirian, karena dia sudah tahu ada yang akan menunggunya di halte.

"Hai." Sapa Jongdae saat Dio sudah turun dari bis.

Dan Dio memeluknya erat.

"Ada yang memperhatikanku di bis tadi." Bisiknya. Jongdae mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Sekarang sudah ada aku, kan." Kata Jongdae, dia tentu saja mengerti kalau Dio sangat amat berhati-hati saat bertemu orang asing.

"Iya."

Kemudian Dio menggandeng tangan Jongdae seakan dia adalah pegangan satu-satunya. Jongdae tidak keberatan.

"Sekarang kita mau kemana?" Tanya Jongdae, dia memang membiarkan Dio untuk bebas minta ini dan itu.

"Ke hatimu." Kata Dio. Kalau Jongdae sedang makan atau minum, dia pasti tersedak.

"Dio, aku serius." Kata Jongdae. Dio tertawa kecil.

"Aku juga serius." Kata Dio, "Ayo kita ke rumahmu."

"Kenapa? Untuk apa?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Karena aku sudah menemukan hal lain yang bisa kita lakukan berdua." Jawab Dio.

"Seperti?" Tanya Jongdae. Apa Dio akan jadi makhluk polos lagi seperti kemarin?

Dio berdiri tepat di hadapan Jongdae yang lebih tinggi darinya barang beberapa senti, dia yakin dia juga akan setinggi itu saat seumur Jongdae nanti, "Menunduk sedikit." Katanya, tapi kesannya malah seperti memerintah, Dio si tukang titah.

Dan dia mendekatkan dirinya pada Jongdae.

Jongdae sadar dan tangannya membekap mulut Dio, "Kau benar, lebih baik kita ke rumah."

"Atau ke kantor?" Tawar Dio, ini belum terlalu sore dan sudah bisa dipastikan kalau Jongdae kabur dari pekerjaannya untuk bertemu dengannya, kemarin pria itu bilang kalau di jam seperti ini biasanya sudah tidak ada hal untuk dikerjakan.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Jongdae, dia tertawa, "Nanti kau menangis saat kutinggal ke toilet lagi."

"Aku tidak menangis." Kata Dio, cara menatapnya jadi sedikit seram, sepertinya dia marah tapi menurut Jongdae keadaan seperti ini masih aman untuk bersikap biasa-biasa saja.

"Mungkin tidak, tapi kau ketakutan, kan?" Goda Jongdae, "Sendirian di ruanganku dan tiba-tiba didatangi perempuan yang tidak kau kenal."

Menyebalkan, kalau Dio bawa garpu pasti sudah ditancapkan di badan Jongdae.

"Perempuan yang kemarin itu namanya Hiroka, aku tidak terlalu kenal dia tapi dia itu fans berat dari teman kerjaku." Jelas Jongdae, sepertinya dia sudah tertular kebiasaan bergosip perempuan karena terlalu lama main bersama Yongseon.

Dio sendiri merasa cerita Jongdae ini sifatnya tidak penting jadi dia tidak begitu mendengarkan,.

Jongdae tahu kalau Dio diam seperti ini tandanya tidak tertarik, jadi dia tidak melanjutkan, "OK, kalau begitu ayo kita ke rumahku saja."

Entah nanti di rumah ada kakaknya atau tidak, yang jelas Jongdae akan tetap membukakan pintu rumahnya dan kalau perlu kamarnya untuk Dio.

Tidak seperti Kai.

Chanyeol saat ini berdiri di depan kamarnya sambil menggendong tas punggungnya yang penuh. Tadinya dia mau langsung masuk dan mencium Kai di bibir tapi ternyata pintu yang cantik ini menghalangi.

Dan Chanyeol mengetuk untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ini baru kali ketiga Chanyeol mampir ke rumah Kai, jangan buat dia susah! Apa lagi tadi Chanyeol melihat dua kakak perempuan Kai bisik-bisik sambil melirik ke arahnya, dia tidak tahu harus merasa apa saat ini.

"Apa?" Tanya Kai, suaranya serak dan dia terlihat malas sekali bersandar pada kusen pintu lalu menguap.

Oh, dia baru bangun.

Chanyeol mendorongnya masuk lagi ke kamar tanpa mengunci pintu kamar Kai, "Kau baru bangun, pacar?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Baru mau tidur lagi sebenarnya." Jawab Kai, "Kenapa kau disini?" Tanyanya.

Chanyeol melepas tasnya dan menyimpannya sembarangan di lantai, "Aku cuma mau bertemu denganmu, begitulah."

Kai menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasurnya, "Oh, begitu." Katanya, dia sudah terlihat akan tidur lagi, tapi Chanyeol yakin kalau pacarnya ini mendengarkannya.

Chanyeol duduk di kasur Kai, tepat di depan anak yang memeluk bantal itu, "Kau terlihat tidak senang di sekolahdan kau tidak membalas pesanku, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menginap saja disini."

Kai hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

"Kau dengar aku atau tidak, Pacar?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Kai dengan singkat menjawab, "Iya."

"Lalu tadi kau kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Kai menghela napas, dia membuka matanya, "Kau benar-benar niat membuatku sadar, ya." Katanya dengan nada mengeluh, "Sogok aku dulu."

Chanyeol menyodorkan sebatang cokelat padanya dan itu cukup. Kai memang bisa disuap dengan makanan.

"Dan kupikir kau harusnya sadar aku kenapa." Kata Kai.

"Aku melakukan apa?" Tanya Chanyeol, dia merasa dia biasa-biasa saja tadi di sekolah.

"Kalau kau tidak tahu, aku tidak akan membahasnya." Kata Kai.

"Ayolah, Sayang." Pinta Chanyeol.

Kai menghela napas, "Kau pasti punya penjelasan kenapa pagi-pagi waktu aku baru saja mampir ke kelasmu kau malah memeluk seorang perempuan."

"Ah!" Chanyeol baru sadar, "Pacar, maafkan aku! Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, tadi itu karena kami terlalu senang." Kata Chanyeol.

Kai tersenyum kecil, mendengarkan pacarnya ini panik.

"Lagipula Sooyoung itu vokalis band-ku, kami sangat dekat sebagai teman se-band, tidak apa-apa, kan?" Jelas Chanyeol, "Dan kami punya marga yang sama."

Punya magra yang sama, ada kemungkinan punya klan yang sama, ada kemungkinan tidak akan diizinkan menikah. Chanyeol harap penjelasan jelas untuk Pacarnya yang tercinta.

Kai tertawa, untuk penjelasan pacarnya yang seperti ini dia masih bisa tertawa. Tapi kalau nanti Park Sooyoung sampai ikut jadi orang yang mengejar-ngejar Chanyeol, ingatkan Kai untuk menghukum Chanyeol yang suka tidak sengaja tebar pesona, "Apa yang membuat kalian senang, aku penasaran."

Chanyeol terlihat senang, dia seperti anak anjing, "Kau tahu, kan, kalau sekolah kita itu pelit soal acara perpisahan."

Kai menggangguk.

"Nah, Sooyoung mengusulkan acara perpisahan yang keren dan ternyata sekolah menyetujuinya!" Jelas Chanyeol, "Aku akan pergi ke Jeju!"

"Jeju? Berapa lama?" Tanya Kai.

"Rencananya tiga hari." Jawab Chanyeol.

Muka Kai jadi masam sedikit, "Aku di Seoul dengan siapa kalau kau pergi?"

"Ada Sehun, ada Dio, aku bisa meneleponmu kapan saja."

"Tetap saja tidak ada pacar." Keluh Kai, "Pacarku akan pergi untuk tiga hari dengan perempuan-perempuan menyebalkan, kaupikir apa yang kurasakan?"

"Ah, Kai, sini peluk aku." Pinta Chanyeol dan Kai memeluknya sampai mereka berguling, "Aku juga berpikir mereka menyebalkan, aku sampai tidak tahu harus bagaimana supaya mereka bisa waras sedikit."

"Itu karena kau bersikap terlalu baik pada mereka, coba saja kalau kau bilang kau benci mereka-"

"Reputasiku pasti rusak, Pacarku tercinta."

"Ya," Kai sudah tahu dari awal, "Kau pasti memikirkan reputasi yang kau bangun dari nol itu." Kata dibuat-buat, tapi itu menunjukan kalau pacar Park Chanyeol ini sudah berani kesal dan merasa kalau yang namanya Park Chanyeol itu cuma miliknya.

"Asal reputasiku di hatimu tidak hancur, aku baik-baik saja sebenarnya." Goda Chanyeol.

Kai berdecak. Dengan jahil dia mencium sudut bibir Chanyeol.

"K-kai."

Kai memasang seringainya sambil menaikan alisnya, Chanyeol pikir dia bisa serangan jantung melihat Kai begini, "Ya, Chanyeollie?"

Aduh! Jangan panggil dia Chanyeollie dengan nada begitu, jantungnya tidak kuat!

Apalagi sekarang mereka sudah di kamar, di ranjang, berdua, bertindihan, ayo kita buat anak saja kalau begini.

Chanyeol mencium Kai di bibir, pelan-pelan menindihnya, dan saat tangannya menyusup ke balik baju Kai pintu kamar terbuka.

Celaka, harus tadi mereka mengunci pintu dulu!

Chanyeol dan Kai mendengar helaan napas, "Ini sudah dua kali." Katanya orang yang menghela napas itu. Itu Sehun, dari suaranya saja sudah sangat terciri, anak ini cadelnya terdengar sekali.

"Sudah, sudah, biarkan aku dia tengah." Katanya, dia memisahkan Kai dan Chanyeol yang kesal karena diganggu dan tidur di antara mereka.

"Kenapa kau kesini, Sehun?" Tanya Kai.

Sehun menoleh ke arahnya, "Kau tidak baca pesanku?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tidak."

"Oh, iya. Kau sedang berkegiatan dengan pacarmu itu." Kata Sehun, "Untung aku tidak lihat yang seperah waktu itu." Gumamnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau disini, Oh Sehun?" Tanya Kai lagi.

"Aku kesini karena rumahku ramai, kupikir lebih baik aku pergi." Kata Sehun.

"Dan sepertinya kita harus tidur bertiga." Kata Chanyeol, "Ayo ajak Dio juga."

"Jadi kau mau kita beramai-ramai di sini?" Tanya Kai, "Kau tidak mau berduaan saja denganku?"

Sehun tertawa dalam hati, dia tahu Kai tidak terlalu senang dengan keberadaannya sekarang, tapi Sehun lebih tidak senang lagi di rumah dengan semua saudara yang berkumpul untuk menjenguk neneknya yang entah kenapa malah ada di rumahnya.

Kai bangun, "Sudahlah." Katanya, dia pergi dari kasurnya.

Chanyeol duduk, "Mau kemana?" Tanyanya.

"Makan." Jawab Kai, anak ini isi kepalanya selalu saja makanan.

Tapi Sehun juga ingin makan sebenarnya, Chanyeol juga belum makan apa-apa sebenarnya. Mereka sebenarnya lapar karena ini memang jam makan, sebenarnya. Jadi mereka turun tangga bertiga untuk mendapati kakak kedua Kai terkejut.

"Aku baru mau memanggil kalian," Kata kakak kedua Kai, "Makanannya sudah siap."

"Malam, Ahjumma, Ahjusshi." Entah kenapa tapi Chanyeol ingin saja memberi salah sebelum dia duduk. Motifnya adalah kesan baik, haha.

"Siapa anak manis ini, Jongin?" Tanya ibunya.

"Dia Park Chanyeol, Eomma."

"Oh, Park Chanyeol. Teman sekelas Jongin juga?"

"Bukan, Ahjumma, aku kakak kelasnya."

"Oh, Ya ampun, cukup panggil aku Eomma, Sehun juga memanggilku Eomma." Kata ibu Kai, yang dengan senang hati menganggap teman-teman Kai sebagai anaknya juga, terutama yang laki-laki karena anak laki-lakinya cuma satu.

"Baik, Eomma." Kata Chanyeol.

"Oh, itu terdengar manis sekali, Chanyeol Sayang." Puji ibu Kai, tentu saja karena Chanyeol punya kesan semenyenangkan anak anjing ibu Kai pasti senang.

Kai dan Chanyeol bertukar pandang. Mungkin Kai akan membuat orangtuanya menggemari Chanyeol baru dia akan mengajukan pacarnya ini jadi menantu orangtuanya.

"Kenapa kalian bertatapan seperti itu?" Tanya kakak sulung Kai, yang adalah teman SMA Joonmyun.

"Tidak." Kata Kai, sebenarnya dia ingin tersenyum lebar, tapi mungkin dia bisa disidang setelahnya karena perilaku ambigunya.

Sehun merasakan ponselnya bergetar, tapi dia masih punya rasa hormat pada ibu Kai sampai dia membiarkan ponselnya itu bergetar menggedor saku celananya.

Omong-omong, Sehun sudah ganti nada deringnya jadi hilang! Maksudnya jadi getar saja. Selamat!

Lagipula, siapa yang senang kalau saat seperti waktu itu di apartemen Joonmyun terganggu lagu EXO terbaru? Memang, EXO itu tampannya sudah seperti dewa-dewa yunani, tapi tetap saja tampannya _Daddy_ itu lebih nyata.

Dan saat Sehun menerima telepon _Daddy_, _Daddy_ ribut.

"_Baby_, kau dimana? Kau sedang main? Ini sudah malam, _Baby_, harusnya kau sudah siap tidur."

Sehun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga, berusaha agar decakannya tidak terdengar _Daddy_.

Sehun si _Sugar Baby_ harus manis!

"Aku tadi makan dulu." Kata Sehun. Harusnya, kalau menurut Sehun, _Daddy_ yang harusnya punya sopan santun paham kalau ada ayah-ayah seperti ayah Kai yang tidak suka melihat ponsel di meja makan.

"Oh, ayahmu tidak suka ada ponsel di meja makan?" Tanya Joonmyun.

"Bukan ayahku, _Daddy_, tapi ayah Jongin." Jelas Sehun.

Mendengar nama Jongin, Joonmyun diam, sepertinya dia menikung dengan tajam dan cepat, "Kau di rumah Jongin?"

"Iya."

"Kau di kamarnya?" Tanya Joonmyun.

"Iya." Jawab Sehun, "Kenapa, _Daddy_?" Tidak mungkin _Daddy_ mengira dia berbuat sesuatu dengan sahabatnya sendiri, itu aneh untuk Sehun.

"Apa di sana ada jendela ke arah jalan?" Tanya Joonmyun, setelah lama dia diam

"Ada," Jawab Sehun, "Kau ada di luar?" Tanyanya, dia mulai senang.

"Belum, _Baby_, belum." Kata Joonmyun, nada suaranya yang bangga terdengar nikmat sekali di telinga.

Jadi Daddy akan menemuinya? Malam-malam begini?

"Sekarang coba kau lihat ke jalan." Kata Joonmyun.

Sehun membuka tirai jendela, "Jujur saja, _Daddy_, aku tidak melihatmu."

"Masih tidak melihatku?" Tanya Joonmyun.

"Tidak." Sehun tidak melihat Jaguar yang biasa atau VW, "Kau pakai mobil lain?" Tanya Sehun.

"Mobil empat pintu, hijau metal." Jawab Joonmyun, Sehun dengar suara pintu mobil di tutup dan Joonmyun muncul dari sebuah mobil yang Sehun tidak kenal.

"Tunggu!" Serunya, "Kau punya berapa mobil sebenarnya?" Tanya Sehun.

Joonmyun tertawa, "Jumlahnya bisa bertambah dan berkurang sewaktu-waktu." Jawabnya, "Turun kesini, _Baby_."

Kalimat Joonmyun yang terakhir seperti ajakan yang menyenangkan, jadi Sehun bilang pada Kai kalau dia akan keluar sebentar, "Untuk apa kau punya banyak mobil?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Kau mau?" Tanya Joonmyun.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menyetir, _Daddy_."

"Aku bisa mengajarimu."

Sehun sudah sampai depan pintu, Joonmyun memarkir mobilnya agak jauh dari rumah Kai.

"Kau mau ikut kelas mengemudi?" Tanya Joonmyun, karena mereka sekarang sudah berhadapan, Joonmyun memutus teleponnya.

"Boleh." Kata Sehun.

Joonmyun membuka pintu belakang mobilnya, daripada mobil putih dan hitam itu, si hijau metal ini lebih besar dan lebih luas untuk bergerak. Joonmyun menyuruh Sehun masuk dulu.

"_Hi, Dad._"

"_Hi, Babe_."

Mereka saling tersenyum, "Merindukanku?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tentu, Sayang, tentu." Kata Joonmyun.

Sehun tahu dan dia paham, dengan melihat mata _Daddy_ sudah membuat Sehun ingin gigit bibir, "Apa kau tidak memberi salam pada bibirku?" Tanya Sehun.

"Bukannya kau yang punya utang ciuman?" Tanya Joonmyun.

Oh, utang ciuman.

Joonmyun menarik Sehun mendekat. Serius, _Daddy_ terasa sekali sudah tidak sabar. Tapi dari cara Sehun mendekat apakah itu yang di sebut sabar?

Sehun naik ke pangkuan _Daddy_ dan _Daddy_ menekan pinggulnya agar ada yang bergesek. Oh! Bisakah orang dewasa bersabar sedikit dan jangan membuat Sehun malu begini?

Sementara Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Joonmyun, pria itu menciumi lehernya yang terlihat, "Geli." Kata Sehun.

"Geli?" Tanya Joonmyun, caranya berbicara di leher Sehun membuatnya tambah geli.

"Apa akan berbekas?" Tanya Sehun, tangannya mengalung ke pundak Joonmyun, meremas jasnya.

"Kuusahakan tidak." Kata Joonmyun.

"OK, bagus." Kata Sehun, Joonmyun mencium ke arah dagunya dan menggesek lagi, Sehun jadi berisik lagi di pangkuannya.

Padahal Sehun sudah berpikir dia harus sedikit lebih kalem karena mereka ada di luar ruangan. Bagaimana kalau ada tetangga Kai yang memergoki mereka macam-macam? Bagaimana kalau mereka dilaporkan ke polisi? Itu jelas tidak akan bagus untuk mereka berdua, kan?

Dan Sehun paling suka saat seperti ini, saat Joonmyun dengan jahil menyapukan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun dan membuatnya tidak tahan, awas saja orang ini. Jadi Sehun memajukan pinggulnya membuatnya benar-benar rapat dengan _Daddy_ dan dengan kedua tangannya di sisi wajah _Daddy_, dia membuatnya menengadah. Sehun merasa kepalanya makin dekat dengan atap dan dia mencium _Daddy_.

Dan Sehun suka berlaku sedikit kasar, seakan-akan akan mengunyah dan menelan lidah Joonmyun, dia seperti mengambil semua napas Joonmyun dan mengakhiri dengan cepat, atau rasanya saja yang cepat?

Sehun tersenyum, bibirnya basah, "Aku sudah bayar utang."

Lalu Joonmyun sambil tersenyum menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam celana Sehun, ke belakang. Sehun mengerti, mungkin, mungkin dia yang akan dikerjai disini, mungkin.

Sehun, dengan jari Joomnyun di sana, sudah akan mendesah lagi, terutama kalau-kalau Joonmyun dengan jahilnya memasukinya dengan satu jari dan hanya bertujuan untuk menyenangkannya, dia pasti tidak bisa mengontrol diri kalau itu terjadi. Tapi Sehun mengusahakan agar dia bisa bicara, "Apa ini akan sakit?" Tanyanya.

"Hanya awalnya, aku jamin." Joonmyun terlihat menggebu, terlihat dari matanya.

Sehun seperti tersentak, dia menelan ludahnya, dia tahu dia tidak bisa kabur dari sini dan itu membuatnya takut.

Dan Joonmyun sadar.

"Kau siap?" Tanyanya.

Sehun diam.

Joonmyun itu butuh perasaan dan suasana walaupun dia bisa memikirkan apapun saat di ranjang dan terkesan hanya main-main, dia tidak akan bisa melakukannya dengan orang yang tidak ingin. Ada suatu keinginan darinya yang tidak akan bangun walaupun sebelumnya dia pernah sangat menginginkannya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin." Kata Sehun, Joonmyun mulai berpikir kalau Sehun bicara begitu untuk menghiburnya, "Tapi aku tidak bisa sekarang."

Tapi kalau diingat lagi, Sehun lebih cenderung mengoloknya dibanding menghiburnya. Jadi Joonmyun mengusap punggung Sehun dengan lembut sambil mendengarkan.

"Katanya setelah itu aku tidak akan berjalan dengan benar." Kata Sehun, "Aku takut tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar."

"Kau terlalu takut, Sehun." Kata Joonmyun.

"Tidak salah, kan? Wajar kalau manusia punya ketakutan."

Joonmyun tersenyum, apa setelah ini mereka akan membicarakan hal-hal yang lebih filosofis lagi?

Mungkin tidak.

"Kenapa kau harus berjalan dengan benar untuk beberapa hari ke depan? Bukannya Sabtu-Minggu itu libur? Kau akan baik-baik saja hari Senin, Sayangku."

"Bukan masalah hari Senin, Daddy. Tapi hari Minggu." Kata Sehun, menekan di hari Minggu.

"Kenapa Minggu, _Baby_? Ini baru Kamis."

"Aku akan pergi hari itu." kata Sehun.

"Kemana?"

"Sebuah undangan."

"Undangan?"

"Iya, pernikahan kakak Jang Yijung." Sehun heran kenapa dia bisa dengan mudah menyebut nama Jang Yijung, padahal selama ini dia berusaha agar Joonmyun tidak terlalu tahu siapa saja temannya.

"Jang Yijung?" Tanya Joonmyun, Sehun merasakan di bawahnya Joonmyun sedikit mengubah posisi duduknya, "Jangan bilang kakaknya itu Jang Yihan."

"Tapi setahuku memang Jang Yihan."

Oh, demi arsip kantornya.

Dan ponsel Sehun bergetar, Joonmyun juga merasakannya, "Tidak pakai nada dering?" Tanyanya, menyindir kejadian waktu itu, Sehun menarik satu sudut bibirnya.

Dia mengangkat telepon dari Kai, dan membuat Joonmyun juga bisa mendengarnya.

"Kapan kau mau masuk, Tepung? Atau pintunya kukunci." Kata Kai.

"Ini aku juga mau masuk." Balas Sehun, "Kai, undangan dari Yijung ada dimana?" Tanyanya.

"Ada padaku, kenapa?"

"Coba kau lihat siapa pengantinnya."

"Jang Yihan dan Kim Jinnie, kenapa?"

"Tidak."

"Sekarang kau dimana?" Tanya Kai, mungkin dia khawatir karena sahabatnya mulai menanyakan pertanyaan tidak penting.

Sehun melirik pada Joonmyun yang senyumnya sudah sulit diartikan, apa yang dia pikirkan coba?

"Di atas _Daddy_-ku." Joonmyun menyembunyikan tawanya dan meremas bokong Sehun sedikit.

Tidak ada suara dari Kai untuk beberapa saat, "Sudahlah, Sehun, bilang pada _Daddy_-mu itu kau harus cepat pulang, aku ingin tidur."

Dan Kai menutup teleponnya seenaknya.

"Kau tahu, Sehun," Joonmyun memulai, "Sepertinya minggu ini kita akan bertemu lagi."

Oh.

"Oh, jangan bilang kau ada ada di pernikahan itu."

"Hm..." Sehun seketika mengerti maksud Joonmyun, "Kau bisa tebak sendiri, _Baby_."

Jadi, Jang Yihan dan Kim Jinnie dua-duanya adalah mantan pacar _Daddy_. Sehun tiba-tiba merasa tidak senang.

Tapi, masa bodolah dengan semua itu.

"Boleh aku mampir ke apartemenmu Minggu ini?" Tanya Sehun.

Tentu, tentu saja boleh, malah Joonmyun berseru senang dalam hati, "Tentu."

+TBC+


	15. Chapter 15: Sore di Apartemen

Disclaimer: Seperti biasa aku tidak memiliki apa-apa kecuali fanfic ini

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Rating: M, tidak terlalu sebenarnya.

Warning: Typo dan OOC (Ini OOC tingkat serius) yang jelas pasti ada, juga umur yang dirubah. Waspada Daddy kink.

Note: Aku sudah lama menghilang dan hidup lagi karena Love Me Right, terimakasih EXO. Iya, aku tanpa Sehun juga Nobody.

Setelah ini aku ingin mengusahakan update kilat, tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin juga. Aku ini sedang tes, ampuni aku.

14 chapter kemarin memang tidak terasa, rasanya aku jadi bermain-main saja, tahu-tahu sudah sebanyak ini saja, padahal bisa dibilang ini belum masuk konflik. Oh, ya ampun.

Maaf karena aku membuat semua orang banyak menunggu dan menunggu lagi untuk chapter depannya, maaf kalau aku mengecewakan. Terimakasih banyak!

+Gula Gula+

"Dio."

Dio diam menyimpul dasi. Orang kalau memang butuh dengannya pasti bukan hanya memanggil nama tapi mengatakan keperluannya juga.

"Dio."

Dio melirik sedikit, apa semua orang sudah tertular Chanyeol yang kerjanya cuma memanggil nama.

Sehun tersenyum, Dio menggolongkannya jadi senyum jualan, atau senyum cari aman lebih tepat, ya?

"Dio,"

Serius, ya, kalau Sehun cuma mau memanggil namanya saja lebih baik dia diam sebelum Dio mencekiknya dengan dasi.

"Kau serius mau kucarikan _Daddy_?" Tanya Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu, Sehun? Tentu saja ayahku ada di rumah."

Aih, apa selama berteman dengannya Dio belum mengarti juga, memang susah meracuni seorang Dio, "Maksudku adalah laki-laki yang lebih tua darimu yang uangnya bisa kaupakai untuk beli sepatu Lacoste yang sama denganku."

Dio melirik dengan tajam, matanya yang bulat itu jadi seperti laser di kulit Sehun. Sehun takut dibunuh karena membahas sepatu.

"Aku sudah punya pacar, Sehun." Tapi akhirnya Dio bicara dengan kalem seperti biasa.

"Apa!?" Kai bangun dari sofa ruang tengah, mereka di rumah ibu Chanyeol saat ini. Chanyeol sendiri yang masih telanjang dada lari ke ruang tengah karena kalimat Dio.

Dio merutuk, dalam hati bertanya kenapa teman-temannya ini berkumpul di hadapannya.

"Kau punya pacar?" Tanya Sehun.

Dio mengangguk kecil.

"Kalian sudah sejauh apa?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Hei, Oh Sehun!" Seru Chanyeol, mewanti-wanti Sehun agar tidak meracuni otak Dio yang polos.

"Jauh bagaimana?" Tanya Dio. Dasinya sudah selesai, tapi pertanyaan teman-temannya belum.

"Maksudnya kalian sudah melakukan apa saja sebagai sepasang kekasih?" Tanya Kai.

"Pacar!?" Chanyeol heran, kenapa kali ini pacarnya tercinta ikut pada jalan kesesatan Oh Sehun.

"Cintaku, kalau Dio sampai punya pacar tanpa campur tangan kita, itu berarti dia memang ingin punya pacar," Kata Kai pada pacarnya, "Aku benar, kan, Dio?"

"Ya, memang aku yang ingin." Kata Dio. Kalau dipikir-pikir bahkan yang melamar Jongdae itu dia, Dio sebenarnya yang banyak keinginan, Jongdae hanya menurut.

"Lalu bagaimana hubungan kalian? Kau sudah mampir ke rumahnya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ya, aku sudah beberapa kali ke rumahnya."

"Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Kai.

Dio bingung, kenapa jadi dia yang ditanyai begini? Memangnya dia apa? Member boyband yang main drama? Memang dia pacar Kyung Doyoung? Kan, bukan!

"Memasak, menurutmu apa lagi?" Kata Dio, "Dia punya kakak dan aku juga sudah bertemu kakaknya, orangtuanya tinggal di luar kota, mereka punya restoran, jadi dia mengajarkanku beberapa resep dari restoran keluarganya itu." Jelas Dio.

Teman-teman Dio berbinar, ada sebuah masa dimana seorang tiran seperti Dio bisa juga jadi cerewet dan manis, itu musim cinta namanya.

"Ada satu lagi," Kata Dio, "Dia teman seruangan Joonmyun."

Joonmyun? _Daddy_-nya Sehun!?

"Apa!? Bagaimana bisa!?" Sehun panik, entah untuk apa, "Lalu kau bilang apa padanya."

"Aku bilang saja kalau Joonmyun itu teman kakak temanku."

Sehun mengusap dada, kalau sampai Dio bilang Sehun dan Joonmyun terlibat dalam hubungan serius yang beruang Sehun yang akan pusing, lagi-lagi entah untuk apa.

"Dia tidak bilang kau itu _Sugar Baby_, Albino." Kai menyikut Sehun.

"Kau sangat terpuji, Dio. Jasamu akan aku ingat selalu." Kata Sehun, menggenggam kedua tangan Dio yang kebingungan.

"Park Chanyeol!"

Seruan ini, kalau dari suaranya Dio juga kenal, dialah si kakak angkat, Byun Baekhyun.

"Kapan kalian berangkat?" Tanya Baekhyun. Mengherankan sebenarnya, bagaimana lehernya bisa baik-baik saja setelah berteriak seperti itu? Apa dia itu rocker?

"Bukannya ada gadis-gadis yang harus kujemput?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Mengherankan juga sebenarnya, Byun Baekhyun ini memakai eyeliner seperti seorang gadis, tapi sepertinya dia minat juga memacari gadis, atau dia hanya mencari teman untuk berdandan sejak Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bisa menjadi teman dandan.

Tapi kalau teman untuk mencoba baju perempuan, Kai juga bisa dijadikan orang seperti itu. Ini rahasia, sangat rahasia, jadi tolong dirahasiakan, kalau tidak ada kemungkinan Kai juga bisa berubah jadi tiran setelah Dio. Sebenarnya hanya Chanyeol yang boleh tahu hal ini, jadi tolong dirahasiakan.

Kemarin sebelum Dio dan Sehun menginap di rumah ibu Chanyeol, Kai sudah tidur di rumah itu lebih dulu. Chanyeol menemukan seragam Yura, sepertinya itu seragam SMP, dan dia memaksa Kai memakainya, mumpung mereka benar-benar cuma berdua, katanya.

Kai tidak terpaksa sebenarnya, apalagi kalau dijanjikan tusukan yang nikmat dari Chanyeol, tapi karena waktu itu Baekhyun mampir makanya rencana _cross-dress_ itu gagal. Padahal Kai sama sekali tidak terpaksa, dia bahkan suka, apalagi kalau berhubungan dengan sesuatu yang berwarna merah jambu dan bermotif polkadot, itu manis sekali. Tapi ini rahasia, sangat rahasia, jadi tolong dirahasiakan.

Tapi kalau kebiasaan mereka untuk saling menggoda di tempat umum, itu bukan rahasia lagi. Apalagi Chanyeol, tangannya itu seperti sulur, menjalar menggerayangi pantat Kai, bahkan di upacara pernikahan seseorang. Sehun dan Dio sudah masa bodo, dan Kaipun tidak terlalu menanggapi, nampaknya dia menganggap upacara pernikahan itu sangat amat sakral, itu manis.

Sakral boleh saja, tapi tetap saja membosankan dan canggung kalau kau jadi undangan gelap seperti Sehun dan kawan-kawan, tapi disini mereka cuma untuk menemani Yijung, kan?

Tapi Yijung sendiri menghilang, di pandangan Sehun yang tersisa cuma, dia, Dio, dan dua sejoli mesum itu. Coba ada _Daddy_, setidaknya Sehun punya teman untuk bermesum-mesum ria.

_Daddy_ akan berjalan kehadapannya dengan jas hitam dan kacamata, kemudian dia akan memanggil Sehun dengan lembut.

"Sehun."

Ya, dengan lembut.

Tunggu! Bukannya itu suara _Daddy_!?

"Joonmyun-sshi?" Sehun menoleh ke belakang, benar saja itu _Daddy_.

Dan Sehun tidak cukup gila untuk berteriak _Daddy_ di acara pernikahan orang.

"Mau menemaniku, Sehun-sshi?" Tanyanya. Bahkan kalau Joonmyun mengajaknya ke ranjangpun Sehun akan ikut.

Dan setelah Joonmyun meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir, Sehun bungkam, dia mengartikannya sebagai perintah untuk benar-benar diam. Lalu Joonmyun menariknya menuju pengantin.

"Joonmyun." Lihatlah perempuan ini, dia manis sekali, cantiknya sudah menyamai Yoona SNSD, mungkin. Jinnie, mantan pacar Kim Joonmyun.

"Selamat, Jinnie, akhirnya kau menikah." Kata Joonmyun. Jinnie mengambil napas dengan berat, dia memeluk Joonmyun.

"Maaf aku tidak menepati janjiku." Katanya.

Joonmyun tertawa kecil, sangat menenangkan, tapi jadinya menyayat juga, "Bukannya kita memang sudah membatalkannya sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu?" Tanya Joonmyun.

Jinnie masih terlihat tidak enak dan Joonmyun mengelus pipinya, "Selama kau bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia, bagaimanapun juga kita ini sahabat, bukan?"

Kalimat drama TV, tapi perempuan suka yang begitu. Joonmyun juga, dia terlihat benar-benar seperti pria idaman wanita dan menantu idaman mertua sekaligus.

"Yihan," Panggil Joonmyun, "Untuk kali ini jangan main-main, karena ini menyangkut Jinnie, aku tidak akan segan-segan mengebirimu." Kata Joonmyun.

Mengebiri Yihan, itu sebenarnya keinginannya dari dulu. Dulu, dulu sekali saat Yihan cuma paham cara bermain dengan hati seseorang. Tapi rasanya kalau Jinnie sudah memilih Yihan, berarti Yihan juga sudah berubah. Dan Joonmyun tidak bisa apa-apa, disini dia cuma mantan yang tertinggal, ditinggal menikah.

"Lalu siapa ini, Joonmyun?" Tanya Jinnie, Sehun tersenyum manis, matanya yang menyipit saat dia tersenyum itu sangat manis.

"Ini Sehun." Kata Joonmyun, dia dan Sehun berpandangan, "Kami sedang dekat."

Sehun terkejut, tapi dia kembali melebarkan senyum manis seperti tadi. _Daddy_ mengakui kedekatan mereka, apa ini cuma cara agar dia tidak terlihat menyedihkan setelah ditinggal mantan pacarnya menikah?

Entah, Sehun tidak bisa memastikan. Dia cuma bisa mengekor saat Joonmyun menggandeng tangannya pergi.

"Kupikir kita bisa pergi sekarang." Kata Joonmyun.

"Pergi sekarang?"

"Ya, sekarang, _Baby_." Bisik Joonmyun, tepat di telinga Sehun, "Ke apartemenku."

Dan sejak saat itu Dio tidak melihat Sehun lagi di acara itu, tidak juga Chanyeol dan Kai. Awas saja kalau tiga ekor makhluk itu pergi meninggalkannya.

"Dio." Panggil Baekhyun, tadinya Dio tidak ingin menoleh, tapi kasihan Baekhyun.

"Iya."

"Chanyeol bilang dia pulang duluan, jadi aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang."

Oh, sialan.

"Tasku bagaimana?" Tanya Dio, awas saja kalau Chanyeol meninggalkan tasnya di sembarang tempat.

"Dia menitipkannya pada satpam."

Oh, ingatkan Dio untuk sekali-kali latihan beladiri dengan Chanyeol.

"Jadi kau mau pulang kapan, Dio?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Sekarang."

Jadi Baekhyun menyetir ke jalanan kota yang ramainya sama dengan mulut Baekhyun. Dio bingung, Chanyeol itu ramai tapi Baekhyun lebih lebih lagi dari Chanyeol, "Kau tidak haus atau apa?" Tanya Dio, setelah entah berapa lama Baekhyun mengoceh.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak bosan bicara?"

Baekhyun tertawa, "Tidak mungkin ada orang yang bosan bicara, Dio."

Dio diam, mungkin saja ada, setidaknya Dio bosan mendengar Baekhyun bicara.

"Atau kau haus, Dio?" Tanya Baekhyun, dan dia tahu tahu menepi.

Ini dimana? Jangan bilang Baekhyun mencari Bubble Tea. Dari sekian banyak minuman di dunia ini Dio sudah bosan melihat minuman yang sepertinya selalu Sehun beli setiap kali mereka pergi main.

"Kau jaga mobil, ya." Kata Baekhyun.

Dio menoleh dengan cepat, "Tidak." Katanya tegas.

Tapi Baekhyun memang tidak kenal dia, Baekhyun tidak tahu dan Dio juga tidak ingin orang itu tahu.

"Aku tidak akan lama, kau bisa putar lagu apapun yang kau mau, Dio." Dan Dio ditinggal.

Mati saja si Byun Baekhyun itu.

Dio sama sekali tidak mau pergi dengannya lagi.

Setiap bunyi yang terjadi di sekitar mobil ini membuatnya panik, terutama suara tawa, sejak kapan Dio takut pada suara tawa? Tapi suara tawa anak-anak perempuan yang menjadikan kaca mobil ini cermin agak menakutkan untuk Dio. Coba Dio bisa berteleportasi, mungkin dia sudah di rumah saat ini, nonton film, makan nachos, atau melakukan apapun yang dia sukai.

TOK TOK

Oh, ya ampun, siapapun selamatkan hidup Do Kyungsoo, siapapun mau laki-laki atau perempuan akan dia nikahi.

TOK TOK

Dio melirik ke kaca, itu Jongdae!

Demi eyeliner Baekhyun, Dio rasa jantungnya hanyut.

Dio buru-buru keluar, "Jongdae!" Serunya, dia memeluk Jongdae dengan erat padahal Jongdae sedang sibuk dengan tangannya saat itu.

"Dio, aku takut jatuh." Katanya, kalau bukan mereka yang jatuh mungkin belanjaannya yang jatuh.

Mata Dio seperti bertanya apa yang ada di tangan Jongdae, "Belanja mingguan, Dio. Kau pikir apalagi?"

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di mobil Baekhyun?" Tanya Jongdae.

Tunggu, dia tahu Baekhyun? Dunia ini kecil bukan main.

Dio membuka pintu belakang mobil itu dan Jongdae masuk duluan baru Dio duduk sambil menutup pintu, "Aku teman Chanyeol, aku tadi dari acara pernikahan kakak teman sekelasku."

"Chanyeol?" Tanya Jongdae, "Iya, aku ingat, anak bos Baekhyun."

"Iya." Kata Dio, "Kenapa dunia ini kecil, ya?"

Jongdae tertawa, tawanya renyah seperti wafer, "Mungkin dia sedang menunjukkan kalau kita berjodoh." Katanya, "Kemanapun aku pergi kau pasti selalu ada."

Serius, kalau bukan Jongdae yang bicara seperti ini pasti Dio sudah menusuknya dengan apa saja yang tajam di mobil ini. Kim Jongdae harus bersyukur karena dia pengecualian.

"Dio, maaf aku lama." Kata Baekhyun, tapi kursi di samping pengemudi kosong, kemudian dia melirik spion.

"Siapa yang bilang kau bisa membawa pulang pacarku, Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Kim Jongdae!" Seru Baekhyun, "Kenapa kau ada disini!?"

"Hei, kota ini kecil, Baekkie. Dan apa kau tidak merindukan teman kuliahmu ini?"

"Oh, tentu saja aku merindukanmu, Jongdae. Bagaimana kabar Jongdeok Hyung?"

"Dia baik, dia selalu baik," Kata Jongdae, "Kau mengerti, kan, apa yang kumaksud dengan baiknya Kim Jongdeok?" Tambahnya, Baekhyun tertawa, "Bagaimana Baekbeom Hyung."

"Dia terbang, Jongdae, dia meninggalkanku. Dia sedang di Jepang."

"Urusan kantor? Bukannya itu bagus?"

"Memang, tapi aku jadi sendirian." Keluh Baekhyun, dia memang terbiasa dimanja sebagai anak bungsu, "Jadi sekarang kita mau kemana?"

"Rumahku," Kata Jongdae, "Iya, kan?"

Dio menjawab dengan singkat, "Iya."

"Oh, ya, Baekhyun, aku sudah lama sekali tidak lihat Chanyeol, seperti apa dia sekarang?"

"Wah! Dia jangkung sekali dan jadi lebih kurus." Kata Baekhyun, "Iya, kan, Dio?"

Dio hanya mengangguk.

"Dia kapten tim basket, dia sudah tidak mau pakai kacamata lagi." Tambah Baekhyun.

"Ya ampun, adikku yang manis sekarang sudah jadi laki-laki! Dia sudah sama tampannya dengan member EXO, dan dia punya pacar sekarang, pacarnya seksi, serius! Susah mencari orang Korea seperti dia, paling-paling Taemin, itupun sebenarnya tidak terlalu mirip. Menurutku dia mirip Mizuhara Kiko. Ya! Dia mirip Mizuhara Kiko." Dan Baekhyun terus mengoceh.

"Sepertinya aku membahas topik yang salah." Kata Jongdae, sadar Dio yang benci keributan sedang kesal.

"Tapi aku yakin mereka pasti sudah macam-macam." Kata Baekhyun, dia serius.

Dio rasanya seperti tersedak, Jongdae memandanginya, "Kalau yang ini aku tidak mau komentar." Katanya.

"Nah, kan!" Seru Baekhyun, "Dasar anak jaman sekarang."

Tapi memang benar mereka sudah macam-macam, sedang macam-macam malah.

"Jadi," Kai memulai, dia awalnya berlutut, tapi kemudian duduk melebarkan kaki, "Kau suka yang seperti ini?" Tanya Kai.

"Tidak." Jawab Chanyeol, dia masih berdiri, "Yang aku suka itu cuma kau, Cinta."

"Bukan rok ini?" Tanya Kai, dia memainkan ujung rok seragam yang dia pakai sekarang.

Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya dan Kai melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang Chanyeol, "Bukan, tapi rok ini memudahkan." Katanya, dia mengusapkan tangannya ke paha Kai dan ke dalam roknya.

"Lebih mudah melakukannya dengan rok, kan?" Tanya Chanyeol, "Kau tinggal mengangkatnya seperti ini." Chanyeol menyibak rok yang Kai pakai dan menarik Kai untuk benar benar rapat dengannya.

Kai duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol karenanya, "Ini lebih mudah daripada pilihan celanamu yang terlalu sempit itu, Pacar." Katanya lagi.

"Coba kalau kau bisa pakai rok tiap hari di sekolah, kita tidak perlu melepas celanamu untuk membuatmu mengangkang lebar-lebar, Kai Sayang."

Hari itu bahkan belum sore, tapi Kai sudah dijatuhkan lagi ke ranjang, sebenarnya Sehun juga, dia sudah jatuh ke ranjang Joonmyun.

Jas mereka masih melekat di badan tapi Sehun sudah ditahan ke ranjang, Joonmyun membuatnya hanya bisa menatap mata Joonmyun saja.

"Kali ini," Kata Joonmyun, matanya menatap dengan cara yang lain, cara itu membuat Sehun seperti menyelam ke matanya.

"Iya." Jawab Sehun, dalam keadaan seperti ini Sehun takut dia kehilangan kesadaran dirinya. Sehun takut Joonmyun akan membuatnya bergerak tanpa berpikir, tapi itulah yang memang ingin Joonmyun lakukan padanya.

"Kali ini kita bisa, kan?" Tanya Joonmyun, dia mempertipis jarang antara mereka berdua. Kening mereka beradu, ujung hidung mereka berdua juga.

"Iya, kita bisa."

Satu lagi, tinggal bibir.

Dan Joonmyun mengusap lehernya lalu naik ke pipinya, Sehun membiarkan tangannya menyusup ke balik jas Joonmyun yang tidak di kancing. Akhirnya, bibir mereka bertemu juga, dalam satu usapan yang lembut dari Joonmyun.

Sehun tidak suka, dia tidak sabar, anak kecil selalu begitu. Sehun yang mengejar ke mana Joonmyun akan mencium dan dia mencuri ciuman dari bibir itu. Satu ciuman yang sangat Sehun sekali, sangat menuntut sekali, membuat sibuk dan Sehun sadar dia sudah membuat Joonmyun sibuk. Sehun mendorong Joonmyun sehingga saat ini punggung Joonmyunlah yang bersandar di ranjang dan bukan dia. Lalu Sehun menarik jas Joonmyun agar dilepas.

Joonmyun duduk dan Sehun duduk di pahanya. Sambil saling melepas atasan ada hal yang Joonmyun sukai, Sehun juga suka dan dia tahu, jadi Sehun dengan sengajanya menggesek yang di antara kaki mereka.

Sehun melepas bibir Joonmyun dan mendesah seperti biasa, Oh Sehun adalah anak kecil yang mudah digoda.

"_Daddy_." Napas Sehun panas di leher Joonmyun.

"Ya, _Baby_?" Tapi Joonmyun menciumi leher Sehun dan membuatnya mendesah, bukan bicara. Lidah Joonmyun membuatnya geli dan dia menggesek lagi.

"Apa, _Baby_?" Tanya Joonmyun, dia memang sengaja ingin memancing Sehun untuk bicara. Sehun menggeleng dan Joonmyun melepas jas dan kemejanya.

Mereka berciuman lagi, kali ini lidah Joonmyun lagi-lagi berkuasa, Sehun tidak berusaha melakukan apa-apa lagi selain mendesah dan meremas segala sesuatu di sekitarnya sampai berantakan.

Joonmyun mendorongnya ke ranjang, punggungnya di ranjang sementara kakinya melingkar di pinggang Joomyun, "Apa kau pernah memikirkannya, _Baby_?" Tanya Joonmyun, dia melepas kemejanya.

Kemudian dia menarik sudut bibirnya, Sehun suka dia, wajahnya, dadanya, perutnya.

"Apa kau pernah membayangnya bagaimana kalau kumasuki?" Tanya Joonmyun.

Sehun seperti tersentak, dia merasa semakin panas saja. Jujur saja, itu pernah, mungkin sering malah. Sehun tidak punya pengalaman dan yang ditanyai malah begitu, tapi Sehun yakin ini akan menyenangkan.

"_Daddy_, " Panggil Sehun, mukanya memerah dan itu sama manisnya dengan senyumnya, "Ayo lakukan, kalau kita tidak melakukannya aku tidak akan tahu apa rasanya."

"Kau serius?"

"Aku tentu saja serius, _Daddy_."

Joonmyun maju ke atas badan Sehun seperti menantangnya, sementara kaki Sehun yang melingkar di pinggang Joonmyun tidak akan menahan gerakan Joonmyun, tapi hanya mengikuti kemana Joonmyun bergerak.

Joonmyun meraih sesuatu di laci meja nakasnya, Sehun tidak bisa melihatnya, itu diluar daya pandangnya dan lagi Joonmyun menciumnya lagi. Kali ini turun dengan lembut ke dada lalu ke perutnya. Lalu tangannya melepas kancing celana Sehun, Joonmyun bergerak dengan cepat saat menelanjangi Sehun. Dia sudah tidak sabar.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu begini, _Baby_." Katanya, padahal baru sekali Sehun terhidang di hadapannya sebagai menu utama. Wajahnya dekat sekali dengan selangkangan Sehun dan dia mencium paha dalam Sehun.

"Aku harap kita bisa sering-sering begini." Katanya sebelum ciumannya bergerak dari pangkal ke kepala dan mengulum ujungnya. Sehun meremas rambut Joonmyun.

Joonmyun terbiasa untuk melakukan beberapa hal sekaligus di satu waktu, jadi dia tetap bisa membuat Sehun sibuk mendesah sambil melumuri jarinya dengan _lube_. Yang tadi diambilnya adalah _lube_ dan sebuah kondom, mungkin satu tidak cukup tapi nanti bisa diambil lagi.

Sambil tetap menciumi Joonmyun menyusupkan satu jarinya ke dalam Sehun.

"_Daddy_!" Untuk Sehun itu rasanya aneh, ada sesuatu yang masuk dan pelan-pelan bergerak, itu adalah hal yang tidak biasa untuknya. Ya, ini memang pertama kali.

"Iya," Joonmyun duduk, memandang Sehun di bawahnya, "Sakit?"

"Tidak." Jawab Sehun.

Jadi Joonmyun menambah satu jari lagi, bergerak keluar masuk dengan perlahan, lalu bergerak melebarkan, "_Dad_!" Sehun mengeluh.

"Sakit?"

"Agak."

"Maaf, Sayang." Joonmyun menunduk untuk mencium Sehun sementara tangannya menambah _lube_, mungkin tadi kurang basah, atau karena Sehun baru pertama.

Sehun mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Joonmyun, mengabaikan rasa aneh mendekati sakit di bawahnya dengan mencium Joonmyun. Pelan-pelan tangannya meremas bahu lalu lengan Joonmyun, Joonmyun ingin cepat-cepat menusuknya dengan keras.

Dan jarinya yang pertama begitu, menusuk-nusuk seperti mencari sesuatu. Napas Sehun makin putus-putus, "Ah… _Daddy_…"

"Sabar, _Baby_, aku sedang mencarinya."

Mencari apa? Sehun tidak tahu. Yang dia tahu dia suka gerakan menusuk Joonmyun yang licin.

"_Dad_."

"Ya, _Baby_." Kata Joonmyun, "Apa disini?"

Oh, demi dewa yang ada di langit. Inikah yang Joonmyun cari?

"Oh, _Daddy_!" Sehun mendesah, lebih keras dari yang sudah-sudah, "_Daddy_, itu."

"Iya, ini, kan?" Dan Joonmyun menusuknya lagi. Kalau begini terus Sehun bisa kehilangan kendali dirinya.

"Iya, itu." Desahnya, masa bodo dengan segala sesuatunya, Sehun tidak peduli. Jari-jari Joonmyun yang terus menusuk ke satu titik yang sama itu sangat nikmat.

"Mau kuganti dengan yang lebih menyenangkan?" Tanya Joonmyun, dia menghentikan tusukan jarinya pada Sehun.

Senyum Joonmyun menunjukan kalau Sehun harusnya sudah mengerti dan mata Sehun juga menunjukan kalau dia memang mengerti. Jadi Joonmyun melepas celananya, suara sabuk yang dilepas membuat Sehun menggila, inilah awal dari memasuki yang sebenarnya.

Joonmyun sudah tidak bisa bersabar dan dia dengan cepat memakai kondom, walaupun pikirannya masih memikirkan untuk menghindari kesalahan dalam menggunakan kondom, lalu dia menambah sedikit _lube_ lagi kalau-kalau saja untuk Sehun ini masih kurang licin. Ini akan jadi sangat basah, sangat licin, dan akan jadi sangat menyenangkan.

"_Dad_," Panggil Sehun, "Ayo."

Anak ini memang benar-benar tidak sabaran.

Jadi Joonmyun memasuki tanpa bilang-bilang, lagipula si anak kecil disini sudah sangat siap, Joonmyun tidak merasa jahat.

Tapi Sehun merasa direnggangkan, benar-benar direnggangkan dari yang tadi, "_Daddy_, pelan-pelan."

Oh, ayolah, Sehun. Tadi siapa yang minta buru-buru. Joonmyun tambah tidak tahan. Dia mengecupi rahang Sehun dan Sehun memberi bibirnya. Joonmyun menuruti Sehun untuk masuk dengan pelan-pelan, tapi dia juga memancing Sehun dengan bergerak dengan pelan juga, dan Sehun terpancing, dia memeluk Joonmyun dan dialah yang pertama menggerakan pinggulnya. Joonmyun merasa tidak jahat kalau dia bergerak sekarang.

Lagi, Joonmyun menciumi rahang Sehun dan ciuman itu bergerak ke telinga Sehun, "_Daddy_," Panggil Sehun, sedikit berbisik, lebih seperti mendesah.

"Iya, _Baby_."

"Bisakah kau lebih kasar sedikit." Katanya.

Joonmyun mencium Sehun di pipi, sekarang ini daripada bergerak dia lebih ke arah menghentak, dengan keras ke satu titik dan Sehun mendesah, berarti iya, titik yang Joonmyun tusuk sudah benar, dia harus menghapal titik ini.

"_Daddy_, aku-" Kata-kata Sehun terputus desahan, tapi Joonmyun tahu apa artinya kalau Sehun sudah mencoba bicara lagi.

"Ya, _Baby_, sedikit lagi." Joonmyun menusuk dengan lebih lagi ke titik itu lagi, dan Sehun menegang, tanpa sadar mengeratkan ototnya, menjadinya lebih rapat padahal dari tadi juga dia sudah rapat. Lalu dia mengerang dengan keras di telinga Joonmyun, apa yang didengarnya dan apa yang terjadi dibawah membuat Joonmynu juga tidak tahan, jadi dia mengerang dengan rendah dan menusuk sedalam mungkin pada Sehun yang sangat rapat.

Sehun terengah, dengan matanya yang menyayu dia menatap Joonmyun. Joonmyun menciumnya dibibir sekilas, lalu menarik dirinya dari Sehun, ada satu kondom untuk diikat dan dibuang. Jadi dia mengikatnya dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah di dekat meja nakasnya.

Tangan Sehun mengusap dari perut Joonmyun ke dadanya, "_Daddy_." Dan dia memanggil lagi.

"Ya, _Baby_?"

"Lagi." Pintanya.

+TBC+


	16. Chapter 16: Yeoljong Berarti Hasrat

Disclaimer: Seperti biasa aku tidak memiliki apa-apa kecuali fanfic ini

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Rating: M, positif M sejak chapter kemarin.

Warning: Typo dan OOC (Ini OOC tingkat serius) yang jelas pasti ada, juga umur yang dirubah. Waspada Daddy kink.

Note: Sebenarnya aku malu menulis adegan ranjang. Aku sudah lama tidak menulisnya jadi mungkin karena itu aku malu, tapi kurasa kali ini aku termakan kesan perawan. Aku ingin menulis yang pertama kali itu sebagai saat yang menyenangkan tapi membingungkan jadinya ingin dilakukan lagi, begitu.

Aku selalu membayangkan Sehun sebagai anak SMA yang tingginya baru 170-an, belum sejangkung sekarang, berambut hitam, berponi, persis di Love Me Right. Dan saat dia tersenyum sambil duduk di pangkuan Kai –BOOM! Aku tertembak di dada.

Kali ini aku melakukan sensor, aku senang melakukannya, mungkin kedepannya aku akan banyak melakukannya.

Kurasa kali ini aku bisa update dengan sedikit kilat, tapi aku masih tidak bisa menjamin untuk kedepannya, maaf kalau aku membuat menunggu.

+Gula Gula+

"Jongin…"

Kai bergetar, dipanggil Jongin membuat dirinya yang pemalu muncul dan dia malu-malu mendengar Chanyeol memanggilnya begitu.

"Chanyeol, jangan panggil aku begitu." Katanya.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli, dia menggigiti leher Kai dari belakang, lidahnya menjilat bagian yang baru digigitnya, "Jongin."

"Chanyeol." Kai sedikit berseru. Dia membalik badannya menjadi terlentang dengan Chanyeol di atasnya.

Chanyeol mencium pipinya, "Jongin, Jongin-ku." Katanya, "Kapan aku bisa membuatmu mendesahkan namaku lagi?"

Kai tersenyum, mendekati seringai, "Sekarang, kalau kau bisa membuatku begitu, Chanyeol Sayang."

Cara Kai memanggil nama Chanyeol membuat dada Chanyeol bergetar, caranya memanggil nama Chanyeol memang selalu begitu, selalu membuat Chanyeol tidak kuat ingin menjerit, "Kau yang minta, Cinta."

Kai menutup mata dan menengadah, memamerkan lehernya pada Chanyeol, jadi dia menantang?

Chanyeol menggigit lagi leher itu, kali ini dihisapnya sampai samar-samar terlihat bekas memerah, tidak ada yang akan sadar kalau setipis ini, tapi Kai tidak terima dan dia mengadu kakinya ke selangkangan Chanyeol.

"Ow, Jongin, hati-hati kakimu." Katanya, berlagak seperti Kai tidak sengaja, padahal dia tahu Kai sengaja. Dia tertawa, menempelkan kening mereka, dan mencium Kai.

Chanyeol suka berpetualang mencari hal baru untuk dilakukan, begitu juga ciumannya, tangannya berpetualang ke badan Kai, yang mana yang paling seru, apa dada? Atau pantat? Atau langsung disana?

"Yeol." Kai menggenggam tangan Chanyeol, dibawanya untuk meremas pantatnya.

Jadi Chanyeol menurunkan ciumannya dari bibir Kai ke dada dan mengulum putingnya, seperti bayi dengan lebih banyak gigi, "Chanyeol!" Kai protes, menjambak rambut Chanyeol dengan sedikit keras, "Jangan keras-keras."

Chanyeol memandangnya dengan mata yang serius, mana Chanyeol si anak anjing yang imut? Chanyeol yang ini adalah seekor serigala yang tidak bisa dikalahkan. Chanyeol memutar lidahnya disana, menghisap, kemudian turun ke perut Kai, menggigit-gigit dan memberi bercak merah.

Kai suka digigit-gigit, apalagi oleh Park Chanyeol. Pacarnya ini tahu dimana harus menggigit dan dimana harus menjilat, dan sekarang dia menarik rok yang masih Kai kenakan dengan giginya, Chanyeol melarangnya melepas rok itu.

Nah, kan! apa Kai bilang, Park Chanyeol ini anak anjing, Beagle yang manis, dan Kai sangat suka anjing, "Kau ingin aku melepasnya?"

Dan Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu melepas gigitannya pada rok itu, "Sekarang biarkan aku berdiri." Kata Kai lagi.

Dan Kai berdiri, dengan rok yang ter-rempel rapi di pinggangnya, apa jadinya kalau orang-orang di sekitar mereka melihat ini, masalahnya tidak semua orang menyukai _cross-dress_, makanya ini adalah rahasia yang sangat rahasia, jadi tolong dirahasiakan, karena Sehunpun tidak tahu, Dio apalagi, hanya Chanyeol yang boleh tahu, jadi tolong dirahasiakan.

Chanyeol duduk bersandar pada tembok, memperhatikan bagaimana pengait rok itu dibuka dan bagaimana rok itu jatuh seperti mengusap paha Kai, "Suka melihatku begini?" Tanya Kai, berdiri dengan bangga, yang di selangkangannya juga, menikmati mata Chanyeol yang ingin.

"Aku selalu suka melihatmu." Kata Chanyeol, meraih pinggul Kai dan menariknya agar duduk di pangkuan.

"Langsung?" Tanya Chanyeol, dan Kai memposisikan agar Chanyeol masuk.

"Iya." Kata Kai, memangnya Chanyeol punya apalagi? mereka kehabisan persediaan kondom dan Kai sudah merasa licin karena apa yang Chanyeol tinggalkan di dalamnya. Dan Kai duduk perlahan, semakin dia duduk semakin dalam Chanyeol masuk dan memenuhi.

"Uh, Chanyeol…" Kai mendesah kecil saat Chanyeol menusuknya, dan bukannya dia yang mengatur seberapa cepat dan dalam Chanyeol masuk tapi Chanyeol sendiri memasukinya.

Kai dijatuhkan ke ranjang dengan Chanyeol menahan tangannya, "Aku yakin kau siap."

Kai tersenyum, "Selalu, Chan –ah!" Dan mendesah saat Chanyeol menusuknya dengan keras. Dia menggenggam tangan Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol tidak mempedulikan kuku Kai yang mulai panjang dan tajam karena sering digigiti.

"Ah! Chanyeol!" Dan lalu Chanyeol mengerang di telinga Kai, membuat merinding. Kai melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang Chanyeol untuk menariknya agar menusuk lebih dalam dan Chanyeol melepas genggamannya pada tangan Kai untuk memeluknya.

Di saat ini, Kai sengaja, dengan sangat sengaja, mengeratkan cengkramannya pada Chanyeol yang di dalam sana.

"Oh! Jongin!"

Ya, itu nama Kai yang asli, seorang anak yang pemalu. Hanya Chanyeol yang boleh memanggil nama itu seperti ini.

"Chanyeol! Ah!" Dan Kai serasa terbang dengan Chanyeol yang membisikan namanya di telinga.

"Uh, Jongin." Chanyeol masih menusuk, Kai mencengkram dengan erat agar Chanyeol keluar, tapi Chanyeol malah keluar dari cengkramannya dan mewarnai perut dan dada Kai dengan putih, beberapa menyentuh bibir dan Kai menjilatnya.

Tapi kenapa? Biasanya Chanyeol mengeluarkannya di dalam, tidak ada yang melarangnya.

"Ayo kita makan di luar, hari ini aku malas masak." Kata Chanyeol, memang di antara mereka Chanyeol-lah yang masakannya lebih bisa dimakan, "Kau mau makan apa, Jongin-ku?"

Kai malu, "Jangan panggil aku Jongin, aku malu." Karena memang Jongin itu aslinya pemalu. Rasa dari panggilan Jongin itu sangat dalam, seakan-akan Chanyeol tahu semua tentangnya, semua rahasia yang sangat rahasia yang harus dirahasiakan dan tentu saja Kai malu.

Chanyeol tertawa, "OK, jadi kau mau makan apa, Kai-ku yang seksi."

"Ayam."

"Oh, ya, harusnya aku tidak usah tanya." Kata Chanyeol.

"Hari ini aku ingin _fast food_."

"OK, ayo mandi dan pergi."

Jadi setelah mandi dan berpakaian, mereka turun ke garasi di bawah tanah.

"Aduduh, pantat." Keluh Kai.

Chanyeol di depannya menoleh, menawarkan tangannya jadi pegangan Kai, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja," Kata Kai, "Aku sudah biasa seperti ini karena aksi militer-mu." Katanya.

Chanyeol tertawa, "Maaf, Pacar. Kau terlalu seksi, aku tidak tahan." Katanya, "Mirip Rosie Huntington-Whiteley."

"Oh, tidak, tidak. Itu tidak bisa, aku tidak begitu."

Chanyeol tertawa lagi, dia mengacak rambut Kai yang masih basah dan mengusap tengkuk Kai, "Pacar."

"Iya, Pacar?" Kai bingung, Chanyeol jadi serius.

"Hari ini terimakasih, ya. Aku senang sekali bisa di rumah berdua denganmu, rasanya seperti kita sudah menikah."

Kai malu, dia menunduk dan Chanyeol memeluknya, "Kau tahu," Mulai Kai, "Kalau aku perempuan, aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada keluargaku sebagai calon suamiku." Katanya.

Chanyeol senang, tapi tidak mau membahas soal suami-suami itu. Akhirnya Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, "Ayo kita pergi." Kata Chanyeol, dia menarik pintu di depan, tapi Kai menarik pintu belakang.

"Kau mau di belakang?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku mau tiduran karena pantatku, Pacar." Kata Kai. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam dan menginjak sesuatu, "Tunggu." Kata Kai.

"Ada apa, Pacarku?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Bukannya ini tas Sehun?"

Tas Sehun? Jadi Sehun pergi tanpa membawa tasnya? Oh, iya! Yang mereka titipkan ke satpam cuma tas Dio karena warnanya hijau dan terlihat, punya Sehun ini warnanya hitam dan disimpan di bawah pula, mana ada yang lihat.

Jadi ponsel Sehun bergetar. Kali ini bukan lagu EXO, tapi ponsel itu bergetar tepat di sebelah telinga Sehun, dank arena Sehun itu bukan Kai si Putri Tidur, dia bangun.

"Sehun?"

"Hm." Sehun menguap.

"Kau tidur?"

Sehun menguap.

"Sehun bangun."

"Hm."

"Sehun!"

"Ya."

"Kau bangun?"

"Ya."

"Sekarang duduk."

"Hm."

"Kau sudah sadar?"

"Hm."

"Kau sudah buka mata?"

"Belum."

"Ya, ampun, buka matamu, Sehun."

"Iya, iya, aku bangun." Kata Sehun, "Ini siapa?"

"Bagus, kau baru bertanya sekarang. Ini teman sekelasmu pakai ponsel pacarnya."

"Oh, Kai." Kata Sehun, "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau yang bertanya, harusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau meninggalkan tasmu di mobil pacarku?"

"Oh, masa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kau ini sudah sadar belum, Sehun?" Tanya Kai, "jadi mau kau ambil kesini atau kuantar ke tempatmu berada sekarang?"

"Nanti kutanya _Daddy_ dulu."

"Sudah kuduga." Kata Kai, "Kalau kau sampai linglung begini berarti kau sedang bersama _Daddy_."

"Hm?"

"Atau kau melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan dengannya?"

Sehun diam, ada tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya, "Ya, seperti yang kauduga. Aku sekarang sudah punya pengalaman setingkat kau dan pacarmu."

"Apa!?" Kai berseru.

"Sudahlah, Kai. Sekarang kembalikan ponsel ini pada pacarmu, aku akan tanya _Daddy_ aku yang pergi atau kau yang datang, OK?"

Dan Sehun menutup teleponnya sebelum Kai bisa menjawab.

_Daddy_ tidur menggulung seperti bayi, seperti seekor kucing di samping Sehun. Kenapa ada orang dewasa yang tidur seperti anak kecil begini? Sudah begitu _Daddy_ terlihat sangat manis, sepertinya cocok untuk jadi anak SMA kelas tiga.

Sehun menyisir rambutnya yang menutupi muka dan Joonmyun mengeluh, alisnya bertaut. Oh, jangan membuat wajah begitu, tidak akan ada yang akan menyakiti _Daddy_. Kalaupun ada yang akan begitu, ada Sehun di sini untuk melindunginya.

"_Daddy_." Bisik Sehun, "_Daddy_, bangun." Dan Sehun mengecup daun telinganya.

"Ya?" Tanya Joonmyun, cepat juga dia bangun.

"_Daddy_."

"Ya, _Baby_?"

"Aku mau keluar."

"Kemana?"

"Mengambil tasku di rumah Chanyeol."

Joonmyun terlihat berpikir, muka baru bangun yang berpikir, kalau difoto bisa jadi bahan bulan-bulanan sepanjang masa, "Kau mau keluar?"

"Iya."

"Sekarang jam berapa?"

"Setengah tujuh."

"Pagi!?"

"Malam, _Daddy_ tampan."

"Ya ampun! Kau belum makan." Kata _Daddy_, dia duduk dengan cepat dan turun dari kasur.

"_Dad_."

"Ya?"

"Aku boleh keluar atau tidak?"

"Kau akan keluar bersamaku, hari ini kita makan di luar. Coba kau telepon temanmu, siapa tahu kalian bisa janjian di suatu tempat." Kata Joonmyun.

"OK."

"Aku mandi dulu, OK?" Dan _Daddy_ mencuri ciuman dari bibir Sehun.

Sehun segera menelepon Kai.

"Hallo, Sehun." Ini suara Chanyeol.

"Hallo, Chanyeol yang pakai ponsel Kai, kalian dimana?" Tanya Sehun.

"McRonald biasa, kenapa?"

"Aku mau ambil tasku, kalian membawanya, kan?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau ke sini saja, Sehun, nanti aku yang bayar."

"Tidak, tidak, aku akan datang dengan _Daddy_."

"OK, ditunggu, Sehun."

"Ya."

Dan mereka menutup telepon.

"Siapa?" Tanya _Daddy_. _Daddy_ basah, cuma pakai handuk di pinggang, Sehun senang melihatnya.

"Chanyeol." Kata Sehun, "Tapi pakai ponsel Jongin."

"Apa katanya?" Tanya _Daddy_, dia melepas handuknya dan memakai baju yang dia tarik dari lemari, kaus dan celana biasa.

"Mereka di McRonald, jadi ayo kita kesana."

_Daddy_ tersenyum, "Tapi sebelumnya kau mandi dulu, kau bisa pakai bajuku nanti."

Dan Sehun mandi, kemudian melihat isi lemari _Daddy_. Ada celana pendek hitam dan baju lengan panjang dari PL&amp;U.

"_Daddy_, ini…" Sehun terlihat berbinar, "Ini persis yang Suho pakai di _photobook_ Growl."

Sekali fans EXO, tetap saja fans EXO.

"Bagaimana kau bisa punya yang seperti ini?" Tanya Sehun.

"Beli." Jawab _Daddy_, "Tiga atau empat tahun yang lalu."

"Aku pakai, ya."

"Pakailah." Kata _Daddy_, "Memang Suho itu member favoritmu?"

Sehun tertawa, "Yang seperti itu aku tidak punya, aku suka semuanya." Katanya sambil memakai baju itu.

"Jadi lebih aku harus membelikanmu semua versi dari album EXODUS, ya?"

"Hah!?" Sehun kaget, "Kau apa!?"

"Membelikanmu semua versi dari album baru EXO?"

Oh, Sehun sangat bahagia, "Tapi aku sudah punya."

"Versi siapa?"

"Suho."

"Berarti ada sembilan versi lagi, tidak! Ada sembilanbelas versi lagi."

"Tolong jangan ingatkan aku tentang duapuluh versi, _Dad_. Aku masih sayang uangku."

"Kalau begitu kau mau apa?"

"Aku mau _repackage-_nya."

"_Repackage_?"

"Iya, nanti kalau sudah rilis kuberitahu, perkiraan juni atau juli."

Dan ponsel Sehun bergetar lagi.

Pesan singkat, Chanyeol bertanya Sehun ada dimana, Sehun jawab di jalan.

"Tapi kita harus pergi sekarang, mereka sudah menunggu."

Mereka menaiki F-type Coupe menuju tempat Chanyeol dan Kai, memesan makanan dan duduk berhadap-hadapan.

"Kau mau tambah, Jongin?" Tanya Joonmyun.

"Tidak, terimakasih." Kata Kai.

Sehun menahan tawanya, padahal biasanya Kai makan lebih banyak dari ini, tapi karena dia dan Joonmyun datang jadi sesi makan Kai sedikit terganggu dan Kai memutuskan untuk selesai makan saat Sehun dan Joonmyun selesai makan. Sehun tidak mau tanggung jawab kalau nanti malam Kai akan merengek lapar pada Chanyeol.

"Sehun, tasmu ada di mobilku." Kata Chanyeol

"Ayo ambil sekarang, sekalian kita pulang." Kata Sehun.

"Ayo, aku juga masih harus ke Dotte, aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk dimakan besok." Kata Chanyeol, Kai melirik padanya dengan mata yang polos ingin tahu. Ada udang di balik lidah Chanyeol, ini pasti ada maksud lain.

Dan Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kai. Dotteria, ini Dotteria namanya, Kai senang.

"OK, ayo pulang, anak-anak." Kata Joonmyun.

Kemudian tas itu berpindah mobil dan Chanyeol menyupir ke Dotteria.

"Omong-omong, kulkas Eomma benar-benar kosong." Katanya sementara Kai dengan asyiknya makan lagi.

"Oh, ya?"

"Tentu saja Eomma tidak meninggalkan makanan, aku tidak bilang kalau aku mau tidur disana."

"Jadi ini bukan cara untuk kabur dari Joonmyun dan memberiku makan yang cukup?"

"Tentu saja bukan, Pacar."

"Mungkin kau bisa ambil foto nanti saat belanja untuk memperkuat alibi-mu."

"Hm…" Chanyeol berpikir, "Apa, ya, yang bagus difoto?" Dia berpikir lagi. Kai tidak berpikir, dia makan.

"Aha!" Seru Chanyeol, "Aku tahu apa yang paling bagus difoto."

"Apa?"

"Kau." Kata Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol seperti biasa, gombal.

+TBC+

Ini juga jembatan ke chapter depan. Gula Gula ini benar-benar, ya, daily-life sekali. Aku merasa sangat detail dan aku senang melakukannya.

Atau ini adalah chapter khusus Pacar dan Pacar?


	17. Chapter 17: Daddy

Disclaimer: Seperti biasa aku tidak memiliki apa-apa kecuali fanfic ini

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Rating: M

Warning: Typo dan OOC (Ini OOC tingkat serius) yang jelas pasti ada, juga umur yang dirubah. Waspada Daddy kink.

Note: Menurutku tentang semua hal yang seang terjadi saat ini, kalau kita sama sama bahagia, hati adalah trophy yang lebih berharga dari emas sekalipun.

Tapi, kan, kita ingin membuat mereka bahagia dengan trophy emas itu, itu yang membuat susah.

Aku sendiri punya cara pandang yang salah tentang sekolah apalagi belajar dan tidak ada yang membantuku untuk membenarkannya, semua hanya memaksaku untuk ini dan untuk itu, sehingga ketika aku punya keinginan yang menurut mereka salah akulah yang paling tersakiti dalam posisi aku tidak mengerti mana yang benar dan salah.

Memang aku ini Nona Swift, tapi kalau soal pilihan hidup begini merubahnya jadi tulisan juga susah, sebaliknya percintaan sangat menyenangkan.

Saat ini aku tidak tahu mau apa dan tidak tahu mau merasa apa, parahnya, tidak tahu mau menulis apa, makanya review itu sangat berpengaruh pada semangat hidup dan menulisku. Aku bergentung pada kalian, readers-ku.

Chapter ini agak susah, aku merasa ada hubungan yang sangat spiritual (Tuan Mars, paham? Paham?), sepertinya sudah ada yang mulai pakai hati disini.

+Gula Gula+

Chanyeol menguap.

"Jangan berkendara kalau mengantuk." Kata Kai, dia juga menguap.

"Lalu bagaimana kita ke sekolah hari ini, Pacar?"

"Kau kenal bis atau tidak, Pacar?"

"Naik bis dari sini itu susah, lagipula aku masih bisa menyetir, Pacar." Katanya.

"OK." Kai menyamankan duduknya di mobil Chanyeol yang biasa, kalau bisa dia ingin tidur lagi. Semalam mereka sibuk sekali dengan hal-hal yang baru dicoba alangkah baiknya kalau hari ini libur dan mereka bisa tidur.

Jalan dari rumah ibu Chanyeol itu sepi, tertata rapi dan mirip-mirip, tapi Chanyeol berhasil memilih belokan yang benar, itu tandanya dia sudah tidak mengantuk.

Dan saat mereka masuk jalan besar, ada sebuah mobil yang menyalip ke depan mereka, Chanyeol memang tidak buru-buru mengisi ruang yang kosong itu.

"Itu Jaguar-kah?" Tanya Kai, sepertinya dia tidak jadi tidur.

"Iya." Jawab Chanyeol, "F-type Coupe seperti punya Joonmyun-sshi."

"Bagaimana kalau kau ganti juga ke mobil dua pintu." Usul Kai.

"Memang kau tidak mau menumpang dengan temanmu lagi?"

Kai menyamankan duduknya, menaikan kaki, "Cuma penasaran apa rasanya naik itu, Sehun juga sering naik F-type, kan?"

"Kau membandingkanku dengan Joonmyun?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Cuma mobilmu dan mobilnya." Kata Kai, "Aku tahu kau bisa mengisi kolam renang rumah ayahmu dengan uang koin kalau kau mau, aku paham, Cinta."

Chanyeol tertawa, "Untuk apa aku melakukan itu, Cinta?" Tanya Chanyeol, "Lebih baik aku mengisi hatimu dengan cintaku."

Kai tertawa garing.

Dan setelah beberapa lama beriringan, mereka sadar kalau mobil itu tidak pernah pergi dari hadapan mereka bahkan sampai ke gerbang sekolahpun.

"Apa itu Joonmyun-sshi?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya." Jawab Kai.

Dua mobil itu berpisah saat F-type Coupe menuju depan gedung dan A5 Sportback menuju parkiran, "Ya, sepertinya itu Joonmyun." Kata Kai.

Sementara di F-type Coupe Sehun tertidur.

"_Baby_." Panggil Joonmyun, dia menepuk pelan pipi Sehun. Dan Sehun memang bukan Kai jadi dia bangun.

"_Dad_." Panggilnya.

"Kita sudah sampai, _Baby_."

"Oh, ya?"

Joonmyun tersenyum, "Apa aku membuatmu kelelahan?"

Sehun tersenyum, "Kau pasti mengerti, _Daddy_." Katanya.

"Maaf."

"Tidak perlu, aku menikmatinya, _Daddy_."

Joonmyun mencium kening Sehun, "Kau mau hadiah?" Tawarnya.

"Akan aku pikirkan." Jawab Sehun.

"Kalau begitu katakan padaku sore ini, jam tiga, disini. Nanti kujemput."

Ah, bilang saja kalau hari ini _Daddy_ ingin jalan dengan _Baby_.

"OK, kutunggu." Kata Sehun, dia kemudian turun dari mobil.

"Sehun-ah!" Untuk mendapati seorang gadis berseru memanggilnya.

"Ah, Danny."

Joonmyun masih mendengar nama yang Sehun ucapkan samar-samar, Danny? Anak perempuan ini dipanggil Danny.

Joonmyun sudah akan menjalan mobilnya lagi dan di detik-detik terakhir dia melihat Sehun sendiri yang mengenggam tangan gadis itu erat.

Setelahnya Joonmyun diam, bahkan saat Yongseon ingin menuang kopi ke kepalanyapun dia tidak sadar.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Jongdae.

Joonmyun masih diam.

"Joonmyun." Yongseon mencoba memanggilnya dan melambaikan tangannya dihadapan Joonmyun.

Baru Joonmyun menjawab dengan polos, "Ada apa, Yongseon."

"Kau melamun, Joonmyun." Kata Yongseon.

"Oh, iya, aku tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja, tolong jangan pikirkan aku."

"Bagaimana kami tidak memikirkanmu, jam makan siang sudah mau habis tapi kau belum makan apa-apa, Joonmyun." Kata Yongseon, dia duduk di meja Joonmyun.

"Makanya kami membawakanmu makanan dari kafetaria." Kata Jongdae, menyodorkan nampan besi yang dia bawa dari kafetaria kantornya.

"Terimakasih." Kata Joonmyun.

"Kau harus makan sekarang, Joonmyun, dan cerita kenapa kau melamun." Titah Yongseon, dia menarik kursi ke samping meja Joonmyun.

Joonmyun mulai makan, "Kalian bergandengan tangan dengan siapa saja?" Tanya Joonmyun.

"Tunggu! Biar kutebak." Kata Jongdae, "Ini masalah percintaan."

"Tidak ada yang bilang begitu padamu, Jongdae." Kata Joonmyun.

"Tapi aku benar, kan?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Sudah, jawab saja pertanyaanku."

"Kenapa? Jangan main kode seperti anak sekolahan, Joonmyun."

"Berarti Joonmyun kita ini sedang menyukai seseorang rupanya." Kata Yongseon, "Dan orang itu bergandengan tangan dengan orang lain."

"Memang orang seumuran kita ini tidak terlalu bergandengan tangan lagi, kecuali dengan beberapa teman dekat, bahkan kalian saja tidak bergandengan tangan." Kata Yongseon lagi.

Jongdae dan Joonmyun saling melirik, Yongseon benar juga.

"Tapi mungkin anak-anak di bawah umur kita sering melakukannya." Kata Yongseon lagi, "Itu namanya _skinship_."

Joonmyun makan lagi, berpikir, dan makan lagi. _Skinship_ itu biasa, tapi melihat Sehun melakukan _skinship_ dengan perempuan asing itu tidak biasa.

"Mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya sedekat itu dengan orang lain jadi aku merasa aneh." Kata Joonmyun.

"Ini soal pacarmu? Pacarmu menggandeng tangan orang lain?" Tanya Yongseon, dia memikirkannya seakan orang yang Joonmyun bicarakan itu perempuan.

"Bukan pacar juga." Kata Joonmyun.

"Lalu hubungan kalian? _Some_, begitu?" Tanya Jongdae.

Jongdae dan Yongseon punya pikiran yang sama, itu terlihat dari cara mereka bertatapan, "Sepertinya dia sudah punya pacar." Kata Yongseon.

"Dan, dia tidak puas dengan pacarnya, makanya dia mendekati Joonmyun." Tambah Jongdae.

Joonmyun menghela napas, lalu makan sambil berpikir, alasan Sehun mendekatinya sudah jelas, mereka punya kesepakatannya, Sehun itu _Sugar Baby_-nya, tapi memikirkan Sehun sudah punya pacar itu membuat Joonmyun merasa aneh. Joonmyun, kan, tidak punya hak apa-apa untuk melarang Sehun.

Sehun sendiri pasti sedang kalem-kalem saja dengan teman-temannya, atau dengan pacarnya? Harusnya Joonmyun menyuruhnya untuk tidak punya pacar.

"Sehun, Sehun." Bisik Danny.

"Ya." Jawab Sehun, mereka berbisik-bisik saat guru masih menerangkan.

"Hari ini-"

"Oh Sehun, tukar tempat dengan Pyo Jihoon, aku tidak mau ada yang berisik di kelasku." Perintah guru itu, Sehun mau tak mau pergi dan Daeun hanya memperhatikan kepergiannya. Kalau dengan Jihoon, Daeun tidak tahu mau bicara apa, sahabatnya satu-satunya memang cuma Sehun.

Kemudian kelas hening sampai pulang, keheningan itu juga karena anak-anak sudah malas memperhatikan tapi takut untuk mengobrol.

"Hari ini kita mau kemana?" Tanya Dio, dia masuk toilet pertama kali.

"Aku pulang dengan Chanyeol hari ini." Kata Kai, dia duduk di wastafel.

Sehun berdiri di pintu, bersandar ke kusen, "Aku di jemput _Daddy_ jam tiga."

Nice, Dio sendirian hari ini, padahal di bis bisa terjadi apa saja.

Dan Chanyeol datang, mendorong Sehun dari pintu, "Pacar, kau disini dulu, ya, aku mau mampir ke tim basket dulu." Katanya dan dia pergi.

"Apa-apaan pacarmu itu, Kai." Kata Sehun.

"Tapi setidaknya kita masih akan menemanimu disini." Kata Kai pada Dio.

"Omong-omong, kenapa kalian menitipkan tasku pada satpam?" Tanya Dio.

Kai tertawa takut-takut, "Itu ide Chanyeol supaya kita bisa cepat pergi, bukan ideku."

"Dan meninggalkanku dengan si cerewet itu."

Sehun ikut, "Maksudnya Baekhyun?"

"Memang Baekhyun melakukan apa padamu?" Tanya Kai.

"Dia melakukan hal yang menyebalkan, akan kukunci lehernya kalau dia membuatku kesal lagi." Kata Dio mengancam.

"Lalu, lalu, kau baik-baik saja, kan?" Tanya Kai.

"Ya, akhirnya aku pulang dengan pacarku." Kata Dio.

"Cara kabur yang bagus." Kata Sehun.

"Lalu Baekhyun?" Tanya Kai.

"Aku tidak peduli dia kemana." Kata Dio.

"Dan kau pulang dengan pacarmu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Sebenarnya tidak langsung pulang, aku kerumahnya dulu." Kata Dio.

"Jangan bilang kalian cuma masak." Kata Sehun.

Dio diam, karena itu salah satu hobinya dan salah satu kebisaan Jongdae maka itulah yang mereka lakukan.

"Memangnya kau tidak ingin melakukan hal lain?" Tanya Kai.

Dio diam, tidak mengerti.

"Misalnya _skinship_ begitu." Kata Sehun.

_Skinship_, _skinship_, memangnya Dio member boyband yang main drama dan kalah Baeksang?

"Seperti?" Tanya Dio.

"Seperti ingin menciumnya, begitu?" Tanya Kai.

Dio berpikir, "Memangnya yang begitu itu harus, ya?"

"Bukannya kau bilang kalau dia itu teman seruangan _Daddy_, berarti harusnya dia seumuran _Daddy_? Bukannya laki-laki seumur mereka juga memiliki dorongan untuk-"

Kai membekap Sehun, dia sudah paham kalau kata terakhir Sehun adalah seks.

"Sepertinya melihat Dio yang seperti ini membuatnya menahan diri juga," Kata Kai, "Apa dia pernah menciummu?" Tanya Kai.

"Tidak." Jawab Dio pasti.

"Apa dia itu a-"

Kai membekap Sehun lagi, dia lagi-lagi paham kalau kata terakhir Sehun akan menjadi aseksual.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam, Albino." Ancam Kai.

"Aku, kan, cuma mencari jalan keluar untuk hal yang aneh."

"Hal aneh apanya? Kalau mereka tidak ingin melakukannya itu, kan, hak mereka." Kata Kai.

Iya juga, tapi tetap saja aneh.

Dan Chanyeol datang, "Pacar, ayo!" Ajaknya.

"Mau kemana kalian?" Tanya Sehun.

"Main pedang-pedangan." Kata Kai dan dia tertawa.

Lalu Sehun dan Dio tinggal berdua.

"Kau punya rekomendasi, Dio?" Tanya Sehun.

"Rekomendasi?"

"Barang apa yang harusnya kubeli."

"Kau sudah beli album EXO yang duapuluh versi?"

"Belum, tapi aku tidak seingin itu juga, aku lebih ingin _repack_-nya."

"Memang sudah pasti?"

"Ada album, ada _repack_, Dio. Itu hukum SM." Kata Sehun, "Setidaknya menurutku."

"Ya, ya, ya." Dio mulai malas kalau anak ini keluar jiwa fanboy-nya, "Terserah."

"Kalau aku beli tas MCM keterlaluan tidak?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kau pasti mau beli tas Bionic itu."

"Iya!"

"Lihat dompet saja."

"Tapi ini _Daddy_ yang mau beli untukku."

Dio menatap Sehun, "Kalau aku, aku tidak akan minta yang seperti itu pada ayahku."

Sehun kesal, kenapa Dio tidak mengerti juga, "Kau paham tidak _Daddy_ apa yang kubicarakan?"

Dio menggeleng.

"Kan, sudah kuberitahu waktu di rumah Chanyeol."

"Oh." Kata Dio, "OK, aku ingat."

Sehun memandanginya dengan perasaan tidak yakin.

"Bisa saja, dia membelikanmu sepatu Lacoste, kenapa MCM tidak." Katanya.

Dan ponsel Sehun berbunyi, kali ini sudah jadi salah satu lagu EXO di album baru mereka.

"Hai, _Dad_."

"_Baby_, aku di depan."

"Aku di toilet, sebentar, ya."

Dio memandangi Sehun dengan matanya yang bulat itu, "Mau pergi?"

"Ya." Kata Sehun, "_Bye_, Dio."

"Selamat tinggal, Oh Sehun." Kata Dio. Dia, kan, tidak ingin ditinggal, kenapa dia malah ditinggalkan begini?

Sementara Sehun pergi, Pyo Jihoon lewat.

"Jihoon!" Serunya.

Jihoon menoleh, "Hai, Dio-ah."

"Kau pulang dengan siapa?"

Pyo Jihoon terkejut, "Aku!?" Tanyanya.

"Iya, kau, memangnya aku bertanya pada siapa, hah?"

Jihoon berseru senang, "Ayo kita pulang sekarang, aku pulang sendiri naik motor, atau kau mau main dulu?"

"Tidak, aku ingin langsung pulang." Kata Dio.

"Kau tidak mau menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan kapten tim basket baru ini?" Tanya Jihoon, dia kapten tim basket yang baru.

"Pyo Jihoon, aku punya pacar." Kata Dio.

Dunia serasa beku karena kata-kata Dio yang dingin itu, Jihoon merasa jantungnya tertikam es.

"Kau serius!?" Tanyanya, Dio bingung kenapa anak ini suka sekali berteriak, dia lebih parah dari Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja." Kata Dio, "Sekarang kita pulang atau kutinggal kau." Ancam Dio.

"OK, OK, kita pulang, tapi apa kau tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Earthlings?" Tanya Jihoon, dia mulai berjalan di samping Dio.

"Apa itu Earthlings?" Tanya Dio.

"Fans-mu tentu saja." Kata Jihoon.

Dio menatapnya dengan bingung, "Aku tidak merasa pernah membuat itu." Kata Dio.

"Memang, kami para fanboy-mu yang membuat itu." Kata Jihoon bangga.

"Oh, terimakasih." Kata Dio, dia cuma bisa berterimakasih.

Hah, coba saja tadi dia ikut Sehun, dia tidak akan bertemu fanboy begini. Sejujurnya, ini agak menyeramkan.

Tapi tidak bisa, Sehun itu naik Coupe.

"Hai, _Dad_."

"Hai, _Baby_, mau-"

Dan ponsel Sehun berbunyi. Tolonglah, Sehun, ini keberapa kalinya ponselmu berbunyi saat bersama _Daddy_, ya?

"Sebentar, ya, _Dad_."

Tapi _Daddy_ menahan tangannya, "Disini saja, biarkan aku mendengarnya."

Jadi Sehun mau tak mau memperdengarkan apa yang dia bahas dengan yang meneleponnya pada Joonmyun.

"Sehunnie!"

"Yehet."

"Dimana?"

"Sekolah, kenapa?"

"Aku mencarimu dari tadi."

"Kenapa kau tidak ke toilet lantai satu?"

"Kau ini gila, ya, aku tidak mungkin masuk toilet pria!"

Sehun tertawa.

"Mau menemaniku tidak?"

"Ke?"

"Beli komik, kau juga utang es krim padaku, ingat?"

"Tidak."

"Oh Sehun."

Sehun tertawa lagi, "Bercanda, memang pacarmu mana?"

"Dia terlambat, kita janjian jam setengah tiga, tapi dia belum muncul juga."

"Lalu?"

"Aku menyusulkan ke kampus dan kau tahu apa? Dia sibuk dan aku disuruh pulang saja."

"Oh, Kasihan sekali kau, makanya dulu kubilang jangan pacaran dengannya."

"Tapi kami saling mencintai, Sehun!"

"Ya, sudah, sebaiknya sekarang kau jangan mengeluh, nanti aku yang bilang padanya untuk lebih memperhatikanmu."

"Benarkah!? Serius, ya, Sehun, nanti kubelikan Bubble Tea kalau kau berhasil."

"Tenang, Danny, seorang Oh Sehun pasti berhasil."

"Awas kalau kau tidak berhasil, sekarang katakan pada kakakmu Danny merindukan Oppa."

"Iya, iya, Danny merindukan belaiannya."

"Sudah, Sehun! Bilang saja aku merindukannya pakai sangat! _Bye_!"

Dan Danny menutup teleponnya, Sehun tertawa.

"Siapa dia? Kau kenal pacarnya?" Tanya Joonmyun.

"Ini Danny, dia teman sekelasku dan tentu saja aku kenal pacarnya." Kata Sehun.

Joonmyun menatap Sehun, minta penjelasan lebih.

"Dia ini pacar kakakmu, makanya dia sering mempersulit hidupku yang tenang ini." Kata Sehun.

"Oh, begitukah?" Tanya Joonmyun.

"Ya, mereka serius sekali, bahkan kakakku bilang dia ingin melamar Danny kalau kami sudah lulus nanti."

Joonmyun tersenyum, agaknya merasa lega, "Oh, begitu."

"Tapi mereka itu sering ribut karena kakakku terlalu sibuk."

Joonmyun merasa senang, mungkin itu dari cara Sehun bercerita juga, dengan si Danny ini seperti banyak terjadi hal-hal yang lucu dan karena Danny inilah Joonmyun jadi tahu kalau Sehun punya seorang kakak laki-laki.

Joonmyun tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu, _Daddy_?" Tanya Sehun.

Tangan Joonmyun merayap ke tengkuk Sehun, "Mau menciumku?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja."

Kim Joonmyun memang agak aneh, tapi saat bibir mereka bertemu, Joonmyun merasakan lembut dari bibir Sehun. Dengan begini dia akan melupakan hal-hal aneh termasuk anggapan kalau keanehannya membuat orang tidak nyaman.

Sehun menggerakan bibirnya mengecup, salah satu hal yang Joonmyun ajarkan juga, tapi Joonmyun menikmatinya juga. Sehun lebih menuntut dari bagaimana Joonmyun mencium, anak kecil memang banyak kemauan, inginnya dituruti saja, dan Sehun mulai memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, dorongan dari mana itu, _Baby_?

Joonmyun membiarkan tangannya mengelus leher Sehun, lalu menekan tengkuknya pelan, membuat mereka mendekat, membuat lidah mereka bertemu. Sehun mengerang, dan tangannya merangkul pada Joonmyun.

Anak ini masih di bawah umur, tapi kenapa Joonmyun senang sekali mencium mulutnya seperti ini dan menggerayanginya, dan kenapa dia juga senang saat tahu Danny itu malah calon kakak ipar Sehun?

Kenapa?

Tangan Sehun perlahan turun dari bahu ke dada Joonmyun, dengan jahil ke bawah sana, dan dia menarik ciumannya dari bibir Joonmyun yang sekarang basah.

"_Daddy_." Panggilnya.

Matanya yang menuntut dan bibirnya mengkilat, Joonmyun mana tahan?

Dan Joonmyun mengecup bibirnya sekali lagi.

"Hm, _Daddy_."

Joonmyun mengecupnya lagi, selama Sehun masih terus bilang _Daddy_, Joonmyun akan terus menciumnya.

"Apartemen?"

"Dengan senang hati."

Sebagian dari pikiran Joonmyun cuma memikirkan Sehun, sebagian yang lain memikirkan ranjang, tapi sebagian yang lain mencegahnya dengan pikiran bahwa dia baru saja kemarin menggagahinya.

Tapi kalau Sehun menjatuhkan diri ke ranjangnya sepasrah seperti saat ini, Joonmyun tidak tahan untuk naik ke atasnya.

"Kau menggodaku, _Baby_?"

"Menggoda bagaimana, _Daddy_?" Tanya Sehun, Joonmyun yakin dia pura pura polos.

Joonmyun merangkak ke atasnya dan Sehun menariknya mendekat, terbukti kalau Sehun memang cuma pura pura polos.

Joonmyun menciumnya lagi, dengan lidah, dengan lembut, seakan kalau Sehun gelas kaca, Joonmyun akan menjaganya agar jangan sampai jatuh.

Kenapa Joonmyun berpikiran begitu? Pikiran untuk melindungi? Kenapa?

Dan saat Sehun mendesah, kenapa Joonmyun berpikir untuk menggagahinya lagi dan lagi, terus dan terus?

Kenapa Joonmyun suka mendengar desahannya seperti dia suka tawanya?

Sehun melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang Joonmyun, "_Daddy_, aku ingin yang seperti kemarin."

"Bukannya kita melakukannya berkali-kali kemarin?" Tanya Joonmyun, "Apa kau tidak sakit?"

"Tapi kau membuatku menginginkannya lagi."

Dan kenapa, anak ini mempengaruhi Joonmyun untuk menurut seperti Joonmyun menuruti ibunya? Kenapa Joonmyun ingin melakukan semua yang Sehun katakan?

"Tidak, _Baby_." Kata Joonmyun, walaupun dia juga ingin, "Tapi aku akan memberikanmu yang lain lagi."

Dan Joonmyun mencium Sehun lagi di bibir, sementara tangannya meraba ke antara kaki Sehun. Perlahan ciumannya juga turun ke antara kaki Sehun juga.

"_Dad_, masukkan!"

Joonmyun mengecupi puncaknya, "Kemana, Sayang?"

"Ke mulut-Ah!"

Joonmyun melirik pada Sehun yang pasrah mendesah, dia menyukai ini, perasaan memiliki dan berhasil merajai.

Sudah tujuh tahun dari terakhir Joonmyun meniduri seseorang, sudah sangat lama, jadi wajar kalau keinginannya dalam hal ini menjadi menumpuk dan ketika Sehun datang Joonmyun tidak bisa lagi menahannya.

Sehun menjambakinya, efeknya seperti pijatan yang menghilangkan pusing, dan Sehun mendesah. Joonmyun merasa menguasai, merasa memiliki.

"_Daddy_, sedikit lagi." Kata Sehun bercampur desahan.

Dan Joonmyun menggumam, memberi getaran, membuat Sehun tidak tahan.

Mungkin ini perpaduan dari keinginan dan ditahan dan kepuasan saat mencapai suatu pencapaian baru, Joonmyun memang seperti ini, selalu ingin mencapai hal-hal baru.

"Sekarang kau ingin hadiah apa, _Baby_?" Tanya Joonmyun, dia menjilat sudut bibirnya yang putih.

Sehun terengah, tapi terlihat puas, dan Joonmyun senang memberinya _reward._

"Apapun boleh, kan?"

"Bahkan kalau kau minta mobil atau rumah sekalipun."

"Aku ingin tas MCM yang seri Bionic." Kata Sehun.

Hm, MCM itu lumayan, "Biar kutebak, ini EXO."

Sehun tertawa kecil, tertangkap basah, "Iya."

"Dan kutebak lagi, kau mau yang seperti Suho."

Sehun tertawa lagi.

+TBC+


	18. Chapter 18: Turis Asing

Disclaimer: Seperti biasa aku tidak memiliki apa-apa kecuali fanfic ini

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Rating: M.

Warning: Typo dan OOC (Ini OOC tingkat serius) yang jelas pasti ada, juga umur yang dirubah. Waspada Daddy kink.

Note: Ada yang sudah lihat Moonbyul menyamar? Demi jawline Ricky! Moonbyul mirip sekali dengan Xiumin! Ini Moonseok namanya. Kemudian ada adegan ranjang juga antara Moonbyul (aka Yul Oppa) dengan Solar. Aku mana bisa tidak shipping MoonSun?

+Gula Gula+

"Wah, kau terlihat senang hari ini, JM." Kata Yongseon, dia lagi-lagi duduk di meja Joonmyun.

"Ya, begitulah." Joonmyun tersenyum dengan begitu percaya diri.

"Ini soal hubungan _some_-mu itu, kan?"

Joonmyun tersenyum, "Ya, begitulah." Katanya lagi.

"Mana Jongdae? Kenapa dia tidak ada?"

"Dia ke bank, apa kau merindukannya?"

Yongseon tertawa, "Yang benar saja, aku cuma mau mengajaknya dan kau juga makan di luar."

"Menemukan restoran baru?"

Yongseon mengangguk dengan cantik.

"Hari ini kau cantik sekali." Kata Joonmyun.

"Aku selalu begitu, Joonmyun. Mungkin karena kau sedang bahagia makanya aku terlihat lebih cantik lagi dari yang biasa kau lihat." Kata Yongseon, membanggakan diri, "Jadi ceritakan soal hubungan _some_-mu itu."

"Mau cerita bagian mana, Yongseonnie?"

"Semuanya," Kata Yongseon, "Baiklah, bagian dia dan pacarnya saja, atau bagian-bagian yang membuatmu sedih, aku suka bagian itu."

"Bagian seperti itu tidak ada, Yongseon."

"Kenapa, bukannya kemarin kau murung karena dia?"

"Dia tidak punya pacar."

"Lalu yang bergandengan tangan dengannya kemarin itu? Kakaknya begitu?"

"Iya, memang kakaknya." Kata Joonmyun, kakak ipar lebih tepatnya.

"Jadi, sekarang kau bisa memilikinya, Tuan Kim Joonmyun! Selamat menikah! Semoga setelah ini kau bisa mulai belajar untuk mengurus dirimu sendiri." Kata Yongseon.

Joonmyun terdiam, memiliki katanya. Memiliki Sehun.

Memang _Sugar Baby_ itu milik _Daddy_-nya, tapi memiliki Sehun itu…

Joonmyun belum pernah benar-benar memikirkan untuk memiliki Sehun luar dalam, lahir batin, seutuh-utuhnya.

"Oh! Ya ampun, Joonmyun, pipimu memerah!" Seru Yeongseon, "Cinta itu benar-benar, ya, dia membuatmu seperti anak sekolahan lagi yang galau, yang labil, yang kekanakan. Cinta itu parah sekali."

"Kim Yongseon."

"Apa, Kim Joonmyun yang jatuh cinta?"

Jatuh cinta.

Tidak bisa, dalam _Sugaring_ harusnya tidak ada yang main hati. Tidak bisa.

"Aku tidak bisa begini." Kata Joonmyun.

"Kau hanya belum terbiasa, JM Sayang. Kapan terakhir kali kau pacaran?"

"Lebih dari tujuh tahun yang lalu."

"Nah! Kau cuma belum terbiasa dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga-nya, Joonmyun."

"Tapi kami memang tidak boleh begini, Yongseonnie." Kata Joonmyun. _Sugaring_ dengan hati itu bisa menyakitkan. Kalau Sehun memang menyembunyikan pacar, Joonmyun yang akan sakit.

Yongseon hanya tersenyum pada temannya ini, dia juga belum paham betul dengan apa yang dihadapi Joonmyun dalam hubungannya, "Tapi kalau kalian berjodoh, kalian pasti akan menikah, tenang saja."

Joonmyun tersenyum, membalas senyum Yongseon yang cantik.

Menikah? Dengan Sehun? Itu jauh sekali, anak itu masih kelas dua SMA dan mereka sama-sama laki-laki. Omong-omong, enaknya menikah dimana, ya? Belanda mungkin?

Tapi sebenarnya ciri yang mutlak dari jatuh cinta itu apa? Jatuh cinta itu seperti apa?

Kalau masalah menyukai orang, Joonmyun juga sangat amat menyukai Yongseon, dan Jongdae juga, lalu Byeollie juga. Mungkin dia juga menyukai Sehun, menyukai tawanya, desahannya, menyukai kekurang-ajarannya, keabsurdannya, menyukai perasaan berhasil merajai saat bersama Sehun di ranjang, menyukai perasaan berhasil mengotori yang polos saat mengajari Sehun soal mengagahi-digagahi,

Tapi, lebih dari itu, Joonmyun menyukai keberadaan seorang teman.

Teman yang sangat dekat, teman yang berani mengajaknya jadi gila, sekaligus seseorang yang memanggilnya _Daddy_.

"Hei! Kim Joonmyun! Berpikir apa kau!?" Seru Yongseon, dia terlihat nanar.

Joonmyun tersenyum bodoh, Yongseon terlihat ketakutan.

"Kau seperti penjahat kelamin, Joonmyun!"

Mungkin Yongseon tidak tahu, tapi harusnya perempuan cantik itu bisa mengantisipasinya, karena setiap pria pasti punya pikiran joroknya masing-masing. Dan lagi! Siapa yang memancing untuk memikirkan Sehun hari ini? Yongseon, kan?"

"Maaf, Yongseon. Aku agak tidak bisa kontrol kalau soal dia."

Yongseon menghela napas.

Joonmyun mulai berpikir, padahal seharusnya kemarin dia tidak menolak permintaan Sehun. Kalau begini justru dia yang jadi tidak fokus.

"Aku datang!" Seru Jongdae, suaranya yang renyah dengan cepat menggema, dia mendekati meja Joonmyun, "Ada turis asing." Katanya mewanti.

Yongseon berdiri dengan manis, agar terlihat professional dengan tidak duduk sembarangan di meja rekan kerja prianya. Joonmyun mengsampingkan pikiran-pikirannya yang sebenarnya masih bisa dia pikirkan, manusia seperti Joonmyun itu punya kemampuan untuk sedikit-sedikit memikirkan hal-hal lain saat berhadapan dengan orang.

"Selamat siang, Yongseon-sshi, Joonmyun-sshi."

"Siang, Hiroka-san."

Hiroka tersenyum, "Ada berkas yang harus ditandatangani, Joonmyun-sshi."

"Iya, taruh saja di meja." Kata Joonmyun. Yongseon bertukar pandang dengan Jongdae, si turis asing kesini, alamat modus!

"Omong-omong, karena sebentar lagi jam makan siang, aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama, Joonmyun-sshi." Kata Hiroka.

Nah, kan!

Joonmyun bingung, menolak ataupun tidak nanti akan muncul gosip, bisa dihukum gantung dia.

Nanti apa kata Ayah? Dia pasti diceramahi soal etos kerja, kedisiplinan, dan rasa hormat, ujung-ujungnya dia bisa dijodohkan dengan wanita anak relasi bisnis ayahnya. Tidak mau! Joonmyun masih ingin bebas walaupun sudah kepala tiga.

"Joonmyun-sshi, Yongseon-sshi, aku mau beli kopi, mau ikut?" Tanya Jongdae, dia sadar kalau tidak ditarik Joonmyun akan ikut dengan gadis itu. Joonmyun itu orang baik, bahkan diperas sekalipun oleh DKS sepertinya dia sanggup.

"Aku ikut, ayo Joonmyun-sshi." Kata Yongseon.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Hiroka-san?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Terimakasih, tapi aku masih ada pekerjaan."

Ketiganya menghela napas.

Dan sambil berjalan-jalan dengan kopi di tangan Yongseon bicara, "Kupikir dia akan ikut."

"Tidak mungkin, dia hanya akan ikut kalau Joonmyun yang mengajak."

Joonmyun diam.

"Dan kau! Kenapa kau tadi mengajaknya?" Tanya Yongseon, dia melempar tisu pada Jongdae saking kesalnya.

Jongdae tertawa. Serius, tawanya terdengar menyebalkan, "Tidak ada salahnya, kan, bersikap keren?"

"Kau membuatku panik saja!" Yongseon mengibaskan rambut panjang cokelatnya.

Joonmyun masih diam.

"Tapi, apa kau berpikir dia mungkin melakukan tindakan aneh-aneh lagi?" Tanya Yongseon.

"Tentu saja, apalagi kalau Joonmyun masih berputar-putar seperti kecoak hilang antena, bisa habis dia." Kata Jongdae.

Joonmyun tidak bisa diam, "Apa maksudmu dengan kecoak itu, Jongdae?"

"Maksudku kalau kau tidak bisa menolaknya."

"Kau ingin kusiram uang koin?"

"Kenapa!? Aku benar soal kau tidak bisa menolaknya, kan?" Tanya Jongdae, "Aku tidak salah, kan?"

Yongseon menghela napas.

"Kau harus belajar menolak dia, Joonmyun, kalau kau selalu diam dia akan terus mengejarmu." Kata Yongseon, "Malah aku berpikir dia itu kecoaknya."

"Jangan diam dan memberi kesan kalau kau juga tertarik padanya, untung saja dia bukan sasaeng, kalau sasaeng aku yakin kau sudah tidak bisa tidur." Kata Jongdae.

"Joonmyun ini polos sekali soal percintaan, aku merasa ingin selalu melindunginya." Kata Yongseon.

"Kita sepertinya harus jadi konsultan cintanya sampai dia menikah nanti." Kata Jongdae.

"Apa-apaan itu, Jongdae? Memangnya kau berpengalaman?" Tanya Yongseon, Joonmyun juga tidak yakin anak itu bisa benar jadi konsultan cinta.

"Hei, kenapa? Aku ini punya pacar, ya. Dan aku tidak butuh melamun di tengah jam kerja karena sebuah hubungan _some_ yang tidak jelas."

Yongseon mengaduh, dibuat-buat, "Tajam sekali, Kim Jongdae, tajam sekali."

Dan mereka berbelok ke kanan.

Untuk mendapati orang yang seharian ini belum dihubungi.

D dan S tanpa K bergandengan tangan. Ya, itu Dio dan Sehun tanpa Kai.

Joonmyun merasa Sehun itu miliknya, bahkan Kyungsoopun tidak boleh menggandengnya.

"Siang, Sayang." Sapa Jongdae.

Yongseon dan Joonmyun menatapnya dengan terkejut, siapa yang dia panggil Sayang?

"Siang." Jawab Dio.

"Ini pacarmu!?" Tanya Yongseon. Joonmyun, Sehun, dan beberapa orang disitu kaget dibuatnya.

"Iya, ada yang salah, Nona Yongseon?"

Jadi, ini dia Jongdae teman Joonmyun itu. Sehun menarik napas sebagai tanda kalau dia harus bersikap sewajar mungkin.

Dan Dio ini, beberapa orang memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya yaitu Kyungsoo, adalah pacar Jongdae.

"Oh, ya ampun, siapa namamu?" Tanya Yongseon, "Kau manis."

Dio masih menggenggam tangan Sehun, dia takut pada orang baru, "Terimakasih, aku Dio." Katanya, tapi nama di seragamnya tetap Do Kyungsoo.

"Kau mirip dengan Moon Gayoung." Kata Yongseon.

"Terimakasih." Kata Dio lagi. Jongdae menariknya dari genggaman Sehun dan menggandengnya.

"Dan kau, kau Sehun, kan!"

"Iya, aku Sehun." Sehun cuma bisa tersenyum kalau sudah begini, agak seperti tertangkap basah.

"Kupikir kau sudah kuliah, Sehun." Kata Yongseon, "Kau agak berbeda dari terakhir kulihat di apartemen Joonmyun."

"Mungkin efek seragam." Kata Sehun.

"Tapi tenang saja, Sehun, kau masih lebih tampan dari Joonmyun."

Joonmyun protes, "Tentu saja aku yang lebih tampan, Yongseon."

"Mimpi."

Dan Joonmyun mengabaikannya, "Bukannya ini masih jam sekolah, kenapa kalian disini, Sehun, Kyungsoo?" Tanya Joonmyun.

"Biasa, kau pasti paham, Joonmyun-sshi." Kata Sehun.

Dio menginjak kakinya, perkataannya itu menghancurkan kesan baiknya di depan pacarnya, asal Sehun tahu saja.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku soal ini, Dio." Bisik Jongdae padanya, Dio paham harusnya anak sekolahan itu tidak membolos.

"Jadi kalian mau ikut kami atau kalian punya acara sendiri?" Tanya Yongseon pada dua anak SMA yang nakal-nakal itu.

"Kami ditunggu teman, terimakasih ajakannya." Kata Dio. Dia buru-buru bicara sebelum Sehun dan segala kegilaannya muncul dan membuatnya malu di depan pacar.

Dan mereka berpisah.

Joonmyun tidak peduli dengan Yongseon dan Jongdae yang baru merasakan kalau dunia apalagi Seoul begitu kecil, yang dia pedulikan hanya Sehun.

"Ya, _Daddy_." Kata Sehun saat dia baru sekali mengangkat telepon Joonmyun.

"Kau itu punya kebiasaan menggandeng tangan temanmu, ya?" Tanya Joonmyun.

"Hah?"

"Sehun."

Sehun gelagapan, kemudian dia ingat Dio, "Ka-kalau soal, Kyungsoo, dia punya trauma dengan tempat umum, jadi selalu mencari pegangan."

Joonmyun menghela napas.

"_Daddy_, maafkan aku." Dengan hanya mendengar Joonmyun sekesal ini dari ponsel, Sehun paham betul dia punya salah.

"Aku tidak suka, jangan bergandengan tangan dengan siapapun lagi." Kata Joonmyun.

Sehun terdiam, _Daddy_ cemburu? Oh, iya, waktu bertemu Danny juga Sehun terbiasa menggandeng tangannya, _Daddy_ pasti cemburu. Dan Sehun tertawa.

"_Daddy_, kau tahu sesuatu tidak?" Tanyanya.

"Apa, Baby?" Tanya Joonmyun, dengan lembut seperti biasanya.

"Karena kau _Daddy_-ku, maka aku milikmu, _Dad_." Kata Sehun dan dia tertawa.

"_Baby_."

"Ya?"

"Ingatkan aku untuk mengagahimu saat kita bertemu lagi."

Sehun memerah, memanas, membayangkannya.

"Makanya kita harus cepat bertemu."

Joonmyun tertawa.

"Hari Minggu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku tidak bisa, ada reuni akbar."

"Jum'at? Sabtu?"

"Sepertinya tidak minggu ini, _Baby_, kita lihat saja nanti."

"OK." Kata Sehun, dia merasa Joonmyun tidak niat membuat janji, mungkin dia lelah, mungkin karena terlalu cemburu.

"Nanti kuhubungi lagi, _Baby_."

"Aku siap duapuluh empat jam, _Dad_."

Jadi? Menelepon hanya untuk bilang kalau dia cemburu, ada rasa hangat yang menjalar di dada Sehun sampai dia ingin berteriak karena demi apapun juga kelakuan _Daddy_ kali ini manis sekali.

Dan ponselnya berbunyi lagi. Tenang, cuma pesan.

Tapi isinya foto, _Daddy_, remang-remang di apartemennya, tanpa atasan, berniat mengompori Sehun.

Sehun menggigit bantal.

Tadinya dia ingin berteriak, tapi nanti apa yang akan kakaknya di kamar sebelah lakukan kalau mendengarnya berteriak nama orang? Agak membahayakan memang.

Tapi yang benar-benar membuat Sehun kepikiran kali ini adalah cemburu. Dicemburui itu rasanya ternyata menyenangkan, rasanya menjadi seseorang yang penting, rasanya benar-benar ada yang membutuhkan, rasanya seperti dia memang milik _Daddy_ dan juga sebaliknya.

+TBC+


	19. Chapter 19: Balet

Disclaimer: Seperti biasa aku tidak memiliki apa-apa kecuali fanfic ini

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Rating: M.

Warning: Typo dan OOC (Ini OOC tingkat serius) yang jelas pasti ada, juga umur yang dirubah. Waspada Daddy kink.

Note: Sepertinya aku akan cepat dalam menyelesaikan fanfic ini, waktuku tidak banyak, ideku juga sebenarnya tidak banyak, yang membuat fanfic ini panjang adalah bagaimana hubungan JM/SH yang harus dibangun dulu dan berbagai fanservice daily-life-nya.

Tadinya aku ingin memberi akhir yang membebaskan, tapi mungkin daripada aku ditodong, lebih baik kutetapkan saja, Hahaha.

Mungkin fanfic ini adalah fanfic perpisahan sebelum hiatus lagi, padahal aku rasa aku baru saja comeback, tapi aku tidak tahu juga ke depannya akan bagaimana.

+Gula Gula+

"Joonmyun." Byeollie bicara dari telepon.

"Apa?" Tanya Joonmyun, dia baru bangun. Ini hari apa? Kamis? Iya, Kamis.

"Aku memutuskan untuk pulang cepat."

"Oh, jadi aku tidak usah jemput?"

"Iya, kita bisa berangkat dari gedung apartemen."

"OK, sekarang kau dimana?"

"Aku sudah di depan apartemenku, ini sudah pagi tapi aku ingin tidur."

"OK, selamat tidur, terimakasih sudah membangunkanku."

Byeollie tertawa, "Aku tahu apa yang kau butuhkan."

Tapi dia tidak tahu kalau Joonmyun butuh Sehun.

"Byeollie, tunggu, kau kenal aku sejak kuliah, kan?"

"Iya, apa kau lupa?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Apa kau pikir aku sedang jatuh cinta?"

Byeollie bingung, "Kau tahu tidak aku ini ingin tidur?"

"Tentu aku tahu."

"Makanya jangan tanya yang aneh-aneh, Joonmyun."

"Maaf, Byeollie."

Byeollie berpikir, "Yang kuingat dari jaman kuliah kita dulu, walaupun kau tergolong mesum, tapi kau cuma tidur dengan orang yang benar-benar kausuka."

"Benarkah?"

"Kepalamu baru terbentur atau bagaimana, Kim Joonmyun? Coba kau ingat-ingat lagi, yang kutahu pernah tidur denganmu cuma Doyoung dan Yihan, padahal mantanmu banyak."

Joonmyun berpikir, "Kau benar juga."

"Ya, ya."

"Apa kau berpikir kalau aku sampai tidur dengan seseorang berarti aku menyukainya?"

"Sangat amat mencintainya dari hati yang paling dalam, itu setahuku."

"Dan apa kau berpikir kalau aku masih menyukai orang setelah tahu dia kurang ajar-"

"Sudahlah, Joonmyun, jangan banyak tanya. Kau menyukai seseorang, kan?"

Sepertinya, ya, sepertinya.

"Sepertinya."

"Sepertinya, dan kau menidurinya?"

"Iya."

Byeollie tertawa, "Kau ini sudah terlalu lama tidak punya pacar, ya? Sudah, selamat berbahagia dengan perasaanmu, aku mau tidur."

"Ini sudah pagi, jangan tidur."

"Barang dua jam saja, _Bye_!"

Tapi apa Joonmyun benar-benar menyukai Sehun, atau dia hanya sedikit suka saja?

Tapi kalau bisa cemburu separah kemarin, Joonmyun merasa malu. Menelepon hanya untuk bilang cemburu, Joonmyun tiba-tiba malu sampai ke ubun-ubun. Apa dia benar-benar suka?

Tapi dicemburui seperti itu membuat Sehun senang bukan main.

"Rasanya seperti dia benar-benar membutuhkanku." Cerita Sehun dengan riang.

OK, selamat, tadinya Kai dan Chanyeol ingin menyelamati dengan nada datar, tapi nanti pasti Sehun kabur pada satu-satunya sahabat perempuannya, Jung Daeun, persis saat Sehun naksir kakak kelas manis-imut tapi macho-tapi-bohong bernama Lu Han yang saat ini sudah lulus.

Dan hari Kamis ini Park Chanyeol sedang jahat, khususnya pada Oh Sehun, "Aku tidak berpikir dia benar-benar membutuhkanmu."

Sehun melirik padanya bingung, muka Chanyeol saat ini persis pemeran utama pria di drama terkenal tentang gadis yang punya tetangga anak boyband.

"Mungkin saja dia sebenarnya punya pacar, atau calon istri malah, yang ada jauh darinya. Disitulah baru kau dibutuhkan." Katanya. Disini Sehun baru sadar kalau mata Chanyeol juga bulat, mirip Dio tapi lain.

Dan Sehun juga jadi berpikir yang seperti kata Chanyeol itu, Park Chanyeol memang merusak suasana.

"Atau," Mulai Chanyeol, sebenarnya Dio seratus kali lebih pantas bicara begini, "Kau mulai menyukainya, kalau tidak kenapa kau bangga merasa dibutuhkan?"

Seperti dihujam panah bernama pencerahan yang terasa seperti percikan air, itu Sehun sekarang, Chanyeol sepertinya ada benarnya.

"Tapi," kata Chanyeol lagi, "saat kau sadar kalau sebenarnya kau tidak berarti apa apa untuknya, rasanya pasti akan sakit."

Kai dan Chanyeol duduk berjauhan dengan pose seakan bertahan dari satu sama lain, menyadari itu Sehun tahu ada yang error diantara mereka berdua.

Jadi dia menanyai Kai.

"Kau tahu Kyungil Hyung?" Kai malah bertanya.

"Ya, guru tarimu."

"Tapi Chanyeol tidak tahu."

"Lalu?"

"Ponselku berdering di sebelah Chanyeol, dia sudah baca nama itu dan aku menelepon dengan sangat amat senang sekali, terus aku bilang padanya kalau sepertinya kita tidak bisa main dulu untuk saat ini-"

"Main seperti apa ini?" tanya Sehun.

"Tanda kutip." jawab Kai, "Dia tanya kenapa dan aku bilang aku ada urusan penting, dan dia malah membawa-bawa Kyungil Hyung."

Sehun paham kalau apapun yang berhubungan dengan Song Kyungil pasti adalah tarian, tapi Chanyeol tidak tahu, "Kenapa kau tidak bilang, Pacar, aku diminta tampil di pertunjukan Kyungil Hyung, hm?" tanya Sehun, sambil meniru bagaimana Kai dan Chanyeol saling memanggil.

Kai menutup mukanya dengan tangan, berbisik kalau dia malu.

"Kenapa harus? Bukannya menari adalah hal yang paling kausukai?" tanya Sehun.

"Tahun ini tidak seperti tahun lalu, Sehun, tahun ini aku dapat balet, jadi Basil pula."

"Apa itu basil?"

"Basil, tokoh."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada Chanyeol kalau kau menari balet juga?"

"Aku malu." bisik Kai, "Tapi aku tidak mau dia berpikir aku macam-macam dengan Kyungil Hyung, demi apapun aku tidak minat padanya. Walaupun kita biasa memeras Chanyeol, tapi aku mencintainya, aku masih ingin menjadi Kai yang keren bukan Kai yang menarikan tarian perempuan."

"Tunggu, Memangnya balet itu tarian perempuan?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau kau sadar kenapa masih bilang itu tarian perempuan? Kau tidak sadar, ya, kau punya kesempatan untuk muncul di iklan VS bersama Karlie hanya karena balet."

"Kau benar, Miranda."

"Aku selalu benar, Rose."

"Aku mulai berpikir ini saat yang tepat untuk bilang pada pacarku kalau aku akan ada dalam sebuah pertunjukan balet."

Jadi Kai menyusupkan tangannya ke genggaman tangan Chanyeol saat anak itu sedang bicara dengan Dio, Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya seperti dia sudah tahu kalau itu Kai.

"Hari ini antar aku, OK?"

"Kemana?"

"Nanti kuberitahu."

Dan Chanyeol mengemudi ke studio dengan anak tiga itu. (DKS tentu saja)

Kai berjalan di depan, melewati beberapa ruang latihan berdinding kaca, Sehun berhenti dan menarik tangan Kai.

"Aku dengar suara tanda kutip." katanya, mereka semua diam dan memang ada suara begitu, kesannya jadi seperti film horor porno.

Kai mendorong salah satu dari beberapa pintu ruang latihan disana, dia melihat targetdan dilemparnya kaus kakinya yang digulung.

"Kim Kai, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya orang itu.

"Memergokimu macam-macamsaat harusnya kita mencari Kitori."

"Kau benar, aku harus mencari Kitori-mu."

Sehun dan Dio berbisik-bisik tentang orang dihadapan mereka ini, sesuatu seperti absurd dan pornografi.

"Ini Kyungil Hyung." kata Kai, untukmembuat bisik-bisik temannya berhenti, "Dia bisa dibilang guruku."

"Guru dalam ba-"

"Hyung!"

"Kai." Kyungil memanggil nama itu seperti sebuah mantra yang dengan cepat bisa merubah Kai dari Jongin yang malu-malu.

"Baiklah, dia guru _balet_-ku, sejak aku SD." jelas Kai.

"Kau menari balet?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kenapa, Pacar? Kaupikir aku hanya bisa breakdance?" kata Kai, setidaknya untuk kali ini dia berhasil terlihat keren.

"Ini pacarmu?" tanya Kyungil.

"Iya." jawab Kai singkat. singkat tapi manis terdengar manis.

"Kalau begitu, ini pacarku." kata Kyungil, memperkenalkan orang yang berdiri di sampingnya dari tadi.

"Aku kenal Dokyun Hyung, Hyung." kata Kai.

"Tapi temanmu tidak." katanya, "Oh, ya, tadi sebelum kaudatang calon Kitori-mu bilang dia tidak bisa datang hari ini, tapi besok mungkin bisa."

"Dan kau tidak memberitahuku?" tanya Kai.

"Maaf, Kai, aku sibuk, lagipula pertunjukannya masih empat bulan lagi.

"Sibuk mengerjai pacar? Sudahlah aku mau pulang." kata Kai.

"Memangnya kau punya rekaman Don Quixote-nya?"

Dan Kyungil mengirimi Kai rekamannya, lalu mereka pulang. Agak_ pointless _menurut Sehun, padahal dia juga penasaran melihat gerakan berputar-putar dari Kai.

Agak_ pointless_ sampai jadi ingin es krim, pikir Sehun.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau akan tampil?" tanya Chanyeol, mengabaikan Sehun dan Dio di belakang.

Dio berdehem.

"Aku mau es krim." kata Sehun.

Tapi Kai dan CHnayeol hanya bertatapan di dalam mobil, Dio berdehem, dan sampai saat terakhirpun tidak ada yang menyadari kalau Sehun ingin es krim.

Jadi malam-malam dia keluar dengan Kai, dan saat ini anak itu sedang menggigiti stik es krim, sepertinya gemas sekali, "Aku benar-benar mencintainya."

Sehun melirik, "Memang cinta itu seperti apa?"

"Entah." Kata Kai, dia senyum-senyum sendiri sambil menggigiti stik, memikirkan pacarnya sepertinya.

"Untukku," Kata Kai, "dia potongan trapesium yang tepat untuk ruang terbuka di badanku."

"Kenapa trapesium? Dan kenapa badanmu berlubang."

"Pokoknya seperti itu saja, dia bagian yang tepat untuk membuatku jadi-"

"_Horny_?"

"Jadi diriku sendiri, dasar mesum!"

"Memang kau tidak!?"

Kai tertawa, "Oh, iya, aku juga."

Sehun membuang stik es krimnya ke tempat sampah, dilempar begitu saja dan masuk, "Apa kau berpikir aku menyukai _Daddy_?"

Kai bingung, "Kenapa tanya padaku?"

"Hanya tanya saja."

Dan Kai memasang seringainya yang biasa, "Kalau sampai bertanya begitu berarti kau _suka_, Sehun." ejeknya, dia menekan kata suka.

Tapi Sehun sedang polos, dia cuma bertanya, "Masa?"

"Lihat saja nanti, aku jamin kau pasti menyukainya." Kata Kai.

"Jangan percaya diri, Kai, jangan percaya diri." Kata Sehun.

+TBC+


	20. Chapter 20: McRonald

Disclaimer: Seperti biasa aku tidak memiliki apa-apa kecuali fanfic ini.

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Rating: M

Warning: Typo dan OOC (Ini OOC tingkat serius) yang jelas pasti ada, juga umur yang dirubah. Waspada Daddy kink.

Note: Aku pikir kalau keadaanku seperti ini terus aku bisa tetap menulis, tapi hanya menulis fanfic ini. Aku sedang tidak bisa waras dalam memikirkan ide lain lagi. Aku sedang tidak bisa waras menulis oneshot.

+Gula Gula+

"Kim Joonmyun, Minggu pagi yang indah, kan?"

Joonmyun baru bangun tidur, belum sadar, "Hm."

"Kau tahu ini hari apa?"

"Hari libur." Jawab Joonmyun.

"Kau tahu hari ini ada apa?"

Joonmyun menggeleng dengan setengah sadar, masih ingin tidur.

"Hari ini reuni! Dan kau akan pergi bersamaku, Moon Byeollie!"

Oh, iya. Hari ini reuni dan nanti ada Kyung Doyoung.

Byeollie melepas boots hitamnya, jeansnya biru dan sobek-sobek, kemejanya dimasukan ke dalam jeans, dan rambutnya yang hitam panjang di gulung dan tersembunyi dalam beanie.

"Sana mandi, Joonmyun, kutunggu sampai jam sepuluh." Lalu gadis itu masuk begitu saja ke apartemen Joonmyun dan menyalakan televisi.

"Kenapa harus Minggu? Aku ingin lihat EXO di Inki." Kata Joonmyun.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi EXO-L?"

"Sejak ada yang menjerumuskanku dalam _fandom_."

"Hm, sudah sana mandi, ini sudah jam delapan." Kata Byeollie, tangannya mencari saluran yang paling menarik.

Joonmyun mandi dengan kilat, secukupnya, itu bagus karena menghemat air. Dan Joonmyun seperti bagaimana Joonmyun seharusnya memilih untuk memakai sweater tipis.

"Kalau kulihat-lihat kau mirip Xiumin EXO." Kata Joonmyun.

"Ah, masa?" Kata Byeollie. Sebenarnya memang banyak yang bilang begitu.

"Kapan kita berangkat?" Tanya Joonmyun.

"Bisa sekarang, bisa nanti." Kata Byeollie.

Joonmyun duduk di sebelahnya, "Kau ini niat datang atau tidak?"

"Tidak terlalu, ya." Kata Byeollie, "Kau?"

"Aku tidak juga."

"Pasti karena mantan, ya?"

"Tidak, Moon Byeollie, tidak!"

Byeollie tertawa, "Coba nanti kita lihat ada berapa mantanmu yang datang."

Dan jawabannya hanya ada satu.

Yihan pergi bulan madu, tentu saja. Seonhee di LA seperti yang sudah lama tersebar, Park Choa, entahlah, mungkin dia tidak tahu kalau ada reuni ini. Jadi satu-satunya mantan Joonmyun yang datang hanyalah Kyung Doyoung.

"Lama tidak bertemu." Kata Joonmyun, Doyoung tersenyum. Anak ini benar-benar jadi artis, senyum saja seperti senyum dalam serial drama.

Kyung Doyoung menguarkan kesan maskulin dan inosen seperti semua artis lainnya, matanya bulat dan melirik dengan menyelidik, makanya dia main jadi orang jahat di drama barunya. Kyung Doyoung terlihat seperti tetangga baik yang senang mengundang makan, tapi kalau dia sudah menatap dengan tajam sambil menaikan sebelah alis, apalagi kalau bibirnya yang penuh sudah membentuk sebuah senyum tipis, Joonmyun juga pasti akan pingsan, _pingsan_!

Joonmyun ingat semua yang mereka lakukan, terutama yang di ranjang, bagaimana Doyoung tersenyum, bagaimana dia marah, bagaimana dia kesakitan, bagaimana Doyoung yang bukan _celebrity chef_.

Dan Doyoung memanggil namanya, menanyakan kabarnya, dan tertawa dengan lembut, Joonmyun berdebar.

"Aku baik," Kata Joonmyun, "Selalu baik."

Doyoung kemudian bertanya apa Joonmyun baik-baik saja tanpanya.

Ini mulai seperti Doyoung yang sebenarnya, kenapa mereka bisa berhubungan juga karena alasan ini, Kyung Doyoung suka menantang peraturan, membuatnya menurut adalah kerja keras, hebat sekali managernya selama ini.

Dengan ini Joonmyun menjadi berani, dia dekat sekali dengan Doyoung sampai rasanya dia bicara tepat di depan hidung si artis, "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

Dan Doyoung seperti menatap dengan memohon, menatap sambil seperti menghapalkan garis wajah Joonmyun, matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya. Doyoung malah bertanya apa Joonmyun sedang punya hubungan khusus saat ini.

Hubungan Khusus.

Joonmyun diam, tidak benar-benar menatap Doyoung. Dan Doyoung bertanya apa Joonmyun sedang menyukai seseorang.

Saat ini Joonmyun benar-benar mundur, bersandar ke kursi, "Ya, aku menyukai seseorang."

Joonmyun paham benar kemana arah pembicaraan Doyoung, dia tahu betul, dan dia tidak bisa membiarkan Doyoung menghancurkan karir gemilangnya hanya dengan satu skandal homoseksual, itu tidak elit dan sangat menjatuhkan. Dia sebenarnya bisa saja memacari Doyoung lagi, tapi dia teringat sesuatu, _Baby_.

Dan Joonmyun tidak bisa membayangkan meninggalkannya untuk Kyung Doyoung.

"Aku sedang dalam hubungan dengan seseorang." Kata Joonmyun lagi.

Doyoung tersenyum, tidak ada rasa sakit disana, Joonmyun paham Kyung Doyoung cuma ingin cari masalah.

"Doyoung, semoga karirmu selalu bagus." Kata Joonmyun, kalau Doyoung memang mengerti dia harusnya dia paham Joonmyun tidak ingin membiarkan Doyoung menghancurkan karirnya sendiri.

Byeollie menepuk bahu Joonmyun, jauh setelah Doyoung pergi, artinya acara reuni itu sdah berakhir.

"Kau menolaknya?" Tanya Byeollie, "Secara tersirat, ya."

"Kupikir aku sudah jelas menolaknya." Kata Joonmyun.

"Sayang sekali." Kata Byeollie, mereka masuk ke McRonald.

Terakhir kali Joonmyun ke McRonald itu dengan Sehun.

"Kalau karirnya berantakan itu baru sayang sekali, Byeol."

Byeollie marah, "Jangan panggil aku seperti kau memanggil anjingmu, Kim Joonmyun!"

"Aku menamainya Byeol sebelum aku mengenalmu, Moon Byeollie."

"Jangan buat aku marah, Tuan Kim. Sekarang bayari aku makan."

"Itulah yang selalu terjadi meski kau tidak marah, Byeollie."

Jadi Byeollie pesan burger dan kentang, tapi Joonmyun tidak pernah serius makan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Ini sudah tanggal tiga, kau sudah gajian, kan?"

"Sudah, tenang saja, uangku tidak akan habis walaupun kau menggunakan kartuku untuk keliling dunia."

"Berati aku boleh keliling dunia dengan uangmu?" Tanya Byeollie dengan senang.

"Tidak."

Byeollie makan lagi, nyaris menghabiskan kentang sendirian.

"Kalau begitu kenapa?"

"Aku hanya berpikir, tidak masalah, kan, kalau aku punya pacar."

"Untuk orang yang biasa buat anak dengan sejenisnya, itu pertanyaan yang semestinya tidak usah dijawab."

"Hei, Xiumin EXO."

"Apa, Siwon kedua?"

"Kurasa aku akan punya pacar lagi setelah ini."

"Serius?" Tanya Byeollie.

"Lihat saja nanti."

Pintu McRonald yang kecil ituu terbuka.

"McR yang ini dekat dari tempat les Dio, kan? Kau sering kesini Dio?"

"Ya."

Itu Sehun, Joonmyun sadar, dan Kyungsoo juga Jongin.

Sehun disitu menatapnya, ini kali keberapa mereka bertemu seperti ini? Rasanya sering sekali, mereka masih ada di lingkaran yang sama sebenarnya, lingkaran yang bersinggungan dengan lingkaran lain.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Joonmyun?" Tanya Byeollie, dia membalikan badan untuk melihat siapa yang dilihat Joonmyun.

"Tidak ada." Kata Joonmyun dan Byeollie kembali makan.

Sementara Sehun tidak suka.

"Ada apa, Sehun? Kenapa diam?" Tanya Kai.

"Kurasa kau benar tentang _Daddy_ tidak hanya tidur denganku."

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Kurasa dia punya pacar."

"Lalu?" Tanya Kai.

"Lalu apa?" Tanya Sehun, dia jelas sekali terdengar kesal.

Kai tersenyum menang, "Kau tidak suka, kan?"

"Iya –tunggu! Tidak suka apa?"

"Kalau _Daddy_-mu yang dermawan itu dekat dengan orang lain."

Sehun diam, sedikit-dikit melirik Joonmyun.

"Aku benar, kan?"

"Lalu?" Tanya Sehun, " Kalau aku tidak suka bagaimana? Memangnya aku bisa mengaturnya?"

"Tidak," Kata Kai, nadanya diayun, "Karena dia membayarmu. Sini aku jelaskan, Sayangku Sehun, hubungan kalian itu berdasarkan uang, bukan hati, jangan jatuh cinta padanya." Kata Kai.

Tapi sebenarnya _sugaring_ butuh hati juga, butuh kecocokan antara _Daddy_ dan _Baby_.

Sehun menghela napas.

"Berhenti _sugaring_, Sehun, kalau dia memang punya pacar kau yang akan sakit sendiri dan kau juga tidak bisa menghancurkan hubungan mereka, tugas _Baby_ bukan itu."

Sehun hanya sedikit melirik Kai.

"Aku begini karena aku peduli padamu, Sehun. Kita bisa cari cara lain untuk jadi kaya dengan instan." Kata Kai, dia berusaha keras mencari alternatif, "Atau kita cari _Daddy_ baru?"

"Tidak, Kai, aku cuma mau dia." Kata Sehun, "Aku akan cari cara agar tidak sakit hati."

+TBC+


	21. Chapter 21: Kaisar Ottoman

Disclaimer: Seperti biasa aku tidak memiliki apa-apa kecuali fanfic ini.

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Rating: M

Warning: Typo dan OOC (Ini OOC tingkat serius) yang jelas pasti ada, juga umur yang dirubah. Waspada Daddy kink.

Note: Dari ponsel, dari jalan bebas hambatan.

+Gula Gula+

"Kenapa kau menghela napas, Dik?"

"Tidak." Katanya, wajahnya yang datar jadi lebih datar lagi.

Si sulung Oh bingung, adiknya ini terlalu diam, biasanya dia pasti rusuh untuk membuktikan pemikirannya yang inovatif, berguna untuk negara, dan akan mengalahkan walikota Oh Sehun yang namanya persis dengannya yang hanya akan diiyakan oleh si sulung ini, dengan bingung juga sebenarnya.

"Danny bilang kau banyak melamun."

"Masa?" Sehun menanggapi dengan tidak niat.

"Kau ini kenapa, Dik?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kak." Kata Sehun, mana mungkin dia membicarakan soal Joonmyun pada Kakak?

Kali ini kakaknyalah yang menghela napas, habis hari ini adiknya ini dingin sekali, "Padahal kau bisa cerita soal apapun, percintaan misalnya."

Sehun menggeleng dengan tegas, "Bahkan kalau kau Grand Vizier-ku sekalipun, aku tidak akan cerita."

"Kau pikir kau ini Kaisar Ottoman?" Kakak tertawa, menyisir poninya yang diwarnai merah gelap ke belakang.

Ponsel Sehun bergetar dan dia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kakaknya, tidak sopan memang, tapi kapan Sehun sopan?

"Bilang pada Eomma, aku lapar."

"Ini bukan Eomma, Hyung."

"Siapa?"

"Bukan urusan Hyung." Katanya tidak sopan.

Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya di minggu itu Sehun menghela napas.

"Halo, Daddy."

Sehun melebarkan matanya, ayo jadi lebih bersemangat! Ayo jadi keju yang lezat di atas pizza!

"Baby."

"Ya?"

"Akhir minggu ini aku sudah tidak sibuk."

Oh, dia ingin bertemu, Sehun merasa tidak terlalu ingin juga.

Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin belajar mematahkan leher orang dari Dio.

"Baby, kenapa diam?" Tanya Joonmyun.

Ah, sial! Jangan, jangan memberi kesan buruk.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Joonmyun.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Kata Sehun, dia harus jadi Sugar Baby yang manis lagi, "Tapi memang ada yang sakit."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Joonmyun serius.

"Hatiku, aku terlalu merindukanmu." Kata Sehun.

Joonmyun tertawa, Sehun merasa sudah lama sekali tidak mendengar suaranya.

"Makanya kita harus bertemu. Hari Jumat kujemput di sekolah."

"OK."

"Baby."

"Ya, Daddy?"

"Aku merindukanmu."

Sehun lari dari ruang tengah, masuk ke kamarnya dengan agak membanting pintu. Terserah apa yabg akan kakaknya pikirkan, yang penting dia tidak mendengar apa yang Sehun dan Joonmyun bicarakan.

"Apa yang kau rindukan dariku?" Tanya Sehun.

"Sikap kurang ajarmu itu, Sehunnie. Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Apanya?"

"Ya, dirimu, terutama ciumanmu."

"Oh," tampaknya Joonmyun terpancing, "kalau kita bertemu aku akan melakukan yang lebih dari itu."

"Seperti?"

"Menjatuhkanmu ke ranjangku lagi."

Sehun jatuh ke ranjangnya, membayangkan Joonmyun yang begitu. Ranjangnya berbunyi, Joonmyun mungkin mendengarnya.

"Dan tanganku akan bergerak ke bawah, ke sana."

"Lalu?" Sehun tidak sabar, seperti biasa. Tangannya sudah di balik celana.

Dan pintu kamarnya di ketuk.

Sialan!

"Daddy, aku benar-benar minta maaf, tapi kita sambung Jumat, ya?"

"Kutunggu, Baby."

Pintu kamar Sehun di ketuk lagi.

"Apa, Hyung?" Sehun bertanya dengan tajam, tentu saja merasa terganggu.

"Eomma akan pulang larut malam ini, ayo kita makan di luar."

Dan Sehun karena sudah lama juga berteman dengan Kai, dia tidak bisa menolak makanan.

+TBC+

Sekali lagi ini jembatan ke chapter depan. Aku ingin menulis banyak tapi aku diburu-buru.


	22. Chapter 22: Yang Mengambil Hati (a)

Disclaimer: Seperti biasa aku tidak memiliki apa-apa kecuali fanfic ini.

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Rating: M

Warning: Typo dan OOC (Ini OOC tingkat serius) yang jelas pasti ada, juga umur yang dirubah. Waspada Daddy kink.

Note: Aku tidak bisa menulis panjang panjang karena menulis dari ponsel itu sangat tidak nyaman. Kumohon maafkan aku.

+Gula Gula+

"Akhirnya kau berhenti menghela napas." Daeun duduk di sebelah Sehun dan memandangi wajahnya.

"Masa?" Sehun juga jadi memandangi Daeun dalam dalam, kemudian mencoba memasang senyum menggoda.

Daeun memukulnya, "Kau bukan Oppa, Sehun, jangan coba coba tersenyum sepertinya."

"Memangnya aku salah?" Sehun tertawa.

"Salah, salah, salah!" kata Daeun, "Tapi karena kau sudah tidak menghela napas lagi berarti salahnya sudah hilang."

"Apa yang salah?"

"Tentu saja kelakuanmu, sejak kapan Oh Sehun menghela napas?"

Kai menarik kursi ke antara mereka, "Tentu saja sejak dia memikirkan cinta." katanya, dia tersenyum sombong karena merasa paling tahu masalah Sehun.

"Cinta?" Daeun penasaran

"Iya, dia memikirkan Kim Joon-"

"Hei!" Sehun membekap mulut Kai sebelum anak itu bilang Kim Joonmyun, tapi memang benar kan, yang membuat Sehun menghela napas adalah Kim Joonmyun.

"Kim Joon siapa? Joonhee?" tanya Daeun.

"Tidak, tidak, lupakan saja."

"Tidak bisa begitu! Aku juga ingin tahu."

"Tapi kau tidak perlu tahu." kata Sehun, "Dan tidak perlu memberitahu Hyung juga."

Disitu Daeun kesal, "Kami peduli padamu, Sehun. Kakakmu ingin dekat denganmu, kau saja yang tidak pernah mengerti."

"Tenang, Danny." kata Kai, sebelum mereka benar benar adu mulut, "Sehun pasti punya alasan kenapa dia tidak cerita."

"Dan itu bukan karena aku tidak suka padanya." kata Sehun.

"Tapi aku ingin tahu." kata Daeun.

"Ini bukan sesuatu yang kau harus tahu, Danny sayangku." kata Sehun, apa yang akan terjadi kalau kakaknya, dan calon kakak iparnya, tahu kalau dia punya Sugar Daddy, setidaknya kalau Sugar Mommy agak sedikit bisa ditolenransi.

"Ini seperti membahas kau pakai pembalut berapa senti, Danny." kata Kai.

"Apa seperti membahas kondom merk apa yang terakhir kaupakai?"

"Teman, itu bahasan jorok yang tidak penting, serius." kata Sehun.

Tapi Kai benar benar memikirkannya, anak ini kalau sudah membahas hal hal jorok pasti serius, " Aku ingat merk apa, tapi nanti aku dikira promosi."

"Kai!" seru Daeun.

"Apa? Kau juga pasti pakai kan? Setidaknya nanti kalau sudah menikah."

Sehun tersenyum licik, "Dia sudah pakai, Kai, aku tahu itu."

"Hei! Jangan bicara begitu padaku!"

Sehun menertawakannya, karena dia tahu kapan dan dimana Daeun dan kakaknya berbuat macam-macam. Hari itu tidak ada orang tua mereka di rumah, seperti hari ini, makanya Sehun akan meninggalkan kakaknya sendirian di rumah dan macam-macam dengan Joonmyun.

"Baby." panggilnya, padahal Sehun sudah duduk di kursi penumpang.

Joonmyun mengelus leher Sehun dan Sehun mendekat padanya. Hari ini warna jas Joonmyun masih gelap, dia sudah melepas kacamatanya, dan simpul dasinya agak berantakan.

Sehun melonggarkannya.

Joonmyun tersenyum, dengan nakal, "Setidak-sabar itukah?"

"Dasimu berantakan." katanya, saat itu matanya belum bertemu dengan mata Joonmyun, "Dan, aku lebih suka kau telanjang saja."

Dan Sehun memandanginya dengan matanya yang cokelat. Mata manusia itu kebanyakan cokelat, hitam itu langka, tapi cokelat mata manusia itu sudah sangat mendekati hitam.

Dan mata Sehun bersinar karena sinar matahari yang jatuh padanya.

Joonmyun ingin menciumnya, "Lama tidak bertemu, Baby."

"Iya, lama tidak bertemu."

Bibir tipis itu.

Sehun membuka sedikit mulutnya, membiarkan Joonmyun menciumnya dan mengulum bibirnya.

Jarak mereka tinggal persneling, kalau tidak Joonmyun pasti merapat, memeluk Sehun dengan erat.

Sehun juga ingin memeluknya, melingkarkan tangan ke pundaknya, "Daddy..."

Dan Joonmyun mencium mulutnya lagi sebelum membiarkannya bicara.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Joonmyun bernapas dengan keras sampai dadanya sakit, entah karena dia sudah menua atau karena keberadaan Sehun memang menyesakkan.

Aku merindukanmu.

"Aku juga, Sehunnie, aku juga."

Sehun mengangkat alisnya dengan heran, "Serius?"

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Joonmyun, dia merasa tidak nyaman seperti telah melakukan kesalahan.

"Aku melihatmu di McRonald. Apa itu pacarmu?"

Dan untuk menutupi kekikukannya yang muncul tiba-tiba, Joonmyun bermain main, "Memangnya kenapa kalau dia pacarku?" Tanyanya, dengan senyum yang membuat Sehun ingin menamparnya.

"Aku ingin melenyapkannya." Kata Sehun.

Tapi mereka sama-sama ingat kalau Sehun bilang tidak akan melakukan apa apa kalau Joonmyun punya pacar.

"Kau berubah pikiran, Baby?"

Sehun dengan wajah anak SMA-nya yang agak lugu menatap Joonmyun dengan tajam seakan semua perasaannya bercampur dalam matanya yang cokelat bersinar itu, "Aku tidak tahan kalau tidak melakukan sesuatu."

"Kau tidak perlu melenyapkannya," dan Joonmyun meraih tangan Sehun yang terkepal, "kau hanya perlu mengambil hatiku."

Joonmyun meletakan tangan Sehun di dadanya, tempat semua debaran khas anak muda berasal. Masa muda, Joonmyun bisa merasakan baunya, seperti sesuatu yang bergesekan dengan kulit dan membuat merinding.

"Apa aku sudah memiliki hatimu?"

Ya, sudah sekali.

Tapi Joonmyun merasa senyumnya cukup menjelaskan semuanya dan dia hanya tersenyum sampai dia menjatuhkan Sehun ke ranjangnya.

Sehun menatapnya dengan apa yang Joonmyun kenali sebagai nikmat, tapi dia terlihat lain.

"Sehun."

Sehun menarik napasnya dengan usaha, apa Joonmyun pernah berbisik seperti ini pada orang lain? Tentu saja Sehun tidak tahu.

Joonmyun menarik Sehun mendekat padanya dari pangkal pahanya, mengusap ke pinggang dan memasukinya pelan-pelan dengan kondon tipis yang kuat, menurut promosinya.

"Oh! Daddy..."

Dan karena terkontaminasi Joonmyun, Sehun memikirkan hal lain juga kali ini.

Tapi masih seputar Joonmyun.

"Sehun, kau tidak melihatku." Joonmyun menggerakan rahang Sehun agar anak itu melihatnya. Joonmyun memaksa dengan agak kasar.

Sehun tidak bisa tidak berpikir apakah Joonmyun selalu pakai pelindung atau tidak. Atau hanya dengan Sehun saja dia pakai?

Tapi Sehun tidak akan menanyakannya sekarang, mata Joonmyun saat ini dengan melihatnya saja Sehun sudah merasa dia akan dimakan.

Joonmyun memandang Sehun dengan rasa ingin yang lebih besar dari kelembutannya yang biasa. Dan Sehun menciumnya di bibir sementara Joonmyun menusuknya dari sisi yang tepat.

Itu membuat Sehun jadi berisik, mendengarnya Joonmyun merinding.

Dia menyukainya. Sangat.

Lidahnya di leher Sehun membuat Sehun geli, itu membuat Sehun menegang dan jadi lebih bersemangat. Yang mana semangat itu menulari Joonmyun.

Terakhir, Sehun mengerang dengan kencang dan lalu terengah karena lelah, Joonmyun menyelesaikannya dan dengan cepat melepas lalu mengikat kondom yang dia pakai.

Harusnya Sehun lelah dan ingin tidur, tapi anak itu masih terjaga, "Lagi, Daddy."

Dia meminta, Joonmyun seperti ditusuk oleh kenikmatan tepat di jantung. Kalau Sehun terus meminta seperti ini Joonmyun akan terus memberi, tapi biarkan Joonmyun bernapas dulu.

Sehun dengan semangat masa mudanya dan metabolismenya yang sangat baik memang lebih peka terhadap rangsang daripada Joonmyun.

Tapi Joonmyun akan terus memberi.

"Mau coba yang bergerigi?"

Oh, yang Kai pernah bicarakan, yang kadang dia pakai dengan Chanyeol. Sehun penasaran rasanya seperti apa.

Tapi sebelum Joonmyun bisa melakukan apa apa, ponsel Sehun bergetar.

"Angkat di sini." Titah Joonmyun.

Dan Sehun mengangkat telepon dari kakaknya itu.

"Kau dimana, Bodoh?"

"Aku tidak pulang malam ini, dasar cerewet."

"Pergi kemana kau!?"

"Aku bukan kelayaban, Hyung."

"Kelayaban atau tidak lebih baik kaupulang?"

"Memangnya kau membutuhkanku? Kau, kan, sudah ada Danny."

"Bukan berarti aku menelantarkanmu, Sehun. Kau tetap adikku kalaupun aku menikahi Danny. Pulang besok, ya, Danny pulang besok pagi, aku tidak tahan sendirian."

Sehun tertawa, dengan manis dan Joonmyun ingin memakannya, dia mencium Sehun di pipi.

Tangan Sehun merangkul pundak Joonmyun seperti menariknya mendekat, "OK, Hyung."

Dan Sehun melirik Joonmyun, menelantarkan ponselnya.

"Kita lanjutkan?" Tanya Sehun.

Joonmyun tadinya penasaran dengan apa yang Sehun dan seseorang yang terdengar seperti kakaknya bicarakan tadi, tapi cara Sehun memandang membuatnya lupa.

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat sebelum mencium Sehun di bibir.

+TBC+


	23. Chapter 23: Yang Mengambil Hati (b)

Disclaimer: Seperi biasa au tidak memiliki apa-apa kecuali fanfic ini.

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Rating: M

Warning: Typo dan OOC (Ini OOC tingkat serius) yang jelas pasti ada, juga umur yang dirubah. Waspada Daddy kink.

Note: Kurasa Gula Gula tidak akan sampai chapter 30.

+Gula Gula+

Hal pertama yang Joonmyun rasakan adalah hari Minggu, rasanya lain dari hari yang lain, hari santai yang nyaris semu.

Lalu dia mendengar suara buku di buka, Joonmyun bergerak.

"Kau bangun, Dad?"

Oh, suara Sehun.

"Jangan bergerak, geli." Katanya lagi, tangannya menyisir rambut Joonmyun yang tidur di pahanya. Joonmyun sendiri baru sadar kalau dia tidur di paha Sehun.

"Dad." Panggil Sehun. Di tangan kirinya ada sebuah novel yang Joonmyun kenal sebagai novel roman karangan mantan presiden Prancis dan lagi lagi matanya disinari cahaya matahari.

Dan Joonmyun duduk memandanginya, "Ya?"

"Ini sudah jam sepuluh kalau kau mau tahu." Kata Sehun, melirik dengan tenang dan dewasa, Joonmyun pikir dia terbawa karakter Putri Patricia.

Coba bayangkan saja kalau Sehun ini adalah Pangeran dari kerajaan Inggris, pasti manis sekali.

Dan dia serius membaca, matanya memandang ke bawah pada novel yang dia pegang dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya menyisir rambut hitamnya ke belakang. Joonmyun rasa dia bisa memandangi Sehun sampai pagi lagi, memandangi bibir yang tidak bergerak itu, di bawah cahaya matahari pagi begini Sehun membuat Joonmyun sulit bernapas lagi. Apa Joonmyun harus sedia inhaler?

"Baby." Panggil Joonmyun.

Sehun tidak menyahut. Dia pasti terlalu serius.

"Sehunnie sayang."

"Ya?"

Joonmyun tertawa, senang sekali rasanya menganggu orang yang sedang serius membaca, "Tidak, silahkan membaca."

Sehun merasa ditertawai, "Kenapa, Daddy?"

"Kau manis."

Sehun tersenyum, kembali jadi anak kecil yang panuh bangga, "Terimakasih."

Dan sebelum Sehun kembali ke novel roman itu, Joonmyun meminta, "Mana ciuman selamat pagiku, Baby?"

Sehun menurunkan novelnya, membatasinya dengan sesuatu seperti kartu karena novel itu tidak dicetak dengan pembatas khusus. Mereka berpandangan,Sehun sudah membuka mulutnya saja dan Joonmyun menariknya ke pangkuannya sambil menciumnya.

Tangan Sehun meraba ke selangkangan Joonmyun, apa dia tegang atau justru sudah tidak lagi dan perlu dibangunkan?

Joonmyun tersenyum, Sehun bisa merasakannya dalam ciumannya, yang tiba tiba dilepas, "Kau mau mandi?"

"Tinggal kau yang belum mandi, aku sudah." Katanya, dia menunjukan badannya yang memakai celana pendek dan kaus lengan panjang tipis.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" Tanya Joonmyun.

Tapi itu sebenarnya tidak penting, sebenarnya. Joonmyun pergi ke kamar mandi dengan handuk di tangan.

"Daddy." Panggil Sehun.

"Ya."

"Novelnya kupinjam, ya?"

Oh, dia suka membaca juga, ya? Joonmyun tersenyum, "Silahkan."

Joonmyun tersenyum, di kamar mandipun begitu, dia tidak bisa tidak memikirkan tangan Sehun di selangkangannya tadi, menggagahi Sehun untuk olahraga pagi tidak masalah, bukan?

Jadi Joonmyun kali ini berpakaian lengkap dan santai tapi menyimpan kondom di kantung celana dan lube di kaki sofa, dia mengikuti Sehun duduk di depan TV.

TV itu menyala dan Sehun meninggalkan novel roman yabg dipinjamnya di meja di hadapannya.

"Sudah sampai mana?" Tanya Joonmyun.

"Membacanya? Sepertinya seperempat."

"Oh." Joonmyun merangkul Sehun, menariknya agak terlalu keras ke pelukannya. Sehun kaget, dan saat dia menoleh dia berhadapan dengan wajah Joonmyun.

Mata di deoan mata, bibir di depan bibir. Apa ini ajakan bersenang senang ala orang dewasa? Sehun merasakan tekanannta di udara.

Tapi dia tidak akan menolak juga, jadi dia mencium Joonmyun.

Joonmyun menarik Sehun mendekat sehingga mereka benar benar rapat. Dia bersyukur tidak ada persneling lagi diantara mereka. Dia menarik Sehun ke pangkuannya dan Sehun duduk di selangkangannya lalu mengerang kecil.

Anak ini cepat sekali tegang, dan merasakannya saja sudah membuat Joonmyun tegang sendiri. Joonmyun mendorong Sehun sampai ciuman mereka terputus dan Sehun berdiri, lalu Joonmyun melepaa celana pendek anak itu sebelum menariknya ke pangkuannya lagi.

Bibir mereka bertemu lagi dan tangan kiri Joonmyun menggenggam tangan kanan Sehun, mengarahkannya ke selangkangan. Tanpa melihatpun, tanpa diperintahpun Sehun tahu apa maksudnya.

Sehun meraup bibir Joonmyun terakhir kali sebelum melepasnya, perhatiannya jatuh pada selangkangan Joonmyun. Joonmyun sudah tegang, Sehun bisa merasakannya saat menyentuhnya dari luar celana, Sehun ingin cepat cepat membuka celana Joonmyun.

"Tunggu." Cegah Joonmyun, dia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil kondom, Sehun menatap dengan manis dan dengan mulutnya dia mengambil kondom yang Joonmyun sodorkan ke mukanya.

Barulah Sehun membuka celana Joonmyun, tangannya meraba selangkangan Joonmyun dan meremas pelan pangkalnya, Sehun sudah sangat tidak sabar dan dia memasang kondom.

Beginilah, gaya Sehun memang cepat dan tidak sabaran.

"Butuh lube?" Tanya Joonmyun.

"Tidak." Jawab Sehun. Dia berlutut di atas Joonmyun dan berpegang pada sandaran sofa, lalu dia turun perlahan.

Sehun mengerang di bahu Joonmyun, tanpa pelumas rasanya lebih kering, dia ingin bergerak tapi Joonmyun menahannya.

"Jangan buru buru, Sehun, kita punya seharian penuh untuk bercinta."

Sehun merinding, dia tidak tahan untuk tidak bergerak, naik-turun pelan pelan di atas Joonmyun. Posisi ini membuatnya bisa mengontrol tusukan Joonmyun juga dan dia memastikan setiap tusukannya mengenai prostat.

Sehun mendesah dengan berisik, dia ada di ujung. Dan Joonmyun juga sudah tidak tahan.

Sehun menegang, dia berbisik di telinga Joonmyun karena napasnya tidak teratur, "Joonmyun-ah..."

Oh, itu namanya, dia suka mendengarnya. Di dalam Sehun yang mencengkramnya dengan erat Joonmyun sampai puncaknya juga, memenuhi kondom yang membatasinya dengan Sehun. Apa rasanya kalau dia benar benar mengeluarkannya di dalam Sehun?

"Bajumu kena spermaku." Kata Sehun, membahas noda di baju Joonmyun.

"Memangnya aku peduli?" Joonmyun melepas bajunya dan menggunakannya untuk membersihkan bekas bekas sperma.

"Sekarang turun, Baby. Aku harus membuang kondom ini dan kau bisa ganti dengan bajuku." Kata Joonmyun, dia merasa agak sia sia membawa lube. Jadi dia membuang sampah yang mereka buat, melempar baju ke cucian begitu saja, dan memutuskan untuk tidak pakai baju lagi setelahnya.

Lalu bel apartemennya berbunyi.

"Biar aku, Daddy." Kata Sehun.

Pintu yang Sehun buka menampakan Yongseon dan seseorang yang Sehun ingat sekali dia lihat dengan Joonmyun di McRonald.

"Hai, Sehun." Sapa Yongseon dengan manis, dadanya bergerak di balik kerah bajunya yang sangat rendah, itu menarik perhatian, serius.

"H-hai, Noona."

Orang di samping Yongseon tiba tiba mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Yongseon dan dengan sengaja menutup dada Yongseon yang terlihat.

"Moon Byeollie! Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Aku melindungi milikku dari pandangan orang lain." Dan orang bernama Moon Byeollie itu menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang persis seperti Minseok Seonsaengnim kalau sudah muak. Sehun takut digantung.

"Maafkan pacarku ini, Sehun, dia memang sama errornya dengan Joonmyun. Maklum, mereka ini teman kuliah." Kata Yongseon.

Ah, jadi orang yang bersama Joonmyun di McRonald ini adalah pacar Yongseon.

"Joonmyunnya ada?" Tanya Yongseon.

"Sedang mengurus cucian."

Yongseon dan Byeollie terlihat terkejut, "Kau membuatnya beres-beres!?" Tanya Yongseon, dia benar benar terkejut rupanya.

"Ya." Jawab Sehun.

"Wah, kemajuan!" Seru Yongseon.

"Hm, mau kupanggilkan?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tidak, tidak, aku mau memberi ini." Yongseon menyerahkan kantung plastik pada Sehun, apa dia memberi Sehun makan lagi?

"Samgyetang." Kata Yongseon lagi, lalu dia dan Moon Byeollie pamit, lebih tepatnya dia ditarik Moon Byeollie pergi.

Joonmyun muncul entah darimana, "Siapa, Sehunnie?"

"Yongseon, dia memberi kita samgyetang." Kata Sehun, mereka berdua duduk di dapur.

"Itu pesananku." Kata Joonmyun, dan mereka membongkar isi plastik itu.

"Kenapa harus samgyetang?"

"Supaya kau tidak lelah kalau kuajak main."

Sehun tertawa, awalnya kecil dan kikuk, "Kalau begitu kau yang harus banyak banyak makan, Daddy."

"Ya, tentu saja." Kata Joonmyun, Sehun merasa dia akan menambahkan kalimat yang menjurus, "Ini bagus untuk vitalitas."

Nah, kan!

"Aku sudah tahu kau pasti membahas itu." Kata Sehun.

Joonmyun tertawa kecil, "Kau tahu aku, Baby."

Akhirnya mereka makan dalam diam, Sehun tidak sadar tapi dia sangat lapar.

Sehun minum air, "Jadi, kau berpikir akan jadi lebih kuat setelah samgyetang ini?"

"Mungkin saja, mau mencoba? Nanti malam?" Joonmyun menggeser piring piring kosong mereka ke sisi lain meja.

"Aku ingin sekali," Sehun memang selalu ingin melakukan adegan ranjang, "tapi kurasa tidak bisa, Hyung-ku minta aku pulang hari ini."

Ya, memang berhubungan dengan anak kecil itu begini, banyak aturan, orang tua dan bahkan kakaknya masih mengaturnya. Joonmyun merasa kebebasannya sebagai orang dewasa jadi lebih bebas lagi.

"Sini." Kata Joonmyun, Sehun merapatkan kursi mereka.

Joonmyun mencium Sehun di bibir, Sehun adalah anak kecil yang manis sampai Joonmyun ingin menahannya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sehunnie, suka sekali." Ya, kalau tidak suka kenapa juga Joonmyun sepakat menjadikannya Sugar Baby?

Joonmyun menciumnya lagi, sama sekali tidak memberi Sehun kesempatan untuk bicara. Dan sekalinya dia berhenti mencium, dia bertanya, "Mau kuantar kapan?"

+TBC+


	24. Chapter 24: Asal Ada Ayamnya

Disclaimer: Aku tidak memiliki apapun kecuali fic ini.

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Rate: M

Warning: Typo dan OOC (Ini OOC tingkat tersenyumnya, jelas pasti ada, juga umur yang dirubah. Waspada Daddy kink.

+Gula Gula+

Atas anggapan Dio butuh lebih banyak kebahagiaan yang mana datang dari dalam diri Dio sendiri maka hari ini dia muncul di rumah Jongdae. Mencari kebahagiaan bersama pacar tidak salah kan?

Dio duduk dengan masterpiece favoritnya, spaghetti kimchi. Dua porsi, dengan bumbu merah membara.

"Ini enak." kata Jongdae. Mungkin dia cuma mencoba jadi pacar yang baik tapi mungkin juga dia serius, entahlah Dio sedang negatif hari ini, makanya dia pergi keluar rumah dan berharap Jongdae bisa melakukan sesuatu atau apa.

Dan Dio seperti Dio yang seharusnya, dia tetap diam, menyuap pasta kesayangan sambil menatap Jongdae yang juga makan. Dio memang begini orangnya.

Pacarnya selalu tersenyum cerah, selalu, tapi dia tampan jadi tidak masalah. Lama lama Dio berpikir Jongdae dan Chanyeol sama sering tersenyumnya, tapi tentu saja senyum mereka berbeda.

"Darimana kau belajar membuat ini? Sendiri, hm?"

Dio mengangguk. Ada bumbu di bibirnya dan Jongdae menghapusnya seperti sebagaimana pacar idaman biasanya. Dio ingin jahil sedikit, ingin tahu kalau dia melakukan ini apa yang akan Jongdae lakukan.

dan Dio menutup mata. Sementara ibu jari Jongdae masih di bibirnya.

"Kau serius?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Hm."

Jongdae menarik Dio berdiri. Saat Dio membuka mata, Jongdae sudah ada di depannya. Dia menatap Dio di mata dan mendorongnya. Langkah perlangkah dengan pelan sampai punggung Dio menabrak sebuah pintu.

"Aku tanya padamu, apa kau serius?"

"Aku..."

Tangan Jongdae ada di punggung Dio, menarik anak SMA itu ke pelukan dan dia membuka pintu di belakang Dio.

"Aku tanya lagi padamu, kau serius?"

Dio berpikir memberi jawaban jelas tidak salah kan?

"Iya."

Dan dia didorong ke ranjang yang sepertinya ranjang Jongdae. Jongdae di atasnya dengan mata yang seperti mencari sesuatu di mata Dio. Entah dia mencari apa, tapi kalau Dio tidak punya ya tidak akan ketemu.

Jongdae menghela napas, wajahnya tertunduk ke dekat leher Dio, "Kau ini tidak ada takutnya, ya?"

"Kenapa aku harus?" Tanya Dio.

"Kau tidak takut aku melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakanmu, begitu?"

"Tidak." Jawab Dio pasti.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan membahayakanku."

Anak ini, menurut Jongdae, polos sekali sampai tidak punya dorongan untuk jaga diri. Atau dia tidak jaga diri karena dia pikir dia akan terus dijaga.

"Kau tahu tidak aku bisa melakukan apa padamu?" Tanya Jongdae.

Dio merasa seperti tertekan, terintimidasi, dan bibir Jongdae makin dekat ke pipinya. Dalam keadaan seperti ini mereka bisa langsung buat anak.

"Kupikir kau bisa menciumku." Kata Dio.

"Makanya aku tanya kau serius atau tidak." Kata Jongdae, "Kalau aku menciummu tidak masalah, kan?"

"Tidak."

Dan Jongdae mencoba mencium bibir Dio, satu tangannya mengangkat tengkuk Dio. Dan tangan Dio memeluk Jongdae.

Dio memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Dia memang tidak punya keinginan semacam ini, dan lagi semua orang selalu memperlakukanya seperti putri kecil yang harus dilindungi. Tapi Dio akhirnya ingin melakukan sesuatu, sesuatu dengan Jongdae yang membuat mereka sangat dekat dan mungkin lebih dekat dari sangat dekat.

"Dio." Jongdae mengelus pipinya dan masih tersenyum seperti biasanya. Dio ingin melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menghancurkan Jongdae tapi membuatnya tahu persis setiap jengkal dari Kim Jongdae, secara fisik dan psikis.

Dan Dio berpikir, sepertinya membuat anak dengan Jongdae akan menyenangkan.

"Kita tidak melakukan yang lain?" Tanya Dio.

Seakan akan pikiran mereka sefrekuensi, Jongdae tertawa malu malu, "memangnya kau mau melakukan apa?"

Dio tidak menjawab, Jongdae tidak bicara lagi. Membiarkan Dio mengeluarkan tatapan yang agaknya menusuk ke hati.

"Kita akan melakukannya kalau kau sudah legal, ok?"

"Baiklah." Jawab Dio. Karena dia tahu Jongdae tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakannya.

Lalu bel rumah itu berbunyi. Jongdae pergi membukakan pintu, tapi tamunya sudah masuk saja, tamu itu Joonmyun.

"Hai," sapanya, lalu dia berkata pada Dio, "ternyata kau disini, Kyungsoo. Teman-temanmu dimana?"

"Mereka pergi berdua." jawab Kyungsoo pasti, karena dia tahu yang dibicarakan pasti Kai dan Sehun.

"Kau sendiri kenapa kesini?" tanya Jongdae.

"Aku habis main golf dengan Yongseon dan temannya, tidak salah kan kalau aku mampir?" tapi seperti tidak peduli pada Jongdae, Joonmyun bertanya pada Kyungsoo lagi, "temanmu pergi kemana?"

"Mungkin mereka makan."

Padahal saat itu Kai dan Sehun sedang ada di toko buku bagian komik.

"Kai, kau tidak lapar?" Tanya Sehun, bersandar ke badan Kai sambil berharap anak itu akan meninggalkan komiknya.

Tapi Kai malah menyamankan berdirinya, memasang kuda kuda siap disandari, "Lapar."

"Ayo makan!" ajak Sehun.

"Komiknya belum selesai, hei."

"Beli saja, apa susahnya?"

"Kau yang beli buatku."

Hei, Kai berusaha memeras Sehun, tapi kan Sehun punya uang dari Daddy, "ok!"

"Serius!?" Kai berseru, dia kelewat senang, "ada dua judul yang ingin kubeli dan yang ini sepertinya seru."

Nah, kan. Dia memeras Sehun, "Satu saja, Hitam."

Kai menghela napas, memilih dengan berat hati, "OK." katanya.

"Mau makan apa?" tanya Sehun kemudian

"Es Krim." kata Kai, Sehun memandanginya dengan agak heran, biasanya Kai bilang ayam.

Kai menatap Sehun di mata, karena Sehun menatapnya seperti ada yang salah dengan mukanya, "lalu makan ayam yang biasa."

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti bilang ayam."

"Itu cinta sejatiku, tapi hari ini panas sekali, aku ingin es krim."

"Kau benar, aku yakin musim panas tahun ini akan lebih panas dari biasanya."

"Jangan sampai." kata Kai.

Kemudian mereka memesan es krim dan duduk di bangku di dekat penjualnya.

"Kenapa kursi ini jadi lebih panjang, ya?" tanya Sehun.

"Jangan bahas yang panjang panjang, kenapa?" Kai berusaha menahan tawa ambigunya.

"Dasar mesum." cibir Sehun.

"Memangnya kau tidak!?"

"Aku juga! Tapi kau tidak bisa tanda kutip!" dan Sehun tertawa dengan sadisnya.

"Dasar iblis." kata Kai, kalau saja dia tidak sedang punya jadwal intens, dia pasti sudah bersenang-senang dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku jarang bertemu Chanyeol." kata Kai lagi.

"Sama." kata Sehun, "Fokus ujian mungkin?"

"Dia marah karena kutinggal, ya?"

Sehun melirik dengan tidak suka, "Apa-apaan itu?"

"Kan bisa saja." kata Kai. Memikirkan sisi keras Chanyeol, "Dia aktif SNS?"

"Insta."

"Ponselmu, coba"

Sehun memberi Kai ponselnya, "Aku follow dia di insta."

Yang sering Kai lihat adalah video yang sepertinya diambil waktu Pacar sedang membuat lagu.

"Haruskan kita saja yang pacaran. Sekarang lihat, seaneh apapun jadwalmu aku masih bisa jalan denganmu."

Kai melirik Sehun, tapi masih fokus pada video video pacarnya, "Kau suka padaku?"

Mereka diam, ini serius atau bercanda omong omong?

Kai memikirkan Chanyeol. Dan Sehun memikirkan Joonmyun.

Sepertinya dia betul betul menyukai Joonmyun.

"Dulu."

"Oh," kata Kai, "aku dulu suka Dio."

"Siapa coba yang tidak suka Dio?" tanya Sehun.

"Lebih tepatnya, cowok mana." ralat Kai, "fanboy Dio itu militan."

Sehun tertawa, "Iya, itu benar, mereka fans garis keras."

"Ingat tidak pertama kali kita bertemu Dio?"

Sehun mengingat-ingat, yang Sehun ingat mereka bertiga itu baru kenal awal tahun ajaran lalu.

"Ingat tahun lalu Dio duduk di depan kita?"

Sehun mulai ingat, "Oh, iya! Iya! Waktu kita mau merokok itu, ya?"

Kai mulai tertawa, agak garing dan lambat, Kai memang begitu. Mungkin menurutnya lebih nikmat tertawa sendirian.

Kai menahan tahan Sehun persis seperti apa Dio lakukan pada mereka dulu, "Hei, rokok itu tidak baik untuk kesuburan." lalu mereka tertawa.

"Aku serius tidak habis pikir, kenapa dia bisa membahas soal kesuburan dengan muka polos begitu."

"Dan kenapa harus kesuburan? Dio benar benar jjang, kan?"

"Iya, dia itu jjang jjang man." Sehun mengatur napasnya.

"Tertawa seheboh ini membuatku lapar." kata Kai.

"Ayo makan kalau begitu." kata Sehun.

"Ke cafe yang waktu itu Chanyeol tunjukan, ya."

Sehun tersenyum, "Ayo."

Chanyeol sebenarnya bisa tahan kalau ditinggal sendiri, dia punya alat musik dan dia punya band, ada banyak hal menyenangkan yang bisa dilakukan sebuah band, siapa tahu juga Chanyeol sedang latihan untuk festival musim panas atau apa.

Tapi kalau ditinggal Kai, mungkin Chanyeol agak sedih. Sehun selalu melihat seniornya dari SMP itu sebagai anak anjing yang selalu merasa tuannyalah yang benar. Dalam kasus ini Kai adalah tuan dari anak anjing itu.

Saat mereka masuk cafe itu, Chanyeol yang bernyanyi. Kai duduk saja dan membiarkan Sehun yang memesan, asal ada ayamnya.

"Terimakasih!" seru Chanyeol dari panggung. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Kai dan dia memberi kode bahwa Kai harus mengikutinya.

Kai mengikutinya ke toilet, dia tidak peduli pada Sehun yang sekarang sendirian, yang penting Pacar sudah mengurungnya dalam satu bilik toilet.

Ini seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan di sekolah. Mungkin kalau mereka sudah tidak sesekolah mereka akan susah untuk begini.

"Halo, Pacar, boleh minta ciuman selamat datang?"

"Tentu saja."

Kai sudah akan mencium Chanyeol saat pacarnya itu menahannya.

"Kenapa, Pacar?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu ada pencari bakat datang ke cafe ini dan menawari bandku kontrak, jadi aku akan debut. Selamati aku dulu."

"Selamat, Sayang." kata Kai, dia memeluk Chanyeol.

"Dan aku ingin menamai album debut kami Open Doors." kata Chanyeol, "dari namamu." katanya lagi.

Dan dia berbisik, "Kaimen."

Kai menolak mencerna semua perkataan Chanyeol, tapi memang panggilan Kai diambil dari kata Kaimen. Dan karena melihat Chanyeol membuat rasa rindunya makin menyesakkan, dia mencium Chanyeol dibibir.

Kalau Kyungil Hyung tidak melarangnya, Kai pasti sudah buat anak dengan Chanyeol.

+TBC+


	25. Chapter 25: Sebentar Saja di Apartemen

Disclaimer: Seperti biasa aku tidak memiliki apa-apa kecuali fanfic ini.

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Rating: M

Warning: Typo dan OOC (Ini OOC tingkat serius) yang jelas pasti ada, juga umur yang dirubah. Waspada Daddy kink.

+Gula Gula+

Joonmyun menghela napas, dia kesal dan tidak nyaman, dan dia menghela napas lagi. Ingat hari ini Jum'at dan duahari ke depan dia tidak usah ke kantor. Itu artinya dia tidak harus bertemu turis asing itu. Joonmyun bahkan bingung kata apa yang pas untuk menggambarkan wanita bak sasaeng EXO itu. Benar benar tidak terpikirkan.

Joonmyun mengacak rambutnya, lalu melonggarkan dasi, lalu menyetel album Block B.

Block B? Punya siapa?

Bisa jadi Yongseon atau Byeollie, tapi lebih mungkin Byeollie, anak itu agak hip-hop.

Dan Joonmyun menyetir pulang, ditemani lagu Block B yang dia tidak hapal betul. Ada satu lagu yang menyenangkan, tenang dan agak agak ambigu.

Ambigu. Rasanya Joonmyun ingin melakukan hal yang begitu juga.

Joonmyun tertawa sendiri, agaknya termakan pikiran kotornya. Lalu menghubungi Sehun.

"Daddy!" Seru Sehun.

Joonmyun bahagia, dia rindu suara ini.

"Lama tidak bertemu, ya, Dad." Kata Sehun. Sepertinya ini menyindir Joonmyun.

Joonmyun tertawa, "Aku sibuk mencari uang untukmu juga, Sayangku." Sayangku, Cintaku, Manisku, Kebahagiaanku, Gairahku, Joonmyun ingin mencium Sehun sekarang juga.

"Ah," Kata Sehun, "Bagaimana kantor?"

"Parah." Keluh Joonmyun, "Parah sangat, aku ingin libur!"

Sehun tertawa, "Hari ini kan Jum'at, Daddy." Katanya, "Daddy sudah pulang?"

"Sudah, aku di jalan. Kau?"

"Aku di rumah."

Joonmyun tiba-tiba bersemangat, "Aku jemput."

"Ok. Tapi aku tidak menginap, ya."

Sebenarnya ini agak mengecewakan, tapi... "Selama aku bisa bertemu denganmu, itu sudah cukup."

Sehun membuat suara kecupan, "Kau utang ciuman panas padaku, Dad."

Joonmyun girang sendiri, dia hampir menabrakan F-type kesayangannya ke mobil di depannya.

Sehun terkikik dan dia agak malu-malu.

"Kelakuanmu seperti cewek." Kata Kai.

"Bodo." Kata Sehun, dia mengambil dompet Kai dari tas sekolah anak itu.

"Apa?" Tanya Kai.

"Mau minta sesuatu." Kata Sehun. Tapi yang dia inginkan tidak ada di dompet Kai. "Kau tidak sedia pengaman?" Tanya Sehun.

"Memang." Kata Kai, "Aku dan Pacar kan sedang berhenti buat anak."

Sehun agak-agak kesal, dia tidak punya cadangan kondom sendiri, soalnya dan dia tidak tahu Daddy punya atau tidak. "Memangnya kau tidak takut ditikung orang."

Kai diam dulu, "takut." Katanya. Sebuah kejujuran yang manis, "Tapi blow job kan boleh."

Kemudian ponsel Sehun di saku berdering, pesan dari Daddy.

Aku sampai, katanya.

"Kai, aku harus pergi, pulang sana."

"Hebat, Sehun, aku diusir?"

Sehun tertawa kecil, tiran sekali anak ini. Tapi mereka keluar rumah bersama, Kai pulang, Sehun masuk mobil.

"Kita ke apartemen." Kata Daddy, seperti tidak sabar. Dan dia menyetir kilat ke apartemen.

"Baby." Daddy membuka pintu apartemennya dengan cepat, lalu menyisir rambut Sehun ke belakang sampai Sehun sedikit menengadah dan meremas tengkuknya. Mencium bibirnya.

Sehun berpegang pada lengan Daddy, dan membalas ciumannya, Sehun merasa dia bisa meledak karena gairah. Sementara ciuman yang didominasi Daddy masih dipenuhi bibir, Sehun membuka mata mengintip.

Sehun dapat melihat mata Joonmyun meski buram, ini membuatnya makin tidak sabar. Lalu pelan-pelan mata Joonmyun menutup dan Sehun merasakan lidah Joonmyun.

Oh, halo, lidah.

Mereka meraba tembok, meraba perabot, Sehun merasa kakinya gemetar, lalu mereka menemukan undakan dimana mereka nyaris terjatuh, Joonmyun tersenyum, Sehun bisa merasakan bibir Joonmyun melengkung di antara bibirnya, dan mereka menemukan pintu yang tepat dan Daddy mendorong Sehun ke ranjang.

"Daddy..." Sehun tidak sabar.

Di meja nakas Daddy ada kondom, satu kotak isi tiga yang bergerigi, Sehun tahu itu dari kotaknya. Dia menarik Joonmyun ke dalam ciuman lagi, kali ini ciumannya kemana-mana, ke leher, ke dada Sehun, terus turun ke bawah.

"Daddy..." Sehun tidak sabar, dia mulai berisik.

Ada yang harus dipersiapkan di bawah. Jadi Joonmyun membasahi jarinya dengan lube dan mempersiapkan Sehun.

"Ah, Daddy... Ayo..." Sehun berisik dan Joonmyun lebih dari senang mendengarnya berisik.

Joonmyun membuka ritsliting celananya. Ini sekali-kalinya Sehun ngilu mendengar suaranya. Lalu Joonmyun dengan cepat memakai kondomnya dan memasuki Sehun pelan-pelan.

Oh, oh, oh, Sehun menggerakan pinggulnya, agar Daddy bisa cepat-cepat mengisinya, agat dia bisa merasakan geriginya. Yang dengan gerakan Daddy rasanya seperti menggesek dengan lembut.

"Oh, Daddy..." Sehun meremas bahu Daddy yang masih berbalut jas.

"Ya, Baby." Dan Sehun menarik Joonmyun ke pelukan sementara Daddy menusuknya dengan cepat dan keras. Sehun membayangkan bagaimana kalau Daddy tidak usah pakai kondom saja, setelah orgasme apa rasanya sperma Daddy di dalamnya.

Itu benar benar membuat Sehun tidak tahan dan dia membasahi jas abu Joonmyun, ada cairan putih juga di dasi Joonmyun. Joonmyun menusuk Sehun keras keras, sampai Sehun berpikir kalau Joonmyun sebenarnya ingin merusak kondom itu. Lalu dia memenuhi kondom yang menghalanginya dengan Sehun.

Sehun bernapas, pelan-pelan kembali ke bumi dari kenikmatan yang membuat melayang itu.

Sehun belum bergerak, lalu Daddy berbaring disampingnya. Celananya sudah rapi tapi jasnya tetap berantakan.

Mereka berpandangan, dari mata ke mata seperti ada yang ingin dibicarakan, tapi mereka diam. Apabada yang pernah merasakan, ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada orang yang dirindukan, tapi ketika bertemu justru kata kata itu buyar begitu saja. Mereka sedang sepetri itu.

Sehun tidak bisa memikirkan apa apa lagi kecuali, "Aku kangen Daddy."

Joonmyun tertawa, seperti tertawa malu malu, mendengar kata kata Sehun dan caranya bicara yang seperti anak kecil, gaya anak muda sekali. Itu membuat Joonmyun merasakan perbedaan umur antara mereka. Rasanya seperti pindah generasi.

"Aku juga, Baby. Sangat."

"Apa-apaan?" Sehun melirik pada Joonmyun kesal, "Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?"

"Aku sibuk di kantor, Sehunnie." Kata Joonmyun, membela diri, "Lalu kau, kenapa tidak mencariku, Baby?"

Demi isi lemari Do Kyungsoo! Sehun tidak bisa bilang kan kalau dia malu!?

"Lupakan."

"Hei, kenapa?"

"Jangan bahas itu lagi, yang penting sekarang kita sudah bertemu."

Joonmyun duduk, memandang Sehun dengan sedikit jahil, "Kau malu?"

Dan Sehun masih berusaha menutupinya, "Yang benar saja?"

Lalu Joonmyun merangkak ke atas Sehun, agar anak itu tidak bisa kemana-mana, "Aku benar, kan?"

Ih, Sehun benar benar tidak ingin membahasnya. Memalukan. Jadi Sehun menarik wajah Joonmyun ke dalam ciuman.

Sehun bisa gila! Karena dia sudah lama juga tidak merasakan bibir Daddy, dia bingung harus apa. Tapi Daddy dengan baik menciumnya, mengulum bibirnya sambil sedikit menggunakan lidah.

Disini Sehun baru merasakan ada bagian bibir Joonmyun yang walaupun basah tetap agak kasar. Apa dia terlalu lama di ruangan ber-AC? Sehun tidak tahu juga.

"Bibirmu." Kata Sehun, dia menarik diri dari ciuman Joonmyun.

"Kasar, ya?" Joonmyun duduk lagi di sampingnya, tapi kali ini Srhun juga duduk.

Sehun tidak bicara apa apa, Joonmyun paham dia menunggu penjelasan.

"Minggu ini kantorku sibuk, aku ambil banyak jam lembur. Kalau tidak ada Yongseon mungkin aku sudah masuk rumah sakit karena masalah asam lambung. Tadinya bibirku lebih parah dari ini."

Oh, Sehun paham, "Kau ini gila kerja, ya?"

"Terimakasih. Sekarang ini aku butuh tidur sebelum memulai minggu depan yang akan sama sibuknya."

"Kalau mau tidur, aku pulang." Kata Sehun. Daddy sepertinya memang benar benar butuh tidur, bagian bawah matanya menggelap dan matanya merah. Kombinasi dari AC dan terjaga sepanjang waktu.

"Jangan, aku mau tidur denganmu."

Ayo, mana ponsel, mana ponsel, Sehun ingin cepat cepat dapat izin menginap. Sehun merogoh semua sakunya. Sial tidak ada ponsel.

"Ponselmu tertinggal?"

Sehun cemberut, "Iya."

Joonmyun tertawa kecil, "Memangnya kenapa kau tidak boleh menginap?"

Joonmyun ingin sekali menambahkan, padahal aku ingin kau tetap disini.

"Entahlah, ada semacam reuni keluarga begitu."

"Besok?"

"Iya."

"Berarti besok kau jalan jalan, ya?" Tanya Joonmyun, "Enaknya."

"Iya, kau mau aku kesini setelah reuni?"

"Sayang, tapi aku sudah buat acara dengan Jongdae." Kata Joonmyun.

"Berdua!?" Tanya Sehun, sepertinya tidak terima.

"Tidak, dengan teman teman kantor tapi di luar acara kantor."

"Oh..."

"Kenapa, kau cemburu?"

Sehun memandang Joonmyun langsung ke mata dengan agak tajam, "Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?"

Joonmyun tertawa.

"Jangan tertawa!" Seru Sehun. Daddy mulai error, "Apanya yang lucu, coba?" Dan Sehun sepertinya sedang sensi.

"Tidak." Kata Joonmyun, "Dan karena kau besok jalan jalan, apa kau mau mengambil uang jajanmu sekarang?

Uang jajan? Sehun lupa dia punya hak soal hal itu.

"Boleh."

Dan Joonmyun dengan mudahnya memberinya uang sejuta won.

Sehun serius tidak ingat soal uang jajan. Yang dia rasakan malah sepertinya hubungan mereka bukan lagi terpusat pada kesepakatan antara Sugar Daddy dan Sugar Baby.

"Aku akan coba sering sering meneleponmu, Baby." Kata Joonmyun.

"Iya, Dad. Telepon aku yang sering."

Barangkali mereka bisa phone sex, tidak ada salahnya bukan?

+TBC+

Aku paham tulisanku jadi jauh lebih error lagi. Dan lagi slang sehari-hariku juga sudah banyak berkembang. Aku jadi agak takut kalau itu merubah pembawaan dari Gula Gula. Apa masih cukup manis?

Dan, semuanya maafkan aku! Aku terlalu lama pergi, maaf, maaf, maaf! Aku minta maaf, ampuni aku tolong.

Aku merindukan semuanya~ merindukan orang orang yang bisa diajak bicara lebih tepatnya.

Maaf dan terimakasih untuk semuanya, ya.


	26. Chapter 26: Merindukan yang Dirindukan

Disclaimer: Seperti biasa aku tidak memiliki apa-apa kecuali fanfic ini.

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Rating: M

Warning: Typo dan OOC (Ini OOC tingkat serius) yang jelas pasti ada, juga umur yang dirubah. Waspada Daddy kink.

+Gula Gula+

"Hiroka-san, sepertinya aku harus pergi, sudah jam makan siang." Kata Joonmyun. Dia melirik dari jam tangannya, ke monitor kantor, lalu ke jam dinding.

"Tapi jam makan siang baru mulai sepuluh menit lagi." Kata Hiroka, tangan gadis asing itu masih mengganggu di bahu Joonmyun.

Demi Byeol, Yorkshire Terrier-nya yang manis! Kemana perginya Jongdae saat Joonmyun butuh bantuannya untuk kabur dari perempuan ini?

"Aku harus pergi," Joonmyun berusaha mengarang alasan, "lebih cepat. Ya, aku harus pergi lebih cepat."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ada janji dengan seseorang."

"Aku ikut." Kata Hiroka.

Joonmyun dengan cepat berdiri, mengambil ponselnya, tasnya, novelnya, semua barang pribadinya, dan berdiri meninggalkan perempuan itu, "Tidak, jangan ikut. Jangan ikuti aku."

Joonmyun sedikit berlari ke lift dan mengurung diri disana sebelum Hiroka menyusulnya. Dia menghela napas, Joonmyun suka kantornya, semua kesibukannya, tekanannya, kefrustasian Yongseon, kopi instannya, dan jam lemburnya. Yang dia tidak sukai cuma seseorang bernama Hiroka yang terus menerus mengikutinya, mendekatinya, menganggu dokumennya, dan paling parah mengambil barang barangnya.

Joonmyun berpikir lagi apa yang dia tinggalkan di mejanya. Semua laci terkunci, komputer sudah di-password dengan nama osehoon -yang Joonmyun yakin Hiroka tidak akan kepikiran, tasnya-ponselnya-novelnya ada padanya, mejanya bersih.

Kecuali dari pulpen merah jambu pucat yang dipinjamnya dari Yongseon.

"Ya ampun, padahal pulpen itu enak dipakai."

"Pulpen pink-ku?"

Joonmyun menoleh ke kanan saat mendengar suara Yongseon, Yongseon tersenyum dengan cantik padanya.

"Aku meninggalkannya di meja, dengan si turis asing." Kata Joonmyun.

"Ah," Yongseon akhirnya mengerti kenapa dari tadi muka Joonmyun tidak enak, "aku masih punya lagi yang seperti itu, ada banyak warna. Tenang saja."

"Aku jadi tidak enak padamu kalau dia mengambilnya."

Lift terbuka dan banyak orang turun, lalu Jongdae dengan malas-malasan naik, membuat mereka bertiga saja yang ada di lift.

"Halo, geng homo." Sapa Jongdae.

Yongseon tertawa, "Nama menjijikan apa itu, Jongdae?"

"Tapi itu kenyataan, Nona." Kata Jongdae.

"Kau lihat si turis asing di luar?" Tanya Joonmyun.

"Aku lihat dia masuk lift lain. Apa dia mengejarmu?"

"Mungkin." Kata Joonmyun.

"Pasti." Kata Yongseon.

"Apa kita punya cukup waktu untuk kabur ke luar kantor? Pengap sekali rasanya di gedung ini." Keluh Jongdae, sepertinya dia baru bertemu pekerjaan berat yang membosankan.

"Mobilku?" Tanya Joonmyun, Yongseon mengangguk.

"Tapi aku tidak akan kembali ke kantor lagi siang ini." Kata Joonmyun.

"Wah, belajar membolos dari siapa si murid teladan ini?" Goda Jongdae.

"Temannya pacarmu, mungkin." Kata Joonmyun.

Joonmyun tahu Jongdae sadar kalau Joonmyun tahu Jongdae dan Kyungsoo itu pacaran, tapi Joonmyun tidak tahu apa Jongdae sadar dia dan Sehun juga ada sesuatu, apa Yongseon juga sadar tentangnya dan Sehun. Joonmyun belum pernah memikirkan hal seperti ini sebelumnya.

Jadi mereka memenuhi Volvo Joonmyun dan melaju menuju resto langganan.

"Oh, iya, Joonmyun. Byeollie bilang album Block B-nya ada padamu." Kata Yongseon.

"Iya, ada di mobilku yang lain. Mau kau ambil?" Tawar Joonmyun.

"Iya, nanti di apartemen, ya."

"Ok, Nona."

Yongseon tertawa kecil saat sadar dua temannya sedang senang memanggilnya nona hari ini.

Siangnya, setelah kedua temannya kembali ke kantor dan Joonmyun kabur dengan mobilnya, ponsel Joonmyun bergetar.

Pesan dari Jinah, kakak Jongin yang temannya Sehun, isinya terimakasih atas sarannya. Joonmyun membacanya sekilas dan memutuskan akan membalasnya nanti.

Nanti saja, seperti mengambil album Block B milik Byeollie, nanti saja.

Jujur saja, Joonmyun agak agak bosan dan agak agak kesal dengan Hiroka. Semoga dia dipindah tugaskan lagi dalam waktu dekat!

Joonmyun butuh sesuatu yang segar untuk hari yang menyebalkan ini, dia butuh sesuatu yang manisnya pas!

"Hai, Baby."

Dan Joonmyun menelepon Sehun begitu saja.

"Siang, Daddy. Di kantor?"

"Di luar. Di sekolah?"

"Bolos. Mau bertemu?"

"Tentu. Dimana?"

"Cafe seberang apartemenmu."

"Wah, aku malah belum pernah kesana."

"Makanya ayo kesini."

Joonmyun menyetir kilat ke arah apartemennya, sekalian menukar Volvo-nya dengan F-type.

Joonmyun bisa melihat Sehun dari kaca cafe yang lebar dan bersih. Bersama dengan seorang gadis yang menggenggam tangannya. Lalu Sehun lari keluar cafe.

"Oh Sehun."

Sehun lebih dari terkejut melihat Joonmyun ada disitu, dia tidak bicara apa apa dan tidak bisa menutupi pipinya yang memerah.

"Aku baru mau masuk." Kata Joonmyun.

Kemudian mereka berdiam-diaman di F-type.

"Tadi itu namanya Nari."

Joonmyun menyetir mengikuti jalan, "Apa kau menerimanya?"

"Tidak! Dia bukan pacarku."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak menyukainya? Bukannya dia cantik?"

"Tapi!"

Joonmyun menepi, "Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

Mereka tidak pernah membahas ini sebelumnya, karena Sugaring sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan percintaan.

"Tidak."

"Punya orang yang kau sukai?"

Sehun menatap langsung ke mata Joonmyun dengan pandangan yang manis. Sungguh! Joonmyun tidak ingin menghalangi apapun keinginan anak ini, kalau dia ingin punya pacar itu adalah haknya.

"Kalau aku bilang aku menyukaimu bagaimana."

"Maksudku orang lain, Sehun." Orang lain yang lebih dekat dengannya, lebih sepikiran, segenerasi. Seseorang yang lebih muda dan lebih menyenangkan dari Joonmyun.

Sehun diam.

Joonmyun diam.

Mungkin selama ini Joonmyun membuat Sehun terkekang, membuatnya tidak bebas berteman dan mencoba berpacaran dengan seseorang, mungkin Joonmyun membuat Sehun terus menerus memikirkannya yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting dibanding dengan masa mudanya yang harus dinikmati, mungkin Joonmyun mengekang masa muda itu.

Mungkin Sehun sebenarnya tidak menyimpang, mungkin dia sebenarnya menyukai Nari. Kenapa pipinya harus memerah?

Joonmyun merasa tidak enak. Hari ini memang sangat menyebalkan.

"Joonmyun." Panggil Sehun, mata Sehun polos, mata anak kecil. Joonmyun merasa dia menghancurkan anak ini.

"Joonmyun, cium aku."

Ini tidak masalah, kan?

Joonmyun mengecup bibir Sehun dengan lembut, yang Sehun balas dengan manis. Joonmyun tidak habis pikir, setelah membuatnya merasa hari ini menyebalkan, ciuman Sehun masih sangat amat manis. Rasanya Joonmyun seperti ditarik ke masa dia SMA, polos, penuh percobaan, penuh dengan perasaan mirip penyesalan berbau spidol papan tulis. Tapi tanpa mantan kekasihnya, Sehun membuatnya seperti Sehun yang pertama, membuat Joonmyun merasa seperti pertama kali. Walaupun itu berarti mengorbankan kepolosan Sehun.

Yang terus berpikir sepanjang malam, itu Oh Sehun. Dia tidak menyukai Nari, tentu saja tidak, dia cuma kaget dan merasa tidak nyaman pada gadis yang sebenarnya tidak dekat dengannya itu. Dia jadi berpikir tentang Joonmyun. Kalau sekarang Sehun bilang dia suka pada Joonmyun itu rasa nyaman, kagum, nafsu, atau cinta yang sesungguhnya?

Sehun mengumpat untuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati, perasaan ini membuat dia jadi merasa kikuk bahkan hanya dengan memikirkan Joonmyun.

Tiba tiba ponselnya berdering.

"Hallo, Daddy."

"Baby, aku di depan rumahmu."

Dan mereka akhirnya berdiam-diaman di dalam F-type.

Ini sekali kalinya Joonmyun tidak fokus saat niat lembur.

"Sehunnie."

"Aku tidak menyukai Nari, serius! Aku tidak dekat dengannya! Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia menyatakannya begitu."

Joonmyun tertawa, "Sehunnie, kau tidak perlu cerita soal Nari. Kalau kau tidak suka jangan dipikirkan."

"Orang dewasa mudah sekali bilang begitu. Coba kalian jadi aku." Kata Sehun.

Joonmyun merasa Sehun saat ini adalah Sehunnya yang kurang ajar, tidak berubah dan masih kurang ajar.

"Daddy, kau punya orang yang kau suka?"

Joonmyun tertawa, "Aku sudah lama tidak menyukai seseorang, sepertinya aku lupa rasanya."

"Ayolah, Daddy, mana mungkin lupa."

Memang bukan lupa, tapi tidak familiar dengan rasa itu, "Mungkin aku suka sekali, mungkin aku cuma suka, mungkin."

Mereka diam, Sehun bisa mati kikuk dengan kesal kalau begini, tapi dia tidak bisa menentukan apa yang ingin dibicarakan dengan Daddy, jadi Sehun menciumnya di bibir

+TBC+


	27. Chapter 27: Aku Tetap Daddymu

Disclaimer: Aku tidak memiliki apapun kecuali fic ini.

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Rate: M

Warning: Typo dan OOC jelas pasti ada, juga umur yang dirubah. Waspada Daddy kink.

+Gula Gula+

"Oh, begitukah?" tanya Kai.

"Hm, begitulah, bagaimana?" Chanyeol di sampingnya merapat

"Bisa tidak, ya?"

"Bisa, ya." pinta Chanyeol. Dia dan Kai sudah sangat dekat, hingga Kai sengaja menempelkan dahi mereka.

Lalu mencium Chanyeol di bibir dengan singkat, "Jangan pakai tangan." katanya.

"Ok!" Chanyeol berseru kelewat keras sampai Dio yang masih sedang menonton trailer film mendengarnya agak terganggu.

Chanyeol menyimpan tangannya di belakang punggung dan Kai menduduki kedua tangannya di bawah paha. Bibir mereka bertemu dan Dio tidak peduli.

Saat Sehun masuk keadaannya masih sama dengan lima menit sebelumnya, "Aku senang melihat kalian berciuman begitu." kata Sehun.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol.

Ya, harusnya Chanyeol lihat bagaimana Kai mencemaskannya, pikir Sehun, "Senang saja." dia tersenyum pada Kai dan Kai langsung sadar Sehun sedang menyinggung dirinya. Masa bodo, Oh Sehun.

Dan Kai memeluk Chanyeol, "Jangan dengarkan dia, Pacar, aku merindukanmu." kata Kai.

"Aku ingin memakanmu, Kai."

"Simpan aku untuk saat yang tepat." dan Kai mengecup pipi Chanyeol.

"Oh, ya, memangnya setelah debut kau bisa dengan leluasa pacaran?" tanya Dio. Pertanyaannya dalam sekali.

"Kita usahakan." Chanyeol dengan serius menatap Kai yang juga sama seriusnya.

"Lalu apa kata fansmu nanti kalai kau pacaran dengan Kai?" tanya Dio lagi.

"Setahuku di sekolah ini saja, anti-Kai sudah banyak."

"Serius, ya, mereka cuma orang iri menyebalkan" kata Kai.

"Mereka itu fans yang tertunda." tambah Chanyeol.

"Baik," mulai Sehun, "Lupakan itu. Ada yang mau jalan?"

Ajak Sehun tidak ditimpali apapun, seperti tidak di dengar.

"Hei!"

"Hari ini Rabu." kata Dio.

"Aku ada latihan." kata Kai.

"Aku ada kelas tambahan." kata Chanyeol.

"Oh, iya, kau anak kelas tiga, kan?" kata Sehun akhirnya, "kalau begitu, kapan kita pulang?"

"Sekarang?" tanya Dio, dia keluar dari bilik toilet.

"Sekarang." jawab Chanyeol, dia mencium Kai di pipi sebagai perpisahan.

"Ayo." Sehun tidak punya hal lain untuk dikatakan.

Saat Sehun pulang ke rumah, sudah ada kakaknya disana.

"Pulang cepat?"

"Ya. Nonton apa?"

"Kara Para Ask, ini seru."

Sehun melompat ke sofa, dia tidak punya hal lain untuk dikerjakan. Selama seminggu Daddy tidak memanggilnya, Sehun merasa ditinggal.

"Kenapa kau merengut seperti itu, Dik?"

"Aku harus apa memangnya?" tanya Sehun, terasa sekali kalau dia kesal.

"Coba berhayal, Sehun, berhayal."

"Seperti Maknae EXO cocok jadi Elif dan Rapper EXO jadi Omer?"

"Oh, ya? Menurutmu mereka cocok?"

"Atau mungkin kebalikannya?"

"Iya, itu juga cocok."

"Atau Vokalis EXO yang jadi Elif?"

"Wah! Itu lebih bisa lagi, vokalis yang matanya bulat itu cocok jadi tuan muda yang tertekan."

Sehun berpikir lagi, "Hyung tahu apa yang aku pikirkan?"

"Tidak."

"Seulgi Denizer dan Wonwoo Denizer."

"Ya! Itu pas sekali, mereka mirip, kan?"

"Iya! Dan Wonwoo tentu saja akan menjadi Asli Denizer."

"Pikiranmu terlalu jauh sampai membuat Wonwoo memerankan Asli." kakaknya tertawa.

"Kan, kau suruh aku berhayal."

"Lalu Seulgi jadi siapa?"

"Nilufer mungkin?"

"Krystal jadi Bahar."

"Itu bisa, Hyung, bagus sekali."

"Kurasa kita bisa berhasil jadi orang casting?"

"Oh, kita harus berhasil, tentu saja." Sehun tertawa, "terimakasih sudah membuatku senang hari ini, cuma Hyung yang begitu."

"Hei? Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa apa."

Kakaknya cuma menepuk pipi Sehun dan tidak bicara lagi.

"Hyung, aku pergi menyusul Dio, ya?"

"Ok."

Menyusul Dio yang tadi Sehun katakan artinya adalah menunggu Dio keluar kelas lesnya.

"Kau menunggu?" tanya Dio.

"Iya."

"Kenapa? Punya masalah? Mau cerita?"

"Tunggu! Sejak kapan kau jadi cerewet?"

"Entah, mungkin karena pacarku cerewet."

Membahas soal pacar, Sehun agak iri pada Dio.

"Aku suka Joonmyun."

"Aku biasa saja, ya."

"Hei!-aduh! Aku serius!" Sehun kesal, Dio tertawa.

"Lalu? Apa masalahnya?"

"Aku rasa dia menjauh."

"Ya, dekati."

"Kalau dia tidak mau didekati bagaimana? Hubungan kami bukan sepertimu, kalau dia tidak suka bagaimana?"

"Kalau tidak suka dia pasti sudah meninggalkanmu."

"Tapi dia menjauhiku, bukannya itu meninggalkan juga, ya?"

Dio diam, orang orang rumit sekali.

"Kenapa tidak kau pastikan?"

"Makanya itu, kau tahu ruangan Joonmyun, kan? Aku tidak mau pergi ke kantornya lalu tanya tanya seperti anak hilang."

Ya, Dio tahu, meja Joonmyun ada di sebelah kanan meja Jongdae, tapi tidak sejajar.

"Joonmyun, kau sehat?" tanya Jongdae, menatap kertas kertas yang Joonmyun cetak.

"Tidak Jongdae, tidak."

"Dan lagi, kau harusnya print sepuluh, bukan lima."

"Oh? Sepuluh? Aku print lima lagi."

"Kau ini kenapa?"

"Aku?" tanya Joonmyun, "Aku suka anak kecil kurang ajar itu-"

"Tapi aku merasa terlalu tua untuknya." sela Jongdae, bicara seakan dia Joonmyun.

Joonmyun terkejut, apa sekarang Jongdae bisa membaca pikiran.

"Soalnya kalau aku melihat Kyungsoo, aku jadi sadar kalau aku ini sudah tua."

"Duasembilan belum tua."

"Ayolah, Joonmyun, dibanding aku Kyungsoo itu anak kecil, kan?"

Joonmyun diam.

"Apa coba yang kau takutkan? Yang ada kau nanti diserobot orang lain."

"Jangan!" Joonmyun sudah nyaris diserobot Nari kemarin, "tapi aku tidak tahu dia menyukaiku atau tidak."

"Kupikir anak kecil itu jujur, kalau menilai lewat Kyungsoo, perhatikan saja kata kata mereka yang sok dewasa itu." Jongdae tertawa.

Kata kata? Tunggu! Sehun pernah bilang suka, tapi waktu itu Joonmyun pikir itu bagian dari Sugaring. Apa pernyataan waktu itu serius?

"Hei, Joonmyun, pipimu merah, tuh." goda Jongdae.

"Bisakah kau jangan bahas pipi? Memangnya kau tidak punya?"

Jongdae tertawa, pura pura takut, "Jangan galak galak, Tuan."

Joonmyun mengecek hasil cetakannya, hasilnya buruk, tintanya habis.

"Awalnya aku berpikir kalau aku menjauhinya dia bisa, kau tahu? Menjadi anak seumurannya yang main dan pacaran dengan anak seumurannya." kata Joonmyun, mengabaikan kerjaannya.

"Tapi?"

"Aku pikir aku akan mati, Jongdae." kata Joonmyun, "aku malas bicara."

Padahal dari tadi Joonmyun bicara terus, "Sesukamu saja, Tuan." kata Jongdae.

"Dan, Jongdae!"

Sekarang apa? Tadi Joonmyun bilang dia malas bicara, tapi nyatanya dia masih bicara.

"Aku harus apa?" tanya Joonmyun. Serius, bagi Jongdae, Joonmyun yang seperti ini omongannya lebih tidak tertata.

"Untukku mudah saja, kau rela tidak melihatnya dengan anak seumurannya yang katamu itu."

"Aku harus rela." jawab Joonmyun, membuat muka pasrah.

"Itu berarti tidak rela, Joonmyun-goon." celetuk Yongseon tiba tiba, gadis itu baru datang.

"Rela atau tidak?" tanya Jongdae lagi.

"Aku har-"

"Ok!" Yongseon menyela, "Kau tidak rela, sudah sana nikahi dia."

"Nikahi di Belanda?"

"Bisa... Jangan lupa u-"

"Tunggu!" seru Jongdae, "bagaimana mereka bisa menikah kalau Joonmyun berniat merelakannya?" tanyanya.

"Mungkin aku tidak rela." kata Joonmyun.

"Bukannya memang iya, ya?" tanya Yongseon, "begini saja, kau menyukainya?"

"Suka sekali." aku Joonmyun, "tapi bagaimana kalau dia manis padaku karena aku membayarnya?"

"Ya, kenapa juga kau main main dengan pacar bayaran begitu?" tanya Yongseon lagi.

"Teman, aku tidak punya ide untuk mengakhiri ini." kata Joonmyun, "aku mau pakai printer di ruang boss, mumpung dia sakit."

"Aku juga tidak punya ide." kata Jongdae, menimpali Joonmyun.

"Kapan kita pulang?" tanyanya pada Yongseon yang masih berdiri di sebelahnya dengan sangat cantik.

"Masih lama."

"Jam? Menit?" tanya Jongdae, dia melihat keluar jendela. Wah, ada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo!?

"Pacarku kesini." kata Jongdae.

"Sendiri?"

"Berdua dengan temannya, apa itu Sehun?"

"Ya ampun! Apa benar si tampan itu?"

"Kau normal."

"Aku suka saja padanya, seperti aku suka padamu." Yongseon mencoba memeluk Jongdae dan mencoba menciumnya.

Selama Joonmyun menyelesaikan urusannya dengan mesin cetak, Jongdae dan Yongseon tidak sadar Hiroka datang ke sana, gadis itu melihat Joonmyun di dalam ruangan boss dari pintu ruangan yang terbuka. Dia masuk ke sana.

"Perlu kubantu?"

"Tidak."

"Mau ditemani?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi aku ingin menemanimu, Joonmyun."

"Maaf, Hiroka, bisa kau pergi sekarang, pintunya ada di sana." kata Joonmyun.

Tapi Hiroka malah bergelayut.

"Maaf, tidak baik begini."

Lift terbuka dan muncullah Kyungsoo berdua Sehun. Jongdae baru mau bilang halo waktu mendengar suara Joonmyun dari ruangan boss mereka.

"Kau benar benar tidak bisa diajak bicara baik baik."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak menyukaiku?"

"Haruskah kuperjelas? Apa kau tidak melihat dari sikapku?"

"Siapa, Joonmyun? Siapa yang membuatmu tidak menyukaiku?"

Joonmyun bingung, kenapa jadi begini? Dia melirik ke luar mencari pertolongan. Tapi kenapa malah ada Kyungsoo dan Sehun? Bisa mati dia kalau Baby melihatnya dengan Hiroka yang seperti ini.

"Kau! Kau sendiri yang membuatku tidak menyukaimu. Bisakah kau biasa saja dan tidak menggangguku?"

"Pasti ada wanita lain. Joonmyun, jelaskan padaku!"

Yongseon masuk ruang itu paling dulu, lalu disusul Jongdae, berusaha menarik Hiroka.

Dan kalau bisa membuangnya keluar jendela.

Sehun dan Dio berdiri di kusen pintu, ini sekali kalinya mereka melihat perempuan yang kelakuannya begini. Dio merinding ngeri.

"Tidak ada wanita lain, karena memang tidak ada wanita." kata Joonmyun. Dia melirik Sehun, memanggilnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hiroka.

"Aku gay dan dia pacarku, puas?" jelas Joonmyun, dia menarik Sehun ke pelukannya.

"Apa!? Yang benar saja!? Kau menjijikkan, Joonmyun!" Hiroka mulai berteriak teriak sementara Joonmyun menarik Sehun pergi.

"Kau menjijikkan! Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi!"

"Iya, sana pergi pulang kampung." gumam Yongseon.

Hiroka benar benar pergi.

"Bertaruh, ya. Besok dia tidak akan ke kantor dan minggu depan dia sudah pindah tugas ke negara lain." kata Jongdae.

"Setuju denganmu." kata Yongseon.

Joonmyun menyisir rambutnya lalu bersandar pada Sehun. Mungkin enak juga kalau Sehun jadi tinggi lebih darinya, kalau stress atau butuh sandaran, Joonmyun tinggal bersandar pada Sehun tanpa membuat anak itu terganggu.

Yongseon batuk, dipaksakan dan disengaja, "Kalian berdua, ada apa diantara kalian?"

Sehun dan Joonmyun saling pandang, bagaimana menjelaskannya.

"Ah," lalu Yongseon mendorong mereka ke dalam ruangan boss, " silahkan diskusikan hubungan kalian."

Yongseon membuat mereka meninggalkan Yongseon, Jongdae, dan Kyungsoo yang agak pucat.

"Tenang saja, ada aku." Jongdae mencoba menenangkannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yongseon.

"Bukan apa apa." jawab Jongdae, Kyungsoo sekarang menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Jongdae. Entah kenapa Hiroka mengingatkannya pada hal yang dulu terjadi padanya.

"Kenapa kau mengurung mereka disana?" tanya Jongdae.

"Aku tidak mengurungnya, mereka bisa saja keluar kalau mau." kata Yongseon, "sepertinya mereka terjebak hubungan tidak jelas yang sekarang sedang coba diperjelas."

Di dalam ruangan boss itu, Joonmyun duduk di kursi bossnya, Sehun duduk di meja.

"Tadi itu?"

"Teman kerja, fans militan, sasaeng."

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Ya, bagusnya dia belum banyak tahu tentangku."

"Lalu, yang tadi itu serius? Kita, pacaran?"

"K-kalau kau keberata-"

"Joonmyun, Daddy, itu serius tidak? Aku cuma mau tahu itu."

Joonmyun terdiam, pikirannya lari lari tidak jelas dan itu membuatnya pusing, bicara atau tidak, "Aku tidak mau kau terjebak dengan orang tua, Sehun. Tapi aku serius."

Sehun turun dari meja, menarik Joonmyun berdiri dan memukulnya dengan keras di dada. Itu serius tinju yang serius, Joonmyun sudah mundur dan mengaduh, "Sehun?"

"Kau tidak menghubungiku seminggu lalu sekarang kau bilang aku pacarmu dan itu serius, kau hebat, Kim Joonmyun." kata Sehun, tadi Sehun memukul Joonmyun tapi sekarang memeluknya.

"Aku berpikir dulu sebelum bilang itu pada Hiroka."

"Orang tua memang banyak pikir, kau memikirkan-"

"-mu, aku memikirkanmu." sela Joonmyun, "Kau, teman-temanmu, sekolahmu, hidupmu, orang yang kau suka, ini dalam arti suka yang benar benar, Sehun."

"Joonmyun, apa kau minta kupukuli? Jangan terlalu memusingkan aku, aku menyukaimu, kau bilang pada perempuan gila itu kita ini pacar dan kau serius dengan itu, apalagi yang kau pusingkan, Orangtua?"

"Kau menyukaiku bukan hanya sebatas karena aku Sugar Daddy-mu, kan?"

"Aku suka uangmu," Sehun tertawa dengan kurang ajar, "tapi aku lebih suka kau, Joonmyun, dalam arti suka yang benar benar suka, mengerti?"

Joonmyun menggangguk.

"Apa itu berarti aku sudah bukan Sugar Baby-mu lagi?"

"Tapi aku tetap Daddy-mu, Baby."

"Asal kau tetap memberiku uang jajanku." dan Sehun tertawa, "jadi sekarang boleh cium?"

"Selalu boleh cium, Baby." jawab Joonmyun, dan seperti biasa tapi kali ini Sehun yang mulai, pelan pelan menciumnya di bibir.

Yongseon berbisik, "Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu Sehun, aku tahu dia ada hubungan dengan Joonmyun."

•••


	28. Chapter 28: Epilog 1: Yang Semuanya Mau

Disclaimer: Seperi biasa aku tidak memiliki apa-apa kecuali fanfic ini.

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Rating: M

Warning: Typo dan OOC (Ini OOC tingkat serius) yang jelas pasti ada, juga umur yang dirubah. Waspada Daddy kink.

Note: Aku pamit pelan pelan, ya. Senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan semua yang setia menunggu aku menyelesaikan Gula Gula. Seperti yang semuanya tahu aku ini pembangkang dan angin-anginan, aku ini digerakan intuisi dan cinta.

Aku benar benar berterimakasih, aku selalu merasa kurang berterimakasih pada semuanya, pada reader, pada fans Benedict yang memberiku ide untuk memulai dan pada fans Seventeen yang memberitahuku cara menyelesaikannya, lebih lebih lagi kepada para readers dan reviewer yang menunggu. Aku selalu merasa aku terlalu judes dan kurang bersahabat, aku kurang banyak bicara pada semuanya, maafkan aku, ya.

Maaf juga karena aku lama sekali menyelesaikan ini dan tiap aku update biasanya wordsnya sedikit, ampuni aku itu memang salahku. Maaf kalau ada hal hal aneh dan tidak mengenakan dari fanfic ini dan dari diriku, aku ini aneh stadium dewa, mohon ampuni aku.

Dan aku berpikir kalau Gula Gula terlalu panjang, maka dia akan akan kehabisan sesuatu yang manis di dalamnya. Padahal saat kulihat chapter yang sudah kutulis... Ini panjang sekali, ini fanfic paling panjang yang pernah kutulis. Semoga ini tidak aneh dan tidak membosankan, juga tidak OOC, ya. Aku berusaha mencari fakta sebanyak banyaknya dan menghubungkannya dengan apa yang terjadi di Gula Gula, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa aku membuatnya terlalu OOC, aku ingin dicekik D.O. kalau begini.

Pokoknya, walaupun ini judulnya pamit, aku tidak akan kemana mana, aku cuma akan menamatkan Gula Gula setelah epilog(s). Ingat titik tiga di akhit chapter kemarin? Itu berarti tamat tapi aku belum mau menamatkan, tapi memang sudah tamat. Jadi, sekarang adalah waktunya epilog yang sebenarnya sudah kurencanakan lebih dulu daripada menulis chapter lanjutan Gula Gula, sekaligus menunjukan aku pamit pelan pelan.

+Gula Gula+

Suatu hari di bulan Juli, Daeun tidur, Kai juga, Dio sibuk dengan ponsel dan Sehun tidak menemukan hal yang bisa dilakukan. Padahal hari itu tidak ada guru di kelas, harusnya menjadi jam bebas, tapi Sehun merasa terkekang. Dia ingin keluar, dalam arti membolos.

Dia membuka jurnalnya, sebuah jurnal kecil dengan kalender. Biasanya yang dia tulis disini adalah tentang ide yang tiba tiba muncul, lalu fanfic EXO yang layak dibaca berulang ulang dan dunia harus tahu tentangnya, dan hitungan matematik dan segala sesuatu yang perlu menghitung dengan rumus.

Tapi kali ini Sehun fokus pada kalender, ada tanggal yang dia lingkari. Dia sudah menghitung tanggal itu sampai puluhan kali, mungkin. Hari ke-100.

"Hallo, Joonmyun." jadi Sehun memutuskan menghubungi Joonmyun tanpa peduli keadaan sekitar.

"Hallo, Sayang. Masih di sekolah."

"Iya, aku di sekolah."

"Ada apa? Kau mau bolos?"

"Aku mau! Hari ini membosankan, bayangkan saja Daeun sampai tertidur."

Joonmyun tertawa, dia tahu Daeun itu teman sebangku Sehun, "Aku cemburu kalau kau bicara tentang orang lain begitu."

"Jangan begitu, Daeun itu, kan, calon kakak iparku."

"Ah, begitu. Kalau dia tertidur, Jongin juga pasti tidur, ya?"

"Dia selalu tidur. Aku sudah bilang, kan, kalau dia ada pementasan tiga bulan lagi, sepertinya dia sedang menghemat tenaganya untuk menari."

"Itu bagus. Apa kau mau datang ke pementasannya?"

"Tentu saja. Ini kesempatan sekali-kalinya."

"Aku jadi penasaran. Coba kita lihat, kalau memang dia berbakat aku bisa bantu dia dapat beasiswa, dia mau ke mana? Juilliard?"

"Hah? Jwi apa?"

"Juilliard, Sayang."

"Oh! Nama itu, aku pernah mendengarnya dari Kai. Itu di luar negeri, ya?"

"Iya."

"Oh, iya, aku ingin bilang sesuatu."

"Iya, katakan saja."

"Selamat hari ke-100."

Joonmyun tidak menjawab, dia mencari kalender terdekat. Walaupun sebenarnya tidak ada gunanya.

"Ya... Sejak kita saling kenal."

Itu berarti 100 hari Sugaring, "Selamat hari ke-100, Baby."

"Apa tidak apa apa kalau kuhitung begini?"

"Tidak apa apa, 100 hari ini tetap 100 hari yang menyenangkan untukku, Baby. Ah! Atau mungkin kita bisa buat dua versi perhitungannya. Jadi lebih banyak hari untuk dirayakan."

"Kau ini suka perayaan, ya."

"Ya, tapi ulang tahunku tahun ini malah tidak kurayakan."

"Hah? Memangnya kapan?"

"22 Mei."

"Apa!? Itu, kan, baru bulan kemarin! Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?"

"Habis, kau tidak bertanya."

"Apa apaan itu."

Joonmyun tertawa lagi, "Kalau begitu jangan sampai kita kehilangan perayaan hari ini, Sehun."

"Harus hari ini? Ini hari Selasa."

"Apa yang salah dengan Selasa? Kau bisa menginap di tempatku, kan?"

"Bisa, tentu bisa."

"Kalau begitu nanti kujemput, nanti sore di depan rumah tetanggamu yang baru pindah itu, ok?"

"Ok."

Sehun berdebar, rasanya jantungnya ingin keluar dari dadanya. Bukannya menginap di apartemen itu sudah biasa, tapi Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

Boleh tidak sekarang Sehun mengadu kepalanya dan kepala Daeun?

Setelah dia pulang dan bersiap, Sehun sadar. Lebih banyak hati yang dia tuangkan pada apa yang lakukan saat ini, Sehun akhirnya paham bahwa apapun yang dilakukan dengan hati lebih membuat berdebar. Dan jangan sampai hari ini kacau, Sehun akan sedih sekali.

Lalu Joonmyun memanggilnya. Dan Sehun menemukan Volvo hijau metal Joonmyun tak jauh dari rumahnya.

Di apartemen, tepat saat Joonmyun menutup pintu, Sehun mendekat untuk menciumnya, kecupan di bibir yang singkat, niat Sehun. Tapi Joonmyun menahan kepalanya dan mendorongnya ke tembok, menciumnya lagi.

TING TONG

Aih, menyebalkan. Siapa yang berani beraninya menganggu ciumannya dengan Daddy, apa dia mau Sehun membakarnya hidup hidup!?

"Hallo! Yongseon Delivery!"

"Itu Yongseon, Sehun." kata Joonmyun. Dia mengintip dari celah yang memang untuk mengintip tamu, Yongseon melambai lambai dengan senyumnya yang cantik tapi konyol itu.

"Iya, Yongseon."

"Kalian sedang sibuk, ya? Ah! Itu tidak penting. Ini aku buatkan sesuatu supaya Joonmyun bisa makan. Biasanya jam segini kau lari ke apartemenku untuk makan, kan?"

"Ya, mungkin tidak hari ini, nafsu bercintaku lebih besar dari nafsu makanku." Joonmyun melirik Sehun, yang tahu tahu pipinya memerah.

"Hei! Kim Joonmyun!" seru Sehun dan Yongseon bersamaan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Joonmyun.

Demi mantan member EXO, Sehun tidak mengerti kenapa hari ini dia merasa terlalu tegang dan terlalu kikuk hanya untuk melakukan hal yang biasanya dia lakukan dengan Joonmyun.

"Ya ampun telingaku! Bisakah kau jangan bicara hal menjijikan begitu, Joonmyun? Sudah, aku pulang sekarang. Jangan lupa makan." Yongseon menyerahkan tempat bekal di tangannya pada Joonmyun dan pergi. Isi tempat bekal itu masih dirahasiakan.

Joonmyun menaruhnya di meja.

"Apa itu enak?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak tahu, biasanya enak."

"Oh."

"Tapi lebih enak kalau memakanmu."

"Kau... Sebegitu inginnya menggagahiku, ya?"

"Aku tidak pernah tidak ingin melakukannya, Sehun."

Sehun mencium Joonmyun di bibir dan Joonmyun memeluk pinggangnya.

"Aku kita lakukan dengan cepat disini." kata Joonmyun, dia duduk di kursi menghadap meja, lalu dia menarik Sehun duduk di pangkuannya sehingga anak itu bisa bersandar pada meja.

Joonmyun mencium Sehun lagi, lalu kemudian berbisik, "Kali ini kita akan melakukannya tanpa pengaman, kan?"

Sehun meneguk ludahnya, apa jantungnya berdebar lebih parah karena si jantung tahu kalau Joonmyun akan mengusulkan ini pada Sehun. Tanpa pengaman? Memikirkan bagaimana rasanya nanti saja sudah membuat Sehun tidak tahan, apakah Sehun dari awal diam diam memikirkan ini juga? Sepertinya iya.


	29. Chapter 29: Epilog 2: Aku Bersedia

Disclaimer: Sepertibiasa aku tidak memiliki apa-apa kecuali fanfic ini.

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Rating: M

Warning: Typo dan OOC (Ini OOC tingkat serius) yang jelas pasti ada, juga umur yang dirubah. Waspada Daddy kink.

Note: Aku ingin bicara banyak, sebenarnya. Kalau begitu nanti review-nya kubalas satu satu saja, ya.

Aku agak kecewa karena sesuatu, tapi aku sudah menghibur diriku dengan cheesecake. Aku baik baik saja sekarang dan aku harap chapter ini akan menyenangkan.

Note: Aku menonton drama turki, Binbir Gece, dan gara gara Burak aku jadi terpikir begini.

Ini yang terakhir, ya. Aku memang suka menggantungkan akhir cerita.

Ada banyak hint pair lain disini, itu sengaja.

Yang penting akhirnya ChanKai seperti ini. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memusingkan masalah debut dan keartisannya, sepertinya.

+Gula Gula+

Ada cincin yang melingkar di jari manis Kai dan dia tidak pernah melepasnya.

Sehun baru sadar tentang hal itu, "Kau pakai cincin?"

"Kau baru sadar? Matamu kemana saja, Hallo." balas Kai, dia melambaikan tangannya di depan mata Sehun, menyapa matanya.

"Sejak kapan?" Sehun tidak memikirkan apa yang tadi Kai lakukan tadi.

"Sudah agak lama, dari Januari."

"Oh, apa itu hadiah ulang tahun?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Tidak sepenuhnya bisa dibilang begitu juga," kata Kai, dia mencari cari sebutan yabg tepat, "tapi sebut saja begitu."

Cincin ini dia dapat pada suatu malam yang dingin di bulan Januari. Waktu itu Chanyeol di minggu minggu terakhirnya sebelum debut menarik Kai dan anak anaknya ke luar rumah, ke meja yang sudah disiapkan. Perlu diingat anak anak Kai adalah trio poodle manis manja.

Waktu itu Chanyeol tertawa saja mendengar Kai marah marah karena Chanyeol mengganggu tidurnya yang nikmat. Chanyeol terus tertawa dan dia bilang kalau dia cuma ingin Kai benar benar bangun. Kai bingung untuk apa.

"Aku mau kau bangun karena aku ingin bilang," Chanyeol menunjukan gelagat gilanya, kenapa dia gugup? "Aku bisa mati! Ah!" Racau Chanyeol, kemudian dia menghela napas dan mengeluarkan kotak cincin. Iya begitu saja.

Waktu itu Chanyeol bilang anggap saja dia membuat pesta untuk pertunangan dan mengundang orang orang, padahal disitu cuma ada anjing anjing Kai. Chanyeol itu kalau sudah begini dan kalau hanya berdua dengan Kai, dia bisa juga jadi manis. Kai waktu itu ingin sekali memukulnya dengan gelas wine.

Kai melamunkan cincin dan Sehun bingung.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak." Jawab Kai, tapi dia tidak bisa menghilangkan senyum kecil dari bibirnya.

"Oh, iya, sudah dapat album Chanyeol?"

"Tentu saja, lengkap tanda tangan semua member. Aku tidak butuh fanmeet untuk bertemu mereka."

"Dasar, pacar Tuan Drummer memang beda." Kata Sehun, "Hei, kau dengar gosip tidak?"

"Gosip apa?"

"Pacarmu itu katanya ditawari main drama."

Kai tertawa, "Jangan buat aku mengingatnya." Waktu itu dia sedang mampir ke tempat latihan band Chanyeol, mereka heboh sekali waktu itu, seperti mendapat kabar kalau Vernon Seventeen jadi ayah, intinya heboh sekali karena mereka tidak berpikir anak absurd macam Chanyeol yang merangkap member termuda itu pantas main drama.

"Diterima tidak?" Tanya Sehun.

"Teman sebandnya bilang kalau jadinya malah seperti EXO Next Door, ya tidak usah saja."

"Sayang." Sehun bisa menebak kalau tawaran itu tidak diambil, "padahal lumayan untuk mendongkrak popularitas."

"Chanyeol sendiri juga sudah mendongkrak popularitas. Dia itu happy virus, bagus di variety show, dan lagi raja skinship."

Sehun terlihat tidak setuju, "Puji saja pacarmu terus." Gumamnya, "Tapi kurasa dia di variety show itu palsu."

"Apa maksudnya palsu?" Tanya Kai.

"Maksudku itu bukan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya."

"Ya, sekarang, kan, dia artis, harus jaga sikap, mungkin karena kau tahu dia sejak kau SMP makanya kau sudah hapal busuk busuk yang dia sembunyikan."

"Kau benar, pintar sekali kau." Kata Sehun, sahabatnya ini bijak juga rupanya, atau bisa jadi dia memang sangat bijak tanpa Sehun sadari.

"Kim Kai..." Kai memuji dirinya sendiri.

Saat itu Ryu Han masuk ke kafe dan duduk di samping Kai, "Hyung."

"Hai, Han. Bagaimana hari ini?"

"Biasa saja."

"Oh, ya? Tempat lesmu biasa saja?" Tanya Kai, hari ini memang Kai dan Sehun menghabiskan waktu denga mengobrol sambil menunggu Ryu Han selesai les bahasa inggris. Tempat les Ryu Han ini juga tempat les Dio yang biasa.

"Ada sesuatu, sebenarnya."

"Apa? Jangan membuatku penarasan, Han." Timbrung Sehun.

"Hari ini ada anak perempuan yang cantik sekali, dia mungil, pokoknya manis sekali."

"Perempuan?" Tanya Sehun, dia pikir Ryu Han tidak akan menyukai perempuan.

"Iya, tadi dia pulang dengan pamannya. Namanya Yeri."

Kai memandang Sehun yang terkejut, "Ya ampun! JM!"

"Apa?" Kai tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Sehun.

"Kalau itu Kim Yeri, dia itu keponakan pacarku."

"Ya ampun, Sehun. Yang namanya Kim Yeri itu pasti ada banyak. Jangan heboh."

"Tapi dunia ini sempit, Kai. Sempit"

Oh, iya, omong omong soal Joonmyun dan karena ini sudah masuk akhir bulan Mei juga, ada sesuatu yang Sehun ingat. Kalau Kai, dia cuma ingat teaser Chanyeol yang sudah rilis.

"Kau mau datang ke tempat Joonmyun nanti tanggal 22, aku merencanakan sesuatu untuknya. Aku juga mengundang semuanya, Yongseon Noona dan pacarnya, Jongdae Hyung yang pasti bawa Dio, Jinah Noona kakakmu itu, aku juga minta Yongseon Noona mengundang teman Joonmyun waktu wamil, dan sekarang aku mengundangmu dan Chanyeol."

"Kenapa aku?" Tanya Kai berlagak tidak berdosa.

"Supaya nanti kalau mereka mengobrol hal yang tidak kumengerti aku tidak terlalu canggung."

"Ok, nanti aku ajak Chanyeol."

Tapi ternyata Chanyeol juga sudah tahu dari Dio. Sehun memang bilang pada Dio untuk mengajak Kai dan Chanyeol juga. Rupanya Sehun takut menjadi obat nyamuk.

"Nanti pakai baju putih, ya." Kata Chanyeol via telepon.

"Kenapa?"

"Pakai saja, Pacar."

"Untuk apa? Kau mau membuatku terlihat makin hitam?"

"Kulitmu itu seksi, serius. Pokoknya pakai saja, kalau bisa pakai jas putih, celananya juga harus putih."

Mau tidak mau Kai menurut, "Ok."

Waktu itu Kai tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol akan datang dengan setelan hitam, dia baru tahu setelah mereka bertemu. Sehun melihat mereka dengan pandangan yang membuat Kai ingin menendangnya.

"Apa kalian mengusung tema kontras?" Kemudian tertawa, karena Chanyeol makin putih dengan jas hitamnya sementara Kai makin hitam dengan pakaian serba putihnya. Apa? Kai, kan, cuma menuruti pacarnya.

Lalu Chanyeol di tengah tengah pesta kejutan untuk Joonmyun itu menarik Kai merapat padanya, "Kai."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kai, "Kenapa juga kau menyuruhku pakai baju putih?"

Chanyeol tertawa, "Supaya kau terlihat seperti pengantin dengan gaun putih."

Kemudian Chanyeol mengeluarkan kotak cincin. Apa ini? Lanjutan dari kegilaan Park Chanyeol? Tapi kali ini Chanyeol tidak menunjukan gelagat gilanya yang biasa.

Chanyeol kemudian berbisik, "Aku, Park Chanyeol bersedia menerima Kim Jongin sebagai istriku."

Kai cuma menatap Chanyeol. Walaupun dia karena laki laki harusnya menjadi suami juga, tapi dia tidak akan menolak menjadi istri Park Chanyeol, mungkin malah bisa dibilang sangat ingin.

Kai jadi ingin menciumnya.

Kai kemudian tersenyum, "Aku, Kim Jongin, bersedia menerima Park Chanyeol sebagai suamiku."

"Sekarang apa kita akan berciuman?" Tanya Kai.

"Ini dulu." Chanyeol menunjukan kotak cincinnya. Cincin perak, benar benar seperti cincin pernikahan yang melingkar lurus tanpa ujung.

"Kau masih ingat, ya, kalau aku lebih suka perak dari pada emas."

"Mana mungkin aku lupa, Istriku." Dan Chanyeol mencium Kai.

Tapi Sehun menghalangi bibir mereka dengan garpu, "Hei, adegan drama kalian tolong diselesaikan, teman Joonmyun datang."

Kai dan Chanyeol akhirnya berusaha melihat dua orang yang baru datang itu, salah satunya sedang memeluk Joonmyun seperti mereka adalah dua orang sahabat yang baru bertemu lagi.

Tunggu, itu bukannya.

"Minseok-saengnim!?" Seru DKS, itu Kim Minseok guru matematika mereka!

"Baekhyun!?" Seru Chanyeol, itu Baekhyun! Anak kesayangan ayahnya!

Mereka pacaran!?


End file.
